Os Olicity
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Nouvel Os posté...Je vous propose un recueil d'OS Olicity, dont l'impulsion m'est venu suite à plusieurs idées que l'on m'a proposé...reviews appréciées.
1. Joyeux Noël

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Avant toute chose merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre pour avoir laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

 **Me voici de retour cette fois-ci pour un recueil d'OS Olicity. Ils seront pour certain basés sur des idées que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont donné. J'en posterai un chaque semaine jusqu'à la reprise de la série en Janvier.**

 **Voici donc le premier qui est un OS de Noël qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. Je le poste un peu en avance car je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps après.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps et sa lecture.**

* * *

Oliver se regardait dans le miroir pas vraiment convaincu de ce qu'il portait. Il avait beau se regarder sous tous les angles ce n'était pas terrible, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir sa femme. Il jeta un dernier regard à son pull et quitta la chambre. Il rejoignit le salon et s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil pour apprécier le tableau devant ses yeux.

Felicity et Thea qui décoraient ensemble le sapin qu'il avait eu un mal fou à ramener de la jardinerie. C'était son premier Noel depuis des années et il avait voulut un sapin énorme. Seulement il n'avait pas pensé au transport et à l'installation. Il lui avait fallut plus de deux heures pour rentrer et le monter dans l'appartement.

Quand Felicity était rentrée elle avait eu un mouvement de recul à voir sa taille, mais elle lui avait fait un sourire à tomber, et rien que ça valait tout les efforts qu'il avait du faire. Elle avait alors emmené Thea faire les boutiques afin de trouver des décorations digne de ce sapin, mais elle était aussi rentrée avec un sac pour chacun. Elle lui avait tendu le sien avec un petit sourire et Thea avait légèrement pouffé quand il l'avait saisit réveillant ainsi son instinct.

\- Pourquoi je sens que ce que je vais trouver dans ce sac ne va pas forcément me plaire ? Avait-il dit méfiant mais jetant un œil quand même à l'intérieur. Il en avait sortit un pull de Noël vert et bleu Marine avec une tête énorme d'élan en relief et un nez rouge en laine.

\- Il te plaît ? Demanda Felicity en se rapprochant de lui. Il lui lança un regard qu'elle eu du mal à interpréter.

\- Tu veux vraiment la vérité ? Elle hocha la tête. Il est affreux. Souffla-t-il embêté.

\- Bien parfait. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'était ce que je voulais. Oliver la regarda ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Nous allons tout les trois porter un affreux pull de Noël pour décorer ce sapin. Oliver regarda Thea d'un air contrarié.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Dit-elle à son frère. On est passé devant cette pile de pull et ça été son objectif….trouvé les plus moches….et crois moi tu n'as pas le plus laid. Elle sortit le sien du sac et le déplia afin qu'Oliver puisse l'admirer. Le sien était vert et rouge avec une maison en pain d'épices. Oliver leva un sourcil se disant qu'effectivement il avait plutôt de la chance.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais plutôt d'accord quand je t'ai soumis l'idée. Dit Felicity en croisant les bras et en regardant Thea.

\- Non….je n'étais pas d'accord….mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur elle avec un petit sourire. Tu m'as regardé avec tes yeux de chien battu me disant que se serait super drôle d'instaurer une tradition pour notre famille…..que voulais-tu que je réponde à ça ?

Oliver les regardait se chamailler et son cœur se gonfla de joie. Il voyait bien que c'était uniquement de la taquinerie et il n'en n'avait jamais espéré autant, voir les deux femmes de sa vie se chamailler de la sorte était une bénédiction. À cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses parents soient présents et soient témoin de cette scène.

\- Ok. Avait-il finit par dire avec un énorme sourire à son tour. On va faire plaisir à ma femme et porter ses affreux pulls pour décorer le sapin. Il jeta un œil à Thea qui hocha la tête en souriant malgré tout.

Felicity s'aperçut de sa présence et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Il s'avança et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il la saisit et encercla aussitôt sa taille pour la sentir près de lui. Il jeta un œil à son pull.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui a le pull le moins moche ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de détailler le devant. Il était noir sur les épaules, gris sur le devant avec deux pingouins, de la neige en arrière plan ainsi que des strass rouges dessinant les bonnets sur leurs têtes.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui ai décidé de cette tradition, j'ai donc droit à un privilège. Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. Il la suivit et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Je n'ai qu'une envie….te l'enlever. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou et l'entendit glousser doucement.

\- Ah non les jeunes mariés vous n'allez pas commencé. Râla un peu Thea. On est là pour faire le sapin…..vous aurez tout le temps ensuite pour…..faire ce que vous avez envie. Dit-elle avec une grimace sur le visage ne voulant pas imaginer son frère et sa belle sœur dans cette situation.

\- Tu as raison. Répondit Oliver se détachant à regret de sa femme. On est là pour garnir cet immense sapin….alors on se met au boulot.

Après quelques heures d'effort et de chamailleries pour décider de l'emplacement de chaque boules, ils admirèrent le résultat de leur travail et était plutôt satisfait. Ils avaient réussit à placer chaque sujet de façon à ce qu'il soit mit en valeur.

\- Il est magnifique. Dit Felicity fière de leur travail. C'est le plus beau sapin que j'ai jamais vu, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Se tournant vers le frère et la sœur.

\- Si bien sûr. Répondit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle pour la coller à son torse. C'était une très bonne idée. Dit-il en montrant les pulls avec un sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et fut heureux de constater que pour une fois depuis longtemps leur vie était calme. Pas de problèmes en ville, pas de problèmes à QC, pas de soucis entre eux. Leur vie était parfaite, en fait elle l'était depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit oui l'été dernier, réalisa-t-il. Rien n'était venu contrarier leur vie.

\- Bon moi j'ai une autre idée. Dit Thea ramenant les deux amoureux sur terre. Si on allait au parc Wilson ? Felicity la regarda se demandant bien pour quelle raison ils iraient au parc Wilson. La patinoire….Oliver vit le regard de Felicity s'allumer et il savait d'avance qu'elle allait le supplier de dire oui.

\- Oh non, non….il est hors de question que je monte sur des patins et que….quoi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa femme lui faire les yeux doux. Non chérie je….Elle lui donna deux, trois baisers appuyés et il sentit sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil. Felicity Smoak vous êtes le diable incarné. Dit-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Queen. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'était une blague entre eux, à chaque fois qu'elle usait de son charme pour le décider à quelque chose il l'appelait par son nom en omettant sciemment son nom de femme mariée. Il avait découvert que cela l'irritait et en jouait depuis.

\- Queen. Rectifia-t-il en embrassant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Et heureux que se soit le cas.

* * *

\- Et tu es vraiment monté sur des patins ? Demanda Diggle à Oliver. Ce dernier le regarda en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ? Demanda-t-il en pouffant de rire.

\- Disons que j'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer sur la glace et à être…..comment dire…..gracieux. Il éclata de rire suivit de près par tout le monde présent à table.

C'était le soir du réveillon et pour célébrer ce jour un peu particulier Oliver et Felicity avait invité tout leurs amis et famille proche pour fêter Noël. Felicity avait insisté pour faire ça au loft et non dans un restaurant. Elle avait rassuré Oliver lui disant qu'elle ne s'approcherait pas de la cuisine, et qu'elle avait l'intention de prendre un traiteur. Cela l'avait rassuré mais surtout beaucoup amusé.

Autour de la table était présent tout ceux qui comptait pour eux. Diggle, Lyla et leur fille, Thea accompagné de son nouveau compagnon, Donna qui avait renoué avec Quentin. Ils étaient tous là pour célébrer ce moment avec eux. Il posa un regard sur chacun se disant que sans eux, sa vie serait bien différente et que malgré ce qu'il avait pu perdre au cours de ces dernières années la vie continuait et qu'il avait à son tour trouvé le bonheur.

Son regard se posa sur sa femme. Après l'annulation de leur mariage il y a deux ans, il avait cru sa vie terminée et leur histoire aux oubliettes. Il lui avait mentit, lui avait caché la vérité et ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Elle lui avait fermé la porte pendant des mois avant qu'elle daigne enfin écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Il lui avait alors raconté ce qu'il avait subit durant ces semaines où elle n'était pas avec lui, il lui avait parlé de son cœur brisé, de sa vie qui ne serait plus jamais la même parce qu'elle n'en faisait plus partie. Felicity l'avait écouté les yeux dans le vague, refusant de le regarder. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé et qu'elle se sentait trahit, mais à l'époque cette solution lui avait semblé la meilleure. Elle avait finalement posé son regard bleu sur lui pour lui dire d'une voix dure.

\- Je comprends Oliver mais cela ne change rien. Elle avait ravalé ses larmes et avait poursuivit. Tu ne fais confiance à personne….et je crois que se sera toujours le cas...alors pour le bien de tous oublie moi et laisse moi tranquille.

Oliver l'avait regardé partir encore plus anéanti qu'avant. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner, elle faisait une croix sur leur amour. Il se sentait seul et abandonné comme jamais, mais il avait refusé de croire qu'un jour elle ne ferait pas machine arrière. Quelques semaines après cette discussion et après avoir fêter l'arrestation un homme qui semait la terreur à Starling, Oliver avait décidé de lui ouvrir son coeur encore une fois. Felicity avait voulut fuir comme toujours mais Oliver avait refusé de la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Il l'avait retenu par son coude, la sensation lui avait bruler la main. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas serré contre lui ou simplement touché. Elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la retenait. Il lui avait demandé de s'assoir et de l'écouter sans rien dire.

\- Felicity….je t'aime. Il la vit grimacer à cette entrée en matière. Je sais que tu penses le contraire mais c'est la vérité…je t'aime et je t'aimerais tout ma vie….même si tu refuses de le croire. Il s'était approché d'elle et c'était mit à genoux en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi et que j'aurais du te dire la vérité pour William mais je….j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te perdre et de le perdre. Il baissa la tête un instant se disant que finalement sa pire crainte était arrivée. Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait…pour ne pas avoir eu assez confiance en toi….pour t'avoir caché l'existence de mon fils, à l'époque je pensais faire ce qu'il fallait et ce qu'il me paraissait juste mais à l'évidence je me suis trompé.

\- Oliver….je t'aime. Lui avait-elle dit agrandissant son timide sourire. Et je pense que je t'aimerais toujours mais ce que tu as fait je….je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Il perdit son sourire et baissa la tête dépité. J'essaie vraiment de passer au dessus mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle se leva et prit ses affaires pour partir. Il faut que tu te fasses une raison….toi et moi c'est finit depuis le jour où tu as décidé de me cacher la vérité pour William.

Il l'avait regardé s'éloigner et c'était juré de ne pas renoncer et de la reconquérir. Cette femme était celle qu'il lui fallait, il le savait et il allait tout faire pour la ramener vers lui. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Tout les jours il avait été présent pour elle, s'était occupé d'elle, lui avait montré qu'elle comptait pour lui malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, l'avait emmené déjeuner, lui avait envoyé des fleurs, l'avait surprit à sa porte plus d'une fois avec un dîner.

Cela avait duré des mois avant qu'elle ne capitule et qu'elle reconnaisse tout ses efforts. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, elle l'avait appelé en panique afin qu'il vienne chez elle pour une raison inconnue. Il avait bien sûr accouru et quand il était arrivé essoufflé, il l'avait trouvé l'attendant sagement autour d'une table dressée pour deux avec un repas les attendant. Ce soir avait marqué la fin de leur dispute et le début de leur nouvelle vie. Ils s'étaient mariés quelques temps plus tard, en secret rien que tout les deux.

\- Oh mais Diggle….il a été très gracieux quand il est tombé. C'est Felicity qui le ramena à la réalité en éclatant de rire à sa blague. Il porta son regard sur elle avec lui aussi un sourire.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de raconter ce détail. Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être en colère.

\- Chéri….tout le monde t'as vu tomber ce n'est un secret pour personne….tu as fait le tour des réseaux sociaux…..le grand Oliver Queen qui s'étale sur la glace...avoue que c'est risible. Elle rigola à nouveau et il la suivit accompagné des autres.

La soirée passa tranquillement, chacun étant heureux d'être présents et entourés des gens qu'ils aimaient. Oliver se tenait un peu en retrait et observait sa famille rire, se raconter des anecdotes, chanter des chansons de Noël. Il sentit une main dans son dos et trouva sa femme à ses côtés. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la coller à lui.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Felicity. Dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. C'était une super idée. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et chercha son regard.

\- De rien mon amour….je crois que ça fait du bien à tout le monde. Elle posa un baiser dans son cou avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Je…je sais que c'est dur pour toi….tu as prit une décision en me parlant de William et ça a mit fin à toute relation avec lui….je suis désolée. Oliver la fixa encore plus intensément, il prit son visage en coupe et caressa ses joues de ses pouces.

\- Ne le soit pas chérie….je suis triste c'est vrai….ne pas avoir mon fils avec moi c'est difficile mais tu es là et tu me fais oublier à quel point son absence est dure…..je t'aime et je bénie le jour où je suis entré dans ton bureau. Il se pencha un peu et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Et si on les mettait tous à la porte et qu'on profitait un peu de notre réveillon de Noël rien que tout les deux ?

Elle rigola doucement à sa proposition et n'avait qu'une envie, dire oui. Elle voulait évoquer avec lui un sujet délicat et savait qu'après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir que c'était le bon moment, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le cadeau qu'elle lui réservait n'allait pas tarder.

\- J'adorerais mais pas tout de suite….on doit d'abord ouvrir les cadeaux. Oliver fut légèrement déçu mais acquiesça, ils se dirigèrent vers les autres et firent la distribution. Chacun avait l'air content de son présent quand un coup à la porte fut porté. Felicity se leva la première et alla ouvrir, son cœur battant la chamade à la perspective de savoir qui était derrière cette porte. Elle revint accompagné et ne quittait pas Oliver du regard.

\- Alors qui et…Oliver s'arrêta en plein milieu bien trop choqué pour continuer. Devant lui se tenait son fils, William. Il avait un peu grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais était toujours aussi beau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

\- Surprise. Dit tendrement Felicity à son attention. Oliver la regarda avec un regard remplit d'amour et de gratitude et il fonça vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra fort pour être certain qu'il était bien là. Il tendit le bras un peu plus pour attraper Felicity et la serrer à son tour contre lui.

Tout le monde les regardait et avait les larmes aux yeux. Thea savait à quel point il avait été difficile pour son frère de cacher la vérité à Felicity et John savait à quel point Oliver avait eu du mal à renoncer à son fils. Mais à cet instant tout était oublié Oliver avait son fils et sa femme dans ses bras, réunis.

\- Mais….comment ? Oliver se dégagea légèrement d'eux pour comprendre comment son fils pouvait être là. Il nota en regardant autour de lui la présence de Samantha.

\- Bonsoir. Repondit-elle aussi émue que tout le monde de cette scène. William avait très envie de te voir….et Felicity a su trouver les bons mots. Dit-elle simplement à sa question silencieuse. Joyeux Noël Oliver. Ils se fixèrent un instant, Oliver ne pourrait jamais lui être assez reconnaissant de son geste et elle avait enfin admit qu'elle se vengeait simplement de son abandon quand elle s'était retrouvé enceinte.

####

\- Comment as-tu réussit à la convaincre ? Demanda Oliver. Ils finissaient de ranger la cuisine après le départ de tout le monde. William et Samantha avaient été les derniers à partir, le père et le fils ayant du mal à se séparer. Samantha les avait rassuré leur disant qu'ils restaient de toute façon en ville quelques jours et qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se revoir.

\- Je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de te priver de le voir...que William avait le droit de te connaître et que si elle te laissait une chance, elle pourrait voir le père formidable que tu es. Lui répondit Felicity en se tournant vers lui.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sure ? Elle s'approcha et posa les mains sur son torse.

\- Parce que tu as renoncé à moi pour le connaître….tu savais qu'en me cachant la vérité tu faisais une erreur et que si je le découvrais tout serait terminé entre nous….mais tu n'as pas hésité….et même si j'ai été blessé j'ai comprit que c'était ce que tu devais faire à l'époque. Oliver saisit ses mains et les serra. Et Samantha a comprit qu'elle faisait une erreur….c'est tout.

\- Je t'aime Felicity Queen…..comme tu ne peux pas imaginer. Dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser tendrement. C'est elle qui mit fin au baiser, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et décida de lui parler de ce qui la préoccupait depuis un moment.

\- Oliver….A son ton il comprit que le sujet qu'elle allait aborder était important. Il se recula légèrement et focalisa son attention sur elle. Je….toute cette histoire avec William m'a fait réfléchir. Elle soupira et rigola nerveusement. Et je…..je me suis dit que….enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr parce que c'est une décision qui se prends à deux, enfin généralement, parce que sinon c'est…..n'importe quoi et comme je suis prête et que….enfin je…je…

\- Felicity...qu'essaies-tu de me dire. Il sourit à sa nervosité qui le gagnait lui aussi.

\- Je veux un bébé…non je veux ton bébé…..je sais que c'est un peu soudain et que tu ne t'y attendais pas mais je….enfin si tu ne veux pas c'est rien….on..on attendra que….Elle fut coupé par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse.

\- Je veux ton bébé Felicity. Dit-il en se reculant doucement. J'en rêve depuis le jour où je t'ai passé la bague au doigt. Elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il ai jamais vu. Et si on commençait tout de suite, sans attendre ?

\- Maintenant ? Enfin tu veux un bébé tout de suite ? Il hocha la tête vigoureusement.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? On est d'accord alors autant….À son tour elle le coupa en l'embrassant passionnément. A bout de souffle elle se recula et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as raison. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Pourquoi attendre ? Oliver la fixa laissant sa réponse pénétrer son esprit et un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il se pencha en avant et passa son bras sous ses genoux afin de la porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

* * *

\- Felicity ! Oliver vient de ramener le sapin….on t'attends pour le décorer. Cria William depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- J'arrive ! Cria-t-elle à son tour. Elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait et prit son temps pour enfiler le pull de Noël que sa mère avait tricoté pour sa fille. Tu es absolument craquante avec ça mon bébé. Dit-elle en l'admirant avec fierté.

Felicity avait eu la surprise de découvrir en début d'année qu'elle était enceinte. La nouvelle avait bien sûr ravi tout le monde, mais le plus heureux avait été son époux. Lui qui pendant des années avait pensé ne pas avoir droit au bonheur, se retrouvait marié et bientôt père de deux enfants. Ils avaient été les plus heureux et avaient vécu cette grossesse dans le bonheur et la joie.

Quand Oliver avait apprit qu'il allait avoir une fille il avait été aux anges, sa princesse, comme il l'aimait à la surnommer avait monter le bout de son nez il à peine deux mois et faisait le bonheur de ses parents mais également de son frère.

Samantha et William avaient déménager à Starling avant la rentrée scolaire. Samantha voulait que son fils et Oliver ai une vraie relation et la seule façon pour eux d'être proches étaient qu'ils soient dans la même ville. Oliver avait prit la nouvelle avec émotion et William avait sauté de joie. Depuis le jeune garçon se partageait entre l'appartement de sa mère et la maison de son père. La famille Queen avait déménagé il y a peu. Avec la naissance de Caroline et la présence de William de plus en plus souvent chez eux le loft commençait à devenir trop petit.

\- Ah te voila. Lâcha Oliver en voyant sa femme descendre avec sa fille dans les bras. Elle tourna Caroline afin qu'il puisse admirer sa tenue. Alors tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est absolument affreux. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Oh ma choupette je ne parlais pas de toi. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en claquant un bisous sur sa joue rebondit. Je parlais du pull que ta grand-mère t'a tricoté. Il ne mentait pas, Donna s'était surpassée pour que sa petite fille est un pull à la hauteur de celui de ses parents. D'une couleur verte sapin avec un bonhomme de neige blanc affreusement dessiné.

Felicity regarda le père et la fille tendrement avant de se diriger vers William pour lui tendre un sac.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi….tu fais partie de la famille, toi aussi tu as droit à ton pull. William saisit le sac et en sortit effectivement un pull bleu marine assortit à celui de son père, à la différence que le sien avait le traîneau du père Noël dessiné dessus.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à son père.

\- Oui…tu n'as pas le choix. Répondit Oliver. Même ta sœur se plie à cette tradition.

\- Elle a deux mois….elle a pas vraiment le choix. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son pull. Mais je suis content d'être là cette année pour faire ce sapin. Oliver et Felicity furent touchés de ses paroles.

\- Aller on s'y met ? Demanda Felicity en prenant sa fille des bras de son mari pour la poser dans son transat. Voilà ma puce...là tu as pleine vue sur le sapin….et on attends de toi que tu donnes ton avis.

Oliver regardait sa femme, sa fille et son regard se posa sur son fils qui enfilait son pull. Son cœur se gonfla de joie à cette image. L'année dernière il était déjà très heureux mais à cet instant ce qu'il ressentait dépassait clairement le stade du bonheur et il espérait que les années qui allaient suivre seraient toutes sur le même schéma.

* * *

 **Voici pour cet OS qui j'espère vous a plût.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel OS.**

 **A bientôt.**


	2. Bonne année

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier OS, et notamment à Olicity-love et à Ally84 à qui je ne peux répondre.**

 **Voici l'os de cette semaine qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Un grand merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps...et pour tout le reste. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de venir à cette soirée. Il détestait la nouvelle année encore plus que n'importe quelle fête. Être obligé de s'amuser et d'être heureux parce qu'on changeait d'année….il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Il pouffa se disant qu'il avait bien changé depuis sa jeunesse, lui qui prenait n'importe quelle excuse pour faire la fête à l'époque ne supportait plus ce genre d'ambiance.

Il regarda sa montre et constata avec horreur qu'une toute petite demie-heure seulement était passée depuis son arrivée au Verdant. Il n'avait qu'une envie….fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas faire cet affront à Tommy qui était l'hôte de cette soirée. Il le chercha dans la foule et le trouva en train de discuter avec une jeune femme qui buvait littéralement ses paroles. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, son ami ne changerait jamais. Il fallait qu'il drague tout ce qui portait une jupe et des talons hauts.

Il s'approcha de la rembarde et observa les gens plus bas qui n'avaient pas accès au carré VIP. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Son regard fut attiré par un groupe de personnes sur la droite. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et c'est un rire en particulier qui attira son regard. Une jeune femme blonde rigolait à une remarque de son voisin. Elle était absolument magnifique avec ses cheveux dans son dos qui dansaient quand elle bougeait la tête, sa robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses formes et qui épousait son corps comme une seconde peau. Il se posa même la question de savoir si elle portait quelque chose sous ce tissu vaporeux.

Il continua à l'observer, son regard bloqué sur elle. Il n'entendait plus la musique où les rires autour de lui, complètement hypnotisé par cette blonde qui ne semblait même pas remarquer l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur le gente masculine. Il la vit basculer sa tête en arrière découvrant son cou et se surprit à vouloir y plonger son visage pour respirer son odeur qu'il imaginait envoûtante.

\- La terre à Oliver. Tommy éclata de rire en posant une main sur son épaule pour faire revenir Oliver parmi le commun des mortels. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien t'attirer comme ça ? Dit Tommy en suivant le regard de son ami. Oh…je vois….elle plutôt canon….finalement tu vas peut-être me remercier de t'avoir traîné ici.

\- Oh Tommy commence pas. S'agaça Oliver.

\- Quoi….elle est super sexy et tu as des yeux c'est pour regarder et apprécier. Lui dit Tommy avec un sourire entendu. Il y a un temps où tu n'aurais pas hésité et où tu serais déjà je ne sais où avec cette fille.

\- Cet Oliver n'existe plus. Dit-il platement d'une voix morne. Tu la connais ? Les mots étaient sortis tout seul sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Tommy le regarda comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

\- Tu plaisantes !? Oliver ne comprit pas et agita la tête. Cette fille travaille pour toi Oliver….tu devrais aller plus souvent faire un tour au service informatique. Lui répondit-il mystérieux. Oliver tourna la tête d'un coup vers lui.

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Non….ne réponds surtout pas…je ne veux rien savoir. Il rigola et reporta son attention sur cette fille qui le tourmentait. Elle était toujours au même endroit à discuter mais comme si elle avait sentit son regard, elle croisa ses yeux et les encra dans ceux d'Oliver. À cet instant il reçu comme un coup au cœur.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'a repéré aussi. Lui dit Tommy en rigolant. Oliver ne répondit rien, incapable de détourner le regard. Aller viens je vais te présenter.

####

Felicity passait un bon moment malgré ce qu'elle avait craint. La nouvelle année était une fête qu'elle détestait, mais Chloé ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle s'était présentée chez elle dans l'après midi avec une robe à tomber et avait fait ce qu'elle avait voulut d'elle. Elle l'avait coiffé, maquillé et avait été émerveillé du résultat final. Quand Felicity s'était vu dans le miroir elle avait dû admettre qu'elle était plutôt pas mal.

Chloé n'avait pas voulut lui dire où elles allaient mais quand Felicity s'était aperçu qu'elle allait rentrer au Verdant elle s'était retenue de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, son amie était une vraie fan de cette boite à la mode, mais elle savait surtout qu'elle espérait y croiser Tommy Merlyn. Cette boîte lui appartenait et elle se doutait bien qu'il serait présent. Chloé et lui se voyait de temps en temps.

En entrant dans le Verdant, Felicity avait été impressionnée de la décoration apporté pour la soirée. Tommy Merlyn n'avait pas fait dans la demi mesure, elle n'en était pas étonnée c'était un trait de caractère de l'enfant terrible de Starling. Elle suivit son amie qui avait une table réservée. Felicity haussa un sourcil en regardant Chloé.

\- Quoi ? Je connais le patron…alors j'ai des avantages. Répondit Chloé malicieusement. Aller détends toi Felicity….ce soir on fait la fête. Je n'ai pas passé trois heures autour de toi pour que tu rentres dans une heure, alors on s'amuse. Felicity rigola un peu et fut ravi de voir arriver d'autres collègues, elle était rassurée elle ne seraient pas que toutes les deux.

La soirée avançait et Felicity devait reconnaître qu'elle s'amusait plutôt bien. Elle était entourée pour la plupart de collègues de bureau et ils étaient de bonne compagnie. Elle était debout près de la table à écouter Curtis lui raconter une blague à laquelle elle rigolait. Elle n'était pas forcément drôle mais c'était justement ça qui la faisait rire. Après s'être un peu calmée elle sentit comme un picotement dans son dos. Une drôle de sensation comme si quelqu'un la regardait intensément.

Elle se retourna doucement et chercha dans la foule pas loin mais ne repéra personne qu'elle pouvait connaître et se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver, son regard se porta pourtant à l'étage. Elle croisa à ce moment là le regard d'Oliver Queen. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et écoutait à peine ce que lui disait Tommy Merlyn juste à côté. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter ses yeux et se demandait bien pourquoi.

####

\- Tommy attends un peu. Cria Oliver tentant de retenir son ami. Mais Tommy fidèle à lui-même, continua son chemin et ne laissa pas d'autre choix à Oliver que de le suivre. Il se retrouva vite au rez-de-chaussée devant la table qu'il regardait un peu plus haut. Il avança un peu plus et entendit Tommy saluer quelqu'un.

\- Salut ma beauté. Dit-il à une brune qu'il connaissait sans aucun doute à la façon dont il l'embrassait. Il baissa la tête en rigolant se disant que Tommy ne changerait jamais. Mais tout à coup il percuta, cette brune était à la même table que la jeune femme blonde qui l'avait hypnotisé.

\- Oliver je te présente Chloé. Tommy le ramena à la réalité et Oliver lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Enchanté Chloé. Il fit un signe de tête et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la personne à ses côtés. Cette jeune femme blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui apparemment travaillait pour lui.

\- Oliver...voici Felicity, une amie de Chloé. Lui dit Tommy se rapprochant d'elle. Felicity….Oliver Queen. Mais ça tu le savais déjà. Il éclata légèrement de rire à sa réflexion.

Felicity lui fit un sourire de circonstance, lui en voulant un peu de sa façon de faire. Mais elle connaissait Tommy et savait qu'il ne s'encombrait pas toujours de politesse. Elle reporta son attention sur le nouveau arrivé et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Monsieur Queen. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour se présenter. Il était son employeur même si à son humble avis il n'en avait aucune idée, elle ne se voyait pas l'appeler Oliver. Même si elle se doutait bien que Tommy devait être exaspéré.

\- Oliver. Répondit ce dernier la mettant à l'aise. Enchanté Felicity.

Les deux se fixèrent ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter au vu de ce qu'il c'était passé quelque temps plus tôt. Il y a encore peu de temps ils étaient deux inconnus qui se regardaient et l'instant d'après ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient des amis commun.

####

La soirée avançait et Tommy n'avait pas quitté d'un pas Chloé pour son plus grand bonheur. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe et essayaient de discuter un peu. Il jeta un œil vers Oliver qui n'avait pas non plus quitté d'une semelle Felicity, un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais qu'il était subjugué par Felicity avant de descendre. Glissa Tommy dans l'oreille de Chloé pour avoir à éviter d'hurler.

\- C'est vrai ? Il hocha la tête, elle jeta à son tour un œil vers eux et vit son amie en pleine conversation avec un sourire qu'elle arborait rarement. Et bien si j'en crois ce que je vois elle aussi subjugué que lui.

\- Alors Felicity que faites vous au sein du service informatique de QC ? Oliver n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que ce sujet pour engager la conversation. Il se mit une claque mentalement à sa question complètement stupide.

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous saviez que je travaillais au service informatique. Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. Même si c'est flatteur mais avec le nombre d'employés je doute que vous connaissiez tout le monde.

\- J'avoue….Tommy. Il rigola à son tour. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il…et que…Il se tourna vers Tommy et Chloé. Je ne savais même pas que….Il se tourna à nouveau vers Felicity.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas comment ils se sont rencontrés mais je sais que Chloé est une habituée de cette boite donc je suppose qu'ils se sont croisés ici. Lui expliqua Felicity en criant légèrement pour passer au dessus de la musique.

\- Ils sortent ensembles ?

\- Pas vraiment…disons qu'ils passent de bons moments. Oliver la regarda pas vraiment surprit du comportement de son ami, elle lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Elle aussi avait du mal à comprendre comment Chloé pouvait se contenter de ce genre de relation. En tout cas elle ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Vous avez l'air surprit. Dit-elle à Oliver.

\- Pas vraiment mais je….Il rigola nerveusement. J'espère qu'un jour Tommy trouvera celle qu'il lui faut….mais j'espère surtout qu'il saura la reconnaître quand elle se présentera à lui.

\- Oliver Queen serait donc un grand romantique. Dit Felicity après avoir été choquée de ses paroles. Mais où est donc passé le séducteur qui alimentait les pages des journaux à scandales ? Elle rigola un peu et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais surtout à qui elle venait de le dire. Oliver restait son patron. Désolé je….je n'avais pas….

\- Non c'est rien. La coupa-t-il. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait faux….mais cet Oliver là a disparu depuis longtemps. Souffla-t-il en repensant aux circonstances qu'il l'avait transformé. Il planta son regard dans celui de cette blonde qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Ça vous dirait d'aller ailleurs ? Discuter ici est un peu mission impossible. Il s'était penché vers son oreille au son de la musique qui avait encore un peu augmenté.

Felicity ne sût quoi répondre sur l'instant. Elle voulait dire oui mais se rappela bien vite qui il était et elle n'était pas certaine que se soit raisonnable.

\- Ok. Répondit-elle malgré elle, se maudissant déjà. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il était déjà partit prévenir Tommy et Chloé de leur départ. Felicity les salua à son tour et reçu un conseil avisé de son amie qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel « ne réfléchit pas et fonce ma belle », lui avait-elle dit.

####

Felicity et Oliver étaient installés à une table du Big Belly Burger et discutaient joyeusement. Elle avait été étonnée de l'endroit où il l'avait emmené mais au moins elle se sentait à l'aise. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait apprécié de se retrouver dans un restaurant un peu guindé en sa compagnie, sans compter les rumeurs qu'ils n'auraient pas manquer d'alimenter.

\- Alors Felicity….c'est quoi votre histoire ? Demanda Oliver en mordant dans son burger à pleines dents.

\- Rien de bien original…je suis originaire de Vegas et j'ai du me battre pour m'en sortir….une mère célibataire, un père absent, pas beaucoup d'argent. Le schéma classique…..j'ai fait mes études à Boston et QC est venu me débaucher.

\- Oh….c'est impressionnant. Répondit Oliver devant ce portrait, il se doutait qu'elle avait une certaine force de caractère, mais là il était plutôt impressionné.

\- Et vous ? Mis à part bien sur tout ce qu'il c'est déjà dit dans la presse. Rigola-t-elle légèrement.

\- J'ai plutôt eu de la chance….je suis né dans une bonne famille, j'aurais pu faire de bonnes études...mais j'ai préféré étudié l'anatomie féminine à l'université. Il pouffa un peu mais Felicity éclata complètement de rire à sa façon de voir les choses. Ce qui m'a bien évidemment causé pas mal de problèmes…..mais tout a changé au décès de mes parents. Son ton devint plus grave tout à coup et Felicity sentit une fêlure dans sa voix, cela la toucha profondément. Je me suis retrouvé à vingt ans avec une adolescente à charge et une multinationale sur les bras….je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de me secouer et de me reprendre en main.

Félicity écoutait et regardait Oliver avec attention, il était encore touché de ce qu'il lui était arrivé des années auparavant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dépassé le stade du deuil. Elle était touchée de voir cette facette de cet homme qui était plutôt décrit comme un homme froid et intransigeant dans les médias, mais à cet instant ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui inspirait.

\- Je suis désolée….je n'imagine pas à quel point cela a dut être difficile pour vous et votre sœur….perdre vos deux parents….Oliver la remercia d'un petit sourire.

\- Thea a été chamboulée pendant longtemps….et a fait pas mal de bêtises….mais ça va mieux maintenant…elle a trouvé un équilibre avec un job et un petit ami…je suis fier d'elle. Felicity le regarda avec un petit sourire, il était rare de voir Oliver Queen si vulnérable.

\- Et vous ? Demanda Felicity d'une petite voix. D'après ce que vous me racontez vous vous êtes dédié à votre sœur et à QC…mais qui c'est occupé de vous ?

\- Personne. Réalisa-t-il d'un coup, se disant que sa vie était vraiment triste. Et je me rends compte que c'est d'une tristesse sans nom…..merci Felicity pour cette prise de conscience. Dit-il en éclatant de rire l'entraînant avec elle.

\- Mais de rien….vous savez ou me trouver si vous voulez que je vous remonte le moral….je crois que nous avons tout les deux des parcours assez difficiles finalement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire pour se regarder profondément et intensément, se perdant l'un dans le regard de l'autre. Oubliant l'endroit où ils étaient, qui les entouraient, ce n'est qu'en entendant les gens autour d'eux se souhaiter une bonne année qu'ils revinrent à la réalité.

\- Bonne année Felicity.

\- Bonne année Oliver.

####

Oliver se gara devant chez Felicity. Il n'avait pas envie que la soirée se termine mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour la prolonger. Il était déjà très tard et il avait bien vu que Felicity retenait des bâillements. Il se décida à sortir et à lui ouvrir la portière. Elle descendit lui murmurant un merci et il apprécia une dernière fois sa grâce et son corps moulé dans cette robe.

Toute la soirée il avait refrèné ce genre de pensées mais depuis qu'ils étaient seuls dans sa voiture il ne pensait qu'à son corps et à la façon dont il voulait le découvrir. Il la suivit et l'accompagna jusque sa porte admirant le balancement de ses hanches à la montée des escaliers.

Arrivée à sa porte Felicity se retourna et tomba directement dans le regard gourmand d'Oliver. Elle fut troublée une minute et n'avait donc pas imaginé son regard brûlant sur elle durant toute la montée des escaliers. D'instinct elle se recula d'un pas pour se retrouver collée à la porte de son appartement.

\- Merci….pour cette soirée Oliver. Essaya-t-elle de dire en maîtrisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa voix. C'est la meilleure soirée de nouvel an que j'ai passé depuis longtemps.

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne soirée Felicity….merci pour m'avoir fait finir cette année sur une bonne note. Il lui fit un tendre sourire et s'empêcha de lever sa main pour caresser une de ses joues. Il savait que s'il la touchait il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. On…on pourrait se revoir ?

\- Oh….je…pourquoi pas. Réussit à répondre Felicity une fois la surprise passée. J'en serai ravie.

\- Ok. Répondit-il à son tour nerveux mais avec un immense sourire. Ok je….vais donc vous laisser..ici…devant votre porte…Dit-il maladroitement en reculant pour partir. Felicity chercha la poignée dans son dos et ouvrit la porte pour rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle posa son front contre cette dernière se demandant bien pourquoi elle avait accepté un autre rendez-vous avec son patron. Cette soirée avait été géniale mais ils n'avaient rien en commun, n'étaient pas du même monde. Comment pouvait-elle penser une seconde que s'il y avait une histoire entre eux elle pourrait fonctionner ?

À cet instant elle maudissait Chloé pour l'avoir entraîné à sortir, si elle était restée devant sa télé avec son pot de glace rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et elle ne serait pas en train de fantasmer sur Oliver Queen. Elle allait bouger quand on frappa à sa porte, prudente elle regarda au judas pour voir qui était son visiteur et ne fut pas vraiment surprise d'y trouver Oliver. Elle fut tenter de ne pas répondre mais sans savoir pourquoi elle ouvrit tout de même la porte.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Commença-t-il nerveux. Mais je suis arrivé en bas et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à sortir de l'immeuble, je….techniquement nous sommes le 1er Janvier et…on peux considérer que nous sommes à notre second rendez vous….

Felicity le regardait et l'écoutait en ayant du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de porte et croisa ses bras, attendant qu'il s'explique un peu mieux. Elle profitait du spectacle, n'étant pas certaine qu'Oliver se présente à nouveau à sa porte un jour.

\- Et je….me disais que…peut-être. Il s'arrêta en plein milieux. Et puis merde. Il fonça sur elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Felicity mit un certain à réagir et à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Oliver cassa le baiser à bout de souffle. J'en ai eu envie toute la soirée. Dit-il dans un souffle contre ses lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler juste à se regarder et un petit sourire naquit sur leurs visages en même temps. Felicity entoura alors son cou de ses bras et se rapprocha de lui, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à son tour. Oliver se laissa faire et la porta pour rentrer dans son appartement en fermant de son pied la porte d'entrée.

Il la posa au sol et continua à dévorer sa bouche de baisers urgents et brûlants. Il fit descendre ses mains à sa taille pour la sentir encore plus contre lui. Le tissu soyeux de sa robe le rendait fou et les mêmes questions défilaient dans sa tête, à savoir si elle portait quelque chose sous cette étoffe rouge qui lui allait à ravir.

Felicity se laissait emporter et complètement guider par ses sens. Elle ne réfléchissait pas avec sa tête mais avec son désir et sa libido. Elle sentait les mains d'Oliver partir à la découverte de son corps et les sentait en explorer chaque partie. Elle gémit quand elle le sentit poser les mains sur ses fesses pour la coller à sa virilité qui n'avait qu'une envie, s'exprimer.

Cela fut le signal, elle le débarrassa de sa veste et de sa cravate sans quitter ses lèvres et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec empressement. Quand elle eut finit elle en écarta les pans et posa ses deux mains sur son torse qu'elle découvrit musclé à souhait. Cela provoqua un nouveau gémissement qui fit sourire Oliver contre ses lèvres.

Oliver à son tour entreprit de l'alléger de sa robe. Il se baissa un peu pour la remonter un peu plus et glisser ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il découvrit nues. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge à l'imaginer complément nue sous cette robe. Il la remonta un peu plus et passa ses mains sur le devant pour rencontrer un tout petit bout de tissu qui ne cachait pas grand-chose.

Il se baissa à nouveau un peu pour la porter et l'emmener vers sa chambre. Il avança prudemment et se laissa guider par la voix de Felicity dans son oreille. Arrivé auprès du lit il la posa délicatement dessus et l'admira un moment avant de fondre sur elle.

####

Felicity revint avec une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes. Elle tendit le tout à Oliver le temps qu'elle s'installe, il servit les deux verres et lui tendit sa coupe. Elle lui fit un sourire et tinta son verre contre le sien.

\- Bonne année. Dit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée.

\- Bonne année. Répondit Oliver en suivant son geste. Ils se fixèrent un instant un peu nerveux. Ils venaient de faire l'amour passionnément et ne savaient pas vraiment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. C'est Felicity qui brisa silence.

\- Je..je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Dit-elle brutalement. Le genre qui couche dès le premier rendez-vous qui en plus n'en était pas vraiment un et qui plus est...je ne couche pas avec mon patron. Oliver la regarda en rigolant un peu. Elle était vraiment différente de toutes les filles qu'il avait pu côtoyer.

\- Techniquement c'est notre second rendez-vous et techniquement je ne suis pas ton patron….je suis le patron de ton patron. Elle rigola et se détendit un peu. Mais j'apprécie la mise au point….et pour ce que ça vaut, il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas agit de cette façon non plus.

Felicity but une nouvelle gorgée de son champagne se demandant encore comment sa soirée avait pu prendre cette tournure en si peu de temps. Si Chloé savait ça elle sauterait au plafond.

\- Je l'ai sentit. Dit-elle en retrouvant les yeux bleus d'Oliver. Ton regard sur moi…..je l'ai sentit. Éclaircit-elle avec un léger sourire gêné. Oliver se releva un peu et s'approcha d'elle pour se retrouver le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Comment j'ai pu ne jamais te remarquer chez QC ? Dit-il en prenant le temps de détailler son visage et en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux dans ses doigts. Elle baissa les yeux gênée d'y voir l'envie et le désir qu'elle déclenchait chez lui.

\- Pour cela il faudrait déjà descendre au service informatique monsieur le PDG. Dit-elle pour masquer sa gêne. Il rigola doucement à sa réflexion et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tord.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui je te promets d'y faire un tour plus souvent. Il avança une main pour dénouer la ceinture du peignoir qu'elle avait enfilé en se levant et se pencha vers elle pour caresser sa bouche de la sienne, lentement en prenant son temps. Il passa une main sous son peignoir et découvrit sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci il avait l'intention de lui faire l'amour tendrement et de prendre le temps de découvrir son corps.

* * *

\- Oliver dépêche toi ! Le décompte ne va pas t'attendre ! Cria Felicity depuis le salon. Oliver se dépêcha de revenir chargé d'un plateau avec champagne et petits fours. Il prit place à ses côtés et remplit les coupes. Il regarda l'écran et vit la joie des gens à Time Square décomptant le passage à la nouvelle année.

\- 4, 3, 2, 1….Bonne Année. Cria la foule.

Ils se regardèrent au même moment avec le même sourire.

\- Bonne année Madame Queen.

\- Bonne année Monsieur Queen.

Ils se penchèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Oliver se recula et lui tendit une coupe. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a cinq ans à la soirée du nouvel an, ils passaient tout les réveillons de la même façon, tout les deux. Habituellement Oliver surprenait Felicity en l'emmenant quelque part mais cette année était différente.

\- Je suis sûr que cette année sera encore meilleure que les cinq dernières. Lui dit Oliver en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Il jeta un œil sur la droite et regarda leur bébé dormir à poings fermés.

\- Merci à toi chéri...mais je n'ai pas fait ce trésor toute seule. Il la fixa en rigolant un peu et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne.

\- Non c'est vrai...mais c'est grâce à lui si tu m'as épousé. Elle baissa la tête et visa son alliance, ils étaient mariés depuis à peine une journée. Felicity n'avait jamais rêvé de se faire passer la bague au doigt mais l'arrivée de leur fils dans leur vie avait changé sa façon de voir les choses, alors quand Oliver lui avait à nouveau proposé pendant sa grossesse elle avait dit oui mais avait insisté pour attendre la naissance de leur merveille.

Eux qui avaient toujours détesté la nouvelle année pour ce qu'elle représentait de futile, s'étaient retrouvés à vouloir se marier le 31 Décembre. Cette date représentait pour eux une nouvelle vie et un nouvel horizon et c'était imposé d'eux-mêmes. Tout avait changé dans leur vie à partir de ce jour là. Pour eux maintenant chaque passage à une nouvelle année aurait vraiment une symbolique.

* * *

 **Voici pour cet OS de nouvel an, j'ai préféré vous le poster un peu en avance n'étant pas certaine d'avoir le temps ce week-end.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends comme toujours vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. C'est une super motivation pour continuer à écrire.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un os en trois parties sur une idée qui m'avait été proposé il y a un moment déjà.**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin d'année, un bon réveillon, et surtout de bien commencer la nouvelle année. Je vous embrasse tous.**

 **A bientôt.**


	3. Une mission et tout bascule Partie 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Avant toute chose je vous souhaite une excellente année 2018, qu'elle soit pleine de joie et de bonheur pour chacun d'entre vous.**

 **Merci à Diana, Olicity-love, Ally84 et les guests pour leurs reviews sur le dernier OS.**

 **Voici donc l'OS de cette semaine qui est en 3 parties. Cet OS est basé sur une idée que m'avait donné _MaOrie_ il y a un moment déjà. Si tu passes par ici j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'en ai fait.**

 **Un grand merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Et merde !

Oliver venait de se cogner pour la centième fois à la table basse qui le séparait du canapé. Il connaissait pourtant l'emplacement de chaque meuble dans son salon, mais il avait voulut aller un peu trop vite et venait de renverser le contenu de sa tasse sur le sol. Il jura tout ce qu'il pouvait et se laissa tomber sur le canapé se demandant pour la énième fois comment sa vie avait pu basculer de cette façon.

Ça avait été une mission comme des centaines d'autres, qui n'avait rien de compliqué ou de dangereuse, un petit dealer de drogue à stopper qui terrorisait tout un quartier de Starling. Il était guidé par Felicity comme d'habitude et Diggle assurait ses arrières. Tout c'était bien déroulé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête cette petite frappe. Il s'était avancé vers lui, son arc bandé prêt à tirer quand une explosion venue de nul part l'avait mis à terre. Il ne se souvenait de rien à part le bruit et qu'il avait été projeté à quelques mètres de sa position initiale.

Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard un bandage sur les yeux. Il avait paniqué à se retrouver dans le noir le plus total ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait trouvé à son chevet sa sœur qui l'avait rassuré tout de suite et lui avait expliqué son état.

\- Oliver, dieu merci tu es enfin réveillé. Il pouvait entendre un immense soulagement dans la voix de Thea. Il chercha sa main pour la rassurer et il sentit la sienne la serrer. J'ai cru que jamais tu ne reviendrais parmi nous.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Une semaine. Repondit-elle simplement.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Ou suis-je ? Et pourquoi….Thea pouvait sentir la panique le gagner, elle essayait de dire un mot mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Oliver ! Le coupa-t-elle en élevant un peu la voix. Ça va aller, calme toi et je vais tout t'expliquer. Il hocha la tête mais il était tout sauf calme. Il sentait le bandage sur ses yeux et n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Bon pour commencer nous avons réussit à arrêter ce petit dealer qui t'as envoyé à l'hôpital et tout le monde est sain et sauf.

\- Ok..ok…pourquoi je suis ici et pourquoi ce bandage sur mes yeux ? Thea ne répondit pas tout de suite et cherchait la meilleure façon de lui présenter les choses.

\- Je….et bien…si tu es ici c'est parce que tu as été blessé durant la mission, une bombe qui t'as envoyé au loin. Elle fit une pause redoutant de lui dire la suite. Tu n'as rien de cassé mais l'explosion à causé des dommages plus important à tes yeux. Tu étais à côté et tu as des brûlures sévères...c'est un miracle que tu es survécu. Le silence tomba dans la chambre. Oliver essayait de comprendre ce que Thea venait de lui dire et les conséquences pour lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas Thea…..est-ce que j'ai perdu la vue ou ce bandage c'est juste pour….

\- On en sait encore rien Oliver. Les médecins attendaient ton réveil pour vraiment connaître l'étendue des dégâts mais….Un coup frappé à la porte les stoppa dans leur conversation.

\- Bonjour…il paraît que notre belle au bois dormant est réveillé. Dit Felicity en entrant dans la chambre. Elle s'avança vers le lit et saisit la main d'Oliver pour lui montrer où elle se trouvait. Je suis contente de te savoir de nouveau parmi nous. Elle serra un peu plus fort sa main. Il ne répondit rien et elle porta son attention sur Thea, ne comprenant pas son silence.

\- Je viens de lui expliquer ce que les médecins nous ont dit.

\- Non tu as commencé à m'expliquer ce que les médecins t'avaient dit….on a pas finit. Felicity sentait dans la voix d'Oliver une impatiente et une colère prête à exploser. Elle décida de secourir Thea et de l'aider à lui présenter les choses de la meilleure façon possible.

\- Ok…Oliver, on ne sait rien pour l'instant. Je suppose que tu vas avoir droit à des tonnes d'examens et que d'ici un jour ou deux on saura exactement ce qu'il en est. Alors s'il te plaît arrête de t'inquiéter et de t'en prendre à la terre entière….ok ? Il hocha la tête se disant qu'elle avait raison. Il continua à tenir sa main tout le long de sa visite.

Seulement ce qu'il avait apprit quelques jours plus tard avait bouleversé sa vie et tout son univers. Il avait des lésions à la cornée ainsi qu'à la rétine et pour l'instant il fallait être patient avant de pouvoir vraiment envisager un éventuel traitement. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il puisse un jour retrouver sa vision, les lésions étaient encore récentes il fallait donc attendre de voir l'évolution de ses blessures.

Il était sortit deux jours plus tard de l'hôpital et avait retrouvé le loft qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Seulement son état et sa mauvaise humeur avait eu raison de sa patiente et elle avait déserté les lieux en claquant la porte. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir depuis deux semaines qu'il était rentré il était détestable, exécrable, de mauvaise humeur et de mauvaise foie…du grand Oliver Queen en résumé.

Diggle et Roy avait bien essayé de lui changer les idées et de passer du temps avec lui mais il avait refusé toutes leurs tentatives si bien qu'à cet instant il se retrouvait seul, dans un loft immense avec une tasse cassée sur le sol et du café un peu partout sur le canapé et la table basse. Enfin ça c'était ce qu'il imaginait parce que bien sûr il ne voyait rien !

Mais qu'allait-il devenir si son état était permanent ? Il était Oliver Queen, le playboy de Starling, PDG le jour et justicier à la capuche la nuit. La ville avait besoin de lui et de son action. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans tout ça. Tout le monde lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir et que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles mêmes mais il avait du mal à y croire. Et s'il gardait des séquelles et que sa vision n'était plus ce qu'elle était ? Il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais être le même.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Il souffla agacé déjà de son visiteur qui, il n'en doutait pas un instant, allait vouloir lui remonter le moral et certainement essayer de le faire sortir un peu de ces quatre murs qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il se leva et se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte. Il mit un certain et quand il trouva la poignée il lui semblait que des heures étaient passées depuis.

\- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Felicity en entrant dans le salon. J'ai bien cru prendre racine. Elle posa ses affaires et se retourna vers Oliver qui avait à peine fait demi tour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pas de mauvaise humeur ou de réponse cinglante ? Dit-elle surprise.

\- Je vois que tu as parlé avec Thea. Lui répondit-il simplement en se jetant sur le fauteuil qu'il avait finit par atteindre. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie en ce moment….je préfère être seul alors…..

\- Oh pourquoi ton humeur est pire que d'habitude ? Dit-elle sur un ton ironique. Tu sais...ce ton sur de toi avec ton petit air arrogant que tu as de me demander de t'apporter un café. Elle avait croisé les bras et élevé légèrement la voix.

Oliver leva la tête vers elle en entendant la différence de ton dans sa voix. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais pouvait largement deviner qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour ça. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas arrogant ! Dit-il quand même pour se défendre un peu en pouffant légèrement.

\- Non c'est vrai tu es pire que ça. Elle pouffa aussi et il rigola franchement cette fois-ci. Bon au moins je sais que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. Elle finit par noter le désordre autour d'elle et décida de tout nettoyer.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Oliver avait protesté tout le long du nettoyage.

\- Je sais mais je suis venue ici pour t'aider et te bousculer un peu….et ma mission est remplie. Elle rigola nerveusement et prit place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Comment vas-tu…..mais vraiment Oliver ? Son ton avait changé et il savait qu'elle attendait une réponse sincère et pas ce qu'il servait aux autres. Il souffla et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, se pencha en avant et il imaginait son regard fixé sur la table basse.

\- Je suis…..perdu et en colère. Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Je me sens diminué et je dois dépendre de tout le monde pour faire quelque chose ! Je n'ai même pas pu ramasser ma tasse ! C'est toi qui…..Il marqua une pause pour se calmer et éviter de crier. Je…je ne peux pas vivre de cette façon. À cet instant il tourna la tête vers Felicity, même s'il ne pouvait la voir, il savait...non il sentait qu'elle le regardait avec compassion et sans pitié dans le regard.

\- Oliver…Elle posa une main sur son bras. Tu sais que ton état n'est peut-être pas permanent….prends ton mal en patience…..tu as survécu à pire et….

\- Non Felicity tu ne comprends pas ! Dit-il en se levant en colère. Je ne suis plus le même homme ! Il se dirigea d'un pas peu sûr vers la baie vitrée comme s'il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Tu vois j'ai encore des réflexes de voyant ! Comme si je pouvais voir ce qu'il se passait dehors….je ne vois même pas mes mains !

\- Oliver. Tenta Felicity en se levant à son tour. Tu ne dois pas….

\- Je ne dois pas quoi ?! Me laisser aller et croire que toute ma vie est finie et que je n'aurai plus jamais une vie normale ?! Que je ne serais plus jamais ce justicier à la capuche ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?! Il avait élevé la voix et était encore une fois en colère contre le monde entier.

\- C'est vrai tu as raison. Dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement calme. Tu ne seras peut-être plus jamais ce justicier….on ne va pas se mentir. Mais tu n'es pas que ça Oliver…Arrow est juste une partie de toi et tu peux continuer à nous aider le temps que tu retrouves tes capacités.

\- Non Felicity penser de cette façon c'est accepter ce qui m'arrive et m'habituer à ma condition…..et c'est hors de questions. Dit-il d'une voix faible. Quand…quand je suis rentré au bout de cinq ans la seule chose qui m'a sauvé c'est de devenir ce justicier à la capuche…..c'est lui qui m'a aidé à tenir….sans ça je ne suis rien.

Felicity le regardait les yeux tristes. Il ne voyait même pas ce que les gens voyaient en le regardant, cette gentillesse malgré son regard dur, sa compassion malgré son indifférence. Il avait sacrifié son bonheur pour mener une quête sans fin et dangereuse qui aurait raison de lui un jour.

\- Tu te trompes Oliver, ce n'est pas ça qui t'a aider à tenir…..ce sont les gens autour de toi ta mère, Thea, Tommy, Laurel. C'est pour eux que tu es rentré….et si tu regardais au fond de ton cœur tu saurais que j'ai raison. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et prit son visage entre ses mains. Moi je ne vois pas que ça…..je sais que ce tu vis est difficile et je crois qu'on ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, mais n'oublie pas que tu es entouré de gens qui t'aime…..toi et pas Arrow…..

Elle le fixa un instant en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas voir ses yeux et ce qu'ils reflétaient. C'était peut-être une bonne chose se dit-elle, elle était attiré par lui depuis longtemps et devait toujours faire attention à ses gestes mais là elle pouvait juste pour une minute se laisser et se permettre de le regarder avec tendresse. Ce sont les mains d'Oliver sur les siennes qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle sentit la douceur de ses doigts entourer la paume de ses mains et elle ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir de parcourir son corps. Il les décolla doucement de ses joues mais les garda en main.

\- Parfois ce n'est pas suffisant Felicity. Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Je ne peux pas vivre de cette façon…..tu devrais partir et me laisser à ma condition. Je suis un poids pour tout le monde.

\- Ne dit pas…..

\- Part ! La coupa-t-il d'une voix remplie de colère. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! C'est clair ?! Felicity recula d'un pas surprise de son ton et de ses paroles. Elle réprima des larmes et tout les mots qui se bousculaient se disant qu'il était perturbé et qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Je m'en vais ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle prit ses affaires et fit un pas vers la porte quand elle se figea. Mais avant de te laisser à ta solitude je vais te dire ma façon de penser Oliver…si je suis là ce n'est pas par pitié mais parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et que je sais que tu vis mal ta condition…..je suis là parce que je pense que tu as besoin de te changer les idées et que faire le vide autour de toi n'est pas la solution, mais si c'est ce que tu veux je te laisse…..juste ce soir….je reviendrais demain et après demain et encore après demain parce que c'est ce que font les amis.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Oliver regarda en direction du bruit et baissa la tête honteux de ce qu'il avait osé insinuer. Il savait que sa présence n'était en rien de la pitié, il le savait mais encore une fois son caractère de cochon avait joué contre lui et ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Il allait devoir s'excuser car Felicity ne méritait pas d'être traité de cette façon. C'est la seule qui était toujours à ses côtés, qui lui faisait confiance. Elle avait subit beaucoup de choses à cause de lui et ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit à se retourner dans tout les sens et à ruminer ce que lui avait dit Félicity, Oliver se prépara pour aller au bureau. Depuis son accident c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il avait décidé d'écouter les paroles de son amie, se disant que les médecins lui avaient laissé un espoir qu'un jour peut-être il pourrait retrouver toutes ses capacités.

Il avait passé un temps fou à se préparer et à s'habiller. La matinée était bien avancée quand il foula le sol de son étage. Il sentait les regards sur lui, même s'il ne pouvait les voir. Il s'était aperçu depuis quelques temps que tout ses autres sens c'étaient développé pour combler son manque de vision. Diggle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et faisait en sorte que rien ne vienne se mettre en travers de son passage. A l'approche du bureau de Felicity il sentit une angoisse prendre possession de son cœur, il allait devoir s'excuser et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Felicity était arrivée de bonne heure ce matin au bureau. Elle avait énormément de choses à faire mais c'est surtout le fait qu'elle soit debout depuis cinq heures ce matin qui l'avait poussé à venir très tôt. Elle avait idée de partir en fin de matinée pour aller chez Oliver et essayer de lui faire la cuisine. A cette pensée elle fit une grimace, bon elle demanderait à Oliver de la guider, elle serait ses mains et lui serait la tête.

Elle avait bien sentit une effervescence à l'étage mais bien trop occupée par son travail, elle n'avait pas lever le nez de son écran. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit une présence et un toussotement qu'elle daigna enfin s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle leva le regard et tomba sur la seule personne qu'elle ne pensait pas voir au bureau.

\- Oliver ?

\- Bonjour Felicity. Commença-t-il doucement. Je sais que tu dois être surprise. Il rigola nerveusement. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir….j'ai dépassé les bornes et tu ne méritais pas la façon dont je t'ai parlé.

Elle l'écoutait sans rien dire, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil satisfaite. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage se disant qu'elle avait eu raison de le secouer un peu.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit cette nuit et tu as raison….j'ai besoin d'activité tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver. C'est pour ça que je suis là….et avec ton aide j'espère arriver à trouver mes marques. Elle resta silencieuse un moment et il prit peur qu'elle ne veuille finalement pas l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Je….je vois que tu n'es pas prête à me pardonner alors….

\- Non ! Dit-elle un peu fort en se levant de son fauteuil. C'est pas ça….c'est simplement que je suis surprise….je ne pensais pas te voir ici….du moins pas tout de suite. Elle éclata légèrement de rire et Oliver se surprit à penser qu'il adorait son rire….il avait l'impression de l'entendre réellement pour la première fois. Elle fit le tour du bureau et le prit dans ses bras. Je suis contente de te voir Oliver. Il ferma à son tour ses bras autour d'elle et apprécia cet instant.

\- Et les rumeurs ? Finit-il par dire à la sentir si proche de lui, il imaginait bien que tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

\- Tout le monde s'imagine déjà qu'on est ensemble alors ça ne pourra pas être pire. Dit-elle en se décalant légèrement afin de voir son visage. Je suis contente que tu sois là….aller allons dans ton bureau et je te briefe sur les dossiers en cours.

\- Ok. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle le tenait par le bras afin de le guider vers son bureau et son fauteuil. Une fois installé il essayait de se souvenir de chaque place pour chaque objet. Felicity s'en aperçue et décida de l'aider un peu.

\- Rien n'a bougé tout est à sa place. A droite l'ordinateur, à gauche le téléphone et face à toi tout ton petit bazar. Dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle le sentit se détendre à sa réflexion.

\- Merci Felicity. Dit-il simplement.

\- Mais de rien.

\- Non je ne parlais juste de ça….merci pour m'avoir remis les idées en place hier….j'en avais besoin. Souffla-t-il, il était perturbé de s'adresser à elle car il sentait sa présence face à lui mais la voyait pas. Mais il imaginait aisément ses joues se colorer de rouge et un timide sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Le silence tomba et c'est Felicity qui le rompit.

\- Bon alors je vais te faire un rapport sur les derniers dossiers en cours. Il y'a une réunion en début d'après midi sur le dossier Sanders et l'acquisition de sa filiale. Elle se lança alors dans son explication et Oliver se laissa porter par sa voix, et s'il devait être honnête il n'avait rien retenu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Tant pis ! Il improviserait lors de la réunion.

La journée passa vite, les réunions s'étaient enchaînés à un rythme soutenu et Oliver devait reconnaître que cela lui avait fait du bien. Bien sûr son handicap était toujours présent mais à s'occuper l'esprit il se sentait moins diminué et oppressé à la pensée qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais recouvrer la vue.

\- Oliver je m'en vais. Lui dit Felicity à la porte de son bureau. Je viens d'avoir Diggle il arrive pour te ramener….bonne soirée. À demain.

\- Felicity attends ! Oliver s'imaginait qu'elle avait déjà tourné le dos et ne l'entendait pas. Il se leva et voulut la suivre.

\- Je suis là Oliver. Le prévint-elle avant qu'il ne lui fonce dessus.

\- Oh…je…ok….tu ne voudrais pas dîner avec moi ce soir ? Il se sentait un peu gauche à lui demander mais il voulait la remercier de sa gentillesse et de sa disponibilité pour aujourd'hui. Cette journée a été difficile et sans toi….enfin je voudrais me faire pardonner pour hier.

\- Oh…ok…..j'annule Dig et je te ramène alors. Il acquiesça et la suivit sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

\- Felicity tu es sûre de toi ? Lui demanda encore une fois Oliver. Si tu commences tu devras aller au bout.

\- Oliver je suis sûre de moi pour la centième fois en dix minutes. Lui confirma-t-elle agacée qu'il n'ai pas confiance en elle. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Je veux cuisiner…..ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué. Tu vas me guider et moi je vais exécuter….tout va bien se passer. Dit-elle en prenant déjà la direction de la cuisine. Elle visa ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et constata qu'il n'était pas vraiment bien garni. Bon alors…..au vu de ce que je découvre je pencherais plus pour une omelette au fromage et une salade.

Oliver l'avait rejointe et imaginait la scène devant lui. Felicity une main sur la porte du frigo en train de regarder le peu de choses qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et à sa voix traînante il savait qu'elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait cuisiner sans que cela ne soit trop compliqué.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle en se retournant et en voyant son sourire sur son visage. Je ne sais pas cuisiner mais faire une omelette je maîtrise.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Se défendit Oliver en levant les mains.

\- Tu n'as pas eu besoin….tu avais ce petit sourire sur ton visage. Celui qui veux dire « _elle est incapable de faire une omelette »_ ….je vais te prouver que tu as tord. Dit-elle très sérieusement en commençant à s'agiter pour sortir des ustensiles.

Oliver ne voyait rien mais se doutait de la concentration sur son visage, elle devait certainement pincer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin mais diablement sexy. Il avait remarqué à quel point elle faisait ce petit geste quand elle était nerveuse ou concentrée. Il s'approcha d'elle et trouva le tabouret de bar, il prit place et attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé sa préparation. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient attablés avec devant eux deux assiettes remplies de salade et d'une omelette qui avait l'air aussi bonne qu'elle sentait bon….enfin il l'imaginait.

\- Alors ? Felicity attendait son verdict avec angoisse et elle avait l'impression qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à prendre son temps à goûter.

\- C'est plutôt pas mal. Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Voir même plutôt bon. Il en reprit une bouchée.

\- C'est vrai ? Il hocha la tête et elle put voir qu'effectivement il avait l'air d'apprécier son repas. Bon au moins je sais que je maîtrise vraiment ce plat. Elle le regarda encore un moment et plongea dans son assiette pour elle aussi apprécier ce qu'elle avait préparé.

####

Les jours passaient, puis les semaines et voilà bientôt deux mois qu'Oliver avait reprit le chemin du bureau. Son état n'avait pas évolué mais il ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour il se réveille et qu'il puisse voir à nouveau ou tout au plus distinguer une forme. C'était ce qui le faisait tenir.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui ensoleillait ses journées, la présence de Felicity. Elle était à ses côtés mais sans être vraiment présente pour lui. Elle le laissait se débrouiller seul et n'intervenait que quand elle sentait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Il lui était reconnaissant d'être là pour lui alors qu'il avait été loin d'être agréable avec elle.

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de dîner tout les deux le soir. Il lui avait apprit à maîtriser d'autres recettes que l'omelette au fromage et il devait avouer qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais penser voir un jour, c'était bien Felicity Smoak dans une cuisine. Il rigola à un souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire. C'était la semaine précédente, comme tout les soirs ils étaient passé chez l'épicier faire des courses et il lui avait apprit à cuisiner un poulet basquaise.

Elle avait fait des yeux ronds quand il lui avait expliqué vaguement ce que c'était, mais il n'avait jamais entendu autant de fierté dans sa voix quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé cette recette beaucoup plus facile que les autres. Mais ce qui lui, l'avait rendu fier, c'était qu'en plus d'être une élève appliquée ce qu'elle faisait était très bon. Il lui avait même dit que si QC fermait ses portes elle pourrait toujours se reconvertir.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Jamais je ne pourrais ouvrir un restaurant…il y a une différence entre cuisiner pour toi et le faire pour des dizaines de personnes. Soudain elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des jours. Mais toi pourquoi n'es-tu pas derrière les fourneaux ? C'est vrai tu es là depuis des jours à me guider tu aimes cuisiner…alors pourquoi ?

\- Oh….mes…parents ont refusé que j'aille dans une école hôtelière. Ils considéraient qu'un Queen devait et pouvait faire autre chose de sa vie que de cuisiner pour les autres….c'est à partir de ce moment là que…

\- Que tu as commencé à faire n'importe quoi. Finit-elle à sa place.

\- Oui…je ne pouvais pas faire ce que j'aimais donc je leur ai fait payer. Dit-il d'une voix faible en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait étant plus jeune. Maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir fait vivre l'enfer à ses parents. Ils n'étaient plus là et donnerait n'importe quoi pour les revoir juste une minute. Enfin tout ça c'est loin…..je t'aurais au moins apprit à ne plus avoir peur d'une plaque de cuisson et d'un four.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Rigola-t-elle franchement. Je crois que c'est prêt…à table.

####

Felicity observait Oliver évoluer dans sa cuisine. Il lui avait proposé un café et avait absolument tenu à le préparer seul. Il avait depuis un moment maîtrisé chaque place de chaque objet dans sa cuisine et elle devait admettre qu'il se débrouillait bien. Elle se rendit compte de sa présence à ses côtés quand il claqua ses doigts devant elle.

-A quoi tu pensais ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oh je…je te regardais et je pensais que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien…..je suis fière de toi. Dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Merci….j'ai apprit à me débrouiller tout seul c'est vrai….même si c'est loin d'être facile.

\- Tu as l'air plus…..détendu et plus en accord avec ce qu'il t'arrive. Il posa sur elle un regard profond et à cet instant elle aurait pu jurer qu'il la regardait. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un bleu profond et tellement expressifs qu'elle se perdait toujours en eux.

\- Oui….un peu….disons que tu m'as bien aidé à passer le cap. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais Felicity baissa la tête gênée qu'il lui dise une chose pareille. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été présente mais c'est lui qui avait fait le plus gros du travail. Je ne sais pas si sans toi j'y serais arrivé. Il ne la voyait pas mais savait exactement où elle était placée. Elle était assise sur le plan de travail à côté de lui, il imaginait ses jambes dans le vide se balançant, ses bras appuyés sur le bois du meuble la tête baissée gênée de ses paroles. Ne sois pas gênée de ce que je te dit c'est vrai...sans toi ces quelques semaines auraient été affreuses.

\- Je….je ne suis pas…..Elle le fixa à nouveau et vit une petite moue sur son visage qui voulait dire « _on ne me l'a fait pas »_. Bon ok peut-être un tout petit peu…..mais comment tu sais ça ? Enfin je veux dire tu….tu ne me vois pas…..

\- Non mais je te connais Felicity…et surtout depuis que je suis privé de ma vue je ressens encore plus les choses. Il prit délicatement une de ses mains dans la sienne et caressa doucement le dessus de son pouce. Comme par exemple à ce toucher je sens ton cœur et ta respiration s'accélérer…..et si je fais ça. Il fit glisser son pouce sur son poignet. Je sens que tu frisonnes…..et là à cet instant je sens que tu me regardes te demandant comment je peux deviner….

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser ou quoi ressentir. Si...ressentir elle savait, sentir ses doigts sur sa peau la caresser tendrement lui avait déclencher des frissons certes mais aussi une douce sensation dans le creux de son ventre. Elle voulait enlever sa main et quitter son toucher mais quelque chose en elle la retenait, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner.

Elle devrait descendre du plan de travail et mettre de la distance entre eux. Cela aurait été la chose à faire mais elle était comme figée et collée à ce meuble. Elle le voyait proche de son visage, à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, elle pouvait même distinguer les paillettes dorées qui éclataient dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Et à cet instant je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir tes yeux et me plonger dedans. Lui dit Oliver d'une voix basse et très proche d'elle.

Il remonta sa main le long de son bras pour arriver à son épaule et à la base de son cou. Felicity ne bougeait pas, figée et surprise de les voir si proches et si intimes. Cela ne leur était jamais arrivé, il y avait bien eu quelques regards appuyés et de petits gestes mais rien de plus. La main d'Oliver remonta son cou en traçant d'un doigt une ligne invisible, sa seconde main trouva son visage et il commença à le détailler de ses doigts. Il voulait connaître son expression et savoir si elle souriait ou si elle était effrayée.

Felicity entoura ses deux poignets de ses mains mais le laissa poursuivre son exploration. C'était une drôle de sensation de sentir ses doigts se balader sur son visage pour le découvrir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait mais à cet instant c'était comme s'il allait découvrir la vraie Felicity sans faux semblant, comme s'il avait accès à son âme.

Il s'attarda sur ses yeux et ses lèvres qu'il caressa tendrement. Il redescendit ses mains vers son cou et les posa à sa base. Elle le sentit se rapprocher encore un peu, elle avait les yeux fermés et voulait elle aussi ressentir ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à son toucher. Doucement elle posa à son tour ses doigts sur son visage et commença à son tour son exploration. Elle sentit sa tension à la seconde où elle posa sa main sur sa joue, mais elle le sentit aussitôt se détendre après son passage. Elle s'attarda un moment sur ses lèvres, à ce geste elle le sentit soupirer un peu plus fort et se positionner encore mieux entre ses jambes.

Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux sous la sensation de ses doigts le caressant. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi fort avec une caresse. Ses mains étaient posées sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et remontait vers sa taille qu'il encercla tendrement. D'un petit geste il la fit avancer sur le plan de travail pour qu'elle se retrouve collée à lui, sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, il la sentit soupirer d'aise à leur position. Elle aussi avait donc cette envie d'être proche de lui comme lui la ressentait depuis pratiquement le début.

Il fit courir ses mains dans son dos pour la sentir vraiment et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux qui avaient cette odeur de vanille qu'il adorait. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et fit glisser son nez le long de peau douce. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et il put sentir des milliers de frissons recouvrir sa peau. Il remonta vite vers ses lèvres qu'il hésita à embrasser. Elle le sentit et c'est elle qui fit les derniers millimètres pour l'embrasser.

Elle posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles d'Oliver pour un baiser long et paresseux. Elle prenait le temps de goûter à ses lèvres qu'elle avait eu si souvent envie d'embrasser, elle savourait chaque mouvement. C'est Oliver qui quémanda l'accès à sa langue en titillant sa lèvre supérieure. Elle lui en accorda l'accès sans tarder et c'est dans un gémissement de plaisir commun que leurs langues se touchèrent et entamèrent une bataille pour dominer ce premier baiser.

Oliver sentit une explosion dans son cœur, dans son corps et dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de choses avec un simple baiser. Pourtant Dieu sait qu'il avait embrasser des tas de femmes, mais Felicity était loin d'être comme toutes les autres. Elle était celle qui croyait en lui plus que lui-même et qui lui avait montré le droit chemin après la mort de Tommy. Elle ne l'avait jamais jugé et l'avait toujours encouragé dans ses décisions. Et depuis un moment elle était celle qui lui permettait de tenir le coup.

Felicity avait peine à croire à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il y avait encore trois minutes elle était simplement assise en train d'attendre son café et l'instant d'après elle se retrouvait bouche contre bouche avec Oliver. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, seulement elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ça uniquement parce qu'en ce moment il était déboussolé de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Alors à contre cœur elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa tendrement.

\- Oliver. Souffla-t-elle contre son visage. At….attends deux secondes. Dit-elle à bout de souffle. Je….ne crois pas que je n'ai pas apprécié….loin de là...mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça uniquement…..Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

\- Non….ne pense pas pas ça. Dit-il d'une voix basse. Il y a toujours eu ce petit truc entre nous…..Dit-il nerveusement. Et ma cécité m'a juste fait prendre conscience des choses qui étaient importante dans ma vie…..et _tu_ es importante…..ce n'est pas pour te remercier ou parce que je me sens mal…..c'est simplement parce que je ne pense qu'à ça depuis un moment et que j'avais très envie de t'embrasser.

\- Ok…dans ce cas allons ailleurs parce que ce n'est pas des plus confortable. Elle le poussa un peu descendit du plan de travail. Elle prit ses deux mains et le guida vers le canapé. Ils y prirent place tout les deux et sans plus attendre fondirent sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre pour des baisers beaucoup moins chastes que le précédent et qui les entraînèrent beaucoup plus loin.

Ils se laissèrent emporter par le désir et le plaisir et ne remarquèrent pas la silouhette sur le toit d'en face. Un homme tapis dans l'ombre avec des jumelles pour bien voir ce qu'il se passait dans ce loft.

\- Alors ça y est Oliver tu as enfin succomber au charme de cette blondinette…..il était temps dis moi. Dit l'homme d'un ton froid. Un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage signe que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il allait avoir un moyen de pression supplémentaire et pas des moindres. Il jeta encore un regard vers le loft et décida de les laisser tranquilles pour la soirée. Il serait encore temps de mettre son plan en place demain.

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de cette première partie. J'espère que vous avez aimé et comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **La seconde partie est prête et n'attends que d'être publiée...à vos claviers pour avoir rapidement la suite.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mes OS Stemily, il n'est pas impossible que je vous poste un petit quelque chose cette semaine...**

 **A bientôt...ou pas...**


	4. Une mission et tout bascule partie 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui pour la seconde partie de l'os de cette semaine. Merci à Mélissa, Lunapotter, Ally84, Olicity-love, Cline, Clo et les guests pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **J'espère que cette seconde partie vous plaira tout autant. Pour rappel c'est une idée que m'avait soumise MaOrie.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Tu es stressé ? Demanda Felicity d'une voix basse. Elle était sur le ventre, sa tête posée sur le torse d'Oliver qui lui caressait le dos d'une main.

\- Un peu. Admit-il sur le même ton. Je suis partagé entre le fait d'avoir une solution pour retrouver ma vue...et le fait de ne pas vouloir la retrouver pour vivre de cette façon pour toujours. Il la sentit se relever pour le regarder.

\- Je…je ne comprends pas Oliver….il n'y a encore pas si longtemps tu maudissais la terre entière pour ce qu'il t'était arrivé et là tu ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu veux ? Elle s'était complètement redressée pour voir sa réaction sur son visage. Depuis qu'il ne voyait plus ses expressions faciales étaient encore plus lisibles qu'avant.

\- Je sais que c'est contradictoire Felicity mais je…..Il se redressa à son tour. Mon handicap m'a fait prendre conscience que je passais à côté de ma vie…..et j'ai peur que si je retrouve ma vision je...j'ai peur de te perdre. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi ?! Mais enfin Oliver pourquoi voudrais-tu me perdre ? Il n'y a aucune raison. Elle posa une main sur son cœur. Tu as mit du temps à comprendre et il a fallut qu'il t'arrive un malheur pour que tu ouvres enfin les yeux sur nous, c'est certain. Elle réalisa son mauvais jeu de mot et fit une grimace. Oliver ne pouvait pas la voir mais imaginait très bien son expression à cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de rire et de l'embrasser.

\- Felicity Smoak qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi. Lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres qu'il reprit pour un nouveau baiser.

\- Je ne sais pas. Repondit-elle en gloussant. Mais ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je ne partirais pas...que tu recouvres la vue ou pas. On apprendra à vivre avec ton handicap si les médecins nous laissent peu d'espoir….c'est tout. Et s'ils nous annoncent une bonne nouvelle et bien….tu retrouveras ta vie et on essaiera d'avancer tout les deux….je ne te laisserais pas retomber dans tes travers….je serais là….promis.

\- Ok. Sa réponse n'était qu'un souffle qui s'était perdu dans son cou qu'il s'évertuait à dévorer de baisers. Elle posa une main sur son crâne pour le maintenir contre elle.

Elle s'allongea sur le matelas l'entraînant avec elle. Il se retrouva sur elle et continua l'exploration de son corps qu'il connaissait bien depuis un mois maintenant qu'ils avaient passés leur première nuit ensemble. Depuis ce jour là ils ne se quittaient plus. Felicity travaillait à ses côtés la journée et rentrait avec lui le soir. Elle avait déménagé quelques unes de ses affaires et il avait été heureux de lui faire de la place dans ses placards et dans la salle de bains.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je voudrais recouvrer la vue serait pour voir ton visage et tes yeux quand je te donne du plaisir. Dit-il contre son ventre. Ou alors quand j'arrive à cet endroit si sensible. Il arriva à hauteur de son clitoris et savait déjà qu'il ne demandait qu'à être soulagé. Il s'employa à la découvrir une nouvelle fois et comme il le savait il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un orgasme fulgurant la terrasse. Il remonta lentement vers son visage parsemant au passage sur son corps des baisers plus ou moins appuyés.

\- Tu me rends complètement dingue….tu le sais. Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Elle ne répondait pas se contentant de secouer la tête. Felicity….

\- Non je…je ne le sais pas. Finit-elle par répondre. Prouve le moi. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Il ne se fit pas prier et lui démontra à quel point il était fou d'elle et de son corps.

* * *

Ils étaient tout les deux assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, Oliver allait enfin savoir s'il avait une chance de recouvrer la vue ou au moins une partie de sa vison. Il était nerveux et Felicity tenait sa main fermement dans la sienne histoire de l'apaiser. Il devait avouer que cela marchait quand même un peu.

Ils se levèrent à l'appel de son nom et suivirent l'infirmière qui allait lui faire passer les tests. Il entra dans une pièce, prit place où on le conduisit et se laissa faire. Il sentait toujours la présence rassurante de Felicity et cela finissait de le calmer. Une fois les tests terminés ils attendirent le médecin et son verdict.

\- Monsieur Queen, bonjour. Dit le docteur en entrant avec le dossier d'Oliver dans les mains. Melle Smoak. Il lui fit un signe de tête et prit place derrière son bureau. Alors Oliver…..je….c'est difficile pour moi d'annoncer une nouvelle pareille mais au vu de vos derniers tests il y a très peu de chance que vous puissiez recouvrir la vue.

Oliver accusa le coup et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Même s'il s'était préparé à cette nouvelle, l'entendre était dur. Il sentit Felicity lui serrer la main encore plus fort, c'était sa seule source de réconfort à cet instant. De toute sa vie il ne verrait plus jamais son joli visage, son sourire sincère et ses yeux pétillants qu'il aimait tant. Il l'entendait vaguement demander au médecin si une greffe était envisageable. Il n'avait pas comprit la réponse mais il s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait à l'instant c'était qu'il était aveugle et handicapé.

La vie qu'il connaissait avant n'existait plus, il allait devoir réellement s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou à ruminer ce qu'il avait perdu. Son rôle de justicier était terminé pour de bon, il allait devoir raccrocher définitivement son arc et ses flèches, c'etait ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Il se sentit tirer vers l'avant, c'était Felicity qui lui demandait de se lever. Le rendez vous était finit et il n'avait rien entendu à par qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Il se laissa entraîner vers la sortie comme un enfant et respira un grand coup quand il arriva sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait autant retenu sa respiration à l'intérieur. Ils prirent le chemin de la voiture et arrivèrent chez Oliver sans un mot.

\- Oliver…..tu…tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on…..Tenta Felicity calmement.

\- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Je….dois avaler la nouvelle. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisit les mains. Je m'étais préparé à cette éventualité mais maintenant c'est…..réel et je….c'est dur tu comprends ?

\- Oui je comprends rassure toi….le médecin m'a parlé que tu pourrais peut-être envisager une…..

\- Felicity pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-il d'une voix calme. Je voudrais être seul…..Elle eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha ses mains d'un coup. Il venait de la blesser et il s'en voulait. Désolé…je ne voulais pas être si insensible mais j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment…..je…..

\- Ok….je te laisse je vais au repaire un moment et je reviens avec notre dîner. Ça te va ? Il acquiesça et sentit ses lèvres se déposer sur les siennes. La porte claqua signe qu'il était seul dans ce loft immense. Il se déplaça jusqu'au canapé et se laissa tomber dessus abattu de la nouvelle.

Même s'il avait envisagé cette possibilité il avait espéré le contraire. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans voir ? Comment pouvait-il envisager un avenir avec Felicity s'il ne pouvait même plus conduire ou simplement être autonome ? Elle méritait mieux qu'un homme incapable de s'assumer. Elle était forte et indépendante, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de finir sa vie avec lui.

Il prit conscience que toute sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, tout ce en quoi il croyait et pensait avoir était remis en cause. Sa vie n'était plus la même, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer et se bercer d'illusions. Il allait devoir prendre une décision qui lui brisait le cœur d'avance, mais c'était pour elle….pour son bien.

####

Felicity régla deux, trois problèmes sur ses ordinateurs et décida de rentrer. Oliver lui manquait et elle voulait être là pour lui. Elle se doutait que ce qu'il avait apprit ce matin l'avait bouleversé et qu'il ne manquerait pas de la repousser. Il allait lui trouver tout un tas d'excuses pour ne pas vouloir continuer leur histoire. Elle allait devoir se montrer persuasive pour lui faire comprendre que sa cécité ne changeait rien à ce qu'il était et à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps et savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer. Il avait donné un sens à sa vie en l'entraînant dans sa quête, lui avait ouvert l'esprit et le cœur comme jamais personne avant lui. Elle aimait tout chez lui sa générosité, son humour pince sans rire, sa colère, sa détermination, il savait la charmer comme personne et elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il ne lui avait jamais clairement dit mais la façon dont il agissait avec elle et dont il la touchait ne la trompait pas. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec d'autres femmes et il n'agissait pas de la même façon avec elle.

Elle passa par le traiteur italien pour prendre des lasagnes et rentra au loft, qu'elle trouva dans le silence le plus total. Les lumières étaient éteintes alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. Elle s'avança et se dit qu'Oliver avait dû sortir mais elle se demanda bien où. Elle pénétra dans le salon et alluma la lampe à côté du canapé. Elle sursauta quand elle le vit assit dans ses pensées.

\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Oliver ! S'écria-t-elle une main sur sa poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ? Elle regretta immédiatement sa question quand elle vit son visage ravagé de colère.

\- Parce que tu crois que je m'en suis rendu compte ?! Il avait crié et cela l'avait fait sursauté, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Au cas où cela t'aurais échappé je suis aveugle Felicity ! Donc lumières ou pas aucune différence pour moi !

\- Oui excuse moi je….j'ai….désolé. Dit-elle en prenant place à ses cotes. C'était stupide comme question. Devant son ton il saisit une de ses mains.

\- Excuse moi….c'est moi…on oublie ? Il tourna son visage vers elle et fit une moue à laquelle elle ne put résister. Elle se pencha un peu en avant et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Oui on oublie. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Tu as faim ? Je suis passée chercher des lasagnes. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et mit la table sur la table basse en ramenant le plat encore chaud. Elle servit leurs assiettes et en tendit une à Oliver.

Il prit l'assiette et la posa sur la table pas loin. Il n'avait pas faim, son esprit tournait sur sa cécité et sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, elle méritait mieux.

\- Il y a un soucis ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant se lever d'un coup. Elle le regarda aller vers la baie vitrée, c'était une habitude qu'il avait gardé. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignît. Elle passa un bras dans son dos. Dit moi Oliver…..ne te renferme pas. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule. Elle le sentit se tendre et souffler de frustration, elle le connaissait et savait que les prochaines minutes seraient difficiles.

\- Je….je…..toi et moi. Commença-t-il très hésitant. Je…je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…..on devrait arrêter là...on va se faire du mal pour rien.

Elle se figea à l'instant où il avait prononcé « toi et moi » sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il renonce aussi facilement au bonheur qui s'offrait à lui. Elle ignora son cœur blessé de ces paroles, et se décida à lui faire entendre raison. Elle savait qu'il voulait la protéger de ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il baissait les bras sans même avoir essayer de se battre.

\- Oliver….qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans ta tête….ce n'est pas nous ou notre histoire le problème. Elle le saisit par les épaules et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour voir son visage. Je sais que tu as peur et que tu es perturbé de ce qu'on a apprit ce matin, mais ça ne change rien à…..Il se dégagea vivement de son étreinte et s'éloigna furieux.

\- Ça ne change rien ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Mais ça change tout au contraire Felicity…..mon état…..est permanent et je ne serai plus jamais le même homme. Il sentit sa voix se briser légèrement à ces derniers mots. Je serai dépendant toute ma vie de quelqu'un comment crois-tu que je vais le vivre ? Tu crois que tu pourras continuer à être à mes côtés alors que je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi ou pour te protéger ? Il était calme mais sa voix était dure et son ton cassant. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser l'espoir qu'avec des paroles elle puisse le faire changer d'avis. Je veux que tu prennes tes affaires et que tu rentres chez toi…..nous deux c'est terminé.

Le silence tomba comme un couperet dans le salon et Felicity sentit les larmes gagner ses yeux mais elle refusait de les laisser couler, elle refusait de croire qu'elle allait accepter ses paroles sans se battre. Ils avaient lutté des années contre ce qu'il y avait entre eux et enfin Oliver c'était laissé aller, elle refusait de le laisser croire qu'elle l'aimait moins parce qu'il était aveugle.

\- Non ! Dit-elle d'une voix ferme et sûre d'elle. Il est hors de question que notre histoire s'arrête de cette façon…..je refuse de croire que tu baisses les bras parce que tu penses ne plus être le même homme. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement une main sur son torse au niveau de son cœur. Moi je sais que tu es toujours le même. Dit-elle d'une voix basse et tendre. Ce qui t'arrive n'est qu'une épreuve de plus Oliver…..en aucun cas cela ne remet en cause mes sentiments pour toi. Elle le vit faiblir dans sa détermination à ce qu'elle lui disait, elle avait réussit à le toucher. Tu es toujours celui qui me fait rire, qui sait ce que j'aime faire après une journée épuisante, qui sait me faire perdre pied comme personne juste en prononçant mon prénom…..Elle posa sa seconde main sur son torse et se colla à lui. Oliver...ta cécité nous a permis de nous trouver, il est hors de question qu'elle nous sépare….je ne partirais pas…..jamais, je…..

Elle fut coupé par les lèvres d'Oliver qui la fit taire par un baiser des plus passionné. A chaque paroles qu'elle avait prononcé il avait sentit ses barrières tomber. Elle avait su le toucher et lui faire croire qu'il était et qu'il serait toujours le même homme. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui et encercla sa taille, elle remonta ses mains de son torse à son cou et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

Sa bouche dévorait la sienne et bien vite il réclama l'accès à sa langue qu'elle lui accorda sans se faire prier. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact dans un mélange de gémissements et de soupirs à peine retenu. Oliver descendit ses mains de sa taille à ses fesses et remonta d'un geste sur sa jupe. Elle sentit le froid gagner ses cuisses mais cela fit monter d'un cran son excitation.

Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et lui donna l'impulsion suffisante pour la soulever. Elle enroula ses jambes à sa taille et se laissa transporter jusque sur la table pas très loin. Son cou était plongé dans celui d'oliver qu'elle dévorait de baisers brûlants. Elle avait découvert que sa peau à cet endroit était très sensible.

\- Heureusement que le chemin est dégagé jusque cette table. Dit-il dans son oreille, il la sentit rire contre son cou et la déposa sur la table en se reculant légèrement. Elle le regarda avec amour et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Oliver…..tu es le même qu'avant….ta vue ne définit pas qui tu es…..moi je ne te vois pas différemment alors fait moi confiance pour la suite….s'il te plaît. Elle caressait ses joues de ses pouces et le regardait droit dans les yeux même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Ne nous laisse pas tomber parce que tu as peur….moi aussi j'ai peur. Avoua-t-elle. Elle vit son visage changer.

\- Mais de quoi ? Osa-t-il demander surprit.

\- Que tu réalises que tu mérites mieux qu'une petite blonde qui babille sans arrêt. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Tu vois on a tous notre croix à porter. Elle voulut faire de l'humour mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il eut le cœur serré à ses paroles. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les glissa jusqu'à la base de son cou.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises….tu sais bien que c'est faux….c'est moi qui ne mérite pas une femme comme toi. Dit-il d'une voix tendre ses lèvres contre sa peau. Tu es sûre de vouloir rester avec moi malgré…..ma vie ? Demanda-t-il difficilement.

\- Plus que jamais Oliver….il y a longtemps que je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et emprisonna ses lèvres pour un baiser sans fin. Elle s'attaqua rapidement à sa chemise et à ses boutons qu'elle défit précipitamment. Il en fit de même pour elle et en peu de temps ils se retrouvèrent nus à se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient et que cette épreuve renforcerait encore ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

####

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, il avait entendu un bruit dans le salon. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Depuis qu'il était privé de sa vue ses autres sens c'étaient développés et il leurs faisait confiance. Il avait bien entendu, quelqu'un était dans le salon. Il entendit la troisième marche de l'escalier craquer et savait qu'ils allaient avoir de la visite.

Il se pencha vers Felicity qui dormait à poings fermés et la secoua légèrement afin de la réveiller. Elle sursauta et Oliver mit une main sur sa bouche afin qu'elle ne crie pas. Surprise elle hocha la tête, il ne voyait pas ses yeux mais devinait qu'ils étaient remplis de peur.

\- On a de la visite. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille en caressant sa main dans la sienne histoire de la rassurer. Prends ton téléphone et va t'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il l'aida à se lever sans bruit. Appelle Thea et John.

\- Mais…..mais toi…Oliver…..viens avec moi…je…..Il sentit à sa voix qu'elle paniquait et il pouvait aisément la comprendre. Il était sans défense face à cet intrus et ne savait pas s'il pourrait vraiment rivaliser.

\- Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, enferme toi et tu n'ouvres à personne sauf à moi….ok ? Elle hocha la tête et décrocha un petit oui. Elle fila et sans attendre et composa le numéro de Thea. Cette dernière décrocha aussitôt et rassura Felicity elle allait arriver, elle en fit de même avec John.

Oliver quand à lui c'était caché derrière la porte de la chambre après avoir refait le lit avec des coussins simulant deux corps qui dormaient. C'était une vieille ruse mais qui fonctionnait tout le temps. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait utilisé ce stratagème pour tromper la vigilance de ses parents. Il attendait patiemment que l'individu arrive et qu'il puisse l'assommer.

Il entendait les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus et savait que le moment était proche. Il essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur et les tremblements de ses mains, il avait peur de ne pas savoir se défendre et de protéger Felicity. L'homme pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea comme espéré vers le lit. Il tira la couette et tomba sur les coussins. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Oliver lui assénait déjà un coup, il ne savait pas vraiment où il avait frappé mais il entendit l'homme tomber au sol et se cogner contre la table de chevet faisant tomber la lampe qui se brisa sur le sol.

Il se recula un peu et attendit qu'il se lève, s'il pouvait le faire. Il essayait de mettre tout ses sens en alerte se focalisant sur les bruits, c'était de cette façon qu'il pouvait savoir où était cet intrus et d'anticiper ses coups. Il l'entendit se relever et grogner de colère.

\- Oliver….tu as encore de beau reste pour un aveugle. Rigola Malcolm. Si je ne connaissais pas ton état je n'y croirais pas une seconde.

\- Merlyn ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?! Il essaya de cacher sa surprise, Malcolm était un adversaire redoutable et il se doutait bien qu'il était là pour se venger de lui. Il l'avait envoyé en exil et il ne pourrait jamais connaître la joie de s'occuper de Thea. Il essayait de gagner du temps afin que ses deux amis arrivent et éloignent Felicity. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse être en danger par sa faute. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon et qu'il lui fasse barrage.

\- Vois-tu Oliver…..je ne suis plus d'accord pour rester loin de ma fille. Il avait prit ce ton qu'Oliver détestait, plein d'ironie et de condescendance. Je veux faire partie de la vie de Thea et avec toi je ne peux pas….je viens donc te régler ton compte. Dit-il le plus simplement. Et honnêtement dans ton état c'est un jeu d'enfant. Éclata-t-il de rire. Si les gens voyaient le grand justicier à la capuche….incapable de se défendre et de protéger sa petite informaticienne blonde.

\- Si vous avez le malheur de la toucher…..

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Malcolm tournait au tour de lui et Oliver avait du mal à fixer son attention sur ses paroles et sur ses déplacements en même temps. Son cœur battait fort et résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il savait que Merlyn prenait à un malin plaisir à le torturer psychologiquement avant de l'attaquer. Il savait qu'en parlant de Felicity cela le rendrait fou de rage. Je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi…..et ensuite je vais m'occuper d'elle…..elle est fatigante quand elle commence à babiller, mais mon dieu ce qu'elle est sexy…..je comprends pourquoi tu as finit par céder….

Oliver se décida quand il entendit le dernier mot prononcé sur sa droite, il savait qu'il était de ce côté. Il leva sa main doucement pour ne pas donner d'indice à son agresseur et donna un coup violent sur ce qu'il imaginait la figure de Malcolm. Il n'attendit pas et lui en asséna un second un peu plus bas. Cela lui donna assez de temps pour quitter la chambre et aller chercher l'arme qu'il gardait dans le tiroir du meuble de l'entrée. Il n'aimait pas les armes à feux mais depuis qu'il était privé de sa vision il se sentait plus en sécurité d'en avoir une et à cet instant il se félicitait de sa décision.

####

Felicity était terrorisée, elle entendait ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre et savoir que leur visiteur nocturne était Malcom n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle savait qu'il en voulait à Oliver et qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour le faire souffrir, comme lui l'avait fait en l'obligeant à s'éloigner de Thea. Elle décida de prévenir ses amis afin qu'ils se préparent pour leur arrivée.

Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour aider Oliver. Elle regarda partout et chercha ce qu'elle pouvait prendre pour se défendre. Mais dans une salle de bains la seule chose qui pouvait vraiment être dangereuse était du fil dentaire.

\- Concentre toi Felicity. Se dit-elle. Réfléchit un peu. Elle tourna et soudain son regard se posa sur les bouteilles de parfum et les serviettes de toilette. Ah ben voila….vive les cours de chimie. Elle se mit à la tâche sans attendre. Elle les entendit discuter et Malcolm essayait de déstabiliser Oliver, il savait où il fallait frapper. Elle entendit des coups et des bruits indiquant qu'ils devaient se battre. Elle en entendit un des deux sortir de la chambre, Oliver pensa-t-elle. Elle l'imaginait aller chercher le pistolet caché dans l'entrée.

Elle sortit prudemment quand elle entendit Malcolm sortir à la suite d'Oliver, c'était le moment pour elle de l'aider le temps que le reste de l'équipe arrive. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et saisit au passage son sac dans lequel elle trouverait une petite boîte d'allumettes. Elle essaya d'être le plus discrète possible et quand elle eut tout en main elle arriva précipitamment vers le haut des escaliers.

\- Oliver baisse toi ! Hurla-t-elle. Elle avait juste eut le temps de le voir pointer l'arme sur Malcolm et se dernier vouloir se jeter sur Oliver. Elle avait allumé sa torche faite de serviette déchirée et de parfum qu'elle lança vers le mur près de Malcolm. L'explosion eut pour effet de le projeter au sol, elle en profita pour descendre rejoindre Oliver. Elle le saisit, il était au sol comme elle lui avait demandé et ils eurent le temps de sortir de l'appartement en vitesse.

Ils allaient prendre les escaliers quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Diggle et Thea qui se précipitèrent dans le loft. Malcolm était toujours plus ou moins sous le choc de l'explosion et ils n'eurent aucun mal à le maîtriser. Diggle appela Lyla afin qu'elle envoie des hommes pour s'occuper de lui. Il était temps qu'il soit enfermé dans une prison de l'argus, il avait fait assez de mal à tout le monde.

\- Oliver, ça va ? Demanda Felicity quand elle le vit blême et sans réaction à ses côtés. Il mit un moment à répondre avant de secouer la tête. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les sentit tremblantes. Tout va bien Oliver….on va bien.

\- Grâce à toi. Dit-il d'une voix calme en se tournant vers elle. Tu nous as sauvé.

\- N'exagère pas quand même. Dit-elle en gloussant un peu. C'est toi qui a entendu Malcolm, moi je dormais à poings fermés….on va dire qu'on fait une bonne équipe. Dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule quand elle vit sa grimace. Il ne répondit rien mais elle savait que cet épisode avait du le marquer plus que ce qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire.

* * *

Felicity débarqua comme une furie au manoir des Queen où Thea avait élu domicile depuis son départ de son loft en ville. Elle avait toujours détesté cette maison austère. Elle comprenait pourquoi Oliver n'avait jamais voulut y vivre, seulement depuis cette agression qu'ils avaient subit il y a deux semaines il avait quitté leur appartement et ne répondait plus à ses appels depuis trois jours. Ce cinéma avait assez duré, elle avait été patiente mais voulait retrouver sa vie. Elle sonna et s'attendit à trouver Oliver derrière la porte mais ce fut Thea qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle entra sans y avoir été invitée et se tourna vers son hôte en colère.

\- Où est-il !? Elle commença par le salon mais le trouva vide. Thea la suivait sans rien dire sachant très bien qu'avant de lui dire ce qu'il se passait exactement elle devait la laisser exploser. Thea où est-il que je lui remette un peu les idées en place et que je le ramène par la peau des fesses au bureau !

\- Il n'est pas là. Finit par dire la jeune Queen. Elle baissa la tête confuse d'être celle qui allait lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Parfait je vais l'attendre dans ce cas. Felicity prit place sur le fauteuil pas loin.

\- Il ne reviendra pas Felicity….il est partit. Le couperet était tombé, elle vit le visage décomposé de son amie et eut le cœur brisé de ce qu'elle put y lire.

\- Qu…quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Mais où ? Thea s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur l'accoudoir en posant un bras afin d'entourer ses épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas….un matin il est partit et n'ai jamais revenu….il m'a téléphoné le soir pour me dire qu'il ne pouvait plus rester ici qu'il était un danger pour tout le monde…..le couplet habituel quoi. Souffla Thea désolé d'avoir à annoncer cette nouvelle à Felicity.

\- Mais….pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Je ne comprends pas il y a encore trois jours on se parlait au téléphone….enfin c'est plutôt moi qui lui parlait...ça n'a pas de sens Thea.

\- Je sais….je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais il m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire…il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps loin de tout le monde. Qu'il fallait qu'il accepte qu'il n'était plus le même, qu'il ne pourrait plus nous protéger comme il le faisait.

Thea sentit Felicity secouée par les sanglots, elle la serra un peu plus dans ses bras comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Ils avaient enfin réussit à se trouver et à s'aimer et tout était remis en cause par une prise de conscience d'Oliver. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de temps après la mésaventure qu'il leur était arrivée, il avait réalisé à ce moment là qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger ceux qu'il aimait et pour lui c'était impensable. Depuis des années c'était pour cette raison qu'il se battait et qu'il vivait, pour que les gens auxquels il tenait puisse vivre en paix dans sa ville. Sans cette quête il ne sentait pas à sa place parmi eux. Thea se leva et alla chercher ce qu'Oliver avait laissé pour elle.

\- Tiens. Dit-elle en lui tendant une clé usb. Il a laissé ça pour toi…..il voulait que je te la donne quand tu aurais découvert son départ. Je te laisse, je suis à l'étage si tu as besoin.

Felicity prit la clé et hocha la tête. Elle la regardait sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait trouver dessus, elle chercha un ordinateur et une fois chose faite elle y connecta la clé usb. Son coeur rata un battement quand elle vit Oliver apparaître sur l'écran, il avait l'air fatigué. Elle posa sa tête sur une main et cliqua pour mettre en route la vidéo.

 **Felicity,**

 **Si tu vois cette vidéo c'est que tu sais que je suis partit. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit mais je savais que si je t'en parlais tu trouverais les bons mots pour me faire rester…..et je ne pouvais pas. Je suis un danger pour vous tous….mes ennemis sont nombreux et maintenant je ne suis plus capable de vous protéger.**

 **C'est mieux pour tous si je part….loin….je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu dois me détester mais sache que moi je t'aime et que j'ai le cœur brisé de te laisser. Ce que l'on a vécu tout les deux était…..fantastique et c'est la seule chose de positive dans ce qu'il m'est arrivé….t'avoir à mes côtés et pouvoir t'aimer.**

 **Je reviendrais certainement quand les choses se seront calmées mais pour l'instant je dois m'éloigner. Je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre….je n'en ai pas le droit…..je veux que tu vives ta vie et que tu sois heureuse même si c'est sans moi….**

 **Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, je sais que tu vas vouloir remuer ciel et terre mais s'il te plaît ne fait rien, même si c'est contre nature pour toi.**

 **Je t'aime.**

Felicity avait les yeux baignés de larmes, il était vraiment partit et ne reviendrait pas…ou en tout cas pas tout de suite. Il lui avait enfin avoué qu'il l'aimait, elle aussi l'aimait et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire et maintenant il était trop tard. Elle prit son téléphone et chercha son nom dans ses appels récents.

\- Oliver….c'est moi…Felicity. Elle renifla un peu et tenta de calmer sa voix. J'ai…je viens de voir ta vidéo….je pourrais te dire que tu as tord et que tu dois rentrer mais je sais que tu ne rentreras que quand tu seras décidé alors je te dirais simplement ceci…je t'aime et je t'attendrais. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant au temps qui l'attendait loin de lui. Que tu reviennes dans un mois ou dans dix ans….je serai là...alors règle ce que tu as à régler et reviens moi vite.

Elle raccrocha difficilement et mit un moment avant de quitter son fauteuil et le manoir. Elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui et à maintenir l'entreprise à flot en attendant son retour. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, il revenait toujours.

####

Oliver écoutait pour la centième fois au moins le message de Felicity. C'était devenu son rituel depuis son départ, tout les soirs avant de se coucher il écoutait ce message où elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'attendrait. Il fermait les yeux et se voyait avec elle dans quelques temps heureux.

Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'il était partit et il n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec Starling City. Il n'avait contacté personne, il pensait à eux et se tenait informé de ce qu'il se passait en ville mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pourtant dieu sait qu'il avait envie de repartir et de les retrouver mais il était encore trop tôt.

\- Je t'aime Oliver….C'était la voix de Felicity qui résonnait à ses oreilles et cela provoquait à chaque fois la même émotion dans son cœur, un soulagement et un bien être unique. Il soupira à la fin et reposa son téléphone pour essayer de dormir un peu. Il se coucha mais fut réveillé par un coup à sa porte.

\- Oliver ? Il se redressa dans son lit à la voix de Barry. On est prêt….c'est le moment. Barry ne s'éternisa pas et quitta la chambre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Oliver se leva et le suivit espérant avoir un changement significatif dans sa vie. Son avenir en dépendait.

* * *

 **Bon...voilà, voilà...il reste une dernière partie pour arranger tout ça.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, c'est la meilleure motivation possible.**

 **Pour ceux qui l'auraient loupé j'ai publié un OS Stemily hier.**

 **A bientôt pour la dernière partie...**


	5. Une mission et tout bascule partie 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui passent lire mes chapitres et un grand merci à Mélissa, Lunapotter, Ally84 et Olicity-love à qui je ne peux répondre de part le site.**

 **Voici la dernière partie de cet OS, qui je le rappelle est basé sur une idée de _MaOrie_.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps et sa lecture.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Felicity regardait son agenda dépitée, encore une fois sa semaine s'annonçait chargée. Depuis le départ d'Oliver et grâce à une manœuvre intelligente de sa part et à l'aide de Thea, elle avait réussit à prendre les rênes de l'entreprise. Si au début elle avait du se battre et s'imposer, au fil des mois ses collaborateurs avaient reconnus son efficacité et son professionnalisme.

Elle avait des rendez-vous toutes les heures et des réunions à n'en plus finir, elle était déjà épuisée d'avance. Cela s'ajoutait au stress qu'elle ressentait depuis des mois, depuis le départ d'Oliver en fait. Six mois….six mois qu'il était partit et qu'il n'avait donné signe de vie à personne. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il partirait si longtemps et pour être honnête elle avait espéré son retour après son message où elle lui disait l'aimer. Mais rien ne c'était passé, tout les jours elle espérait un appel, un signe de sa part mais rien, le calme plat et cela commençait sérieusement à la mettre en colère.

Elle avait bien essayé de le chercher malgré ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Aucune trace de carte bancaire, aucun signe sur des bandes vidéos, absolument rien. Elle avait contacté ses amis de Central City espérant que peut-être ils avaient eu des nouvelles, mais rien non plus de ce côté-là. Alors elle avait laissé tomber se disant qu'Oliver reviendrait quand il se sentirait prêt. Cependant elle sentait que ce moment se rapprochait, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'était une intuition qu'elle avait depuis quelques jours et qui se renforçait avec le temps.

\- Melle Smoak…votre rendez-vous de dix heures est arrivé. Lui signala sa secrétaire à la porte mettant fin à ses pensées.

\- Oh merci Michelle….faites le patienter deux minutes. Sa secrétaire acquiesça et disparue comme elle était apparue. Elle essaya de remettre ses idées en place et de se concentrer au mieux sur ce fameux rendez-vous.

La journée passa assez vite finalement et elle fut ravie de retrouver Thea pour un dîner entre filles comme elles aimaient le faire. Depuis le départ d'Oliver elles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées et aimaient passer du temps toutes les deux.

\- Alors cette journée ? Demanda Thea en s'affalant dans le canapé du loft. Felicity n'avait pas déménagé, se disant que c'était certainement le premier endroit ou Oliver reviendrait.

\- Affreuse ! Repondit-elle en prenant place à ses côtés et en consultant la carte des pizzas. Je comprends pourquoi ton frère avait besoin de décompresser une fois la journée finie. Dit-elle en plaisantant. Thea la regarda étrangement, elle parlait rarement d'Oliver et encore moins en plaisantant. Felicity ignora son regard surprit et orienta la conversation sur autre chose. Tiens je te laisse commander ce que tu veux je vais prendre une douche.

Elle fila en salle de bain et essuya la larme qu'elle sentit couler malgré elle sur sa joue. Il lui manquait horriblement mais elle se disait que chaque jour passé loin de lui la rapprochait de son retour, et c'était ce qui la faisait tenir.

* * *

Oliver longeait ce couloir, il l'espérait pour la dernière fois. Depuis bientôt quatre mois qu'il était ici, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait arpenté ces couloirs en colère ou plein d'espoir. Quand il avait quitté Starling, il avait erré pendant un moment ne sachant pas vraiment ou aller, et puis un jour il avait atterrit à Central City.

Il avait expliqué à Barry et à son équipe ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'il quitte sa ville et sa famille. Ils avaient comprit son désarroi et avaient essayé de l'aider au mieux à reprendre le dessus et à reprendre confiance en lui. Il avait passé des heures à s'entraîner avec Barry afin de retrouver ses réflexes défensifs et ainsi espérer pouvoir repartir pour reprendre sa place auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence que cela était impossible.

Il avait passé des tonnes de tests, Caitlyn et Cisco avait essayé de trouver une solution mais il avait du, là aussi, se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne retrouverait jamais sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait. Le constat avait été dur et amer à avaler. Et puis un jour comme un autre il avait vu débarquer Cisco complètent existé, lui disant qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de lui rendre sa vie d'avant.

\- Cisco c'est gentil de vouloir me donner encore un espoir mais j'ai abandonné…..il ne me reste plus qu'accepter ma condition pour de bon et à…..

\- Felicity a raison tu es une vrai tête de lard quand tu veux. L'avait coupé Cisco. Ce n'est pas un espoir mais une solution définitive Oliver que je te propose. Il avait réussit à capter l'attention du justicier.

\- Ok je t'écoute dans ce cas.

\- Bon tu sais qu'on a fait des tas de tests et que rien n'a été concluant parce que tes blessures étaient trop importantes et que matériellement la solution qui aurait pu te sauver n'existait pas encore.

Oliver hocha la tête se souvenant de ce que ses amis lui avait expliqué lors de la dernière batterie d'examens. Il existait une solution pour lui faire recouvrir partiellement la vue mais malheureusement la technique n'existait pas encore ainsi que les machines servant à l'opération.

\- Et bien nous avons trouvé ! Lui annonça Cisco avec un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'il imaginait tout excité.

\- Comment ça ? Il avait peur de mal comprendre.

\- Pour faire simple je me suis penché sur ton cas et je me suis demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien manquer pour qu'on arrive enfin à t'opérer et ne pas endommager encore plus tes blessures. Cisco faisait les cent pas devant Oliver complètement emporté par son explication. Et du coup j'ai réfléchit et j'ai trouvé ! Il nous fallait une machine hyper précise et pas encore inventée…..mais tu as devant toi une génie Oliver…..je l'ai fait….je l'ai construite…enfin pas tout seul bien sûr. Rigola t il nerveusement. Merci à Barry et à son pouvoir de voyager dans le temps mais, bref...on opère quand tu es prêt. Oliver resta abasourdi de cette nouvelle, il avait espéré et à chaque fois avait été déçu, il avait du mal à y croire.

\- Tu…tu es sûr de toi ? Pas que je doute de tes talents ou de ceux de Barry mais...Rajouta Oliver sentant le jeune homme se tendre. Mais je ne veux pas de faux espoir.

\- Sûr et certain Oliver….cette fois pas de fausse joie on est sûr de nous. Cisco vit Oliver se lever et le serrer dans ses bras. Sa vie allait changer et il allait redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer auprès de sa sœur et de Felicity, c'était pour elle qu'il faisait tout ça, dans l'espoir un jour de la retrouver et de pouvoir l'aimer à nouveau comme elle le méritait.

\- Ok….le plus vite possible alors. Cisco avait hoché la tête et avait mit au point les derniers détails, quelques jours plus tard Oliver était sur la table d'opération espérant que cette fois-ci la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrirait les yeux il pourrait voir à nouveau. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'avait eu lieu cette opération et ce matin il allait enfin savoir si ça avait payé.

Quand il entra dans la salle le silence était total, tout le monde savait que l'instant était grave et que la suite de la vie d'Oliver dépendait de ce qu'il allait se passer une fois les bandages enlevés. Caitlin l'accompagna au fauteuil un peu plus loin et commença à découper ce qui recouvrait ses yeux.

\- Tu es prêt Oliver ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

\- Plus que jamais. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Il respira un grand coup et pria de toute ses forces afin de retrouver sa vie d'avant et surtout l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Thea était noyé sous les cartons de boisson qu'elle venait de recevoir. Une grande soirée était prévue dans peu de temps et elle avait du anticiper son stock. Seulement elle aurait apprécié que Roy soit avec elle pour l'aider à transporter tout ces cartons. Elle râlait toute seule et se mit à penser à son frère qui lui manquait énormément depuis son départ. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, mais elle était peinée qu'il ne donne signe de vie à personne.

Elle voyait Felicity garder espoir mais elle savait aussi que la blonde s'effondrait tout les soirs une fois seule dans ce qui avait abrité leur histoire pendant un moment. Quand elle avait comprit que son frère s'était enfin décidé à se dévoiler à Felicity, elle avait cru que leurs heures noires étaient derrière eux. Malgré son handicap elle n'avait jamais vu Oliver avec un si grand sourire et si détendu, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et il avait fallut que son géniteur revienne pour se venger et qu'il fasse tout capoter.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Elle sursauta à cette voix et pensait rêver. Quand elle se retourna, elle se retrouva face à Oliver qui lui souriait. Il était là devant elle, en chair et en os. Elle ne sût quoi répondre et sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il fit un pas en arrière sous l'impact mais l'accueillit avec plaisir et la serra fort contre son torse.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué. Réussit à dire Thea dans son cou. Elle se dégagea et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Où étais-tu ? On était mort d'inquiétude !

\- Hey ! Dit-il à son coup en rigolant un peu. Il la fixa embêté de son silence. Je sais mais je…je ne pouvais pas rester..

\- Peut-être mais tu aurais au moins pu donner de tes nouvelles. Le réprimanda Thea. Mais c'est pas grave je suis contente de te revoir sain et sauf. Comment vas-tu ? En posant sa question elle réalisa une chose. Attends….comment savais-tu que….j'avais besoin d'aide….tu vois…..c'est ça tu vois à nouveau ?! Sa voix était enjouée et était montée dans les aigus et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

\- Oui….je vois à nouveau depuis….Il fut coupé par une Thea se jetant à nouveau sur lui et le serrant très fort.

\- Oh je suis contente tu peux pas savoir. C'est une super nouvelle….mais quand…comment ? Aller raconte-moi Oliver. Le pressa-t-elle. Je veux tout savoir…..

\- Ok mais on va ailleurs parce que c'est une longue histoire. Elle acquiesça et l'entraîna au bar où elle lui servit un verre. Il commença alors son récit, lui racontant ses deux mois d'errance à travers le pays, son envie de rentrer auprès d'elle et de Felicity, sa peur de ne pas savoir les protéger s'il revenait, et puis son arrivée à Central City et son combat contre sa cécité.

\- J'ai passé des heures à essayer de m'entraîner sans voir mais c'était peine perdue. J'ai passé des tas de tests mais à chaque fois c'était la même déception…..mes blessures étaient trop graves, une greffe était impossible.

\- Mais dans ce cas….comment se fait-il que tu puisses voir à nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle ayant du mal à suivre ce qu'il lui racontait.

\- Et bien disons que Cisco est assez têtu dieu merci. Dit-il en rigolant, il passa sous silence le voyage de Barry dans le futur. Sa sœur en savait déjà assez comme ça. Il a passé des heures à construire une machine permettant mon opération…..je suis loin d'avoir récupéré tout ma vision mais c'est beaucoup mieux que de ne rien voir du tout…..je vais pouvoir retrouver une vie à peu près normale. Il osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils discutaient. Comment va-t-elle ? Son ton c'était fait plus doux et Thea put voir dans ses yeux un éclat différent à l'évocation de son amie.

\- Elle…va bien vu les circonstances. Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu lui manques beaucoup et elle essaie de faire face…..Oliver….tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal en partant….je crois que j'ai n'ai jamais vu autant de peine chez quelqu'un.

\- Oui je sais….mais je devais partir après ce qu'il c'était passé….c'était trop dangereux….j'ai tellement d'ennemis Thea….je ne pouvais plus vous protéger comme avant. Il essayait de justifier son départ mais il devait avouer que même lui avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il disait. Pourtant c'était pour cette raison qu'il était partit mais finalement c'était peut-être plus pour se protéger.

\- Oui je sais tout ça….mais ça n'empêche que ça a fait mal…..Thea marqua une pause et lui fit un petit sourire. Tu devrais aller la voir….te jeter à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon.

Oliver la regarda ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était le bon moment, il en avait envie bien sûr, depuis des mois c'était son seul but revoir Felicity, mais là devant le fait accomplit il était mort de trouille.

\- Oh non….t'as la trouille en fait. Éclata de rire Thea s'attirant un regard mauvais de son frère. Oliver Queen nerveux à l'idée d'aller voir une fille….on aura tout vu ! Il fit à nouveau une moue et rigola à son tour.

\- Oui…mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. Répondit-il d'une voix tendre. Thea s'arrêta de sourire et réalisa que son frère était réellement attaché à Felicity.

\- Tu as raison…elle est exceptionnelle….parfois on comprends pas tout ce qu'elle dit. Dit-elle en pouffant. Mais elle est faite pour toi….c'est une certitude. Alors tu vas te lever de ce fauteuil et aller mettre fin à son calvaire.

###

Felicity arriva à l'ascenseur les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Pour une raison inconnue elle était passée chez l'épicier et avait eu une envie soudaine de cuisiner. Elle avait acheté tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour faire un poulet basquaise. Elle sourit au souvenir de ce bon moment qu'elle avait passé avec Oliver ce soir là.

Elle trouva difficilement les clés du loft, et jura sur la grandeur de son sac et sur le fait qu'elle n'y trouvait jamais rien. Après avoir renversé son contenu sur le sol du couloir, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et ouvrit la porte pour enfin rentrer et se mettre à la cuisine. Elle espérait que cette activité calmerait un peu ses nerfs à fleur de peau depuis un moment déjà.

Elle entra et alluma toutes les lumières, se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle déposa ses deux sacs de provisions. Elle se dirigea alors vers le salon, et se figea sur place quand elle vit Oliver sur le fauteuil face à la cuisine.

\- Je suis épuisée. Parla-t-elle toute seule. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez pour essayer de se détendre et secoua sa tête afin de se remettre les idées en place. Elle ouvrit les yeux s'attendant à ne plus voir personne mais Oliver était toujours là, souriant. Tu ne peux pas être là….je dois halluciner.

\- Non…je suis bien là. Dit Oliver en se levant doucement pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Les hallucinations ne parlent pas…..tu es donc vraiment là ? Dit-elle d'une voix frêle. Elle le vit approcher encore un peu, il hocha la tête.

\- Je suis vraiment là...Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle, s'il voulait il pouvait la toucher en allongeant juste son bras, mais il n'osait pas. Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et eut mal au cœur de lui avoir fait subir son absence pendant ces longs mois. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Dit-il doucement en levant sa main quand il vit une larme couler. Elle sursauta à son simple toucher mais se laissa faire quand même.

\- Tu sais que je pleure….mais comment ? Réalisa-t-elle le choc passé. Tu vois à nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle pour être certaine de ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Oui…je vois à nouveau….je revoie enfin ton joli visage et ses yeux bleus que j'adore tant. Je peux voir aussi toute la peine que je t'ai faite avec mon départ. Il caressa de son pouce sa joue et la fixait intensément. Je suis désolé Felicity d'être partit sans rien dire mais il le fallait.

A cette phrase il la vit se tendre et reculer d'un pas. Elle avait reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et elle sentit une colère sourde monter. Elle poussa sa main encore présente sur sa joue.

\- Désolé…tu es désolé. Dit-elle d'un petit air ironique en éclatant de rire. Il est désolé….et bien moi vois-tu Oliver je suis désolée de t'avoir cru quand tu m'as dit que tu lutterais contre ton envie de tout foutre en l'air….et je suis en colère. Elle faisait les cents pas devant lui agitant ses mains dans tout les sens. Il ne devrait pas, mais il la trouvait très drôle, il voulut réprimer un ricanement mais il lui échappa. Et en plus tu trouves ça drôle ? Elle s'arrêta devant lui et le fusilla du regard.

\- Non…je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. Essaya-t-il de se rattraper. Mais je suis tellement content d'être là devant toi et de pouvoir voir à nouveau ces petites rides sur ton front quand tu es vraiment contrariée, tes yeux se noircirent de colère, et te voir t'agiter dans tout les sens…..tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé. Lui avoua-t-il simplement.

Felicity se stoppa et le regarda comme si c'était la première fois, elle voulait être en colère contre lui et contre son silence, elle voulait lui montrer que ce n'était pas une façon d'agir, mais il avait réussit à la toucher rien qu'avec ses paroles. Elle avait tellement rêvé de le voir devant elle, qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps à se disputer et lui reprocher son départ. Il était là devant elle, il était revenu et c'etait tout ce qui comptait.

Elle s'avança vers lui et se jeta sur ses lèvres en encerclant son visage de ses deux mains. Bien que surprit, il répondit à son baiser pour le moins spontané et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la coller à lui. Il encercla sa taille et quémanda l'accès à sa bouche après avoir titiller sa lèvre supérieure. Elle lui accorda l'accès dans un soupir et gémit de plaisir en sentant leurs deux langues s'enrouler l'une contre l'autre.

Elle passa ses mains de son visage à son torse pour le débarrasser de sa veste en cuir. Il se laissa faire et sentit ses mains descendre vers le bas de son teeshirt qu'elle entreprit de lui enlever en le soulevant. Il la stoppa dans son geste malgré son désir d'aller plus loin.

\- Attends deux secondes Felicity…Il la vit ouvrir les yeux et plonger dans son regard. Je meurt d'envie de te faire l'amour….je te jure….mais je…..Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- On parlera plus tard Oliver….pour l'instant j'ai envie de toi….très envie de toi. Dit-elle dans un souffle en reprenant sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé.

Oliver se laissa faire et ses dernières barrières tombèrent, il accentua le baiser et déboutonna avec empressement son corsage qui était de trop. Il voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts et son souffle s'accélérer à le sentir la toucher, mais surtout il voulait voir le plaisir prendre possession de son visage. Sans prévenir il se pencha en avant pour saisir ses jambes aux genoux et la transporter jusque leur chambre.

Felicity eut un petit cri de surprise mais se raccrocha à la nuque d'Oliver en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens tout en caressant la base de ses cheveux. Elle posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux de bonheur.

\- Ouvre les yeux mon cœur….je veux te voir et pouvoir me soûler de tes yeux….ça m'a tellement manqué. Dit-il d'une voix rauque remplit de désir. Felicity obéit avec un énorme sourire.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Oliver.

Arrivé dans leur chambre, il la balaya d'un regard et vit que rien n'avait changé. Tout était à sa place. Il la posa délicatement près du lit, passa ses mains dans son dos pour baisser la fermeture de sa jupe. Il la fit glisser lentement et le vêtement tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il saisit une de ses mains pour qu'elle fasse un pas de côté.

Elle se retrouvait devant lui en sous vêtements attendant qu'il lui fasse l'amour comme elle en avait rêvé depuis des mois. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ses mains cherchant la ceinture de son jean. Elle s'en débarrassa assez vite et il se retrouva lui aussi en boxer, torse nu. Elle sonda son regard et fut heureuse d'y trouver un amour infini.

\- Je t'aime Oliver. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Elle réalisa ses paroles et baissa la tête gênée de cet aveu. Ce n'était pas cette façon qu'elle avait voulut lui dire mais cela lui avait échappé. Il passa deux doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête.

\- Ne sois pas gênée Fel…..je t'aime aussi….et ces mois loin de toi ont été une vraie torture. Ils s'observèrent un instant mais ensuite tout alla très vite. Oliver prit possession de sa bouche et Felicity se retrouva à califourchon sur lui dévorant son cou et son torse de baisers et de caresses appuyés. Ils s'unirent l'un à l'autre dans un mélange de soupirs, de gémissements, de cris à peine voilés mais surtout dans un amour infini.

####

\- Où étais-tu ? Felicity se redressa et enroula le drap autour de sa poitrine. Elle voulait avoir une conversation sérieuse et elle ne se sentait pas de l'avoir nue. Elle vit Oliver légèrement embêté et souffler de frustration. Il porta son regard sur elle et dit d'une voix claire et plutôt calme.

\- J'étais à Central City. Il la vit s'agiter et ajouta tout de suite. Je leur ai demandé de garder le secret et de ne rien te dire. Il attrapa une de ses mains pour qu'elle se calme. Je…je savais que si tu venais tu arriverais à me convaincre de rentrer avec toi….et je ne pouvais pas Fel….cet….état dans lequel j'étais était en train de me ronger et de me tuer à petit feu…..je sais que je t'ai fait du mal en partant comme ça mais je devais le faire. Il lui raconta alors ses longs mois sans elle et son opération.

\- Je comprends Oliver….je t'assure. Dit-elle après un moment à digérer l'information. Mais tu as traversé cette épreuve tout seul alors que moi j'étais là à m'inquiéter pour toi….j'aurais pu t'aider et si ça n'avait pas marché je t'aurais aimé de la même façon.

Il fut touché de ses paroles et savait qu'elle disait la vérité, il suffisait de la regarder pour voir la sincérité au fond de ses yeux, elle ne lui avait jamais menti et l'avait toujours mît devant ses responsabilités.

\- Je sais. Dit-il d'une voix douce et tendre. Mais je ne voulais pas t'imposer de vivre avec un infirme…..tu méritais mieux que ça. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et pouffa légèrement.

\- Quand comprendras-tu Oliver que les gens t'aiment pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur….bon même si je dois admettre que l'extérieur est plutôt pas mal aussi. Dit-elle en plaisantant. Ce que je veux te dire…c'est que quand tu aimes une personne tu l'aimes peu importe les soucis de santé ou les accidents de la vie. Elle fit une pause et le fixa. M'aimerais-tu moins si….je sais pas….si j'étais en fauteuil roulant et que je ne puisse plus me déplacer ? Serais-tu moins attaché à moi dans ce cas ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Dit-il d'un air dégoûté qu'elle puisse penser un truc pareil. Ça n'est pas la même chose...toi…tu mérites qu'on t'aime de la sorte mais moi je…..je paye pour tout le mal que j'ai pu faire et….Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Oliver Queen il va falloir que tu acceptes que des gens t'aiment et qu'ils sont prêt à braver des montagnes pour être avec toi….en tout cas moi oui. Rigola-t-elle l'entraînant avec lui. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à revivre ça…..ne t'en va plus jamais de cette façon. Il vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, il passa son pouce pour les essuyer tendrement.

\- Promis….je ne partirais plus….jamais. J'ai comprit en étant loin de toi que tu m'étais essentielle pour vivre….et je te promet dorénavant de ne plus m'enfuir à la moindre contrariété.

\- Ok. Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Oliver la fit tomber dos contre le matelas la surplombant de son corps pour lui prouver une fois de plus qu'il était sérieux et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

* * *

Oliver s'affairait en cuisine, cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'il allait d'un côté et de l'autre. Il surveillait ses équipes et voulait être sûr que tout soit parfait. Ce soir était certainement une des soirées les plus importantes de toute sa vie. Il ouvrait enfin son restaurant, après avoir passé un an à prendre des cours de cuisine et à mettre sur pied son projet, il accédait enfin à son rêve ultime.

Après son retour il y a deux ans, il avait essayé de reprendre sa vie d'avant, mais il s'y était sentit à l'étroit. Il faisait des choses qui ne lui ressemblait pas, ou plutôt qui ne lui ressemblait plus. Aller chez QC tout les jours, passer son temps à traiter des dossiers dont il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il en retournait….tout ça n'était plus pour lui. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir était de pouvoir être avec Felicity toute la journée.

Mais la jeune femme avait vite comprit que son compagnon n'était pas heureux et c'est elle qui l'avait poussé à lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle avait comprit et lui avait dit qu'il devait faire ce qui lui faisait plaisir. La vie lui avait offerte une seconde chance, il devait en faire bon usage. Il avait hésité encore un moment et puis un soir il lui avait annoncé lui céder sa place de façon permanente chez QC et que lui allait faire ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie, cuisiner.

Il avait passé un an à prendre des cours de cuisine pour se perfectionner et à travailler dans différents restaurants dans le pays pour finalement se lancer à ouvrir son propre établissement. Felicity l'avait poussé dans cette voie et l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'elle avait pu quand il avait douté. Et le voilà maintenant à surveiller sa brigade, il était fier de lui et se sentait enfin à sa place.

Après s'être assuré que tout était en place en cuisine, il fit un tour en salle. Sa sœur était en train de donner les dernières consignes aux serveurs. Il sourit, il était également fier d'elle et ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier d'être venue l'épauler. Elle avait confié les rênes du Verdant à Roy et avait décidé de travailler avec son frère pendant un petit moment.

\- Alors tout est en place ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Thea acquiesça et le regarda avec un immense sourire remplit de fierté.

\- Tout est prêt….je suis tellement excitée Oliver…et tellement contente pour toi. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Tu reviens de loin. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et la regarda à son tour.

\- Ouais…..de très loin. Souffla-t-il. Son regard fut attiré par la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui depuis des années maintenant. Mais je t'avais dit que je passerais te chercher Fel. Il s'approcha d'elle pas vraiment content. Tu sais ce qu'a dit le docteur….pas d'efforts. Dit-il d'un air sévère en posant une main sur le ventre rebondit de sa compagne.

\- Oliver je suis enceinte, pas malade. Répondit Felicity avec un sourire malgré tout. La tour n'est qu'à un bloc d'ici….ça m'a fait du bien de marcher un peu. Rester derrière un bureau à longueur de journée va finir par me rendre folle. Il finit par sourire à son tour et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Felicity était enceinte de presque six mois. Cette grossesse avait été surprise pour les deux, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur avenir, encore moins d'avoir un enfant. Mais ils avaient finit par s'y faire et avaient été très heureux de ce cadeau de la vie. Oliver avait finit par passer la main pour son rôle de justicier, ne donnant un coup de main que lorsque la situation le nécessitait vraiment.

Sa vue n'était jamais redevenue ce qu'elle était avant son accident, mais ce dernier lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il y avait d'important dans la vie, et courir derrière des dealers ainsi que risquer sa vie n'était pas une priorité. Felicity continuait à travailler pour l'équipe mais le plus souvent de leur loft depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Il acceptait qu'elle les aide mais de son canapé, cela avait été sa condition.

\- Tu as raison...alors comment va notre princesse ? Demanda-t-il en sentant sa fille donner des coups de pied. A la sentir je dirais qu'elle est plutôt en forme. Felicity posa sa main sur la sienne et le fixa.

\- Elle est en pleine forme...et je crois qu'elle aussi déteste rester assise. On se demande bien de qui elle tient ? Elle éclata de rire à sa réflexion.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle tient d'Oliver. Dit Thea en s'approchant du couple pour saluer son amie. Bonne journée ? Elle s'adressait à Felicity qui lui fit une petite moue lui montrant qu'elle était épuisée. Très bien tu vas donc t'asseoir ici au bar et tu ne bouges plus de la soirée...je m'occupe de toi et de ma nièce.

Oliver observa la scène les larmes aux yeux, sa vie était parfaite. Il avait une sœur formidable, une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et une petite fille qui allait pointer le bout de son nez et il savait déjà qu'il serait fou d'elle. Malgré les épreuves traversées il avait réussit à s'en sortir et à vaincre tout ses démons pour arriver à ce moment parfait.

* * *

 **Et voilà ils finissent heureux...vous savez que j'adore les happy ending.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires et avis avec impatience, alors à vos claviers.**

 **On se retrouve Mercredi ou Jeudi pour un nouvel OS, un peu plus léger cette fois-ci.**

 **A bientôt. Je vous embrasse tous.**


	6. Drôle de rencontre

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici l'OS de cette semaine basé sur une idée de _LunaPotter_ , j'espère que tu vas aimer ce que j'en ai fait. Comme d'habitude je vous donne l'idée à la fin.**

 **Mais avant de vous laisser tranquille je remercie Mélissa, LunaPotter, Ally84, Olicity-love et Clo pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour tout.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity poussa la porte avec appréhension se demandant encore comment elle avait pu accepter et promettre à ses amis qu'elle prendrait des cours de sport. Tout les gens qui la connaissaient savaient pertinemment qu'elle détestait faire du sport et transpirer. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de courir sans but ou de soulever des poids plus lourds qu'elle.

Cependant elle avait promit à Caitlin et Cisco qu'elle pousserait la porte d'un club de sport avant l'été et comme elle tenait toujours ses promesses, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Elle arriva donc devant le bureau des inscriptions et attendit patiemment son tour. Elle visa la file et se dit qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de courageux à Starling City.

Son tour arriva assez vite et elle se retrouva devant un homme qu'elle trouva plutôt pas mal. Il était blond, avec des yeux bleus à tomber, un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille et bien sûr il était plutôt bien bâti. Elle secoua la tête pour ne pas passer pour une parfaite idiote et tendit les papiers qu'il lui demandait. Finalement le plus difficile avait été de pousser la porte se dit elle une fois dans les vestiaires prête à commencer son premier entraînement.

Elle avait consulté le planning des différents cours proposés et avait opté pour un cours de Zumba pour commencer. Elle s'était dit qu'avec l'ambiance cela serait certainement plus facile, que de se retrouver devant des machines de torture dont elle n'avait aucune idée dans quel sens elle fonctionnait.

Elle entra dans la salle qui était déjà bien remplit, et se fraya un chemin afin de trouver un petit coin pour voir le cours et essayer de suivre. Elle déposa sa serviette et sa bouteille d'eau dans ce coin et attendit patiemment le début du cours. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle et constata que la salle se remplissait à vue d'œil. Tout à coup elle vit tout le monde se mettre en place et constata que le prof était arrivé.

Elle se plaça de façon à pouvoir bien voir et reconnu l'homme qui avait fait son inscription un peu plus tôt. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était encore plus beau debout. Elle pouvait apprécier son corps et constater que lui connaissait parfaitement le fonctionnement de toutes les machines de torture qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. Il mit la musique en route et commença son cours sans perdre une minute.

Elle eut du mal à suivre au début mais après un petit temps d'adaptation elle avait comprit que tout n'était que répétitif et qu'il suffisait de reproduire les mêmes mouvements. Elle assimila ça à un code informatique et pouffa toute seule se disant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout intellectualiser, si Caitlin ou Cisco entendaient ses pensées ils se moqueraient d'elle sans se gêner….et ils n'auraient pas tout à fait tord.

####

Elle se dirigea vers sa bouteille et sa serviette avant de quitter la salle, elle but une longue gorgée d'eau avant de s'éponger. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un cours de zumba puisse être aussi physique. Elle pensait déjà à la longue douche chaude qui allait la détendre.

\- Pour un premier cours vous vous êtes bien débrouillée. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à ce prof de sport. C'est rare la plupart des nouveaux abandonnent au bout de dix minutes.

\- Oh…merci je…en fait j'ai numérisé les mouvements et….Se rendant compte que cela ne voulait rien dire elle se reprit. Désolé….merci…mais c'est épuisant, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Oui c'est surprenant. Rigola-t-il de sa façon de penser. Il faut être en forme pour suivre tout le cours…je suis sûr que la prochaine fois vous vous en sortirez tout aussi bien. Felicity fut interpellé par son ton et se demanda si c'était juste une façon d'être poli ou juste une façon de savoir si elle comptait revenir sans vraiment lui demander.

\- J'espère. Repondit-elle simplement en le regardant. Un silence s'installa entre eux et c'est le groupe du cours suivant qui mit fin à leur conversation silencieuse. Felicity rassembla ses affaires et disparut non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter la salle et de rencontrer le regard bleu de son prof qui lui fit un léger sourire auquel elle répondit.

La semaine passa assez vite et fut assez chargée à tel point que Felicity n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre un pied à la salle de sport. Elle passait des heures derrière son écran et rentrait pour s'écrouler de fatigue dans son lit. Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, son regard tomba sur sa carte de membre et elle se dit qu'elle devrait y aller ce soir. Ça pourrait lui faire du bien. Elle visa l'heure et regarda le programme des cours proposés, si elle se dépêchait elle pourrait participer au court de zumba de cette fin d'après midi.

Elle arriva en courant, se changea en vitesse et rejoignit la salle en à peine dix minutes. Elle fut soulagée de voir que la salle était moins pleine que la première fois ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pourrait certainement mieux profiter des explications du prof.

Elle se plaça comme la dernière fois et vit apparaitre leur prof pour la prochaine heure. Elle eut un petit sourire quand elle le vit arriver et que son regard se posa sur elle. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête et commença sans attendre le cours. Après avoir transpiré, sauté et s'être agité dans tout les sens pendant plus d'une heure elle arriva épuisée à la fin du cours, mais ravie d'avoir pu suivre cette fois-ci sans souci.

Elle englouti sa bouteille d'eau en un rien de temps et se dirigea vers les douches. Elle prit son temps et une fois prête décida qu'elle avait mérité un bon café. Elle se dirigea vers le café qu'elle avait repéré et commanda sa boisson préférée tout en lorgnant sur une pâtisserie qu'elle ne tarda pas à commander. Pour se récompenser de sa bonne séance de sport, se dit-elle.

\- Cette pâtisserie a l'air délicieuse mais il faudra être plus assidue au cours dans ce cas. Felicity releva la tête à cette réflexion se demandant bien qui pouvait lui parler. Elle ferma son ordinateur et tomba sur un regard bleu qu'elle reconnu comme celui de son prof de sport. Elle lui sourit avec plaisir.

\- Oui je sais. Repondit-elle avec une grimace. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister….c'est comme ci elle m'avait appelé pour que je la prenne. Rigola-t-elle franchement. C'est tout moi ça...me dépenser pendant des heures pour tout ruiner en deux secondes.

\- Honnêtement vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de vous dépenser. Lui dit-il pour la rassurer, son regard se fixa sur elle et Felicity se sentit gênée mais flattée de cette réflexion. Oh…Je ne me suis pas présenté au fait…je m'appelle Oliver. Il lui tendit une main.

\- Felicity. Lui répondit cette dernière en serrant sa main. Installez vous. Lui proposa-t-elle le voyant café à la main.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger vous étiez occupée et….

\- Non ! Je…c'est rien. Dit-elle en poussant son ordinateur sur le côté. Ça me donne une raison pour arrêter de travailler. Oliver prit place face à elle et d'un coup Felicity se sentit encore plus gênée et complètement gauche. Il dut le remarquer car il essaya de la mettre à l'aise tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie Felicity ? Lui demanda-t-il en se penchant sur la table.

\- Je travaille pour une multinationale...au service informatique…je crée des programmes.

\- Oh…mais ça a l'air passionnant. Ils éclatèrent de rire à sa remarque. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes inscrit à la salle….pour voir autre chose que vos écrans.

\- En partie. Repondit-elle. Mais pas que….mes amis m'ont un peu forcé la main. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment. Je suis une grande solitaire et je suis nouvelle ici…..mes amis de Central City m'ont fait promettre de m'inscrire à un club de sport pour rencontrer du monde.

Oliver l'observa tout le temps de son explication et il avait eu du mal à quitter ses lèvres du regard. Il la trouvait très jolie avec ses lunettes qui cachaient de jolis yeux bleus, sa bouche qui bougeait quand elle parlait et qui lui donnait envie d'y goûter, ses cheveux blonds qu'elle attachait dans son dos certainement pour une question de pratique mais que lui ne rêvait que d'une chose, les détacher pour y glisser les doigts.

\- Oh…c'est original….Dit-il surprit de la raison de sa présence. La plupart des gens viennent pour faire du sport et se défouler…quoique j'ai bien l'exemple de mon meilleur ami qui lui ne vient que pour trouver sa nouvelle conquête. Éclata-t-il de rire en pensant à Tommy.

\- Non…non ! Felicity réalisa qu'elle c'était mal exprimé. Je ne me suis pas inscrite pour faire des rencontres de ce genre. Elle rougit légèrement à l'insinuation d'Oliver. Je me suis inscrite pour me faire des amis….et en le disant je me rends compte que c'est triste à faire peur. Elle rigola légèrement.

\- Je vous fait marcher Felicity. La rassura Oliver avec un sourire. J'ai comprit…ce n'est jamais facile d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville et de ne connaître personne….le club de sport est un bon moyen. Felicity fut rassurée de voir qu'elle avait réussit à éclaircir ce point, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était une de ces filles qui ne pouvaient pas vivre sans avoir un homme à ses côtés, et sans savoir pourquoi cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- On partage ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui donnant la moitié de son brownie. Oliver la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Vous faites du sport à longueur de journée….c'est pas une moitié de gâteau qui va ruiner votre corps d'apollon. Elle se figea à ses dernières paroles et lui fut reconnaissant et de ne pas relever sa réflexion. Et puis j'aurai moins mauvaise conscience.

\- Vous avez raison. Il lui fit un sourire et englouti sa part de gâteau. Ils passèrent encore un bon moment à discuter de tout et de rien histoire de faire connaissance.

\- Alors Oliver pourquoi prof de sport ?

\- Oh simplement pour rendre folle de rage ma mère. Repondit-il en souriant, il vit sa surprise et ajouta. Ma….mère vient d'un milieu aisé et j'ai grandit dans l'idée que je devais faire de hautes études pour reprendre un jour l'empire familial….jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

\- Oh….j'imagine bien les conflits et les disputes que cela a dû engendrer.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée. Souffla-t-il la remerciant d'un sourire de ne pas relever le détail « empire familial ». Ma mère m'a fait la tête pendant des mois et mon père m'a coupé les vivres me disant que je devais me débrouiller seul...que j'allais comprendre ce que c'était que de gagner de l'argent.

\- Je suis désolée. Felicity avait de la peine pour lui, elle ne le connaissait pas mais se doutait que cette période avait du être difficile. Oliver la regarda et fut surprit de sa réaction, se disant qu'elle était différente des autres filles qu'il côtoyait habituellement.

\- Ne le soyez pas…..ça été dur mais ça m'a forgé le caractère et j'ai apprit à ne compter que sur moi-même. Et puis j'ai rencontré John qui m'a donné ma chance dans cette salle de sport….j'étais un client assidu et il a eu vent de mes soucis, il m'a proposé un job et j'ai accepté….ça fait trois ans maintenant et honnêtement je ne changerais rien. Dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

\- Et la zumba c'est imposé d'elle-même ou…..Oliver éclata de rire à sa question, décidément il aimait bien cette fille.

\- Non pas du tout….j'assure juste les cours le temps que John trouve une nouvelle prof…..je m'occupe uniquement des machines normalement. Et j'ai hâte qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'ailleurs….

\- Je suis rassurée…votre place n'est pas là….pas que votre cours soit nul. Dit-elle en vitesse réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais je….pense que vous devez être un bon coach. Vous au moins vous savez dans quel sens prendre ces machines de torture….et quand on vous voit on sait que vous savez vous en servir. Elle ferma les yeux se maudissant de ne pas savoir se taire quand il fallait. Désolé…parfois ma bouche parle sans être connectée à mon cerveau.

\- C'est rien….c'est plutôt flatteur. Rigola Oliver, il se pencha un peu pour lui parler d'un ton plus bas. Je pourrai vous apprendre à vous servir de ces machines si ça vous tente ? Felicity accueillit sa proposition avec un énorme sourire et hocha la tête positivement. Ok dans ce cas demain en fin de journée…ça vous va ?

\- Parfait.

####

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que Felicity se rendait tout les jours à la salle de sport et qu'Oliver lui apprenait à se servir des différents appareils et la conseillait sur sa façon de faire. Il était devenu en quelque sorte son coach personnel.

Elle avait raconté sa rencontre avec Oliver à Caitlin, et son amie l'avait bombardé de question en tout genre, n'y allant par quatre chemins. Elle lui avait dit que de toute façon si Oliver lui avait proposé de s'occuper d'elle c'est parce qu'il avait certainement envie de s'occuper d'autre chose que de sa condition physique. Felicity avait alors éclaté de rire au téléphone lui expliquant qu'Oliver était absolument charmant mais qu'elle doutait qu'elle soit son genre de fille.

Elle l'imaginait plutôt sortir avec les filles qu'elle croisait à la salle de sport qui avait des corps à faire pâlir n'importe qui et qui ne se gênaient pas pour faire comprendre à Oliver qu'elles espéraient autre chose que ses conseils sportifs. La première fois qu'elle avait été témoin de ça elle avait été choqué et ça avait bien fait rire son coach.

Elle arriva dans la salle et chercha Oliver des yeux, elle le trouva devant un drôle d'engin. Elle s'approcha et le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il montait à l'aide d'une barre sur une structure en métal rien qu'à l'aide de ses bras. Il était torse nu et elle avait tout le loisir de pouvoir l'admirer, elle devait admettre qu'il était plutôt pas mal, musclé mais sans en faire de trop.

À le regarder évoluer, elle se surprit à pincer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour éviter d'avoir des idées plutôt déplacées qui ne manqueraient pas circuler dans son esprit si elle ne détournait pas le regard. Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence et Oliver descendit en sautant du haut. Il atterrit sur le tapis avec une certaine dextérité qui surprit Felicity.

\- Salut. Dit-elle comme à bout de souffle.

\- Salut. Repondit-il en prenant sa serviette éponge pour s'essuyer le visage. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui. Lui dit-il jetant un œil à la pendule. Tu es retard.

\- Oui je sais j'avais une réunion qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Repondit Felicity mal à l'aise à son ton, comme si elle avait commis une erreur. Alors c'est quoi ce drôle d'engin ? Elle posa la question histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Oliver la regarda un instant sans rien dire et un sourire apparu enfin sur son visage.

\- C'est une salmon ladder….oui je sais c'est un peu barbare comme nom. Quand il vit son air. Tu veux essayer ? Felicity regarda une nouvelle fois l'engin et doutait fortement de pouvoir au minimum monter un cran.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver. Dit-elle le regard perdu sur la barre en métal pratiquement en haut de l'édifice.

\- Mais si….tu as déjà dit ça pour chaque machine que tu as testé….celle-ci n'est pas différente. Aller….Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et prépara une seconde barre de métal qu'il mît à sa hauteur.

Felicity se plaça dos à lui et visa la barre en levant les yeux. Elle sentit Oliver se rapprocher d'elle et passer son visage près de son oreille.

\- Tu vas voir….tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de saisir cette barre et de donner une impulsion avec tes bras pour arriver au cran supérieur….ok ? Felicity déglutit péniblement à le sentir si proche et à sentir son souffle s'écraser contre son épaule dénudée.

\- O…ok. Repondit-elle avec du mal.

\- Très bien….tu es prête ? Elle hocha la tête, tendit les bras pour attraper la barre métallique et sentit les mains d'Oliver se poser sur sa taille pour l'aider à sauter. Elle saisit sans mal la barre et se retrouva suspendue dans les airs. Oliver fit le tour et se retrouva face à elle. Ok…maintenant tu plies un peu tes bras et tu donnes l'impulsion pour sauter…un, deux et…..

\- Non…non….je n'y arriverais pas Oliver ! Rien que de me tenir est déjà un exploit….je veux….Elle ne put finir sa phrase que ses mains étaient déjà autour de sa taille à la retenir et à la faire glisser doucement contre lui. Descendre…..Finit-elle dans un souffle.

La proximité qu'elle ressentait à cet instant la déstabilisa complètement. Elle glissait contre le torse d'Oliver, ses mains autour d'elle et faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux bleus encrés dans les siens, leurs nez s'effleurant, elle n'avait qu'à se pencher un peu plus et elle pouvait l'embrasser. Ses bras avaient entourés son cou sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et il semblait aussi secoué qu'elle par ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle voulut s'éloigner mais Oliver la retint contre lui en serrant un peu plus sa prise, son regard toujours rivé au sien.

\- Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Non…je ne crois pas. Réussit-elle à répondre attiré par ses lèvres qui venaient de bouger et dont elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'elles étaient bien dessinées.

\- Je crois que tu avais raison…ce n'est pas pour toi. Dit-il tout bas son regard à son tour rivé à ses lèvres. Ses yeux firent la navette entre ses yeux et ses lèvres et il hésita un instant à l'embrasser, c'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit revenir sur terre. Ils se reculèrent et essayèrent de reprendre une certaine contenance et d'ignorer tout ce que ce rapprochement avait déclenché chez eux.

\- Oliver…j'ai besoin de toi de l'autre côté. C'était John qui venait lui demander de l'aide pour régler une machine.

\- J'arrive. Dit-il d'une voix forte contrastant avec sa douceur d'il y a quelques instant, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de Felicity. John comprit qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose et s'éclipsa comme il était venu. Je reviens….tu m'attends ? Sa voix à présent plus douce. Felicity hocha la tête sans rien dire, incapable de parler.

Finalement Oliver passa plus de temps que prévu à régler cette foutu machine et au moment où il allait pouvoir rejoindre Felicity il s'était fait attraper par Laurel Lance qui ne lui avait pas lâché la grappe pendant un bon quart d'heure. Quand il put enfin se libérer Felicity n'était plus la. Il la chercha du regard et se demanda si elle n'était pas aux vestiaires.

Il passa par l'accueil pour voir si elle avait activé son pass pour sortir de la salle, il chercha fébrilement et fut ravi de constater qu'elle était encore dans les vestiaires. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie et attendit qu'elle se montre. Il voulait lui parler avant de la quitter. Il avait encore en tête ce qu'il avait ressentit à la tenir contre lui et il avait dû lutter contre envie de l'embrasser quand il la tenait dans ses bras.

\- Oliver ? C'est la voix de Felicity qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se redressa et plongea dans ses yeux. Tu m'attendais ?

\- Oui…je….Il rigola nerveusement à se voir complètement idiot à ne pas savoir comment lui demander de dîner avec lui. Tu voudrais dîner avec moi ce soir ? Réussit-il à dire quand même sans se tromper ni buter sur un mot.

\- Oh…ok. Se surprit à répondre Felicity. Elle vit le visage d'Oliver se fendre d'un immense sourire comme s'il avait douté qu'elle puisse dire oui.

\- C'est vrai ? Enfin je veux dire…tu es libre ce soir ? Se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire à son tour. Ok…tu m'attends le temps que….

\- Oui bien sûr….vas y…je vais t'attendre là…juste là. Répéta-t-elle nerveuse au possible. Avant ce soir elle était persuadée qu'Oliver était uniquement son coach sportif mais au vu de ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt il était clair que ce n'était pas si simple. Si Caitlin savait ça, pensa-t-elle, elle lui avait bien dit que c'était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air, mais bien évidemment comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas voulut voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

####

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Dit Felicity arrivée en bas de son immeuble. Merci beaucoup. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Oliver qui la regardait les mains dans les poches, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé un super moment. Répondit-il en la fixant. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire et Felicity se décida à rentrer, elle allait se tourner quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Attends…..je….on pourra se revoir ?

Felicity le regarda les yeux ronds de surprise et ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa question. Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche.

\- Oliver….bien sûr….tu es mon prof de sport, on se voit tout les jours….pourquoi voudrais-tu que je renonce à des cours gratuits ? Elle pouffa un peu histoire de se détendre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Dit-il d'une voix calme. Je voulais dire…comme ce soir….Felicity….tu me plais beaucoup et je voudrais bien pouvoir te voir en dehors de tes séances de sport. Un immense soulagement prit possession de lui, il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de quitter sa poitrine, il avait enfin avoué à cette jolie blonde qu'il craquait pour elle.

\- Et que fais-tu de Laurel Lance ? Lui demanda Felicity une fois remise de sa surprise. Il me semble qu'elle est plutôt…comment dire….intéressée….Felicity s'adossa au mur pas loin et croisa les bras attendant sa réponse.

\- Laurel ? Répéta Oliver ne comprenant pas pourquoi Laurel était mise sur le tapis. J'ai du mal à comprendre….je ne sors pas avec Laurel. Éclaircit-il tout de suite. Elle….me courre après c'est vrai….mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Dit-il en s'approchant. Ma tête n'est remplie que d'une jolie blonde qui est absolument adorable quand elle prends un cours de Zumba ou quand elle découvre une nouvelle machine…..Felicity j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi…et rien qu'avec toi.

Elle fondit devant cette jolie déclaration, et ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle se détendit sous les paroles d'Oliver.

\- Ok….je serais ravie de sortir à nouveau avec toi. Elle vit son visage se détendre instantanément à ces paroles et le vit s'approcher pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Ils se sourirent et Felicity rentra la tête dans les nuages, se demandant encore comment un homme comme Oliver pouvait être attiré par elle.

* * *

Oliver n'avait pas passé une bonne journée. Il s'était levé en retard et était donc arrivé en retard au travail, ensuite sa journée avait continué sur le même chemin….affreux. Tout les clients avaient un soucis ou une question de la plus haute importance qui au final n'en était pas une. Mais ce qui acheva complètement de ruiner sa journée avait été le coup de fil de sa mère qui lui rappelait la soirée qu'elle avait organisé pour une association dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, elle insistait sur sa présence demain soir. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il avait bien essayé de se défiler mais elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de dire non. Il avait donc accepté d'un petit « oui » et avait regretté à la minute ou son « oui » avait quitté ses lèvres.

Il attendait l'arrivée de Felicity avec impatience. Il voulait lui demander de l'accompagner à cette soirée, il ne se voyait pas y aller seul mais surtout il savait que sa seule présence suffirait à lui faire oublier le mauvais moment qu'il y passerait à faire des sourires et des courbettes à toute la bonne société de Starling.

\- Tu as l'air bien soucieux. Felicity le tira de ses pensées et c'est avec un énorme sourire qu'il l'accueillit. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. C'était la seule marque d'attachement qu'il lui montrait, depuis ce timide baiser devant sa porte il y'a quelques semaines il n'avait rien tenter d'autre.

Il ne voulait pas agir de n'importe quelle façon avec elle, Felicity était différente des autres filles avec qui il était sortit. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ne voulait pas simplement la mettre dans son lit, même s'il espérait bien qu'elle y atterrisse un jour.

\- Tu as une robe de soirée ? Fut son entrée en matière, Felicity eut un mouvement de recul et plissa les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Oui….Fit-elle d'une voix traînante. Et…..

\- Demain soir ma mère organise une soirée et elle m'impose plus ou moins d'être présent…..j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes. La bouche de Felicity s'arrondit de surprise à sa demande, mais hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte. Parfait….Il s'approcha lui déposa un baiser sur le front en se lançant dans l'explication de son cours de sport du jour.

####

Felicity se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre avant de descendre rejoindre Oliver. Elle était stressée de sa soirée à venir. Elle avait dit oui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et ensuite elle n'avait plus osée dire non. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie d'Oliver, c'était un sujet qu'il évitait la plupart du temps et elle respectait son choix de ne rien dire.

Elle lissa sur sa robe des plis invisibles, signe de sa nervosité et vérifia sa coiffure et son maquillage. Elle se trouvait plutôt jolie et pouvait voir que les cours de sport d'Oliver avaient porté leurs fruits. Elle avait affiné ses cuisses et sa taille et avait été ravie de constater que sa robe flottait légèrement, ce qui lui donna un peu d'assurance pour les prochaines heures.

Elle prit sa minaudière, en vérifiant pour la centième fois que son portable et ses clés étaient à l'intérieur et se décida à descendre. Elle découvrit Oliver qui l'attendait patiemment adossé à sa voiture, il était beau à couper le souffle dans son costume qui dessinait parfaitement ses épaules et qui élançait encore un peu sa taille. D'un coup elle se sentit intimidé de sortir avec lui et se sentit rougir.

Quand il remarqua sa présence il se redressa et lui adressa un sourire franc et sincère en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais vu une aussi jolie femme. Il remarqua tout de suite que son corps s'était affiné et il l'imagina tonique et ferme sous ses mains. Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever tout de suite ces idées, sinon la soirée allait être longue.

\- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit-il en s'approchant et en saisissant une de ses mains.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Repondit-elle avec le même sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Il remarqua son stress en sentant sa main trembler un peu.

\- C'est juste une soirée Felicity….tout va bien se passer. La rassura-t-il, elle acquiesça et se laissa guider vers sa voiture. Elle remarqua cependant le modèle sportif dans lequel elle prit place et se surprit à penser qu'il devait bien gagner sa vie pour se permettre ce genre de folies.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence relatif jusqu'à ce que Felicity remarque qu'il quitte la ville. Surprise elle se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Tes parents n'habitent pas Starling ?

\- Si…en dehors de la ville. Il souffla de frustration et d'angoisse, il y avait une chose qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dite le concernant. Il avait reculé ce moment à chaque fois mais là il ne pouvait plus éviter le sujet. Il décida de se garer sur le bas côté.

\- Dois-je me sauver au courant ? Demanda Felicity essayant de ne pas prendre peur quand elle vit la voiture stopper en plein milieu de nulle part. Il rigola légèrement se disant qu'effectivement il pouvait comprendre son appréhension.

\- Non….ne t'inquiète pas. Il chercha sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Felicity….il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire avant d'arriver au manoir.

\- Au manoir ? Tes parents habitent un manoir !? Répéta-t-elle mi-surprise mi-apeurée. Il hocha la tête en soutenant son regard. Ok….tu as grandit dans un manoir….je comprends mieux maintenant la voiture de sport. Son esprit marchait à toute vitesse et elle fit le lien avec ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils avaient discutés….l'empire familial. Elle fixa ses yeux sur lui pour lui poser la question qui allait certainement répondre à ces dizaines qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quel est ton nom de famille déjà ?

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Sa voix reflétait son embarras. Queen….Dit-il simplement en la fixant à son tour. Oliver Queen.

Felicity eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, Oliver Queen ! Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber sur Oliver Queen dans une salle de sport qui ne payait pas de mine, qu'il devienne au fil des semaines son coach sportif pour qu'il finisse par vouloir sortir avec elle et pour qu'il l'invite à une soirée au manoir Queen.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda-t-elle quand même. Elle le vit hocher la tête négativement.

\- Felicity je sais que j'aurais du te le dire avant mais….à chaque fois je reculais le moment parce que généralement une fois que les gens connaissent mon nom, ils changent de regard sur moi et je ne voulais pas que tu me vois différemment.

\- Et il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de me le dire hier quand tu m'as invité à sortir ce soir ?! Elle était en colère à présent de s'être fait piégé de la sorte.

\- Ouais…je sais j'ai pas assuré. Dit-il penaud. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose en fait et je suis certain que….

\- Mais si Oliver ça change tout ! Tu n'es plus ce prof de sport qui me fait craquer….tu es Oliver Queen, le célibataire le plus convoité de Starling et qui change de fille comme de chemise ! Tu es l'héritier d'une des entreprises les plus puissantes des États-Unis….comment crois-tu que tes parents vont percevoir mon arrivée ? Sans compter que….au mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en réalisant ce que cela impliquait vraiment pour elle.

\- Sans compter que quoi ? Demanda-t-il à son air horrifié. Felicity….Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Ta mère me déteste déjà. Affirma-t-elle arrachant un sourire à Oliver.

\- Felicity….elle ne te connait même pas, elle ne peux pas te détester….quand elle verra que tu m'accompagnes oui….mais pas avant. Il essayait de faire de l'humour mais cela tomba à plat. Détends toi et tu vas….

\- Oliver…je travaille chez QC. Dit-elle avant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Et je te prit de me croire quand je te dit que ta mère me déteste. Elle le regarda avec une grimace qui malgré la situation le fit sourire.

\- Tu travailles pour QC ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Et pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? Et ne retourne pas la situation Oliver, c'est toi qui me cache un truc énorme depuis des semaines pas moi ok ?! Je suis une simple employée du service informatique de QC alors que toi tu es l'héritier de cette boîte !

Oliver la regarda surprit de sa colère, mais il ne disait rien il la méritait. Il avait mal agit, à lui maintenant d'en subir les conséquences.

\- Et pourquoi ma mère te déteste si tu es une simple employée du service informatique ? Felicity n'aimait pas son ton empreint d'ironie qui la mit encore plus en colère.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne comprends rien à l'informatique et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle a besoin d'un conseil elle vient vers moi et qu'elle me prends de haut….cette femme a décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer et me voilà invitée à la soirée caritative qu'elle organise, par mon prof de sport pour qu'il m'apprenne à deux minutes de notre arrivée qu'il est son fils ! Je n'irai pas à cette soirée Oliver Queen ! Elle suivit le geste à la parole et descendit de la voiture pour repartir à pied vers le centre ville.

Oliver la suivit et l'appela en rigolant, il devait l'avouer. Cette femme était complètement folle et absolument craquante. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme qui le déstabilisait à ce point dans tout les domaines. Il comprit qu'elle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne se planterait pas devant elle. Il courut pour la rattraper et se mit devant elle.

\- Felicity…soit sérieuse tu ne vas pas rentrer à pied en ville. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et planta son regard dans le sien. C'est à des kilomètres d'ici. Elle fouilla dans sa minaudière et en sortit victorieuse son téléphone.

\- Je vais appeler un taxi et je rentre chez moi ! Elle se décala pour le contourner mais il lui saisit le bras pour la stopper. Laisse moi partir !

\- Non il est hors de question que tu rentres….on va aller à cette soirée et ensuite je te ramène chez toi. Elle prit un air horrifié et sa colère qu'elle pensait évanouie réapparue d'un coup.

\- Écoute moi bien Oliver Queen…..je n'irai pas à cette soirée c'est clair ?! Je ne laisserai pas ta mère encore une fois jouer à la patronne arrogante avec moi ! Quand à toi…Elle pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine. Tu m'oublies…et ce n'est pas la peine de venir me voir à QC pour essayer de te faire pardonner ! Tu m'as mentit ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi. Dit-elle en levant les bras.

\- Felicity. Tenta Oliver pour la calmer.

\- C'est vrai je suis loin d'être comme toutes les filles qui sont à ton bras habituellement….je ne suis pas mannequin, je n'ai pas des jambes à faire pâlir n'importe qui…j'ai juste un cerveau….ce n'est certainement pas une qualité première que tu recherches et puis…..Elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes, son visage emprisonné dans ses grandes mains.

Le baiser dura un temps infini et les laissa le souffle court tout les deux. Felicity rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour les plonger dans ceux d'Oliver.

\- Je peux en placer une ? Demanda-t-il tout bas. Elle hocha la tête bien trop choquée pour parler. Ok…c'est vrai tu es loin d'être comme toutes ces filles….et c'est justement ce qui me plaît chez toi. Il la sentit se détendre instantanément sous ses paroles. Et tu n'as rien à leur envier…tes jambes sont très jolies. Dit-il avec un sourire l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Mais pourquoi….enfin Oliver ça fait des semaines qu'on se voit et jamais tu….je sais que je te plais, mais tu n'as jamais…tu vois ce que je veux dire….il faut que je n'arrête pas de babiller pour que tu m'embrasses enfin.

\- Tu m'intimides beaucoup. Avoua-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Et même si je mourrait d'envie de t'embrasser je ne voulais pas agir comme un idiot avec toi….tu mérites mieux que ce que j'ai pu offrir à ces autres filles.

Felicity le regarda avec une petite moue adorable et il ne put s'empêcher de fondre devant ce tableau. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois-ci Felicity enroula ses bras autour de son cou en se collant un peu plus à lui. Elle apprécia ce baiser tendre et passionné à la fois. C'est elle qui cassa leur échange.

\- Ne pense pas t'en tirer avec de jolies paroles Oliver…..tu m'as caché qui tu étais et même si je comprends pourquoi, je n'apprécie pas que tu me mettes au pied du mur de cette façon. Oliver la fixait sans rien dire, elle n'avait pas tord. Je ne viendrais pas à cette soirée avec toi.

\- Felicity…Dit-il d'un ton plaintif. S'il te plaît….ne me laisse pas seul affronter ma mère….tu ne la connais pas quand….Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Je connais ta mère et je sais de quoi elle est capable….et c'est pour cette raison que je ne viendrais pas. Elle encercla son visage de ses mains. Je tiens à garder mon job, même si elle me mène la vie dure….j'ai besoin de ce boulot. Il hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement sa position, même s'il était déçu qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas.

\- Aller viens je te ramène. Dit-il en prenant sa main et en la dirigeant vers la voiture. Elle protesta argumentant qu'elle pouvait prendre un taxi mais il insista pour la raccompagner chez elle.

Le trajet se fit comme à l'aller en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. C'est Oliver qui fit remarquer à Felicity qu'elle était arrivée. Ils se regardèrent avant qu'elle ne se penche pour l'embrasser et descendre de voiture. Il lui fit un léger signe de main avant de repartir en sens inverse.

Felicity resta un moment à fixer la rue vide, il y avait longtemps qu'Oliver avait disparu. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle avait comme coach sportif Oliver Queen qui en plus craquait complètement sur elle, une fille de Vegas sans le sous et qui travaillait au service de sa mégère de mère.

Elle pouffa à s'imaginer raconter cette histoire à Caitlin qui elle n'en doutait pas, allait hurler de joie au téléphone. Déjà rien que le fait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle et Oliver pratiquaient un peu plus que les cours de sport allait la rendre folle, mais quand elle lui avouerait qui il était vraiment, elle savait d'avance que son amie aurait du mal à s'en remettre.

Elle se força à bouger et monta chez elle, encore toute retournée de son début de soirée. Elle passa par sa chambre afin de se changer et s'admira une dernière fois avant de se déshabiller quand un coup fut porté à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant bien qui pouvait être derrière. Elle s'avança prudemment et regarda par le judas son visiteur. Elle ouvrit la porte en vitesse pour se retrouver devant Oliver.

\- J'étais sur la route pour aller au manoir et je…j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas y aller sans toi. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et poursuivit. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté d'y aller ce soir c'était de te savoir à mon bras….et quand je te vois dans cette robe je me dit qu'il est dommage de ne pas sortir….rien que tout les deux.

\- Tu…tu veux sortir ? Mais Oliver ta mère….elle va être folle de rage.

\- Honnêtement je m'en moque….je déteste ce genre de soirée….tu sais c'est juste du paraître…ça fait bien d'avoir ses deux enfants pour ce genre d'événements, et….tu voudrais pas qu'on parle de tout ça en dînant ?

\- Ok. Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais…on commande...après ce début de soirée je n'ai pas envie d'être épiée comme une bête curieuse. Il rigola un peu et acquiesça, elle se poussa pour le laisser rentrer.

Oliver avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à lui raconter son enfance et son adolescence. Il lui avait expliqué comment ses parents s'étaient comportés avec lui quand il était plus jeune, ne lui laissant aucune chance de faire ses propres expériences ce qui l'avait conduit à faire des bêtises, énormément de bêtises et à faire les gros titres des journaux à scandales

\- Je comprends pourquoi ce besoin de défier ta mère. Felicity ne se doutait pas que sa vie avait pu être aussi difficile. C'est vrai il était né dans une bonne famille et n'avait jamais manqué de rien, à part de l'attention et de l'amour de ses parents. Et je dois dire que j'aurais fait la même chose. Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Elle était folle de rage quand je lui dit que j'avais trouvé un job comme prof de sport. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Depuis ce jour je ne compte que sur moi-même et ma voiture est là seule chose qu'il me reste de mon ancienne vie.

\- Et tu ne voudrais pas travailler pour QC ? C'est ton héritage et ton histoire. Oliver la regarda avec un regard plein de douceur.

\- Non ce n'est pas ma vie et pour être honnête le monde des affaires m'ennuie….mon père a toujours été désespéré de ce constat. Dit-il tristement. J'aurais tellement voulut voir de la fierté dans ses yeux rien qu'une fois….jusqu'à présent je n'ai été qu'une déception pour eux. Felicity lui prit la main et la serra.

\- Ne dit pas ça Oliver….je suis certain qu'ils sont fiers de toi...seulement ils ne savent pas te le montrer. Tu n'as pas hésité à tout envoyer balader pour faire ce que tu voulais….tu aurais pu suivre cette route toute tracée mais tu as su dire non parce que ça ne te rendait pas heureux. Tout le monde n'a pas ce courage. Elle marque une pause et reprit. Moi en tout cas je suis fière de toi.

Oliver fut touché au cœur par ces simples paroles mais qui signifiait tellement pour lui, il avait vécu toute sa vie pour rendre fier ses parents et la seule qui avait connu Oliver avant Oliver Queen était fière de son parcours et de sa vie. Elle ne voyait pas les paillettes ou la grande vie, elle le voyait lui, le simple prof de sport.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait d'entendre ce genre de choses. Dit-il tout bas en se rapprochant d'elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire et ce baiser les entraîna bien plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés.

* * *

Oliver la regardait évoluer sur la salmon ladder, il était fier d'elle, elle avait beaucoup progressé depuis qu'elle avait poussé la porte de la salle de sport il y avait deux ans. Elle qui n'avait pas réussit à monter un seul cran la première fois grimpait à présent l'édifice avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il s'approcha quand il comprit qu'elle allait descendre et la récupéra dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou comme elle l'avait fait la première fois et lui fit un énorme sourire. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour d'eux.

\- Je t'aime. Lui Felicity dans le creux de son oreille en se serrant contre lui. Il soupira de bonheur à ces trois petits mots, lui aussi l'aimait, désespérément.

\- Je t'aime aussi chérie. Repondit-il dans son cou. Il la sentit rire et se décolla pour la regarder dans les yeux. Quoi ?

\- Rien...c'est juste que je ne pensais pas trouver l'amour de ma vie en entrant dans une salle de sport. Rigola-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Caitlin et Cisco de t'avoir poussé à venir ici. Lui dit-il d'une voix tendre qui la fit fondre.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément, aucun nuage n'était venu troubler leur bonheur. Même les parents d'Oliver n'avaient pas réussit à ternir ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Moira n'avait pas été heureuse d'apprendre que son fils fréquentait Felicity, ne l'estimant pas assez bien pour son fils. Quand sa mère lui avait tenu ce discourt, il lui avait sourit lui expliquant qu'elle ne comprenait rien et que c'était plutôt lui qui n'était pas assez bien pour la jeune femme. A partir de ce moment là il avait coupé les ponts avec ses parents et Felicity avait démissionné de chez QC pour mettre ses talents au service de Merlyn Global.

\- Oui je leur doit une fière chandelle. Dit-elle en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. En plus d'avoir trouvé un homme parfait j'ai un prof de sport qui ne me coûte pas un sous. Eclata-t-elle de rire, il la suivit dans son fou rire.

\- Je suis certain qu'on va trouver un moyen de s'arranger. Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de les posséder une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 **L'idée était donc un Oliver coach sportif et une Felicity poussée par ses amis de Central City à faire du sport...j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, c'est une source de motivation incroyable.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel OS.**


	7. Juste amis ?

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'ai constaté que le dernier os vous avait bien plût, c'est vrai que voir un Oliver en coach sportif on en rêve toutes...d'ou l'envie de certaines de se mettre au sport...LOL...**

 **Voici un nouvel OS qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant. Celui-ci m'est venu après une discussion avec Amazing-Destiny sur un de ses chapitres. Je te l'avais promis, le voilà.**

 **Un grand merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site FantasyAndMystery, Bethoveen, LunaPotter, Ally84, Olicity-love et Mélissa merci beaucoup pour vos gentils commentaires.**

 **Shinobu24, un grand merci à toi de toujours prendre le temps de lire mes chapitres. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver descendait les marches rapidement. Il était énervé et posa son arc sur son support en rage. Il se retourna et claqua ses mains à plat sur la table en métal devant lui. Il avait la tête basse et essayait de contrôler toute cette colère qu'il sentait prête à sortir et à exploser.

Peu à peu il arriva à contrôler sa respiration et à se calmer mais il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour chasser les images qui n'arrêtaient pas de revenir inlassablement devant ses yeux. Il se redressa et se déshabilla tout en prenant le chemin de la salle de bain pour se changer.

Il passa rapidement un pantalon de sport et se dirigea vers la Salmon ladder. Il saisit le tube en métal et commença son entraînement en montant et en redescendant un nombre incalculable de fois. Au bout d'un moment il sentit ses muscles brûler et commença à sentir une faiblesse dans ses bras. Il relâcha alors le tube pour se retrouver sur le tapis. Il s'écroula de fatigue mais se releva, il n'en avait pas finit avec son entraînement.

Il se dirigea alors vers le sac de sable un peu plus loin en prenant au passage les gants de boxe. Il les attacha du mieux qu'il pu et commença à frapper de toutes ses forces. Il faisait aller ses bras l'un après l'autre, son visage était marqué de douleur et de fatigue mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le troubler. Il voulait simplement oublier qu'il avait vu Felicity avec un autre que lui. À ce souvenir ses coups étaient encore plus forts et plus appuyés.

Comme à son habitude il avait finit sa ronde par son immeuble pour être certain que tout allait bien pour elle. Mais bizarrement il n'y avait pas de lumières dans son appartement. Il se rappela alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle sortait avec un ami ce soir, cela ne lui avait pas forcément plu mais il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans sa vie. Il allait partir quand il vit la lumière s'allumer dans le salon.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir mais sa curiosité avait été plus forte et il avait attendu de voir ce qu'il se passait. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour quand il avait vu Felicity et ce type arriver au canapé en s'embrassant fougueusement. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre. Il les avait regardé un moment le cœur lourd et quand il les avait vu se diriger vers la chambre, il était partit ne voulant rien de voir de plus, l'imaginer était déjà bien assez.

Son poing gauche donna un nouveau coup sur le sac plus violemment cette fois-ci encore. Il voyait les mains de cet homme sur sa taille, sa bouche dévorant la sienne et il imaginait son gémissement à sa langue touchant celle de ce…type. Cela le rendait fou de rage et de jalousie. Il se demandait comment une petite blonde pouvait le rendre complètement dingue de frustration. Un éclat de rire lui échappa se souvenant de la première fois où il avait pu goûter à son corps.

C'était une soirée comme beaucoup d'autres. Il avait fait sa ronde et avait livré à la police un dealer, un voleur et avait évité de justesse un cambriolage. Il était rentré au repaire plutôt satisfait de sa soirée et avait voulut se détendre un peu. Il avait alors commandé de quoi dîner avec Diggle et Felicity. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que Diggle soit appelé par la nounou, Sara faisant un peu de fièvre.

Il s'était retrouvé seul avec Felicity, ils avaient continué à discuter encore un peu tout les deux et avant de partir elle avait voulut mettre à jour quelques fichiers. Il n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissé faire, il en avait profiter pour aller s'entraîner avant de la raccompagner chez elle plus tard comme à son habitude.

C'est à ce moment là que tout avait changé. Il avait sentit son regard sur lui tout au long de son entraînement et il devait avouer qu'il avait eu du mal à ne pas lui jeter lui aussi un regard de temps en temps. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans ce genre de situation, mais ce soir là tout avait prit une autre dimension.

Il sentait ses yeux sur lui et sur son corps. Il sentait ses yeux monter et descendre sur son torse, il pouvait même entendre ses soupirs de contentement à chaque fois qu'il étendait un bras, étirant ainsi ses muscles. Il l'avait surprit plus d'une fois passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en le regardant avec envie. Elle avait continué à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier en lui jetant de temps à autre un regard.

Au bout d'un moment il avait arrêter de frapper bien trop distrait par son informaticienne et c'était approché de son bureau d'un pas lent. Il avait prit place derrière son fauteuil et avait scruté ses écrans pour voir où elle en était dans ses mises à jour. Il s'était décalé un peu et s'était penché au dessus du bureau une main sur le dossier de son fauteuil et une autre sur le bureau. Il l'avait sentit à cet instant défaillir et il devait avouer qu'il en avait été plutôt satisfait.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il savait qu'il était attiré par elle, il ne se mentait pas. Elle était absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'une femme, belle, sexy, intelligente. À plusieurs reprises il s'était demandé ce que cela lui ferait s'il lui prenait l'envie de l'embrasser. Mais il ne voulait pas compliquer ses relations avec elle, alors il se contentait de regarder ses jambes qui semblaient infinies quand elle était sur des talons vertigineux, de caresser de ses yeux sa poitrine qu'il devinait petite mais parfaite pour ses mains et d'imaginer ce que devait être un baiser de Felicity Smoak.

Seulement ce soir là, à cet instant, il ne voulait plus se contenter d'imaginer, il voulait le vivre. Il avait alors retourné son fauteuil afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle fut dans un premier temps surprise mais se détendit instantanément quand elle vit la douceur de son regard. Il lui avait saisit une main afin qu'elle se lève, l'avait collé à lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Juste une fois…..laisse moi t'embrasser juste une fois. Avait-il murmuré avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Il avait remonté ses mains sur son visage et en avait posé une à l'arrière de son crâne pour la maintenir contre lui, la seconde se perdant dans ses cheveux blonds.

Felicity n'avait sut quoi faire sur l'instant bien trop surprise de l'audace d'Oliver. Elle s'était laissé faire et quand elle avait sentit sa langue demander l'accès à sa bouche elle avait reprit conscience en posant ses mains sur ce torse qu'elle avait admiré une partie de la soirée. Elle les avait remonté vers son cou et lui avait donné accès à sa langue. Elle savait qu'embrasser Oliver devait être une expérience unique mais ce qu'elle avait ressentit à cet instant surpassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Leurs langues se touchèrent en laissant échapper un son rauque de leurs deux bouches. Chacun bataillant pour avoir la domination de ce baiser qu'ils pensaient unique, un moment d'égarement au milieu de cette soirée étrange ou l'électricité de l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait fait que croître au fil des minutes.

A bout de souffle Oliver avait cassé ce baiser à regret et avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune blonde qui elle aussi semblait à bout de souffle. Elle l'avait regardé avec incompréhension et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait prit son visage en coupe et avait posé son front contre le sien luttant pour ne pas recommencer et la laisser partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je…je crois que vais y aller. Avait-elle dit tout bas, voyant qu'il ne disait rien. Il avait hoché la tête et l'avait sentit se décoller de lui, ses mains quittant son torse et il avait dû relâcher la pression sur ses joues à regret. Elle avait fait un pas en arrière et s'était retournée lentement. Il l'avait regardé faire et sans savoir comment sa main s'était enroulé autour de son poignet pour la ramener vers lui, dans ses bras.

\- Non. Il avait encore une fois murmuré ce mot, il respirait fort et avait l'impression qu'il manquait d'air tellement ce qu'il ressentait était fort et limite inconnu. Je…reste…Elle avait relevé le visage vers lui ne comprenant pas son attitude. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il avait tout fait pour la tenir éloigné de lui, ne lui montrant rien, mais à cet instant il ne voulait plus lutter et se laisser aller à enfin vivre.

Elle l'avait fixé un moment sans rien dire, pesant le pour et le contre. Il avait noté que sa respiration était aussi erratique que la sienne, preuve qu'elle était troublée elle aussi. Son poignet était toujours prisonnier de sa main, il caressait doucement cette peau si fine à cet endroit, et pu voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Sans attendre plus longtemps il emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres.

Ce baiser fut plus sauvage que le premier. Il était pressé et impatient, elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'il ne lui demande et il s'enfonça à l'intérieur pour redécouvrir son goût. Elle libéra son poignet et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Elle en agrippa une mèche et tira dessus légèrement afin qu'il la regarde.

\- Pourquoi ? Fut sa seule question. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux à sa voix douce mais qui n'invitait pas à lui mentir.

\- J'ai envie de toi….Dit-il dans un souffle en embrassant son cou. Est-ce suffisant comme réponse ? Elle hocha la tête apparemment ravi de sa réponse et embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres. La suite se passa très vite, il avait remonté sa jupe sur ses hanches afin de la porter pour la poser sur la table en métal juste derrière eux.

Il s'était calé entre ses jambes et avait déboutonné son haut avec empressement et envie, il allait enfin avoir accès à ce qu'il rêvait de toucher. Quand il écarta son chemisier il découvrit un soutien-gorge en satin rose fuchsia qui lui allait à ravir. Il l'admira un instant avant de passer une main sur le tissu soyeux et de titiller ses mamelons qui ne tardèrent pas à se dresser.

Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule sous l'effet de la torture qu'il était entrain de lui faire subir. Elle avait eu du mal à retenir ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Cela l'avait rendu encore plus pressé, il l'avait libéré assez vite de son carcan de satin et de son string, en faisant de même avec son pantalon et son boxer pour la pénétrer sans plus de préambule impatient de savoir enfin ce que cela faisait de faire l'amour à Felicity Smoak.

Ses poings allaient et venaient sans arrêt, repenser à cette soirée ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer. Il ressentit une vive douleur dans son bras droit et décida d'arrêter pour ce soir. S'il continuait il risquait de se blesser et la ville avait besoin de lui et de sa protection. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et ne put empêcher de nouveaux souvenirs de venir le hanter.

Il se revoyait ici avec Felicity ce même soir à assouvir de nouveau cette envie de son corps, cette envie de la posséder et de laisser sa marque sur elle et dans elle. Il s'était souvent imaginé ce que pourrait être cet instant mais cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Felicity était sous son air de fille sage et assez stricte, une femme qui s'assumait et qui se laissait transporter par le plaisir sans aucune gêne.

Il secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à elle et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude qui lui fit un bien fou et détendit ses muscles endoloris par les heures d'efforts qu'il venait de faire. Il essayait de chasser Felicity de son esprit mais à chaque fois que son regard se posait quelque part un souvenir lui revenait. Il quitta la douche furieux et décida d'aller prendre un verre, au moins cela aurait pour effet de le détendre. Enfin il l'espérait.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut au son de son réveil. Elle trouva avec difficulté le bouton pour l'éteindre et se recoucha aussitôt. C'est quand elle sentit un bras se refermer sur sa taille qu'elle sursauta à nouveau. Oliver avait passé la nuit chez elle, ce n'était jamais arrivé ! Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient évité afin de ne pas se sentir gêné le matin au petit déjeuner.

\- Salut Lissy. Cette voix n'était pas celle d'Oliver et cela la soulagea un peu, mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle non plus. Elle retira le bras qui la serrait contre le torse de Jack et se leva en vitesse.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça tu sais que je déteste ! Aller lève toi ! Elle tira la couette et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup afin de faire entrer la lumière. Elle reçut un grognement en réponse. Tu as cinq minutes pour t'en aller. Dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle fila en cuisine et se prépara un café salvateur. Elle avait du s'endormir avant de mettre Jack à la porte, elle aurait du le faire partir tout de suite après leur fin de soirée plutôt sympa. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Un bon repas dans un restaurant sympa, un homme plutôt charmant qu'elle connaissait depuis des années et un retour chez elle qui c'était terminé comme elle l'avait espéré.

Elle connaissait Jack depuis des années, c'était la première personne qu'elle avait rencontré en arrivant à Starling. Il travaillait comme elle chez QC et ils avaient sympathisé tout de suite. Leur amitié avait prit une tournure un peu plus sensuelle par la suite. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de coucher ensemble de temps en temps et elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt doué.

Ils ne se voyaient pas tout le temps et évitaient tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à une relation, et partager le même lit en faisait partie. Elle ne voulait pas dormir dans le même lit que ses « sexfriends », cela amenait une note d'intimité qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas partager. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à tomber amoureuse et si un jour cela devait arriver, elle savait que ce ne serait certainement pas de Jack.

\- Je peux prendre un café ou c'est interdit aussi ? Demanda-t-il justement en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Elle le regarda d'un œil mauvais à sa blague et lui tendit une tasse fumante.

\- Très drôle….mais je n'aime pas partager mon lit et tu le sais ! Alors tu finis ton café et tu rentres chez toi, je vais prendre une douche. Elle s'en alla avant de rajouter. Pas de besoin de préciser que je ne veux plus que tu sois là quand je vais en sortir. Il acquiesça et la regarda partir appréciant la vue qu'elle lui offrait, un teeshirt qui couvrait à peine son corps mais qu'il connaissait suffisamment pour avoir de nouveau envie d'elle.

Felicity fonça sous la douche et se glissa sous le jet brûlant. Elle apprécia de suite l'eau chaude couler sur son corps pour la détendre et dieu sait qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle avait certes passé une bonne soirée mais elle savait aussi qu'elle allait devoir faire face à un Oliver bougon pour avoir décliner son invitation à dîner, elle savait d'avance qu'il allait être d'une humeur massacrante. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui dise non et encore moins depuis que leur relation avait prit un nouveau tournant.

A cette pensée elle sentit son ventre se tordre d'excitation. Depuis le jour où Oliver avait débarqué dans son bureau elle n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, qu'il lui fasse l'amour. C'était complètement cliché mais elle l'assumait totalement, quand vous faites face à Oliver Queen et à son sourire, n'importe quelle fille normalement constituée vous répondra qu'elle voulait connaître la jouissance dans ses bras.

Elle avait eu cette chance, et pas qu'une fois. Quand c'était arrivé la première fois, elle c'était dit que c'était une erreur, certes très agréable mais que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Ce soir là ils avaient été dépassés par cet excès d'hormones et de testostérones qui avait emplit le repaire. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois et elle devait avouer qu'Oliver n'avait pas volé sa réputation, c'était un amant parfait, tendre et attentif au plaisir de sa partenaire.

Après cet…..égarement il avait absolument tenu à la raccompagner. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir sur le pas de sa porte, mais Oliver n'était pas repartit avant le petit matin. Ils avaient une fois de plus assouvit cette envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain ils s'étaient retrouvés au bureau comme si de rien n'était, mis à part ces petits regards complices qu'ils se lançaient et qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Oliver l'avait fait venir en fin de journée pour mettre au clair leur situation. En entrant dans son bureau elle l'avait trouvé nerveux et c'était bien demandé ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire. Elle avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'humour pour le détendre.

\- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me virer ? Elle avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et le vit sourire à son tour. Non parce que si c'est le cas fais ça vite. Il éclata de rire et se leva pour se positionner juste en face d'elle sur le bureau, ses mains enserrant le plateau.

\- Non Felicity je n'ai pas l'intention de te virer. Rigola-t-il. On sait tout les deux que QC ne s'en remettrait pas….je voulais qu'on parle d'hier soir….et de ce qu'il c'est passé. Dit-il en la fixant intensément.

\- Oh….et que veux-tu me dire précisément ? Elle croisa les jambes et vit son regard se perdre sur ses dernières. Elle pouvait aisément deviner ses pensées. Il imaginait ces mêmes jambes autour de sa taille et lui perdu en elle comme ça avait été le cas à plusieurs reprises la veille. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images et reprit.

\- Je…ce que je veux te dire c'est que….je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est passé change ce qu'il y a entre nous. Il se redressa un peu et poursuivit. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi….mais je ne crois pas que nous deux c'est une bonne idée….enfin nous deux c'était….génial….même plus que ça. Dit-il avec son regard perdu une nouvelle fois se souvenant de sa nuit passé. Mais je…..

\- Oliver. Dit Felicity en se levant pour le mettre à l'aise. Je n'attends rien de toi….ce qu'il s'est passé hier devait arriver….cela faisait un moment que ça couvait et on a assouvit une pulsion et une envie….mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Elle vit son visage se détendre instantanément sous ses paroles.

\- Je suis content que tu comprennes…..j'avais peur que…..Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite fille fragile Oliver….je sais faire la différence entre faire l'amour et juste du sexe pour du sexe. Elle lui fit un sourire et caressa sa joue. Et hier soir ce n'était que du sexe…alors on se détends et on passe à autre chose. Elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux rieurs et avait remit en place sa cravate en laissant traîner sa main sur son torse, elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui et lui dit d'un ton un peu plus bas. J'ai adoré ce qu'on a fait hier soir Oliver….on recommence quand tu veux. Elle lui fit un léger baiser dans son cou et avait quitté son bureau en lui faisant un clin d'œil plutôt aguicheur.

Elle rigola au souvenir de sa tête ce jour là, elle était certaine que c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de cette façon. Il avait l'air gêné et complètement surprit. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette attitude de sa part et à ce qu'elle soit si….libérée.

####

Quand elle arriva au bureau l'ambiance était électrique. Elle entendait Oliver hurler à l'autre bout du couloir dans ce qu'elle imaginait être son téléphone. Mais ce qu'elle vit devant ses yeux dépassait ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Oliver était effectivement au téléphone et à ce qu'elle comprenait il était avec sa mère mais il était dans un état de colère et de stress qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Oliver reposa le combiné en le jetant presque sur son bureau. Il leva les yeux et vit Felicity qui était enfin arrivé, il croisa son regard et lui fit signe de venir. Il était sur les nerfs et n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.

\- Je suis content que tu daignes enfin te montrer ! Dit-il d'un ton sec et cassant. On a du boulot au cas où cette information t'aurais échappé. Il vit son visage se crisper et elle croisa les bras signe de sa colère, cependant elle ne répondait pas, attendant ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Ma mère a la bonne idée de vouloir m'envoyer faire le tour des succursales en Asie….on part la semaine prochaine. Il lui tendit un dossier qu'elle saisit de rage et qu'elle parcouru en vitesse.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir ! Répondit-elle en jetant un œil au dossier. Effectivement Moira n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Répondit-il sur le même ton cassant. Mais je n'ai pas le choix….alors on va y aller et faire bonne figure, la ville se passera de nous pendant ce temps. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui surprise qu'il accepte.

\- C'est la première fois que tu te laisses mener par ta mère….qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il la fixa lui aussi surprit qu'elle l'ai percé à jour.

\- Rien ! Je te demande juste d'organiser notre déplacement sans réfléchir…..c'est trop compliqué pour toi où il faut vraiment que tu psychanalyses tout ? Elle eut un mouvement de recul à ses paroles.

\- Ok…mais je ne vais pas avec toi. Elle le défia du regard un instant et tourna les talons pour partir.

\- Pardon ?! Oliver l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? Ses yeux étaient passés d'un bleu azur à un noir d'encre. Elle dégagea son bras qu'il maintenait assez fort.

\- Je ne voyage pas avec toi c'est tout ! Je vais voir pour te trouver une autre assistante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner à nouveau les talons qu'il claqua la porte afin que personne ne les voient se disputer de la sorte et d'ailleurs s'il était honnête il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

\- C'est pour rester avec ton rendez vous d'hier soir que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? Il s'en voulut tout de suite de ses paroles, mais elle l'avait poussé à bout.

\- Nous y voila donc. Dit-elle d'un petit air victorieux. C'est ça le motif de ta colère et non pas ce stupide déplacement ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas comprit Oliver je fais ce que je veux….toi et moi ne sommes pas ensemble…je vois qui je veux ! Et ça ne te regarde pas.

Oliver essayait de calmer ses nerfs et de ne pas répondre à ce qu'elle lui disait, elle avait raison ils n'étaient pas en couple et elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et voir qui elle voulait. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il avait juste à la voir avec un autre….et ça il ne le supportait pas.

\- Et le fait que tu couches avec lui aussi ça ne me regarde pas ?! Felicity lui fit des yeux ronds se demandant comment il savait ça. Je t'ai vu hier soir….dans ses bras. Dit-il en s'étant rapproché d'elle et en la toisant de sa hauteur. Elle releva son visage vers lui encore plus furieuse de son comportement.

\- Ce que je fais en dehors de nos « activités » ne te regarde pas Oliver. Son ton était dur, cassant et elle avait détaché chaque mot afin qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle était furieuse qu'il l'ai espionné. Elle le fixa encore un moment et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

Oliver la regarda partir furieux lui aussi, mais contre lui. Il n'avait pas réussit à se contrôler et à contrôler ses sentiments. Il était fou de jalousie qu'elle puisse prendre du plaisir dans les bras d'un autre que lui, pourtant c'est lui qui avait imposé ce genre de relation entre eux, c'est lui qui n'avait pas voulut avoir une relation suivit avec elle parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait tout faux, il était attaché à elle et certainement plus que ce qu'il devrait.

Il se retourna pour reprendre place derrière son bureau et d'un coup de colère envoya balader par terre tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il pensait que cela le calmerait mais c'était encore pire, il savait qu'une seule chose pourrait l'apaiser mais il doutait que Felicity veuille bien lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Il prit sa veste et quitta le bureau sans un regard pour son assistante.

####

Felicity passa une bonne partie de la matinée à organiser le déplacement d'Oliver en Asie. Elle essayait de ne pas laisser sa colère l'envahir mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait énormément de mal. Elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait apprit. Il l'avait surveillé, elle savait qu'il n'était pas content de sa sortie d'hier, mais de là à la surveiller il y avait un monde.

Elle l'imaginait bien sur le toit en face de son appartement attendre patiemment qu'elle rentre pour être certain qu'elle ne risque rien et la voir ensuite dans les bras d'un autre. Connaissant Oliver il avait du être fou de rage et avait du passer le reste de la nuit à s'entraîner et à se maudir d'être rester à l'attendre. Mais c'était lui qui avait voulut cette situation, c'est lui qui avait mit une barrière tout de suite entre eux. Sans parler de sentiments il n'avait jamais été entendu qu'entre eux leur relation soit exclusive.

Il avait tellement peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'il préférait butiner d'une fille à une autre. C'était comme ça qu'il agissait depuis son retour de l'île et c'était de cette façon certainement qu'il passerait les prochaines années. Elle n'avait jamais espéré qu'entre eux les choses deviennent sérieuses, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait avec un homme. Tout ce qu'elle avait simplement espéré c'est qu'ils pourraient passer de bons moments sans prise de tête. Mais ça aussi apparemment c'était compliqué.

Et elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme le dernier des idiots dès qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle ou qu'elle passait la soirée avec un vieil ami. Elle se leva en colère elle aussi et décida d'aller le trouver pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée sans filtre. Il était en colère et bien elle aussi, et une Felicity Smoak en colère n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle.

Malgré le bruit du bâton contre le bois du mannequin Oliver entendit la porte claquer et les talons de Felicity descendre l'escalier en métal. Et à sa démarche il savait qu'elle était en colère et qu'elle ne venait pas ici en plein milieu de la journée pour rien. Il l'entendit poser violemment ses affaires sur son bureau.

\- Oliver Jonas Queen….tu vas arrêter immédiatement de frapper comme un idiot sur ce mannequin, et me dire exactement pourquoi tu m'as traité comme une moins que rien il y a une heure ! Elle était à côté des tapis d'entraînement les bras croisés, le visage ravagé de colère et ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

Oliver s'arrêta lentement et se tourna vers elle comme si elle venait de dire une énormité. Il saisit la serviette éponge qu'il avait laissé pas loin et s'essuya le visage avant de la fixer.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus…..tu peux repartir travailler…..c'est pour ça que je te paie il me semble. Il jeta à nouveau sa serviette au sol et reprit son entraînement. Felicity le regarda outré de sa repartie, jamais de sa vie on ne l'avait traité de cette façon, comme si elle était insignifiante. Elle se posta devant lui avant qu'il ne donne le premier coup.

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu prends Oliver...mais regarde moi bien parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Elle ne quittait pas ses yeux un instant pour être certaine qu'il allait bien comprendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Je m'en vais ! Je quitte QC et l'équipe….je ne veux pas être traité de cette façon, je mérite mieux que ta colère, tes sarcasmes et ton mépris. Il baissa le regard un instant. Regarde moi au moins dans les yeux quand je te parle ! Tu as été….odieux et grossier….tu ne supportes pas qu'un autre que toi me touches mais en même temps tu ne veux pas d'une relation ! Alors explique moi un peu ce que je suis censée comprendre parce que c'est un peu flou !

\- Felicity…..Tenta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Elle leva une main pour le faire taire.

\- Je n'ai pas finit…..que les choses soient clair….je ne veux pas d'une relation avec toi….on sait tout les deux qu'on est très loin d'être fait pour être ensemble mais j'attendais au moins du respect et de la compréhension. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as passé la nuit avec Laurel il y a quelques temps quand elle allait mal...comme je n'ai rien dit quand tu as préféré passé ta soirée avec cette pimbêche d'isabel Rochev quand elle était de passage à Starling ! Alors pourquoi quand c'est moi tout prends une tournure dramatique et tu as cet air si…si….oh et arrête de me regarder avec ton sourire en coin ! Tu m'exaspères et…..

\- Felicity. Lui dit-il tout bas en s'approchant et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Felicity ne réagit pas tout de suite mais le repoussa violemment.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais oublier ton attitude avec un baiser Oliver ?! C'est tout ce que je mérite ?! Nous deux c'était une mauvaise idée depuis le début….même sans sentiments c'est compliqué. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant ne qu'elle reprenne. Je quitte la ville.

\- Attends ! Comme ce matin il lui prit le bras et la retint contre lui. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de m'expliquer.

\- C'est pas la peine…tu as déjà tout dit. Son ton n'invitait pas à la contredire, il relâcha doucement son bras et tenta une dernière chose.

\- Tu es certaine qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments ? Elle le regarda ne sachant pas quoi répondre et se demandant où il avait pu aller chercher une idée pareille.

\- A voir ta façon d'agir et ton passé je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie d'être aimé de cette façon. Elle le vit accuser le coup et en profita pour quitter le repaire en courant, refoulant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler malgré tout.

####

Elle rentra chez elle et sortit en vitesse deux valises du placard de sa chambre. Elle les posa sur le lit et les remplit avec tout et n'importe quoi, elle ne voulait pas trainer se doutant qu'Oliver n'allait pas la laisser partir sans rien faire. Et elle avait eu raison, des coups furent frappés à sa porte peu de temps après. Elle fit comme s'il n'y avait personne mais devant l'insistance de son visiteur elle capitula et alla ouvrir.

\- Quoi ! Hurla-t-elle presque. Quand je ne réponds pas tout de suite c'est que je ne veux pas de visite !

\- Je sais mais je suis têtu. Répondit Oliver calmement avec un sourire, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il se redressa et entra sans qu'elle l'y invite.

\- Mais je t'en prit. Dit-elle ironiquement en faisant un geste de la main. Fais comme chez toi.

Il pénétra un peu plus dans le salon et la vit passer à côté de lui pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il la suivit et constata qu'elle était sérieuse concernant son départ. Il s'approcha et prit ses mains entre les siennes afin de la stopper et de pouvoir lui parler.

\- Maintenant tu vas te calmer et m'écouter. Dit-il un peu durement quand elle voulut se défaire de son étreinte. Tu as eu le droit de me dire ce que tu pensais….à mon tour.

Elle se stoppa et haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'elle se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire.

\- Ok…tout d'abord je veux mettre les choses au clair entre nous je ne veux pas que tu quittes QC ni l'équipe et certainement pas la ville...alors tu peux ranger tes valises.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et vida la valise à moitié remplie pour la ranger d'où elle venait. Felicity le regardait faire sans rien dire bien trop sidéré pour réagir.

\- Voilà maintenant tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire…..je n'ai pas couché avec Laurel ce fameux soir et encore moins avec Isabel. Il vit son regard intéressé par son entrée en matière et cela lui donna l'assurance pour poursuivre. En fait je….Il rigola nerveusement à ce qui allait suivre. Je n'ai envie de personne d'autre….à part toi.

\- Oh. Répondit Felicity sous le choc de son aveu, elle le regarda nerveuse elle aussi parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il était venu pour lui parler franchement et elle appréhendait un peu ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Quand je t'ai vu hier avec ce mec….ça m'a rendu fou de jalousie…..mais je ne t'en veux pas Felicity. Ajouta-t-il tout de suite ne voulant pas qu'elle s'énerve une fois de plus. Tout est de ma faute….c'est moi qui ai mit des barrières et qui t'ai fait comprendre que….qu'on était pas…..

\- Ensemble ? Finit-elle à sa place ayant bien comprit qu'il avait du mal avec ce concept. Il acquiesça mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il était venu ici dans un but bien précis et voulait aller au bout de sa pensée.

\- J'ai passé toute la nuit à m'entraîner et à me persuader que nous deux c'était juste du sexe….je suis même allé dans un bar dans l'espoir de me trouver une fille pour la nuit. Pouffa-t-il en évitant son regard.

\- Et ça a marché ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant un peu. Il secoua la tête négativement.

\- Du tout….pourtant j'avais le choix…mais elles n'étaient jamais toi. Dit-il d'un ton plus bas. Alors je sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire….mais je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes quelqu'un d'autre….je ne veux plus qu'un autre que moi te touche. Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par la taille d'une main pour la coller à son torse. Je veux être le seul responsable de tes soupirs, de tes gémissements, de cette façon que tu as de bouger juste avant que le plaisir ne t'emporte….je veux être le seul Felicity. Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête déglutissant difficilement à le sentir si prêt d'elle, son souffle contre son cou. Ses paroles cheminaient vers son esprit et elle réalisa ce que cela impliquait réellement pour elle aussi.

\- Ok…alors maintenant je vais t'embrasser pour effacer toute trace de sa présence. Dit-il en commençant déjà par son cou délicat. A peine l'avait-il touché qu'elle se sentait défaillir et se retint à ses épaules afin de ne pas tomber malgré sa prise sur sa taille. Il remonta vers sa mâchoire lentement tout en l'embrassant pour arriver à ses lèvres. Je vais te faire l'amour Felicity. Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de les posséder pour effacer là aussi la trace du passage de cet homme. Tu entends….on ne va pas faire simplement du sexe….cette fois-ci ça voudra dire quelque chose.

Elle hocha la tête tout en encrant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle le vit légèrement sourire avant de commencer à la déshabiller tendrement, en prenant son temps. Elle en fit de même et en peu de temps ils étaient nus, l'un contre l'autre à se goûter, à se faire gémir et soupirer. Oliver avait raison, cette fois-ci cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, pensa-t-elle quand elle le sentit poser les mains sur elle qui semblaient comme hésitantes et peu sûres d'elles.

####

Felicity regardait Oliver dormir. Il avait l'air détendu, elle en profitait parce que c'était rarement le cas. Il avait toujours cet air torturé sur le visage, les traits crispés. Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert et que malheureusement cela serait encore le cas un moment tant qu'il ne renoncerait pas à cette croisade de justice. Elle fit un léger sourire au souvenir de leur dispute d'il y a quelques heures.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire ? Elle fut surprise d'entendre sa voix. Elle porta son attention sur ses yeux.

\- Oh….rien. Je me disais juste que finalement j'adore me disputer avec toi. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il éclata de rire.

\- Oh moi aussi…..disons que notre réconciliation était à la hauteur de notre dispute. Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle approfondit ce baiser en maintenant son menton entre ses doigts, à bout de souffle Oliver se recula et posa son front contre le sien. Felicity…..je….je crois qu'on s'est voilé la face tout les deux. On ne peux pas être amis, et on ne peux pas être amis avec un peu plus.

Elle le regarda ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il racontait. Elle se recula un peu et d'instinct couvrit sa poitrine nue, comme pour se protéger de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. C'est vrai qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment d'une relation stable avec Oliver mais de là à ne plus avoir de relation du tout et de ne plus vivre ce genre de moment, elle n'était pas prête.

\- Attends ne te braque pas tout de suite. Dit-il en la sentant se tendre d'un coup. Ce que j'essaie de te dire….c'est qu'en plus de ne voir personne d'autre je voudrais qu'on sorte tout les deux.

\- Sortir ? Comme aller au restaurant ou au cinéma ? Comme un rencard ? Demanda-t-elle ne croyant pas aux mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Oui comme un rencard. Répéta Oliver amusé de son air surprit. Tu crois que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une moue adorable sur le visage. Felicity le regarda amusée de son comportement, comment cet homme pouvait être en même temps un justicier sans peur, un combattant hors pair et être aussi adorable à cet instant. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté ne sachant pas si c'était ce genre de relation qui lui convenait.

\- Oliver je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Elle fit une pause et remarqua qu'il semblait d'un coup un peu moins à l'aise. Il se redressa et s'adossa à la tête de lit. Je ne suis jamais sortit avec quelqu'un. Elle le vit faire des yeux ronds de surprise. J'ai eu des histoires mais pas de façon traditionnelle….plutôt des…..

\- Ok, ok je comprends. Ne voulant pas imaginer encore une fois Felicity avec d'autres que lui. C'est pour ça que notre relation te convenait ? Elle acquiesça.

\- Oui c'était simple et pas compliqué…..on se voyait quand on en avait envie…aucune pression, pas de jalousie ou de disputes….juste le bon côté. J'ai beaucoup souffert du départ de mon père et j'ai vu ma mère essayer de remonter la pente...je me suis promise de ne jamais vivre de cette façon….du coup ce qu'on avait me suffisait…..mais je veux bien tenter l'expérience avec toi. Finit-elle plus bas en baissant la tête.

\- Oh. Répondit Oliver soulagée de sa réponse. Je suis flatté d'être ton premier rencard alors. Dit-il en rigolant franchement l'entraînant avec elle. Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour tu n'ai jamais envie de sortir avec un autre. Il s'était relevé et avait perdu son visage dans ses cheveux et son cou qu'il dévora encore une fois de baisers.

Oliver avait tenu sa promesse depuis ce jour. Il avait fait de chaque sortie en amoureux un moment unique, avait fait sentir à Felicity qu'elle était spéciale et qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard qu'il lui avoua d'un air gêné qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il l'était depuis longtemps, bien avant de commencer à sortir officiellement ensemble.

Felicity lui avait fait un sourire à tomber et lui avait répondu qu'elle aussi était follement amoureuse de lui et qu'elle avait prit conscience de ses sentiments la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour dans le repaire. Elle s'était longtemps voilé la face mais maintenant elle voulait vivre et être heureuse, sans peur.

Ce jour là Oliver lui avait fait sa demande assez fébrilement, ayant peur qu'elle lui dise non malgré tout. Mais c'est un oui franc et limite crié que Felicity lui donna en réponse. Ils avaient commencé leur relation d'une drôle de façon mais qui les avait mené à cette jolie fin...et ils ne voulaient rien changer.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plût...comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **On se retrouve dans la semaine pour le dernier OS que j'ai encore sous le coude.**

 **A bientôt.**


	8. Mariage et tentation

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici aujourd'hui le dernier OS que je vous avais promis. Il est en deux parties.**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site LunaPotter, Bethoveen, Melissa, Ally84, Olicity-love et les guests merci de vos commentaires.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps...t'es une bêta en or.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Je veux la garde exclusive des enfants. Le ton de Felicity était calme et froid. Elle fixait Oliver mais s'adressait à leur avocat. Elle avait un petit sourire narquois sur le visage, sachant très bien que cette requête allait le rendre fou.

\- Jamais de la vie tu n'auras mes enfants. Répondit-il sur le même ton avec le même petit sourire.

\- Il est hors de questions que ta _petasse_ s'occupe d'eux….si tu veux les voir tu viendras chez moi, mais il ne mettront pas les pieds dans ton appartement sans vie. Felicity avait gardé son air froid mais intérieurement elle pleurait. Elle savait que sa demande brisait le cœur d'Oliver mais c'était sa vengeance pour sa trahison.

\- Felicity soit raisonnable. Essaya Oliver un peu plus doux. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de les voir…et tu sais bien que j'habite seul alors…..

\- Je ne t'empêche pas de les voir….je ne veux pas qu'ils aillent chez toi...C'est différent. Oliver tourna son visage vers leur avocat ne sachant plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils discutaient de leur divorce et de ses modalités sans vraiment avancer. Felicity ne voulait rien, à part conserver sa société dont son mari était actionnaire et leur maison de la banlieue de Starling. C'était dans cette maison que leurs enfants avaient grandit et elle ne voulait pas les faire déménager.

\- Madame Queen, soyez raisonnable…Oliver a le droit d'avoir ses enfants chez lui. Elle grimaça au nom que venait de lui donner l'avocat et Oliver ne put s'empêcher d'être peiné de sa réaction, elle qui avait toujours été fière de porter son nom de femme mariée ne semblait plus le supporter.

En même temps depuis un moment ils ne se comprenaient plus, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient dans ce bureau à régler les détails d'un divorce qui devenait de plus en plus sordide. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait une autre femme dans sa vie, il était persuadé qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et qu'elle ne rêvait que de sa liberté. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Eux qui ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre au début de leur mariage. Comment avaient-ils pu s'éloigner au point de ne plus se supporter ?

\- Je refuse ! Dit-elle une nouvelle fois un peu plus fort. Si tu veux voir nos enfants tu viens ou tu les emmènes ou tu veux….mais je ne veux pas que…ce sont nos enfants Oliver…ils n'ont pas à supporter de te voir refaire ta vie avec une autre femme que leur mère. Elle se leva en colère et ajouta d'une voix claire et tranchante. Ce sont mes conditions sinon je demande la garde exclusive et tu ne les verras plus. Elle le fixa un instant et quitta le bureau de leur avocat.

Oliver la regarda partir le cœur lourd et brisé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'elle l'écoute et qu'elle soit raisonnable. Il reporta son attention sur l'avocat et fit ce que sa femme demandait.

\- Je suis d'accord. Dit-il la mort dans l'âme. Préparez ce qu'il faut et je signe tout les papiers. Il se leva à son tour et sortit sous le regard surprit de l'avocat. Cependant ce dernier l'arrêta avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

\- Mr Queen….j'ai vu beaucoup de couples défiler dans mon bureau depuis que je fais ce métier….et vous deux êtes un mystère. Oliver le fixa sans comprendre. Vous aimez encore votre femme et elle aussi, sinon elle ne réagirait pas de cette façon croyez-moi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Oliver se demandant où l'avocat voulait en venir.

\- Que vous devriez vous enfermez avec votre femme quelque part et l'obliger à vous parler….dites vous tout, sans filtres et sans peur de blesser l'autre….je suis certain que vous pourriez régler vos problèmes et oublier ce divorce.

\- J'en doute, vous ne connaissez pas ma femme. Dit Oliver en pouffant. C'est une femme de caractère…c'est ce qui m'a séduit chez elle en premier….elle m'a envoyé bouler sur le campus de la fac...et c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Raconta-t-il en pensant à sa première rencontre avec Felicity.

\- Essayez…ça ne coûte rien. Lui dit quand même l'avocat. Au pire ça ne change rien, au mieux vous récupérez votre femme et votre vie de famille. Oliver réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tord, il pouvait essayer. Il salua une nouvelle fois l'homme de loi et prit la porte, l'esprit embrumé de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

En arrivant chez lui Oliver balança sa veste sur le fauteuil du salon et défit sa cravate en vitesse, elle suivit le même chemin que sa veste quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se coucha sur le canapé et réfléchit à son rendez-vous avec sa femme. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait mais ne pensait pas qu'elle était si blessée et si en colère. Il souffla de frustration à l'idée que son mariage était réellement mort et tout ça pour rien.

Les paroles de leur avocat lui revinrent en tête et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas raison. Peut-être s'enfermer avec Felicity serait la solution pour avoir enfin cette discussion d'adulte qu'ils n'avaient réussit à avoir sans cris ni larmes. Il se releva d'un bon et chercha son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Curtis ? Oliver Queen...quels sont les rendez vous de ma femme dans les prochains jours ? Il écouta attentivement ce que Curtis lui énonçait et un plan se mit en place dans son esprit. Ok….vous les annulez tous, mais vous ne dites rien à mon épouse…Il entendit Curtis protester. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix….sinon vous êtes viré. Il raccrocha se disant que la première étape de son plan pour reconquérir sa femme était en place.

* * *

Felicity rentra chez elle complètement sonnée de son rendez-vous chez l'avocat. Elle avait joué sa dernière carte et espérait avoir gain de cause, il était hors de question pour elle que ses deux filles mettent les pieds chez leur père et que ce qui lui servait de…..bref….s'occupe d'elles. Elles méritaient mieux que de voir défiler des dizaines de filles par an.

Elle jeta ses affaires sur la console de l'entrée et monta se faire couler un bain histoire de se détendre un peu. Une fois installée dans l'eau chaude, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses souvenirs heureux avec Oliver, parce qu'avant de se déchirer de la sorte, ils avaient été heureux pendant de nombreuses années.

Le mois prochain cela ferait quinze ans qu'ils seraient mariés. Elle se souvenait de sa demande comme si c'était hier, il l'avait emmené en voyage surprise comme il savait le faire et ils s'étaient retrouvés sur un île déserte pendant une semaine. A l'époque elle travaillait encore chez QC et elle s'était inquiétée de son absence au travail.

\- Tout ce qui te tracasse c'est ton boulot ? Lui avait dit Oliver en éclatant de rire. Felicity Smoak….si tu savais comme je t'aime….bien des femmes seraient excitées comme des puces de savoir où je les emmène et toi tu penses à ton travail.

Elle avait haussé les épaules avec un léger sourire et lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle sortait avec le fils du patron qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Justement avec son statut de petite amie elle devait travailler encore plus dur que les autres pour montrer qu'elle méritait sa place.

Ils avaient passé une semaine formidable rien que tout les deux et avaient passé leur temps à s'aimer, nager et à s'aimer encore. Ce n'est que la veille de leur départ qu'Oliver lui avait fait sa demande sur la plage alors qu'ils profitaient du coucher de soleil. Sur l'instant elle avait cru à une blague mais à son visage elle avait comprit qu'il était sérieux. Sa réponse avait été évidente et elle lui avait crié un énorme oui avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Ils s'étaient mariés l'année suivante au cours d'une cérémonie simple au possible au manoir des Queen uniquement entouré de la famille proche et de leurs amis. Les années étaient passées et ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre, peut-être même un peu plus encore. Ils ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle, Oliver ayant enfin décidé de rejoindre QC quand son père avait eu des ennuis de santé. Robert lui avait dit qu'il serait plus utile à la compagnie que d'être le patron d'une boîte de nuit. Si les débuts avaient été difficiles, Oliver s'était vite prêté au jeu du monde des affaires et était resté à la tête de la société confiant les rênes du Verdant à Thea.

Ça avait été le meilleur moment de leur mariage, ils travaillaient tout les deux chez QC et avaient mit en place des stratégies commerciales qui avaient propulsé la compagnie en tête des ventes pendant des années. Ça avait été un plaisir pour eux de travailler ensemble et de ne se quitter que rarement. La grossesse de Felicity quelques années plus tard avait été accueillit avec joie et bonheur et encore plus quand ils avaient apprit qu'ils allaient avoir des jumelles.

Oliver avait été aux anges, Felicity se souvenait ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi heureux. Lui qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa jeunesse à passer d'une fille à une autre était marié et allait être père. Il avait enfin trouvé la stabilité qui lui manquait, mais comme il aimait à lui répéter souvent il avait surtout trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait. Celle qui le connaissait le mieux et celle qui savait le remettre à sa place quand il le fallait.

Leur vie avait été parfaite à ce moment, ils s'aimaient, allaient être parents, travaillaient ensembles, rien ne laissait présager la tempête qui allaient les secouer. Tout avait commencé quand Felicity avait eu un désaccord avec Robert Queen au sujet d'un projet auquel elle croyait dur comme fer, son beau-père n'avait pas voulut en entendre parler et n'avait même pas écouté sa présentation lors du conseil d'administration.

Felicity n'étant pas une femme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds de cette façon, elle avait été le trouver après la réunion pour lui dire sa façon de penser. La discussion avait rapidement tourné à la dispute et dans un accès de colère elle avait donné sa démission de QC.

Oliver avait bien tenté d'arrondir les angles plus d'une fois, mais sa femme et son père étaient restés campés sur leurs positions. Cela avait sonné la fin de leur travail conjoint au sein de la compagnie. Oliver avait cependant soutenue sa femme quand elle avait eu le projet de monter sa propre société d'informatique et de développer son projet. Il avait investit de l'argent et était actionnaire à moitié avec elle dans cette affaire. Et il avait eu le nez creux de faire confiance à son épouse car à peine un an après la création de « Smoak-Queen Technologies » et la sortie de ce nouveau processeur révolutionnaire la société avait été en bénéfice et en tête des ventes.

Depuis bientôt quatre ans qu'elle menait d'une main de maître sa société les choses allaient bien pour elle, seulement c'était au détriment de leur couple et de leur vie de famille. Felicity travaillait beaucoup, même à la maison et quand ce n'était pas le cas elle rentrait tard du bureau. Elle passait sa vie à voyager dans le pays pour trouver de nouvelles idées, de nouveau collaborateurs. Il était heureux pour elle mais sa femme lui manquait et sans s'en rendre compte ils s'étaient éloignés, ne partageant plus grand-chose.

Oliver se retrouvait souvent seul à s'occuper de leurs filles qui grandissaient et à qui leur mère manquait. Mais les choses avaient vraiment prit un virage à 180 degrés quand Ray Palmer était entré dans leur vie. Oliver ne l'avait jamais aimé, il l'avait toujours trouvé arrogant et imbus de sa personne. Il était en partenariat avec Felicity pour une nouvelle idée révolutionnaire et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Ils passaient des heures tout les deux enfermés dans un labo, et il avait bien remarqué le regard que Palmer posait sur sa femme, il avait eu le même pendant des années sur les femmes avant de rencontrer Felicity. Cette homme voulait la séduire et à partir de là les choses avaient dérapé. Sa jalousie avait prit le dessus et il avait fait surveiller sa femme dans tout ses déplacements en engageant un détective privé et avait interrompu un nombre incalculable de réunions tardives en prétextant n'importe quelle excuse.

Si au début Felicity avait été touchée et amusée de la jalousie de son mari, au bout d'un moment elle avait commencé à lui faire comprendre qu'il allait un peu trop loin et qu'elle n'était pas intéressé par Ray Palmer, le seul homme qu'elle aimait étant Oliver Queen. Il avait été rassuré, un temps, et puis sa jalousie avait refait surface le jour où il les avait surprit en train de s'embrasser.

Une fois de plus Felicity devait rentrer tard et avait eu un dîner improvisé avec des clients potentiels. Il était donc rentré seul chez lui pour libérer la baby-sitter. Il était mélancolique ce soir là, sa femme lui manquait horriblement et il se demandait où était passé toutes ces soirées où ils étaient tout les quatre en train de dîner pour ensuite regarder un film à la télé avec leurs filles, pour finir la soirée avec sa femme dans ses bras.

Il en avait eu assez et avait confié la garde de ses enfants à sa sœur qui était venue en catastrophe quand elle avait entendu le son de sa voix. Il avait décidé d'aller la rejoindre à ce dîner et espérait que cela lui fasse plaisir. Quand il était arrivé au restaurant il avait été surprit de voir que finalement ils n'étaient que tout les deux Ray et elle, mais ce à quoi il avait assisté ensuite l'avait choqué. Ils avaient leurs mains entrelacées sur la table et Felicity rigolait à ce que Ray lui disait.

Elle avait ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui habituellement, cela finit de lui briser le coeur et lui fit perdre ses dernières illusions sur son mariage. Sa femme, sa Felicity était tombée sous le charme d'un autre homme, et il était là pas très loin à la voir rire à gorge déployé à ses blagues qu'il imaginait idiotes. Il avait eu une envie folle de mettre son poing dans la figure de Palmer mais il n'avait rien fait. Il était resté à sa place à les observer tout le long du repas.

Il les avait suivit quand ils avaient quitté le restaurant et qu'ils avaient prit la limousine de Palmer. Ils les avaient vu se dire au revoir au pied de leur maison. Cela lui avait semblé durer des heures, ils parlaient et Ray n'arrêtait pas de la toucher ou de l'effleurer et encore une fois il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait rien fait. Peut-être pour être témoin de ce qu'il c'était passé ensuite….ce baiser qu'il avait vu venir à des kilomètres et qu'ils avaient échangés juste sous les fenêtres de leur maison, là où était leur vie de famille. Il avait sentit son cœur se briser encore un peu plus et savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette image de sa femme embrassant un autre homme.

Il l'avait vu rentrer et l'avait suivit peu de temps après que sa sœur soit partie. Il ne se voyait pas affronter sa femme devant témoin, il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas faire comme s'il ne savait pas. Il l'avait trouvé dans leur chambre en train de se déshabiller, elle lui avait fait un énorme sourire quand elle l'avait vu rentrer et s'était précipitée vers lui pour l'embrasser comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Felicity le voyant éviter son contact et son baiser. Je suis désolée pour ce soir mais ces clients étaient très…

\- Ne me ment pas ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix dure et grave qu'elle avait peine à reconnaître. Tu n'avais pas de dîner d'affaires….tu étais avec Palmer…seule.

\- Mais non Oliver enfin je t'assure que….Il rigola nerveusement de son aplomb à lui mentir en face.

\- Tu oses me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu avais bien un dîner d'affaire alors que je t'ai vu avec lui main dans la main, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et qu'en te raccompagnant il t'a embrassé sous nos fenêtres ou nos filles dorment ?! Sa voix avait augmenté au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Il la vit accuser le coup et reculer d'un pas. Elle chercha à accrocher son regard pour lui expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Commença-t-elle doucement. C'est vrai….on était seuls. Elle le vit lever les bras en l'air de colère. Mais c'était pour mettre au point notre prochaine réunion, les clients ont annulés au dernier moment et comme je t'avais déjà dit que je ne rentrais pas je me suis dit que….

\- Tu allais passer la soirée avec lui en tête à tête…que de toute façon je n'en saurais rien. La coupa-t-il en colère.

\- Mais non voyons ! J'allais te le dire en rentrant ! Elle aussi était en colère à présent.

\- Et comment expliques-tu le baiser et les gestes tendres ? Depuis combien de temps couches-tu avec lui ?!

\- Je ne couches pas avec Ray ! Cria-t-elle à l'accusation de son mari. Elle tenta une approche mais il fit un pas en arrière main en avant. Je t'en prit Oliver il faut que tu me crois…je ne couches pas avec lui….

\- Il t'a embrassé Felicity et à ce que j'ai vu tu ne l'as pas repoussé alors explique moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Oliver ?! Que je me suis laissée séduire par un autre homme que toi ? Que quand il me regarde il me voit..moi et pas la mère de famille ou l'épouse dévouée ?! Que ça me fait du bien de voir du désir dans ses yeux !? Que je sens que je compte encore pour quelqu'un ?! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?! Elle était à bout de souffle et au bord des larmes. Sa voix cassée trahissait son désespoir et sa peur.

Oliver la regardait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Qui était cette femme devant lui ? Comment avait-elle pu en arriver à douter à ce point de lui et de leur mariage ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu…tu crois que tu ne comptes plus pour moi ? Ayant du mal à croire à ces mots. Mais pourquoi crois-tu un truc pareil Felicity ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te faire croire à ça ? Il essayait de rester calme mais sa voix trahissait son agacement et sa colère.

\- Mais rien justement ! Dit-elle agacé. Tu ne fais plus rien depuis des lustres….tu ne me vois plus. Elle ravala ses larmes. Depuis combien de temps ne m'as-tu pas surprise ? Depuis combien de temps ne m'as-tu pas touché….mais vraiment Oliver avec passion ? Elle s'approcha encore un peu de lui en colère. Depuis combien de temps ne m'as-tu pas regardé avec envie…comme au début de notre mariage….tu es toujours occupé au bureau et tu ne fais plus d'efforts...la seule chose qui compte c'est QC et nos filles quand on est tout les quatre !

\- Tu plaisantes !? C'est toi qui est toujours débordée par ton boulot, qui passe tes soirées au bureau et qui délaisse notre famille ! Et tu rejetes la faute sur moi uniquement ? Tu es gonflée de tout me mettre sur le dos ! En tout cas moi je ne me console pas dans les bras d'une autre femme !

\- Je ne couche pas avec Ray pour la seconde fois ! Éclaircit-elle à nouveau. Et peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux et me jurer que depuis un moment tu n'as pas été tenté d'aller voir une autre femme ?

\- Quoi !? Mais tu es devenue folle ? Ne retourne pas la situation s'il te plaît ! C'est toi que j'ai vu pendu aux lèvres de Palmer. Une nausée l'envahit rien qu'au souvenir de ce baiser. J'ai besoin d'air….j'ai besoin d'être loin de toi….je ne sais plus qui tu es…..ma femme….celle que je connais depuis des années n'aurait jamais agit de cette façon.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité quand on connaît ta jeunesse et la vie que tu as menée. Dit-elle sur un ton remplit d'ironie qui le glaça. Il la fixa un instant et prit ses affaires, il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette chambre et dans cette maison avec elle.

Ce soir là avait marqué le début de la fin de leur couple et de leur mariage.

####

Oliver était en train de planifier son voyage quand il entendit sa sonnette retentir. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte se demandant bien qui pouvait venir le voir. Il avait fait le vide autour de lui depuis qu'il avait élu domicile dans cet appartement du centre ville. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Laurel Lance qui avait son plus beau faux sourire sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur alors dépêche toi ! Laurel leva un sourcil devant son ton et entra sans y avoir été invitée. Vas-y...te gêne pas. Dit-il d'un ton lasse. Laurel avança et se tourna vers lui quand elle entendit ses pas derrière elle.

\- Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous ? Elle enleva lentement sa veste et posa son sac sur la table.

\- Tu t'en moques alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Laurel ! Son ton était dur et il avait insisté sur son prénom. Il croisa les bras pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter pendant des heures.

\- Ok…très bien…je vais donc aller droit au but. Dit-elle d'une voix séductrice s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée. Je suis venue pour voir si tu allais bien et…..Elle passa une main sur sa joue tendrement. Et si enfin tu allais te laisser aller…..quand tu es venu me voir la dernière fois tu avais un but bien précis en tête et depuis tu refoules tout ce que tu ressent alors….Elle avait soufflé ces derniers mots dans son oreille.

Oliver restait de marbre à sa tentative de séduction. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle débarquait chez lui dans le but de finir dans son lit et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Tout était de sa faute...quand il avait quitté Felicity après leur dispute, il avait filé droit dans un bar où il avait bu plus que de raison.

Il était resté des heures à boire, à raconter sa vie aux clients du bar et il avait pensé à Laurel, sa dernière petite amie avant qu'il ne rencontre Felicity. Leur relation avait toujours été compliquée mais il savait qu'elle était toujours folle de lui et dans un élan de stupidité il avait été sonné à sa porte dans le but de se venger de sa femme. A peine la porte ouverte il s'était jeté sur Laurel pour l'embrasser, l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre et à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller il s'était endormi.

Le lendemain il avait amèrement regretté sa décision se retrouvant à la une des journaux avec Laurel Lance dans une situation qui ne laissait place aucune ambiguïté sur ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux. Elle avait profité de son sommeil pour le déshabiller et faire croire qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Il avait découvert plus tard qu'elle avait payé un journaliste pour prendre les photos de l'immeuble en face.

Autant dire que quand Felicity avait découvert les photos elle lui avait demandé de quitter leur maison sur le champs. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer, lui avait jurer qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Laurel mais elle n'avait rien voulut entendre. Il avait donc prit cet appartement dans le centre ville pas très loin de QC. Mais ce qui avait signé l'arrêt de mort de son mariage avait été Felicity trouvant Laurel à moitié nue sur son canapé une fois où ils avaient décidé de parler calmement de leur histoire. Il n'avait jamais comprit comment elle avait réussit à rentrer mais toujours est-il que Felicity en avait conclut qu'il avait réellement renoué avec elle et qu'il ne souhaitait pas arranger les choses entres eux. A partir de ce moment elle s'était transformée en une femme mauvaise et prête à tout pour lui faire du mal.

Oliver dégagea la main de Laurel de son visage d'un coup sec et la fixa durement.

\- J'ai fait une erreur en venant chez toi ce soir là….tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire Laurel….je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé….maintenant tu vas prendre tes affaires et débarrasser le plancher…je ne veux plus que tu viennes me voir ici ou au bureau…mon mariage est peut-être terminé mais jamais de la vie je ne reviendrais vers toi.

Il se décala pour la contourner et se posta devant la baie vitrée attendant qu'elle bouge et qu'il entende ses pas s'éloigner. Il l'entendit saisir la porte mais elle ajouta avant de partir.

\- J'espère qu'elle aura gain de cause sur tout ce qu'elle t'a demandé….tu n'as pas de cœur Oliver. J'espère qu'elle te fera souffrir autant que tu m'as fait souffrir.

Il ferma les yeux à ces dernières paroles, elle avait raison, il faisait souffrir tout ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Pendant des années il avait joué avec les sentiments de Laurel et depuis un moment c'était Felicity qu'il faisait souffrir. Il sursauta à la porte qu'elle claqua et reporta son attention sur la ville se demandant si son plan pour récupèrer sa femme allait marcher.

* * *

Felicity était nerveuse depuis son réveil ce matin. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit et n'avait pensé qu'à Oliver et à son regard blessé quand elle avait parlé de garde exclusive. Elle savait qu'elle était responsable d'une bonne partie de l'échec de leur mariage, c'est elle qui avait commencé à se laisser séduire par Ray. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre au début ce qu'il lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. Mais au fil du temps elle avait comprit qu'elle lui plaisait et qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme non plus. Elle avait son attention, chose que ne lui donnait plus Oliver.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle n'en avait jamais douté mais elle avait besoin de preuve d'amour et d'attention de sa part. Elle avait lutté un moment avant de se laisser aller petit à petit et de se laisser séduire complètement. Ce dîner au restaurant lui avait fait un bien fou. Enfin un homme la voyait comme une femme attirante et savoir qu'elle pouvait encore plaire lui avait mit du baume au cœur et elle devait avouer qu'à cet instant elle avait oublié Oliver et ses filles. Rien ne comptait d'autre qu'elle, Ray et ce dîner. Elle avait comprit à ce moment là comment des hommes et des femmes mariés pouvaient basculer facilement dans l'adultère.

Elle avait faillit y basculer ce soir là. Ray lui avait proposé de rentrer à son hôtel pour finir ce merveilleux dîner, mais un éclair de conscience lui avait fait refusé et elle avait préféré rentrer chez elle pour retrouver Oliver et peut-être mettre fin à ce jeu dangereux. Elle espérait qu'il serait là à l'attendre et à lui prouver qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'il la voulait. Mais au lieu de ça elle avait trouvé Thea qui lui avait expliqué qu'Oliver l'avait appelé en catastrophe sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Elle avait été déçue et était montée pour aller se coucher. Quand elle avait entendu Oliver et qu'elle l'avait vu à la porte de leur chambre elle s'était demandée pour quelles raisons elle avait cèdé aux avances de Ray et qu'elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser sans le repousser. Elle n'avait eu qu'une envie à cet instant qu'Oliver enlève toute trace de passage de Ray en se jetant à son cou. Quand il l'avait repoussé elle avait sentit son cœur se serrer et savait que la suite allait être difficile, elle n'avait simplement pas imaginé à quel point.

Leur dispute l'avait ébranlé mais ce qu'elle avait découvert le lendemain à la une des journaux à scandales avait mit un terme à toutes ses illusions. Au début elle avait pensé qu'ils s'étaient laissés emportés, comme toujours quand ils se disputaient et qu'ils pourraient discuter un peu plus calmement. Elle avait envisagé de confier leurs filles à ses beaux-parents pour quelques jours afin qu'ils puissent partir tout les deux se retrouver et essayer de comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver à une extrémité pareille.

Quand Oliver était rentré de sa nuit, elle l'avait accueillit froidement avec un journal à la main qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure lui demandant de quitter sans attendre leur maison. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'il ne était rien passé, qu'il c'était fait piéger, qu'il avait bu et plein d'autre choses encore mais elle n'avait rien voulut entendre. Et il était parti avec ses valises.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant des semaines avant que Thea n'essaie d'arrondir les angles lui expliquant qu'il était triste et qu'elle pouvait au moins écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Après avoir réfléchit pendant des jours elle avait accepté de le retrouver dans son appartement en ville mais quand elle était arrivée elle avait trouvé Laurel Lance complètement nue sur le canapé du salon attendant Oliver.

Felicity secoua la tête ne voulant plus penser à cette période de sa vie. Elle devait partir pour Central City dans moins d'une heure et avait encore beaucoup de choses à voir avec Raisa pour les filles avant de partir. Elle remerciait Oliver pour avoir insisté l'embauche de cette femme qui était une bénédiction pour cette famille. Quand elle partait elle savait au moins que ses enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains. Elle finit sa valise en vitesse et descendit rejoindre ses filles. Elle les trouva à la cuisine en train de déjeuner avant de partir pour l'école.

\- Bonjour mes amours. Leur dit Felicity en embrassant chacune leurs crânes.

\- Bonjour Maman. Répondit Emily suivit de près par Meredith sa sœur. Tu part longtemps ?

\- Non mon ange deux, trois jours maximum…mais Raisa est là et on s'appelle ce soir et si vous avez un soucis vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous voulez…ok ? Emily hocha la tête mais Meredith avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- On va voir papa pendant que tu seras pas là ? Felicity se figea à cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. De leurs deux filles Meredith était la plus sensible et la plus touchée par la séparation de ses parents.

\- Je ne sais pas chérie….tu lui poseras la question, il est peut-être occupé. Répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

\- Papa a toujours du temps pour nous. Répondit Emily ôtant les mots de la bouche de sa sœur. Les jumelles venaient d'avoir dix ans et étaient très matures pour leur âge.

\- Oui c'est vrai….je suis sure qu'il trouvera du temps pour vous emmener quelque part. Répondit Felicity d'une voix douce. Elle pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Oliver mais concernant son rôle de père il était parfait. Il était toujours présent et attentif à ses enfants, c'est plutôt elle qui devrait prendre exemple sur lui. Elle embrassa une dernière fois ses filles et prit la direction de l'aéroport pour s'envoler vers Central City.

Elle arriva en peu de temps sur le tarmac et monta en vitesse dans l'avion privé qu'elle avait réservé. Elle prit place à la table de réunion et sortit ses dossiers auxquels elle voulait jeter un œil avant la réunion de cette après midi. Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle n'entendit pas l'agitation dans l'appareil et qu'elle sursauta quand elle se retrouva face à Oliver.

* * *

 **Première partie difficile...mais je pense que la seconde devrait vous plaire...**

 **Si vous la voulez rapidement vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...une petite review fait plaisir et est toujours apprécié.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	9. Mariage et tentation 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vois que ce début d'OS vous a un peu surprit...c'était le but...voici la seconde qui devrait vous plaire.**

 **Mais avant merci à Bethoveen, Clo, Olicity1990, Céline, Nina, Olicity-love ainsi que les nombreux guests pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps et sa lecture.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda-t-elle surprise mais aussi un peu en colère. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas je pars pour Central City et mon avion décolle dans deux minutes. Dit-elle en consultant sa montre. Oliver la fixa sans rien dire et ouvrit sa veste histoire de bien s'installer dans son fauteuil. Il attacha sa ceinture et lui fit un sourire.

\- Je sais où tu vas….et je t'accompagne. Dit-il d'une voix calme et posée. Il nota son étonnement et se douta qu'elle réfrénait une colère et des paroles dures.

\- Pourquoi ? On s'est tout dit hier chez l'avocat. Elle le fixa durement et reporta son attention sur son dossier.

\- Je ne crois pas….tu as dit ce que tu voulais mais pas moi. Elle souffla de frustration et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux…Oliver ? Il ne répondit pas de suite laissant monter un peu la tension dans l'appareil. Il se décida au bout de quelques minutes à la fixer.

\- Ma femme et ma vie de famille….et je suis prêt à tout pour ça. Dit-il d'une voix sûre de lui et douce à la fois. Il se pencha sur la table pour la fixer de plus près. Tu entends Fel…..je veux qu'on arrête tout ce cirque et qu'on se retrouve.

Felicity recula instinctivement dans le fond de son siège pour s'éloigner de lui et de son regard pénétrant. Elle posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs et serra fort le bord en colère et frustrée de son audace.

\- Rien que ça ?! Dit-elle d'un ton ironique et provoquant. Elle croisa les bras et attendit un peu avant de lui répondre. Tu peux descendre tout de suite….notre mariage est fini…j'ai du boulot alors excuse moi ! Elle baissa le regard et porta son attention sur ses dossiers.

\- Ok comme tu voudras. Dit-il toujours aussi detendu. On aura tout le temps de parler une fois arrivée à la villa.

\- Quelle villa ?! Demanda-t-elle surprise. J'ai réservé à l'hôtel comme d'habitude. Oliver lui fit un drôle de sourire et une sensation étrange prit possession d'elle.

\- Oh…j'ai oublié de te dire on ne va pas à Central City…je t'emmène en vacances.

Felicity resta interdite un moment avant de réagir et de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Elle allait parler quand elle s'aperçut que l'avion roulait déjà et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à décoller. Elle voulut se lever mais Oliver lui saisit le poignet.

\- Je t'interdit de bouger. Sa voix était dure et n'invitait pas à le contredire. Elle se dégagea vivement de sa main. Elle le fixa en colère et attendit que l'avion fut stabilisé et en plein vol pour laisser exploser sa colère. Elle détacha sa ceinture et se leva.

\- Comment oses-tu faire une chose pareille ?! J'ai une réunion extrêmement importante, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absente ! Si toi tu ne fais rien de tes journées c'est ton problème mais moi j'ai une boîte à faire tourner alors tu fais ce qu'il faut pour que le pilote aille à Central City ! C'est clair ?!

Oliver la regardait amusé. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si en colère après lui. Toutes leurs disputes étaient liées à leur divorce ou à telles clauses, mais là sa colère était uniquement contre lui et c'était l'effet qu'il avait recherché, la mettre réellement en colère afin qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée, qu'elle se libère totalement de ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle pour la surplomber et plonger son regard bleu dans le sien. Felicity le vit s'approcher et d'instinct fit un pas en arrière pour se retrouver coller au siège derrière elle. Elle déglutit en voyant son regard gourmand sur elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus éveillé ce genre de sensations chez elle. Depuis un moment leur seul moyen de communication était les cris et la colère.

\- Le pilote a pour ordre de nous emmener ou j'ai décidé….tes collaborateurs sont prévenus de ton absence, Raisa est également au courant que tu vas être absente plus longtemps que prévu….tu vois il n'y a aucun souci. Sa voix c'était radoucie au fil de ses paroles pour finir par être d'une extrême douceur. Il faut qu'on parle Fel….on ne peux pas envoyer vingt ans d'amour à la poubelle sans au moins avoir eu une conversation sérieuse…..accorde moi ces quelques jours et si rien de bon n'en ressort on divorce et je te laisse tranquille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on se dise Oliver…je crois que tout a été dit le pire comme le meilleur…notre mariage est finit. Tu…tu devrais l'accepter comme je l'ai fait. Dit-elle sur le même ton doux qu'il avait utilisé il y a peu. On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur le bien-être de nos filles.

Elle le vit accuser le coup de ses paroles et reculer d'un pas pour la laisser se rassoir. Elle se plongea à nouveau dans ses dossiers et essaya de ne plus prêter attention à sa présence ou à son regard qu'elle sentait sur elle. Au bout d'un moment il reprit sa place face à elle et la fixa.

\- Jamais je n'accepterais la fin de notre mariage sans avoir essayé une dernière fois. Dit-il en se penchant au dessus de la table pour être plus près d'elle. Je t'assure qu'après ces quelques jours seuls tout les deux tu verras les choses différemment.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui lasse de cette conversation, elle haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'elle était certaine de ne pas changer d'avis et quitta son regard pour se remettre au travail. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant mais elle comptait bien repartir le plus vite possible pour son bureau, il était hors de questions qu'elle laisse Oliver la manipuler.

####

Felicity était dans la chambre de la villa qui lui était réservée. Elle en faisait le tour et devait avouer qu'Oliver n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Cette pièce était deux fois plus grande que leur chambre de leur maison avec une terrasse qui la prolongeait et une vue imprenable sur la plage.

Elle avait eu la surprise d'atterrir sur la même île qui avait tant compté dans leur histoire. Celle là même où quinze ans plus tôt il l'avait demandé en mariage. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas choisit cet endroit par hasard et elle devait admettre qu'elle était touchée de son geste. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle oubliait tout ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux.

Elle avait essayé vainement de négocier son retour sur le continent mais avait eu un non ferme de la part d'Oliver et bien évidemment aucun vol n'était disponible avant des jours pour repartir. Elle avait donc suivit le mouvement et avait eu la surprise de trouver une valise sur son lit avec ses affaires. Raisa, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire généreux, il n'y avait pas qu'avec ses filles qu'elle était une perle. Elle avait préparé sa valise aussi bien que si c'était elle qui l'avait faite et n'avait rien oublié.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda Oliver en pénétrant doucement dans l'immense chambre. Felicity se retourna vers lui en hochant la tête. Elle vit qu'il s'était changé et qu'il était prêt à aller sur la plage. Tu te changes et on va se promener ?

\- Oliver….ça ne marchera pas. Souffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est là que les choses vont s'arranger d'elles mêmes et que tout sera oublié….j'aurais toujours embrassé Ray et tu auras toujours couché avec Laurel…..et…..

\- Je sais….mais vu qu'on est là...on peux au moins profiter de ce qui s'offre à nous, non ? Répondit-il blessé mais pas vraiment surprit de sa réponse.

\- Ok. Dit-elle dans un souffle se disant que de toute façon il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas oui. Je me change et je te rejoins en bas. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire. Tu ne l'as pas dit cette fois. Oliver se retourna à la porte ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Que tu n'avais pas couché avec elle. Éclaircit-elle. Généralement tu me réponds toujours d'un ton agacé que tu n'as pas couché avec elle.

\- Je sais….je te l'ai assez répété…..mais tu ne me crois pas. Il baissa la tête dépité et s'apprêta à partir avant de rajouter. Felicity…je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'il la laisse seule. Elle regarda un moment la porte close dans ses pensées, se disant que pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait dit cette phrase, elle serait tentée de le croire.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'ils étaient sur cette île paradisiaque. Ils l'avaient visités en louant un scooter, ils avaient fait du jet ski, nager pendant des heures, flemmarder au soleil mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuter de leur situation. Ils ne s'étaient pas une seule fois disputés et devaient admettre que c'était un record, être dans la même maison, passer leur journée ensemble et ne pas se hurler dessus ou se lancer des insultes était incroyable au vu de l'état de leur relation avant de venir ici. A croire qu'ils avaient laissé leur soucis dans l'avion et qu'ils se redécouvraient comme au début de leur histoire.

Oliver sentait Felicity beaucoup plus détendue et plus ouverte à la discussion, c'est pour ça que ce soir il avait réservé dans un restaurant de l'île hyper sélect et dont le seul accès de faisait par la mer. Il avait donc loué pour l'occasion un bateau. Felicity était émerveillée de ce qu'Oliver faisait pour elle depuis qu'ils étaient ici, elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir son mari.

C'était un peu stupide de penser ce genre de choses mais c'était vraiment son état d'esprit ce soir. Il la traitait comme une reine et ne voyait qu'elle, pourtant Dieu sait qu'il y avait bon nombre de jolies femmes autour de lui depuis leur arrivée trois jours plus tôt, mais il n'en avait regardé aucune.

Elle voyait les efforts qu'il faisait pour lui faire plaisir et rendre chaque moment unique et important. Et elle était touchée, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle retrouvait cet Oliver qui l'avait charmé à la fac et celui qui l'avait fait tomber complètement folle amoureuse de lui. Celui qui déplaçait des montagnes et qui lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait toujours. Elle avait vu son regard changer sur elle, il la regardait enfin avec envie et passion comme au début.

Felicity saisit la main qu'Oliver lui tendait pour descendre du bateau et mettre un pied sur le quai du restaurant. Une fois pied à terre elle avança doucement sentant sa main dans le bas de son dos. Cela éveilla une sensation enfouie dans son ventre. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser et continua son chemin.

Oliver avait réservé une table sur la terrasse surplombant la mer et éloignée de toutes les autres, c'est comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Il lui avança sa chaise et prit place juste en face d'elle.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce merveilleux dîner Oliver…cette vue est superbe. Dit-elle en regardant la mer et le coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à eux. Oliver ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il sentait que ce soir était peut-être le bon moment pour se parler à cœur ouvert et sans filtre.

\- Je t'en prit. Répondit-il au bout d'un moment. C'est moi qui ai de la chance d'être ici et c'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci….on ne peut pas dire que je t'ai laissé le choix. Dit-il en faisant une petite grimace qui la fit légèrement rire.

\- Non c'est certain. Rigola-t-elle en repensant à la façon qu'il avait eu de la traîner ici. Mais à présent avec du recul ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée….on ne s'est pas hurlé dessus depuis trois jours….ce qui est un record tu me l'accorderas. Il rigola lui aussi légèrement et hocha la tête.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de pouvoir s'adresser la parole sans vouloir se sauter à la gorge. Felicity je…je voudrais vraiment que tu me crois quand je te dis que Laurel m'a piégé…je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Il planta son regard dans le sien pour qu'elle ne soit pas tenté de baisser les yeux. En allant chez elle j'en avais l'intention je ne vais pas te mentir...mais en l'embrassant j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas avec elle que je voulais être…je l'ai repoussé et je me suis endormi….la suite tu la connais….

\- Je te crois Oliver. Dit simplement Felicity. J'ai eu du mal à y croire, mais après ces quelques jours je te crois.

\- Merci. Répondit soulagé. J'étais très en colère contre toi ce soir là et j'étais malheureux….j'ai fait n'importe quoi et….

\- Oliver….je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai poussé à la faute ce soir là. Rectifia Felicity qui ne voulait pas qu'Oliver s'en veuille pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas vraiment responsable. C'est de ma faute si on est là…si on est en pleine procédure de divorce. Elle posa son coude sur la table et posa sa tête sur sa main. C'est moi qui est déclenché tout ça. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et reconnaître enfin devant lui ce qu'elle avait fait. Je….je me suis laissée séduire par un autre homme que toi….j'ai joué à un jeu dangereux parce que j'aimais le regard que Ray posait sur moi….je me sentais enfin à nouveau femme et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voyait pas la mère de famille…

Oliver la regardait fixement et sentait à chaque parole son cœur se serrer. Comment n'avait-il pu ne rien voir venir ? Comment avait-il pu a un moment donné ne plus prêter attention à sa femme et au fait qu'elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans leur mariage ? Elle avait raison, il avait oublié la femme qu'elle était et ne voyait plus que le mère de famille et l'épouse dévouée.

\- Quand il a commencé à me faire comprendre que je lui plaisais, j'ai été déstabilisé et j'ai longtemps repoussé ses avances…et puis un jour ou tout allait mal, je me suis laissée aller. Elle planta son regard dans le sien pour lui raconter la suite. J'avais eu une mauvaise journée et en rentrant j'espérais avoir ton soutien et tes bras pour me réconforter mais…tu n'étais pas là….tu étais encore au bureau et ce soir là je me suis dit que j'étais seule dans notre couple...alors j'ai arrêté de me battre contre ce que Ray éveillait en moi….je l'ai laissé m'approcher et me séduire…..ça me faisait du bien…..je suis désolée Oliver. Finit-elle par dire la voix tressautante de sanglots retenus. J'ai tout gâché entre nous….je…

\- Est-ce que tu aurais été au bout avec lui ? Voulut-il savoir après cet aveu. Est-ce que ce soir là tu aurais couché avec lui ?

\- Il me l'a proposé. Répondit-elle honnêtement en le fixant. J'ai refusé….il m'a ramené et m'a embrassé devant chez nous. Elle baissa la tête à ce souvenir. Quand il m'a embrassé j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas lui que je voulais….mais toi…je suis rentrée et je voulais te parler et que tu effaces toutes trace de lui sur moi….je ne supportais plus de savoir qu'il m'avait touché mais….

\- Je t'avais vu et on s'est disputé. La coupa-t-il, elle acquiesça doucement. Mauvais timing. Souffla-t-il dépité en la fixant.

\- On peut dire ça…..j'espère que tu me crois quand je te dis que depuis il n'y a rien entre Ray et moi….malgré nos disputes et notre séparation...il n'y a jamais rien eu. Oliver lui fit un léger sourire et chercha sa main sur la table.

\- Je te crois Fel….j'ai confiance en toi. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire avec un léger sourire, se disant que c'était la conversation la plus longue qu'ils avaient eu sur leur histoire depuis des mois qu'ils avaient commencé à se livrer une guerre sans pitié.

Ils furent ramener à la réalité et quittèrent la main de l'autre quand le serveur leur amena leur apéritif avec les cartes. Ils furent gênés un instant de s'être laissés aller et la conversation glissa sur d'autres sujets tout le long du repas, ils notèrent cependant que chacun était plus détendu et ils espéraient que cela annonçait un pas dans la bonne direction.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence chacun dans ses pensées et sur un petit nuage. Oliver se disait qu'il avait bon espoir que les choses s'arrangent entre eux et Felicity espérait que son époux pourrait lui pardonner son moment d'égarement. Elle était enfin d'accord sur le fait de se dire que, pour la première fois depuis des mois, leur mariage avait peut-être encore lieu d'être et qu'ils n'avaient pas tout gâchés.

La soirée était douce et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie d'aller se coucher. Ils traînaient pour rentrer et en arrivant devant la piscine de leur villa Oliver s'arrêta et regarda sa femme.

\- Ça te dirais un petit plongeon ? Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et partit se changer en vitesse, il la suivit et ils se retrouvèrent assez vite en bas. Quand Oliver la vit apparaître en maillot il eut un mal fou à ne pas se jeter sur elle. Il calma ses ardeurs en plongeant dans l'eau afin que Felicity ne note pas la réaction de son corps.

Felicity plongea à son tour et fit quelques longueurs sous le regard de son mari, elle s'arrêta à l'autre extrémité de la piscine et le fixa attendant qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle attendait. Ils se regardèrent un temps qui lui parut infini avant qu'Oliver se décide enfin à la rejoindre. Il arriva à sa hauteur et ne quitta pas ses yeux. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage s'accrochant au bord de la piscine et se colla à elle un peu plus.

Elle ferma les yeux à le sentir si près d'elle, il éveillait toujours le même trouble et la même envie chez elle et dans son corps. Elle était toujours aussi impatiente qu'il pose les mains sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ses prunelles bleues qui la fixaient avec un léger sourire victorieux. Elle répondit à son sourire et posa ses mains sur ses épaules larges, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et resserra ses doigts sur sa peau.

Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle et se colla carrément à son corps. Il l'entendit doucement gémir quand elle sentit sa virilité contre elle, instinctivement elle encercla ses jambes autour de sa taille et entoura son cou de ses bras. Elle soupira à nouveau quand ses mains quittèrent le bord de la piscine pour trouver sa taille. Il la serra contre son torse et enfouie son visage dans son cou. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit si près de lui qu'il en fut ému. Il osa déposer un baiser dans le cou de sa femme et attendit sa réaction, elle décala sa tête doucement et posa ses mains sur son visage. Elle l'observa un instant avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Oliver l'accueillit avec plaisir et chercha sa langue sans attendre plus longtemps. Quand il redécouvrit sa bouche il ne put retenir un soupir s'échapper de sa gorge, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit tout ce bonheur et cette envie de la posséder. Elle avait eu raison depuis le début, ils s'étaient perdus et éloignés sans s'en apercevoir. Ils n'étaient plus que les parents d'Emily et de Meredith, ne partageant plus rien.

\- Pardonne moi. Dit-il en cassant ce baiser à bout de souffle. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne….je ne voyais plus que la mère de mes enfants. Il posa sont front contre le sien. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et accrocha une mèche en tirant dessus légèrement afin qu'il la regarde.

\- C'est à moi de te demander pardon Oliver…j'aurai du te parler au lieu de m'enfoncer dans mon mal être….on aurait éviter tout ces mois de souffrance et de cris. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et se retira rapidement.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait…..ce qui est important maintenant c'est de réparer nos erreurs…..tu es d'accord ? Osa-t-il lui demander tendrement. Elle reçu sa question comme un cadeau précieux et ne put empêcher les larmes de monter à ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête incapable de répondre. Dit le bébé…s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Ok. Repondit-elle simplement incapable d'en dire plus. A sa réponse il titilla son lobe d'oreille lui déclenchant une série de frissons dans tout son corps. Cette sensation lui donna le feu vert pour à son tour redécouvrir le corps de son mari. Elle fit glisser ses mains de ses cheveux à ses épaules, pour les descendre vers son torse et arriver à la lisière de son short de bain. Elle sentit Oliver tressauter à sentir ses mains si proches de son membre, elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et plongea à l'intérieur pour le saisir et jouer avec.

Un son rauque sortit de la gorge d'Oliver et il plongea avec force sur les lèvres de sa femme. Il dévora sa bouche comme jamais à la sensation de sentir ses doigts aller et venir sur son membre dur et dressé. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, retrouver ce cocon doux, chaud et humide qu'il l'accueillait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Délicatement il écarta son maillot de bain et plongea ses doigts sur sa féminité, il la sentit défaillir et c'est elle qui initia le premier geste. Elle lui baissa son short sans ménagement et amena son sexe vers son entrée. Elle se stoppa un instant en le regardant et il s'enfonça en elle sans aucune hésitation, lui déclenchant un cri de bien-être étouffé par la bouche d'Oliver.

####

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Felicity se réveilla doucement et sentit un corps chaud contre son dos, une main entravant sa taille. Elle sourit au souvenir de la veille et de comment la soirée c'était terminée, tout d'abord dans la piscine pour ensuite se prouver une nouvelle fois que ce n'était pas une simple pulsion. Ils avaient parcouru difficilement les pas qui les séparaient de la chambre de Felicity s'arrêtant dans le salon pour faire à nouveau l'amour au sol.

Ils avaient finit par trouver le sommeil au lever du jour et à en croire l'heure affiché sur le réveil il était très tard dans l'après midi. Elle se retourna pour voir le visage de son époux qui dormait toujours, elle adorait le voir dormir, il était tellement calme et reposé. Elle passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux et finit par sa joue. Elle l'aimait, même si elle avait été tentée par un autre homme, celui qui occupait son cœur était Oliver et elle savait que se serait toujours le cas. Elle sourit à le voir ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle tendrement en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Bonjour mon ange….il est tard ? Elle hocha la tête avec un nouveau sourire. Quoi ?

\- Rien….je t'aime. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Oliver fut transporté par ces trois petits mots qu'il avait tant rêvé d'entendre depuis des mois. Il posa une main sur sa joue en effleurent ses lèvres de son pouce.

\- Je t'aime aussi Felicity….tellement. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent trop vite à leur goût, ils auraient bien voulut rester encore un peu mais des obligations les attendaient et leurs filles leur manquaient. Ils les appelaient tout les jours et savaient que tout se passaient bien pour elles, mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés il voulaient retrouver leur vie de famille.

\- Les filles je suis rentrée. Cria Felicity depuis la porte d'entrée. A peine avait-elle finit qu'elle les entendit courir pour se retrouver encercler de deux paires de bras à sa taille. Si vous saviez comment vous m'avez manqué mes puces. Dit Felicity en déposant un baiser sur chaque tête qu'elle croisait.

\- Toi aussi maman tu nous as manqué. Répondirent-elles de concert. Où est Papa ? Je croyais que...

\- Je suis là. Dit Oliver en entrant à son tour dans la maison. Bonjour mes princesses. Il serra à son tour ses filles. Vous m'avez manqué. Dit-il dans un souffle en regardant Felicity sachant très bien qu'il ne parlait pas que de ces quelques jours.

\- Tu reviens pour de bon Papa ? Demanda Meredith pleine d'espoir. Elle passa son regard de son père à sa mère ayant du mal à interpréter ce qu'elle y voyait.

-Oui...votre père est de retour pour de bon. Annonça Felicity émue. On a...tout va bien maintenant. Elle sentit Oliver la saisir par les épaules et la rapprocher de lui et sentit ses deux filles en faire de même avec sa taille.

Elle avait autour d'elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin, deux filles magnifiques en pleine santé, un mari qu'elle avait faillit perdre par stupidité mais qui avait su la comprendre et lui pardonner son égarement. Elle savait que cette épreuve avait été douloureuse pour tout le monde mais essentielle pour comprendre à quel point elle était aimé et à quel point elle avait de la chance.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cet OS...avec une happy ending...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

 **Pour ceux qui m'ont donné des idées pour des OS, rassurez-vous elles sont notées et certaines d'entre elles peuvent même donner lieu à plusieurs chapitres. Donc patience je me pencherais dessus.**

 ** _Bethoveen_ : rappelle moi ton idée, car la seule que j'ai trouvé c'est « Oliver à une fille de 15 ans... » est-ce la tienne ?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle fiction Olicity, écrite avec Shinobu24.**

 **A bientôt.**


	10. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont déposé une review sur le dernier chapitre de la fiction « un étudiant peu ordinaire » et à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **Voici aujourd'hui un OS de Saint-Valentin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et son temps passé.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quand elle arriva à son bureau Felicity s'arrêta net sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle visa son bureau et y découvrit un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et blanches. Elle s'avança prudemment et instinctivement se pencha pour sentir leur parfum. Elle ferma les yeux, elle adorait le parfum de la rose.

Elle se releva cherchant une carte dans le bouquet mais n'en trouva aucune. Qui pouvait bien lui faire parvenir un si joli bouquet sans qu'elle puisse le remercier ? Un admirateur secret peut-être se dit-elle, elle chassa bien vite cette idée. Pourquoi cela lui arriverait à elle ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elle saisit le téléphone de son bureau pour demander à l'accueil si par hasard il n'y avait pas une erreur de destinataire. C'était une possibilité qu'elle devait envisager avant de se réjouir de ce cadeau.

\- Davis…c'est Felicity Smoak….vous êtes certain que le bouquet sur mon bureau est pour moi ? Il n'y a aucune carte. Essaya-t-elle de dire d'une voix détachée.

\- Oui Melle Smoak sans aucun doute. Repondit Davis sûr de lui. Par contre si ça peut vous aider c'est le fleuriste du coin de la rue qui vous a livré. Peut-être pourront-ils vous aider….en tout cas c'est un beau bouquet, la personne qui vous a envoyé ça, tient à vous.

Felicity écoutait Davis et regardait le bouquet en même temps, il n'avait pas tord c'était un beau bouquet et en plus c'était ses fleurs préférées. La personne qui lui avait fait parvenir devait bien la connaître. Elle revint à la réalité en remerciant Davis et téléphona à la suite au fleuriste. Bien évidemment la jeune femme se souvenait de la commande mais pas de la personne.

Ce bouquet avait été commandé il y a plusieurs jours et le tout avait été payé en liquide. Felicity croyait moyennement à cette excuse. Un bouquet de ce prix devait marquer les esprits, elle se dit simplement que la personne lui offrant voulait pour l'instant rester discrète.

Elle décida de déplacer le vase pour le mettre juste à côté de son bureau, ainsi elle pourrait en profiter mais les visiteurs également. Elle était plongée dans un dossier quand elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle.

\- Joli bouquet. Oliver était à la porte de son bureau et regardait les fleurs d'un drôle d'air.

\- Merci. Repondit-elle gênée. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs mais elle sentait qu'Oliver n'était pas forcément heureux de ce présent.

\- Un admirateur ? Demanda-t-il de ce ton qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il prenne. Ce ton qu'il ne réservait qu'aux employés qu'il voulait réprimander.

\- Je pense….il n'y a pas de carte….dommage. Repondit-elle en regardant à nouveau les fleurs. Leurs regards se trouvèrent et restèrent encrés l'un dans l'autre un instant. Un éclair passa à ce moment là dans la tête de Felicity se demandant si Oliver pouvait en être l'expéditeur.

\- Tu vas trouver ça ridicule mais….ce n'est pas toi par hasard ? Elle avait peine à croire qu'elle venait de lui poser cette question. Il la regarda d'un air choqué mais un léger sourire. Il s'approcha de son bureau et se pencha un peu vers elle.

\- Non…ce n'est pas moi. Dit-il d'une voix basse. Je mets toujours une carte….j'aime bien quand on me remercie. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Felicity le regarda interdite de son geste et de sa repartie. Il flirtait avec elle. Elle fut troublée l'espace d'un instant et se recula instinctivement dans le fond de son fauteuil.

\- Ok je peux donc te rayer de la très longue liste de mes admirateurs secrets dans ce cas. Rigola-t-elle nerveusement. Oliver la fixa ne répondant pas mais lui faisant un léger sourire qu'elle eut du mal à interpréter.

\- Bon maintenant que ce point a été éclaircit, pouvons-nous nous mettre au travail ? Demanda Oliver d'une voix un peu dure. Felicity fut surprise de son changement de ton mais ne dit rien, habituée au changement d'humeur de son patron.

La journée passa assez vite et sans soucis particulier. Les réunions c'étaient enchaînées à un rythme soutenu et Felicity avait été submergée de notes et de rapport à taper comme toujours. Elle rentra chez elle épuisée et bien décidée à se détendre devant un épisode de sa série préférée avec un énorme pot de glace.

Le lendemain matin elle arriva au bureau plutôt reposée et en forme pour une nouvelle journée. Elle posa ses affaires et jeta un œil vers le bouquet de la veille, se demandant encore qui avait bien pu lui faire ce cadeau. Elle haussa les épaules histoire de penser à autre chose et se mit au travail. La journée étant une nouvelle fois chargée.

Elle sortait d'une réunion quand elle trouva un livreur à son bureau la cherchant désespérément. Il sembla soulagé de la trouver et lui tendit son bloc note afin qu'elle appose sa signature. Il lui tendit une boîte et s'en alla sans un mot. Elle resta bête un moment se demandant ce que c'était. Elle posa la boîte et découvrit tout un assortiment de chocolat, ses préférés.

Elle fut touchée de l'attention encore une fois, mais comme pour le bouquet la veille, pas de carte. Impossible de donc de savoir qui était le responsable de ce cadeau. Elle soupira se disant que c'était adorable mais qu'elle voudrait bien mettre un nom et un visage sur la personne qui la connaissait si bien.

\- Encore un cadeau ? Demanda Oliver dans son dos la faisant sursauter. Je suppose que là non plus tu ne sais pas qui est l'expéditeur ?

\- Non…c'est bien ma veine ! C'est la première fois que ce genre de choses m'arrivent et il faut que mon admirateur veuille rester inconnu….ce qui pourrait être limite flippant. Réalisa-t-elle d'un coup apeurée. Oliver pouffa légèrement devant le changement de ton de la blonde.

\- Felicity je suis certain que cet homme est tout à fait honnête dans sa démarche et pas du tout psychopathe. Rigola-t-il pour la rassurer. En tout cas il a l'art de séduire une femme…les fleurs, les chocolats….

\- Oui c'est touchant. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. Même si j'aimerai bien mettre un visage sur toutes ces gentilles attentions. Dit-elle en levant son regard vers Oliver.

\- Je suis certain que tu connaîtras le fin mot de cette histoire bientôt. Repondit-il au bout d'un moment. Cet…admirateur ne restera éternellement dans l'ombre. Elle le regarda se disant qu'il n'avait pas tord. Désolé de gâcher l'ambiance mais j'aurais besoin du dossier sur la fusion Smith. Dit-il avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Oui..bien sûr. Felicity bougea de son poste et chercha dans son armoire ou les dossiers étaient répertoriés. Elle trouva facilement ce qu'elle cherchait et le tendit à Oliver.

Il le saisit en frôlant ses doigts et sa main s'attarda un peu trop sur sa peau. Leurs regards se portèrent sur leurs mains se touchant. C'est le téléphone et sa sonnerie stridente qui les ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Je…je vais répondre. Felicity se gifla mentalement de sa répartie stupide. Elle vit un léger sourire en coin sur le visage d'Oliver.

\- Merci. Dit-il en saisissant le dossier, il toussota et prit la direction de son bureau.

Felicity le suivit du regard se demandant ce qu'il c'était passé. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensembles aussi bien ici qu'au repère ce genre de choses n'étaient jamais arrivées. Ils gardaient une certaine distance depuis la Russie, même si elle devait bien avouer qu'au début elle n'aurait pas dit non à une histoire avec Oliver. Mais elle avait vite comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec elle.

Le lendemain matin Felicity arriva en retard au bureau. Elle avait eu une panne de réveil et n'avait pas arrêté de courir depuis qu'elle était debout. Elle arriva essoufflée et fut surprise de trouver une énorme boîte posée en travers de son bureau venant d'un magasin ultra chic de Starling.

Elle s'avança doucement, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise et toucha du bout des doigts la boîte. Rien que l'emballage devait coûter une fortune, pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta un œil vers Oliver qui n'avait semble-t-il même pas remarqué son arrivée. Elle souleva un coin du carton et découvrit une étoffe des plus soyeuse.

Elle fit glisser sa main et souleva complètement le couvercle. Un «oh» de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle découvrit une magnifique robe rouge. Elle hésita un instant avant de la saisir à pleine main et de la sortir de l'emballage. C'était une robe de cocktail arrivant juste au dessous du genou, découvrant une épaule.

Elle aperçue une carte pendre à l'étiquette de la robe. Elle s'empressa de la lire et eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle lisait.

 **Il est temps maintenant de se rencontrer Felicity….rendez-vous ce soir « aux colonnades »...20 heures.**

Cette histoire était folle, complètement folle. Ses yeux allaient de la carte à la robe sans discontinuer. Elle essayait de remettre ses idées en place, pouvait-elle vraiment aller à ce rendez-vous mystérieux avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé ton cadeau du jour. Dit Oliver dans son dos. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui le visage légèrement crispé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle lui tendit la carte et il jeta un œil à la robe qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains. « Les colonnades »….cet homme veut vraiment t'impressionner. Dit-il pour la rassurer.

\- Tu crois que je dois y aller ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix complètement perdue.

\- La question est plutôt…as-tu envie d'y aller ? Felicity regarda en vitesse la robe et devait admettre qu'elle était tentée de dire oui juste pour pouvoir la porter.

\- Je sais pas trop…mon côté dingue meure d'envie de dire oui, mais….mon côté rationnel me dit de refuser….je ne le connais pas ce type ! Si ça se trouve c'est un tueur en série qui ne s'en prends qu'aux femmes blondes à lunettes….c'est bien ma veine….pour une fois qu'un truc sympa m'arrivait. Finit-elle plus bas envisageant de dire non.

\- Tu devrais y aller. Finit par dire Oliver, elle le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. C'est un lieu public Felicity, tu ne risques rien…tu vois qui c'est et si c'est ce mec de la compta tu m'envoies un sms et je te tire de ce mauvais pas.

Elle rigola légèrement à l'évocation de Darren, il lui courrait après depuis des mois et Oliver avait dû jouer de sa grosse voix de PDG plus d'une fois pour qu'il la laisse un peu tranquille.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait être lui ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule, elle avait du mal à imaginer que ce type peu sur de lui puisse organiser de telles choses sans compter le fait que cette robe devait coûter une fortune. Il était comptable pas chef d'entreprise. Oliver pouffa avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Honnêtement non….tout ces cadeaux ne ressemble pas à Darren. Elle acquiesça plutôt d'accord avec lui. Vas-y et si tu te sens mal tu t'en vas.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Dit-elle ayant du mal à croire qu'elle allait accepter un rendez-vous avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et quand on voit cette robe…se serait un crime de ne pas la porter. Elle toucha une nouvelle fois le tissu.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu vas être magnifique dedans. Dit Oliver la fixant intensément. Elle ressentit à nouveau ce truc entre eux comme hier. Elle le fixa à son tour et détourna assez vite le regard gêné de ce que cela pouvait déclencher chez elle.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en rangeant la robe dans son carton histoire de s'occuper et d'oublier la présence d'Oliver. Une fois chose faite, elle visa son agenda pour connaître le planning de leur journée. Bon tu as une réunion dans dix minutes. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

####

Felicity se regardait une dernière fois avant de quitter son appartement. Cette robe était vraiment à tomber et lui allait comme un gant. Comme elle l'avait imaginé elle s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux, marquait sa taille fine et découvrait une épaule. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres dans son dos, adorant la sensation que cela lui faisait sur la peau.

Elle prit sa pochette et vérifia qu'elle avait bien son téléphone pour appeler Oliver au cas où, et quitta son appartement non sans avoir une boule au ventre. Elle avait pensé toute la journée à ce dîner et avait fait le tour de ses admirateurs potentiels, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup. Le seul qui réunissait toutes les qualités requises pour une telle surprise lui avait certifié être étranger à cette soirée.

Elle décida de laisser tout ça de côté et de juste profiter de la soirée, au pire si elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise elle partirait. Cette pensée la rassura un peu et elle entra « aux colonnades » un peu plus apaisée. Elle se présenta à l'accueil et le majordome comprit tout de suite qui elle était.

Il la guida jusqu'à la table réservée et elle fut rassurée de se retrouver en plein milieu de la salle. Elle était la première arrivée et n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Elle prit place et consulta la carte que le serveur venait de lui tendre. Elle commanda une coupe de champagne et admira un peu la décoration de ce restaurant.

Elle n'était venue qu'une fois ici avec Oliver pour un déjeuner d'affaires. Cela lui rappela qu'elle lui avait promit de le prévenir de son arrivée. Elle prit son portable et lui envoya un message. Quand se fut fait elle le rangea à nouveau et regarda sa montre. Son hôte avait quinze minutes de retard.

Elle tapotait nerveusement ses doigts contre la table. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle attendait patiemment un homme qui apriori ne se montrerait pas. Elle sentait la colère monter mais surtout elle se sentait ridicule. Elle était là, seule à une table de restaurant hors de prix, à attendre un inconnu qui prenait un malin plaisir évident à la faire poireauter.

Elle pensa un instant partir sans rien dire mais se décida à attendre son mystérieux hôte et à lui dire sa façon de penser. Elle saisit son portable pour donner des nouvelles à Oliver quand elle vit son nom apparaître sur l'écran. Pourquoi l'appelait-il alors qu'il savait qu'elle était occupée ? Il devait y avoir un problème.

\- Felicity dieu soit loué tu réponds ! Dit précipitamment Oliver d'une voix tendue. On a un problème au bureau….je crois qu'on nous pirate !

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ? Question stupide pensa-t-elle.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Répliqua Oliver cinglant. Écoute je sais que ce soir tu es….

\- J'arrive ! Le coupa-t-elle. Le prince charmant n'est pas si charmant finalement. Dit-elle d'une voix triste.

\- Oh…Darren ?

\- Non l'homme invisible plutôt. Repondit-elle sans s'étendre sur le sujet. Je pars de suite, je serai là d'ici quinze minutes.

\- Ok….merci Felicity. Elle ne répondit rien. Cette soirée était le reflet de sa vie depuis un moment, un rendez-vous raté et une urgence au travail. Elle se leva en soupirant et en essayant d'ignorer les regards compatissants des convives autour d'elle.

Oliver rangea son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, ravi que tout fonctionne comme il l'avait imaginé. Il mettait une touche finale à sa surprise et renvoya le personnel qui était encore présent. Il voulait être seul avec Felicity, cette soirée était importante pour lui et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit témoin de son embarras.

Il espérait que Felicity serait touchée de sa surprise et que la colère qu'il avait sentit pointer au téléphone fonderait comme neige au soleil en découvrant que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ces cadeaux et ce faux rendez-vous. Il entendit l'ascenseur arriver à son étage, il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et attendit patiemment que Felicity se montre.

Felicity arriva enfin à la tour de QC et prit sans attendre l'ascenseur de la direction. Elle échafaudait déjà des plans dans sa tête pour savoir comment elle allait repousser cette attaque. Elle faisait des calculs rapides et se dit qu'elle en avait au moins jusque très tard cette nuit. L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage et quand les portes s'ouvrit elle eut un petit cri de surprise.

Elle osa un pas sur le palier avant de s'arrêter et d'admirer ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Un chemin était balisé depuis l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce qu'elle imaginait, le bureau d'Oliver. Elle avança prudemment faisait ainsi balancer la flamme des bougies. Elle se dit à cet instant que ce hacker avait non seulement gâché sa soirée mais aussi celle d'Oliver.

Elle progressa encore un peu et se posa la question de savoir pour qui il avait préparé tout ça, à sa connaissance il ne sortait avec personne depuis un moment. Mais Oliver n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement, elle rigola un peu devant ce constat et se surprit à penser que cette femme avait beaucoup de chance qu'une homme comme lui prenne le temps de faire une chose pareille.

Elle arriva jusqu'à son bureau et ne vit personne. Elle avança encore un peu pour pénétrer dans le bureau d'Oliver et aperçut sur la droite une table joliment dressée devant la baie vitrée. Elle s'approcha un peu curieuse de voir la décoration et d'admirer les lumières de la ville.

\- J'avais raison cette robe est magnifique sur toi. Elle se retourna en vitesse et vit Oliver en smoking une rose à la main, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- Merci…tu n'es pas mal non plus. Dit-elle sans pouvoir se retenir, il pencha la tête pour lui dire merci et s'avança. Elle le regarda faire et l'espace d'un instant elle se dit qu'elle aurait aimé être la femme pour laquelle il avait fait tant d'effort. Je pensais trouver le bureau en effervescence après ton appel. Dit-elle pour revenir à la réalité et à des choses plus terre à terre. Ta soirée est gâchée…..juste une chose avant que ne m'occupe de ce hacker…..je ne savais que tu voyais quelqu'un.

Oliver continuait d'avancer à son rythme, la fixant ne quittant pas son regard. Il la trouvait magnifique avec ses cheveux détachés, cette robe qui lui moulait le corps et qu'il ne rêvait que de toucher. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Sa réflexion le fit légèrement sourire, il ne voyait personne. Comment le pourrait-il quand il avait tout les jours sous les yeux la femme parfaite pour lui ? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir et comprendre qu'il avait fait tout ça pour elle. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle.

\- Je ne vois personne. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Tout ceci est pour toi. Dit-il sur le même ton en lui tendant la rose qu'il avait toujours dans les mains. Un « oh » de surprise se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Surprise. Fit-il nerveusement.

Felicity saisit la rose qu'il lui tendait et tentait d'assimiler et de comprendre tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquant dans son esprit. Ainsi c'était donc lui les fleurs, les chocolats, la robe et le dîner au restaurant. Il avait fait tout ça pour elle, mais dans quel but ? Elle avait du mal à comprendre.

\- C'était toi ? Elle posa la question d'une voix fébrile. Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Mais pourquoi ? Je…j'ai du mal à comprendre. Il la regarda surprit qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il était attiré par elle.

\- Parce que tu me plais beaucoup Felicity. Repondit-il en saisissant sa main libre.

\- C'est vrai ?! Enfin je veux dire….je ne savais pas….Se reprit-elle histoire de ne pas passer pour une parfaite idiote.

\- Oui…vraiment….et je ne savais pas comment te le dire et te le faire comprendre….alors…

\- Alors tu as inventé un mystérieux admirateur. Finit-elle à sa place avec un petit sourire. Il acquiesça souriant lui aussi. Pourtant quand je t'ai posé la question tu as….

\- Oui je sais….mais je voulais que la surprise soit totale….et je voulais te surprendre. Avoua-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te demander bêtement de sortir avec moi….je suis certain que tu n'aurais pas vraiment comprit le sens de ma demande….et je ne voulais pas d'un « non ».

Felicity n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le même Oliver devant elle. Habituellement il était sûr de lui et pouvait impressionner les gens qui ne le connaissait pas, mais à cet instant elle le trouvait touchant et adorable.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue, surprise de son audace. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact et apprécia l'instant. Mais avant de…dîner je dois te dire que ce moment au restaurant était…très gênant et que j'étais très en colère. Il rigola parce que malgré ses paroles il sentait à son ton qu'elle n'était pas réellement en colère.

\- Je suis désolé mais il le fallait…..je ne voulais pas dîner avec du monde autour de nous et j'avais besoin de temps pour préparer ma surprise….et puis il te fallait bien une bonne raison pour porter cette robe non ? Dit-il en l'admirant une nouvelle fois.

\- Devant tant d'excuses je ne peux pas être en colère plus longtemps. Repondit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle quitta son visage et saisit sa main, il l'entraîna alors vers la table dressée pour eux. Il lui avança sa chaise et prit place en face d'elle. Il s'occupa de servir le champagne et lui tendit sa coupe. A cette soirée ? Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et acquiesça.

Ils passèrent un dîner dans une bonne ambiance. Felicity avait réussit à se détendre et Oliver avait réussit à se maîtriser et à ne pas aller trop vite et ainsi lui faire peur. Ils avaient parlé de pleins de choses et en avaient encore découvert l'un sur l'autre.

\- Oliver….pourquoi tout ça ? Demanda Felicity voulant être certaine de bien comprendre le but de cette soirée. Pas que je n'ai pas apprécié…mais je veux être sûre de bien comprendre ou tu veux en venir….ce que tu m'as dit après la Russie est toujours….

\- J'avais tord. La coupa-t-il en vitesse. Je…j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie et la Russie est probablement la pire. Dit-il nerveusement se souvenant du visage de Felicity quand elle avait surprit Isabel sortir de sa chambre. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il fallait que je sois seul dans ma quête de justice mais le fait est que je ne suis plus seul depuis que John et toi êtes entrés dans ma vie…..surtout toi. Dit-il en levant son regard vers elle.

\- Oliver…..

\- Attends avant de me repousser, laisse moi finir. Il vit son visage surpris et poursuivit. Ce que je t'ai dit en rentrant était vrai….j'ai peur pour les gens qui me sont proches et j'aurais toujours peur….mais j'ai encore plus peur de te perdre parce que j'aurais refusé de voir que tu es bien plus que mon assistante ou mon amie….je tiens à toi Felicity….beaucoup et le but de cette soirée c'était pour te le prouver.

Felicity l'écoutait et sentait des larmes arriver à ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Oliver se livrer autant. Généralement il se contentait d'une phrase énigmatique et ensuite disparaissait, mais à cet instant il mettait son cœur à nu et mettait ses sentiments sur la table, elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible….et elle ne l'était pas.

\- Ok…Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Donc…si je résume…tu voudrais que toi et moi….on se voit de temps en temps. Dit-elle un peu hésitante en le regardant nerveusement.

\- En fait….pas que de temps en temps….tout le temps. Rectifia Oliver nerveux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il prit son téléphone et pianota dessus. Felicity le regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une douce mélodie. Oliver se leva et s'approcha lui tendant une main. Danse avec moi….

\- Je croyais que tu ne dansais pas. Dit-elle en saisissant sa main et en se levant. Il attrapa sa taille de son bras libre et la colla à son torse.

\- C'est une occasion spéciale ce soir. Dit-il contre son oreille. Ils tournèrent en silence un moment, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se demandant bien ce que la suite de cette soirée allait leur réserver. Leurs têtes étaient collées l'une contre l'autre, leurs yeux fermés sous le sentiment de plénitude qui les envahissait.

Oliver bougea le premier et chercha son regard. Il y plongea sans hésiter et resserra son étreinte sur sa taille. Ils continuaient à tourner lentement leurs regards encrés. Oliver se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Il se recula assez vite pour sonder sa réaction. Felicity le regarda avec un énorme sourire et initia le baiser suivant. Ils s'embrassèrent durant un moment, c'est le manque de souffle qui les fit se séparer. Ils collèrent leurs front et se fixèrent en souriant doucement.

\- Bonne Saint-Valentin. Souffla Oliver contre ses lèvres. Felicity le regarda surprise.

\- La Saint-Valentin n'est que la semaine prochaine Oliver. Rigola-t-elle. Il la suivit et se décida à lui expliquer.

\- Je sais….il y a une autre raison si j'ai organisé cette soirée….je voulais être certain que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi pour la Saint Valentin. Elle rigola légèrement n'étant pas plus étonnée que ça après ce qu'il lui avait révélé ce soir.

\- Oh…..c'est donc une sorte de répétition. Dit-elle tendrement en le regardant intensément. Il rigola à sa façon de voir les choses.

\- On peut dire ça. Il lui fit à nouveau un énorme sourire, celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et qui la faisait fondre. Elle passa sa main dans sa nuque et caressa la base de ses cheveux.

\- Alors pour te rassurer….j'accepte de sortir avec toi pour la Saint-Valentin…si bien sûr tu as aimé cette répétition. Ajouta-t-elle assez vite se disant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas apprécié finalement. Oliver éclata de rire à sa réflexion.

\- J'ai adoré cette répétition. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille tendrement. Et j'en espère beaucoup d'autre. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et la sentit frémir dans ses bras. Elle se resserra contre lui et apprécia ses bras l'entourer.

La semaine suivante Oliver passa chercher Felicity pour leur soirée de Saint-Valentin et l'emmena dîner « aux colonnades ». Cette fois-ci elle n'était pas anxieuse à l'idée de ce dîner. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec celui qui faisait battre son coeur depuis un moment et elle espérait qu'il en était de même de son côté.

Quand il la raccompagna ce soir là et qu'après s'être aimés une bonne partie de la nuit, Oliver lui avoua qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, elle sut que sa vie venait de changer pour le meilleur. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin resterait un jour particulier dans leur histoire.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel OS sur une idée de Bethoveen.**

 **Bonne semaine. A bientôt.**


	11. Emily

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont déposé une review sur le dernier OS et à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Olicity1990, Melissa, Angy, Ally84 et Olicity-love merci beaucoup. D'ailleurs j'espère n'avoir oublié personne mais le site à des soucis de notifications, si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée.**

 **Voici donc l'OS de cette semaine sur une idée de _Bethoveen._ J'espère que tu vas aimé ce que j'en ai fait. Comme toujours je vous donne l'idée à la fin. **

**Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver regardait fièrement sa nouvelle télévision. Il regardait l'installateur finir son travail et jeta un œil vers Felicity qui se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, mais lui était certain que c'était une chose dont ils avaient absolument besoin.

\- Très bien je vais vous expliquer comment connecter tout vos appareils à la télévision, de cette façon vous allez avoir accès à toutes vos applications de n'importe quel appareil. Lui expliqua le technicien. Il fit plusieurs manipulations sur la tablette livrée avec la télé et Oliver essaya de suivre mais à l'évidence c'était déjà trop compliqué pour lui. Et voilà….ici vous avez vos applications courantes….et là accès à vos photos. L'installateur cliqua dessus et fit défiler les photos du portable d'Oliver.

\- Ok…ça n'a pas l'air trop compliqué. Dit-il en voyant le technicien appuyer un peu partout. Il eu du mal à suivre mais comptait sur Felicity pour lui décoder un peu tout ça.

\- Vous pouvez aussi accéder aux photos d'autres appareils….regardez celui-ci par exemple. L'homme appuya sur « iPhone d'Emily », il accéda aux photos et les fit défiler.

\- Oh mon dieu...Oliver arrête ça tout de suite ! Hurla Felicity. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'écran et vit sa fille en petite tenue sur l'immense écran du salon. Il essaya tant bien que mal de trouver le bon bouton mais dans la panique il n'arrêtait pas de zoomer sur l'image.

\- Je vous interdit de regarder cet écran ! Ordonna-t-il au technicien. Pour mettre fin à ce calvaire il préféra éteindre la télé. C'est bon on à plus besoin de conseils. Dit-il d'une grosse voix à l'homme qui ne demanda pas son reste et quitta le loft. Oliver se tourna vers sa femme, incrédule de ce qu'il venait de s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Oliver calme-toi. Lui dit Felicity voyant son air furieux. Il avait prit sa voix d'Arrow pour chasser le technicien et elle savait que sa fille allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je suis certaine qu'elle a une bonne explication.

\- Tu plaisantes !? Emily ! Hurla Oliver à travers l'appartement afin que sa fille descende. Emily ! Si tu n'est pas là dans….trois, deux….

\- Quoi !? Hurla la jeune fille en descendant nonchalamment, pas vraiment contente d'avoir été dérangée durant son appel hyper important d'avec sa meilleure amie Cassy. J'espère que c'est important parce que….

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Demanda Oliver en rallumant l'écran géant du salon affichant une nouvelle fois sa fille en lingerie.

\- Oh…ça…c'est rien. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en jetant un œil vers Felicity afin d'avoir son soutien. C'est juste une photo pour rire.

\- Pour rire ?! Oliver était furieux et inquiet. Il avait les mains sur les hanches, nota Felicity signe qu'il était furieux mais surtout complètement dépassé par la situation. Mais te rends-tu compte que n'importe qui peux voir ce genre de photos et….

\- Mais non ! C'est dans mon téléphone ! D'ailleurs pourquoi ça a atterrit sur la télé ? Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa belle mère.

\- Ton père a eu la bonne idée de vouloir l'écran le plus grand du magasin et avec de la technologie de pointe. Expliqua-t-elle calmement. Et cette chose a accès à tout les appareils de la maison. Felicity s'approcha d'Emily et posa une main sur ses épaules. Écoute chérie….ce que ton père essaie de savoir….très maladroitement. Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère. C'est de savoir pourquoi tu as ce genre de photos dans ton téléphone.

Emily regarda Felicity comprenant la colère de son père et son inquiétude. Depuis qu'elle vivait chez lui il c'était toujours montré prévenant avec elle, et lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il l'aimait malgré qu'il ai découvert son existence un peu tard. Elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui au début de leur relation, lui faisant payer son absence.

Et puis un jour elle avait été enlevé par un homme qui voulait se venger de son père. Elle avait alors découvert le secret d'Oliver Queen, son père cet homme qu'elle détestait, était Arrow ce justicier qui risquait sa vie pour sauver celle des autres sans se poser de question. Il était venu la sauver et par la suite Felicity lui avait expliqué la vie de son père ainsi que les circonstances de sa naissance et tout ce qui avait suivit.

Son regard avait changé depuis ce jour, elle avait apprit à respecter et à connaître ce père qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de connaître et avait finit par l'aimer aussi fort que sa mère. Elle avait également trouvé en Felicity une amie et une grande sœur. Elle avait confiance en elle et quand elle avait un soucis c'était généralement vers elle qu'elle se tournait, sa mère se trouvant à des milliers de kilomètres.

\- Je…c'est juste un pari avec Cassy. Dit-elle gênée. Il y avait un défi sur les réseaux sociaux et on l'a fait.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as publié cette photo !? Demanda Oliver furieux.

\- Non papa ! Je te promets….jamais j'aurais fait un truc pareil. Ajouta-t-elle voyant son regard inquiet cette fois-ci. Elle est juste dans mon téléphone, c'est tout.

\- Ok….Emily tu me donnes ton téléphone et on va supprimer toutes les photos compromettantes et ensuite je t'installe un programme afin que personne ne puisse y entrer. Lui expliqua Felicity voulant apaiser un peu les tensions. Oliver la remercia d'un sourire et Emily lui tendit son appareil.

\- Je suis désolée Papa. Emily s'approcha de son père qui lui ouvrit les bras afin qu'elle vienne s'y réfugier. Je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça…c'était juste pour rigoler. Sa voix faiblit au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, elle venait de décevoir son père et elle n'était pas vraiment fière d'elle.

\- C'est rien ma puce. La consola Oliver en serrant sa prise sur son dos. Mais ce genre de choses est dangereuse….n'importe qui peut hacker ton portable et diffuser ces photos et ensuite c'est la descente aux enfers.

Oliver la sentait tremblante entre ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux. Lui qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir ce genre d'amour était complètement fou d'amour pour sa fille. Elle avait certes 15 ans, mais pour lui elle restait toujours cette petite fille de huit ans qu'il avait rencontré un jour par hasard dans un café.

Si au début il avait été complètement paniqué de sa paternité et de tout ce qui en avait découlé par la suite, son mensonge à Felicity, l'annulation de leur mariage, la traversée du désert qu'ils avaient eu avant de se retrouver, maintenant il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans Emily.

Elle avait réussit à combler une partie de son cœur qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Elle ne lui avait pas rendue les choses faciles au début, et heureusement pour lui que Felicity avait été là pour arrondir les angles et montrer ses bons côtés à sa fille. Depuis qu'Emily avait enfin comprit que c'était sa mère et Samantha qui étaient plus ou moins responsables de leur séparation elle avait fait la paix avec son père et ils avaient une relation calme et basée sur la confiance.

Seulement elle grandissait et avec elle les problèmes, qui étaient loin de ceux qu'ils avaient connus avant. Quand elle était plus jeune le seul gros soucis était de savoir comment s'organiser pour aller la chercher à l'école ou encore éloigner Felicity de la cuisine pour être certain que sa fille aie un repas équilibré. Mais maintenant il lui fallait composer avec une ado qui découvrait la vie et ses travers et c'était ça qu'il l'effrayait, qu'elle tombe sur le genre de garçons qu'il était avant que sa vie ne bascule.

\- Voilà c'est fait. Felicity s'approcha du père et de la fille toujours enlacés. Emily se décala et se jeta dans les bras de sa belle-mère.

\- Merci Felicity…je serais plus prudente à l'avenir. Felicity l'embrassa à son tour dans les cheveux et Emily laissa le couple seul. Ils la regardèrent remonter dans sa chambre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je pense qu'elle a comprit….et puis j'ai mit un traceur dans son téléphone et aussi un espèce de contrôle parental pour ce genre de photos. Chuchota-t-elle à son époux. Comme ça si elle recommence les photos seront instantanément effacées. Oliver la regarda admiratif.

\- Tu es un génie Felicity Queen. Il s'approcha d'elle et encercla sa taille, elle haussa les épaules signe qu'elle le savait en rigolant. Bon et si maintenant tu m'expliquais dans ma langue tout ce que je peux faire avec cette télé. Felicity rigola à nouveau et entraîna son mari sur le canapé afin de lui montrer toutes les fonctionnalités dont il n'aurait jamais l'utilité.

####

Oliver était assis devant la porte d'entrée du loft. Il avait tiré le fauteuil jusqu'à cet endroit pour être certain que sa fille ne le loupe pas en rentrant. Il regarda sa montre pour la vingtième fois en deux minutes et sentait sa patience atteindre ses limites.

Depuis cette histoire de photos il y avait deux mois, les choses s'étaient tassées et Felicity n'avait rien remarqué de bizarre sur le téléphone de sa belle fille. Elle avait dit à Oliver qu'elle n'avait pas installé ce logiciel pour la surveiller mais pour être certaine qu'elle soit prudente. D'ailleurs elle ne le consultait jamais, elle avait créé un système d'alerte si quelque chose d'anormal se produisait hors il ne c'était jamais déclenché.

Jusqu'à ce soir, Emily leur avait dit qu'elle allait chez son amie Cassy alors qu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était en route pour la ville voisine. Bien évidemment ils l'avaient appelé mais son téléphone était resté sans réponse. Oliver avait voulut aller la chercher mais Felicity lui avait interdit. Elle voulait qu'Emily leur confie son écart.

Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer si Oliver débarquait chercher sa fille, les cris, les pleurs et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils restent des semaines sans se parler, avec leurs caractère elle ne doutait pas de ça et elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne supporterait pas de devoir faire le tampon entre les deux.

\- Oliver…il est plus de deux heures du matin….viens au moins t'allonger. Dit Felicity en descendant les escaliers, elle s'approcha et se posa sur ses jambes.

\- Non…je préfère voir sa tête quand elle va me voir assis ici...Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue de sa femme. Va te coucher chérie…tu es épuisée. Elle travaillait beaucoup depuis quelques temps et avait du mal à reprendre le dessus.

\- Non….j'ai du mal quand tu n'es pas là…ça me rappelle tout ces mois de séparation. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix se serrant contre lui. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et la remonta lentement.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à dormir pendant cette période. Avoua-t-il sa tête plongé dans son cou lui dispensant des baisers. Ce temps était loin d'eux mais quand ils en parlaient ils avaient l'impression que c'était hier. Ils avaient très mal vécu cette séparation et Oliver plus particulièrement, estimant que tout était de sa faute.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme qu'il accentua bien vite quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ils se reculèrent et observèrent Emily rentrer sur la pointe des pieds espérant ne pas faire de bruit. Oliver rongeait son frein de lui hurler dessus mais à la place préféra allumer la lumière.

\- Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?! Demanda-t-il d'une voix en colère. Emily se figea devant l'entrée allumée n'osant ni répondre ni se retourner. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'être prise la main dans le sac et savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci avec un câlin et des excuses.

\- Désolé…..j'ai pas vu l'heure passer…..on a regardé un film et puis un autre et après…..

\- Arrête de me raconter des salades ! La coupa Oliver en se levant, déposant Felicity à côté de lui. Tu n'étais pas chez Cassy mais avec je ne sais qui, je ne sais où ! Ou étais-tu !? Oliver s'approcha d'elle le regard dur en croisant les bras. Il voyait sa fille un peu paniquée à l'idée qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Quoi !? Mais ça va pas ! J'étais avec Cassy et….

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu étais en ville….ou étais-tu et avec qui Emily ? Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois. Cette fois-ci il vit sa fille complètement paniquée et chercher du soutien du côté de Felicity. Ne regarde pas Felicity….elle aussi n'approuve pas.

\- Oliver….Essaya de le calmer sa femme. Si on essayait de parler calmement et qu'on laissait Emily placer un mot. Oliver se retourna vers elle, pas vraiment content de son idée.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va nous dire où elle était si on ne la menace pas ?!

\- J'ai confiance en elle et je sais qu'elle ne nous mentirait pas. Oliver eut un petit rire ironique.

\- Elle l'a bien fait ce soir !

\- Oh eh….je suis là. Dit Emily en agitant les bras. Son père se retourna vers elle le regard mauvais. Ok…je me tais. Dit-elle résignée en croisant les bras, se disant qu'elle allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Emily…dit nous ou tu étais. Felicity s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules pour l'entraîner vers le canapé pas loin. Ton père était inquiet et moi aussi…tu sais qu'on veux bien te laisser des libertés mais qu'en échange tu dois être honnête….ça marche dans les deux sens.

Emily se posa sur le canapé aux côtés de Felicity. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, son père lui laissait pas mal de libertés pour son âge, même s'il avait du mal avec l'idée qu'elle grandissait.

\- Ok….je n'étais pas chez Cassy mais avec Brian. Avoua-t-elle en plissant les yeux s'attendant à voir exploser son père. Mais rien ne vint, elle les rouvrit pour les voir tout les deux sous le choc.

\- Qui est Brian ? La voix d'Oliver venait de se transformer, et Emily pouvait sentir la colère couver.

\- C'est mon petit copain. Dit-elle une nouvelle fois prudemment. Elle sentit la main de Felicity dans la sienne afin de la soutenir.

\- Non….ma fille de quinze ans n'a pas de petit copain. Dit simplement Oliver. Tu es bien trop jeune et pas du tout prête pour ça….moi à quinze ans je….

\- Tu faisais quoi Papa ?! Se leva d'un coup Emily blessée que son père la considère encore comme une petite fille. Tu courrais après tout ce qui bougeait et tu traitais les filles comme des moins que rien ! C'est bien comme ça que je suis venue au monde non !? Alors ne vient pas me donner des leçons s'il te plaît !

Felicity regardait la scène se jouer devant elle complètement surprise. Jamais Emily n'avait répondu à son père de cette façon, même quand au début de leur relation, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Elle se leva à son tour afin de calmer les esprits.

\- Emily stop ! La jeune fille se figea, rarement sa belle-mère prenait cette voix dure et sévère. Tu n'as pas à parler à ton père de cette façon. Elle se tourna vers Oliver. Et toi tu n'as pas à la considérer comme une gamine. Elle le vit protester. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'elle a fait ce soir….mais je pense qu'elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas se mettre en danger inutilement. Dit-elle en jetant un regard vers Emily.

\- Non je ne crois pas. Répondit-il à sa femme blessé de la façon dont Emily venait de lui parler et lui lancer à la figure son passé peu glorieux. Quand on la voit agir depuis un moment je me dit qu'à la distribution des cerveaux elle a été oublié ! Hurla presque Oliver.

\- Quoi !? Et toi alors...quand tu passais d'une fille à une autre tu crois que c'était plus intelligent ?! Au moins on sait d'où ça vient ! Emily regarda son père furieuse et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Elle monta les marches deux par deux et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Felicity sursauta à ce bruit n'aimant pas du tout la tournure de cette dispute. Elle croisa les bras et fixa Oliver.

\- Quoi !? Non mais tu l'as entendu me parler ! Elle a clairement dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci ! Felicity l'écoutait mais ne disait toujours rien attendant qu'il se calme un peu.

\- Parce que toi non ?! Tu lui as dit qu'elle était stupide Oliver comment croyais-tu qu'elle allait réagir ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce soir mais avoue que tu y as été un peu fort. Il la regarda se disant qu'elle n'avait pas tord, mais c'était l'inquiétude qui avait parlé et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être en colère et avait dit n'importe quoi.

Il s'était promit de ne jamais agir comme ses parents avaient pu le faire avec lui et il faisait tout le contraire. À force de le brider et de le réprimander il avait toujours prit un malin plaisir à les défier et à faire n'importe quoi, juste histoire de les embêter.

\- Emily est une fille intelligente et en qui on peux avoir confiance….même si j'avoue que ce soir…..mais on doit continuer à lui faire confiance Oliver…..et je sais que tu refuses de le reconnaître mais elle doit faire ses propres erreurs pour comprendre.

Oliver tiqua à cette dernière chose, il savait que Felicity avait raison mais il ne voulait pas que sa petite fille soit blessée par quelqu'un de mal intentionné, ou qu'un garçon de son genre lui brise le cœur. Même s'il savait que c'était inévitable il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse de mauvaises expériences.

\- Tu as raison. Souffla-t-il réalisant qu'il avait été trop loin. Mais j'ai peur pour elle.

\- Je sais chéri. Dit Felicity en s'approchant de lui. Mais elle doit passer par des moments normaux comme tout adolescente….c'est la vie….et faire le mur et ne pas dire où elle va en fait partie….même si ça veut dire pour nous des nuits sans sommeil et des cheveux blancs. Rigola-t-elle, Oliver la suivit et remercia le ciel d'avoir une femme comme elle à ses côtés. Il allongea un bras et la ramena vers lui, elle se nicha contre son torse sans rien demander de plus.

\- Je vais aller la voir. Souffla Oliver dans ses cheveux, Felicity posa ses deux mains sur son torse et leva son visage vers lui.

\- Non…je vais y aller….je ne pense pas qu'elle ai envie de te voir pour l'instant. Elle lui fit une légère grimace et s'en alla retrouver sa belle-fille. Elle monta les escaliers lentement sous le regard d'Oliver, et frappa doucement à sa porte.

\- Si c'est mon père ce n'est pas la peine ! Cria Emily. Felicity pouffa devant son ton et poussa la porte, elle trouva la jeune fille dans son lit sous la couette avec son téléphone dans les mains certainement avec Cassy lui racontant son retour mouvementé.

Felicity s'approcha doucement et prit place sur le lit. Elle attendit un instant qu'elle ait finit d'écrire son message.

\- Tu peux poser ça deux minutes afin qu'on discute un peu ? Demanda gentiment la blonde. Emily soupira mais posa tout de même son téléphone. Ok….je sais que ton père a été loin ce soir….mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi…et tu ne…..

\- Je sais Felicity mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me parler comme il l'a fait ! Et d'ailleurs comment saviez-vous où j'étais ? En posant la question la réponse lui traversa l'esprit. Tu as mit un traceur dans mon téléphone….j'y crois pas...même toi tu…

\- Emily…je sais qu'on aurait du te le dire….mais c'est pour ton bien….ton père a beaucoup d'ennemis et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose il ne s'en remettrait pas….ce que tu as fait ce soir était imprudent….mais tout à fait normal pour ton âge. Rigola Felicity sous le regard d'incompréhension de sa belle-fille. On a tous fait des trucs un peu dingue, rassure toi.

\- Même toi ? Demanda Emily surprise que Felicity ait pu être un jour déraisonnable. Devant son air outragé elle ajouta. Désolé mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu aies pu défier l'autorité parentale.

\- J'ai fait bien pire….j'ai défié le gouvernement. Elle lui expliqua alors sa période rebelle et gothique. Elle voyait les yeux d'Emily s'agrandir à chaque phrase et cela l'amusa beaucoup. Tu vois on fait tous des bêtises.

\- Donc ce que tu veux me dire c'est que j'ai raison et que je dois continuer ?

\- Non….Répondit Felicity d'une voix traînante. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu dois apprendre à dire non…quand ce n'est pas en accord avec ce que tu veux….en aucun cas tu ne dois suivre le mouvement pour être comme tout le monde.

Emily réfléchit un instant et comprit ou Felicity voulait en venir. Elle osa un regard vers elle.

\- J'étais pas trop chaude pour quitter la ville…mais Brian trouvait ça cool….et je voulais pas passer pour une idiote ou une trouillarde. Avoua-t-elle un peu gênée. Felicity lui prit la main pour la soutenir. Je l'aime bien….c'est le gars le plus cool du lycée….et il est à tomber Felicity si tu le voyais ! Et il s'intéresse à moi….tu te rends compte ?! Alors que je n'ai rien d'extra…

\- Mais chérie pourquoi tu penses un truc pareil ? Tu es tout ce dont un garçon peut avoir envie….tu es jolie comme un cœur, tu as de la personnalité, un cœur immense…s'il ne voit pas tout ça et que tu dois changer pour lui plaire….il ne te mérite absolument pas.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Emily heureuse de pouvoir enfin se confier à quelqu'un sur son histoire avec Brian, c'était dans ces moments là que sa mère lui manquait le plus, même si elle avait fait exprès de la séparer de son père, Samantha restait sa mère et ne plus la voir lui brisait le cœur.

\- Mais bien sûr…aller viens là. Felicity se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle et lui tendit les bras afin qu'Emily vienne s'y blottir. Tu es fantastique Emily…ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Elle hocha la tête et se laissa câliner par sa belle-mère. Quand à ton père….il a été dur avec toi mais tu n'avais pas à te servir de ce que tu savais sur lui pour le blesser….il souffre encore de l'image qu'il a donné de lui pendant des années…ça reste un sujet sensible.

\- J'étais furieuse contre lui. Dit-elle simplement. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Felicity la regarda en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ah…les Queen. Souffla-t-elle en rigolant un peu. Vous êtes des sanguins….mais c'est comme ça qu'on vous aime…..tu iras lui parler demain. Laisse le redescendre un peu. Emily hocha la tête et se coucha. Felicity la regarda encore un instant avant de se lever et de quitter sa chambre. Felicity….merci d'être là pour moi.

\- De rien ma puce. Répondit Felicity touchée. Je serai toujours là pour toi…bonne nuit. Elle sortit et prit le chemin de sa chambre où elle trouva Oliver allongé dans leur lit l'attendant patiemment. Il se redressa à la voir entrer.

\- Elle va bien ? Felicity hocha la tête et grimpa sur le lit afin de le rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Oliver était perdu, il pensait avoir été clair avec l'histoire des photos et ce qu'il venait de découvrir ce soir ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

\- Quinze ans Oliver….ta fille est une ado qui se cherche et qui est sous le charme du gars le plus cool du lycée….elle est flattée qu'il s'intéresse à elle, alors elle fait des trucs qui ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Oh….tu crois que je devrais faire la leçon à ce gars et lui expliquer comment il doit se comporter avec ma fille ? Felicity le regarda mi amusé mi médusé, il était vraiment sérieux.

\- Elle a quinze ans…j'espère pour elle qu'elle connaîtra d'autres garçons qui la courtiseront. Rigola Felicity en voyant la grimace sur le visage de son mari. Chéri…tu ne pourras pas lui empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé ou de faire des trucs complètement ridicules pour un garçon….on en a tous fait….fait lui confiance et tu verras que tout ira bien.

Oliver réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête se disant qu'une fois de plus Felicity avait raison. Sa fille devait faire ses propres expériences et lui pouvait seulement être là pour la guider, la conseiller et la consoler si elle en avait besoin. Soudain il réalisa ce que sa femme venait de dire.

\- Dis donc….Il la saisit par la taille et l'installa à califourchon sur lui. Toi aussi tu as donc fait des trucs ridicules pour impressionner un garçon ? Elle éclata de rire à sa question et encercla sa nuque de ses mains.

\- Hum, hum….des tas. Répondit-elle taquine, elle le vit froncer les sourcils et s'amusa de sa réaction.

\- Et c'est quoi le truc le plus dingue que tu as fait pour un garçon ? Demanda-t-il lui aussi taquin.

\- Aider le fils de mon patron avec un ordinateur qui à l'évidence avait plus que du café renversé dessus. Oliver pouffa et encra ses yeux dans les siens. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Dit-elle doucement contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

\- Et moi donc. Dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Si je me souviens bien on en était là avant qu'Emily ne rentre ? Felicity hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par Oliver contre le matelas.

####

Emily avait passé une mauvaise nuit, la dispute avec son père avait trotté toute la nuit dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, même s'il le méritait pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'avait pas à lui parler sur ce ton. Il restait son père, elle l'aimait et elle le respectait.

Felicity avait raison, Oliver et elle se ressemblait beaucoup niveau caractère c'est pour ça que leurs disputes étaient souvent violentes mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils s'aimaient énormément. Elle descendit à la cuisine penaude de tomber sur son père, elle savait qu'à cette heure là il était seul. C'était son rituel du matin, se lever avant tout le monde pour être seul. Felicity lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de ce moment, cela faisait des années qu'il agissait de cette façon. C'était un moyen pour lui de se recentrer sur ce qui était important et ça lui permettait d'aborder la journée plus sereinement.

\- Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-elle à Oliver qu'elle vit en pleine contemplation de la ville. Il était assis au bar de la cuisine le regard sur les lumières de Starling qui s'éveillait à peine. Il tourna son visage vers elle avec un léger sourire. C'était bon signe se dit-elle.

\- Non…viens. Il se leva et lui prépara sa boisson préféré. Elle le regarda faire et prit gentiment la tasse qu'il lui tendit remplie de son thé favori.

\- Merci. Ils prirent place tout les deux devant la baie vitrée en silence, regardant au dehors la ville s'agiter peu à peu. Je suis désolée. Commença Emily doucement. Pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir….c'était injuste et déplacé…mais j'étais très énervée.

Oliver détourna son regard de la ville et le porta sur sa fille. Elle avait les trais tirés et les yeux cernés, signe qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormit. Encore un trait de caractère des Queen, se dit-il fièrement.

\- Je sais….moi aussi j'étais énervé et contrarié et mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Emily le fixa surprise qu'il s'excuse à son tour. Tu es loin d'être stupide….et je sais que je peux te faire confiance….mais hier j'étais paniqué….si Felicity ne m'avait pas retenu je serais venu te chercher en justicier et j'aurai certainement décoché une flèche dans la jambe de ce Brian pour t'avoir entraîné je ne sais où. Il rigola légèrement au tableau qu'il venait de dresser de lui mais il était à peu près certain qu'il aurait agit de cette façon si Felicity n'avait pas été la.

\- Et je t'en aurais voulu…..Rigola Emily elle aussi à imaginer la scène. Mais après réflexion j'aurais comprit que tu faisais ça uniquement parce que tu m'aimes et que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Oliver la regarda surpris. J'aurais du te dire que je quittais la ville…mais j'avais peur que tu m'interdises de partir et Brian insistait tellement que j'ai finit par céder même si je savais que c'était une erreur.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence sans rien dire. Chacun venait de reconnaître ses tords et était prêt à faire des efforts pour que la prochaine fois les choses se passent mieux.

\- C'était bien au moins cette soirée ? Demanda Oliver, il voulait connaître un peu plus ce gars qui faisait tourner la tête de sa fille.

\- Disons qu'elle ne méritait pas que je me prenne un savon. Répondit-elle dépitée au souvenir de cette soirée pas terrible. Brian m'avait dit qu'on allait chez des amis à lui et quand on est arrivés c'était un squat avec de l'alcool et d'autres choses….je ne me sentais pas à ma place….j'ai su que j'avais fait une bêtise et j'ai eu envie de t'appeler pour que tu viennes me chercher….mais j'ai eu peur que tu m'engeules alors je suis restée et j'ai passé une soirée affreuse.

\- Comment es-tu rentrée ? Il avait bu ? Demanda Oliver se disant déjà qu'il allait rendre visite à ce gars habillé en cuir vert. Il ne l'aurait pas volé s'il lui fouttait la trouille.

\- Oui…Dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai pas voulu monter avec lui alors j'ai marché un moment et ensuite j'ai fait du stop.

\- Quoi !? Mais chérie c'est super dangereux ! Je ne vais pas t'apprendre ce genre de choses…tu aurais pu….il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais….et je suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait. Elle se leva de son tabouret et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Excuse-moi Papa….j'ai été nulle et j'ai comprit maintenant pourquoi Felicity a bloqué mes photos et poser un traceur dans mon téléphone.

Oliver la serra contre lui réalisant que sa fille était une jeune femme avec la tête sur les épaules. Bien évidemment elle avait quinze ans et ferait encore des bêtises comme tout les ados de son âge, mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle et en son jugement. Felicity avait raison, elle devait faire ses propres expériences.

\- Ok…on oublie cette soirée et on passe à autre chose. Dit Oliver au bout d'un moment. Tu as fait une bêtise, tu as comprit et la prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de suivre un garçon. Elle rigola à son ton qui c'était fait un peu plus dur.

\- Finalement je pensais que Brian était un gars bien mais Felicity m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne me méritait pas….je vaut mieux que ça. Oliver hocha la tête et son regard fut attiré vers le seuil de la cuisine où Felicity venait d'entrer.

\- Elle a raison…aller file te préparer sinon tu vas être en retard en cours. Emily déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et il regarda ses deux femmes se saluer. Felicity le regarda un moment avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui dire bonjour. Tu as tout entendu ?

\- Oui…je ne voulais pas vous déranger…..vous aviez besoin de ce moment tout les deux. Alors…les choses vont mieux ? Plus d'envie de meurtre sur ce pauvre Brian ? Rigola Felicity en se servant une tasse de café. Oliver pouffa avant de répondre.

\- Si…mais il ne mérite pas qu'Arrow gâche une flèche pour lui. Il se leva et s'avança pour s'approcher de sa femme qui se préparait son petit déjeuner. Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Oui ça va…..Oliver...je dois te dire quelque chose. Elle fit une pause histoire de calmer les battements de son cœur et reprit. J'avais du retard…alors j'ai fait un test….et il est positif. Dit-elle doucement en sondant son regard et sa réaction.

Oliver resta interdit et sous le choc un moment. Il fallait qu'il réalise et qu'il intègre ce que Felicity venait de lui dire, retard, test, positif….enceinte…bébé….Quand enfin il arriva au bout de sa réflexion un énorme sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Un bébé ?...on va avoir un bébé ? Felicity hocha vigoureusement la tête heureuse de sa réaction, elle savait comment Oliver pouvait être parfois et elle avait peur qu'il ne prenne mal sa grossesse surtout avec la soirée de la veille. Elle reprit conscience quand elle se sentit décoller du sol. Je suis tellement heureux….mais par pitié dis-moi qu'on aura un garçon. Felicity éclata de rire à cette réflexion.

* * *

Oliver se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ce soir Emily venait dîner avec l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a peu. Il était content de la voir si heureuse et épanouie, cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus arrivé. Après cette mise au point dans la cuisine, la vie avait reprit son cours et Emily avait été plus prudente sur le choix de ses amis et de ses fréquentations.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'être encore trompée et d'avoir eu des désillusions, mais c'était l'expérience de la vie et son père avait toujours été à ses côtés pour l'épauler et la conseiller quand elle en avait besoin. Pendant ses études elle avait rencontré Jason, ils étaient restés ensemble un bon bout de temps avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle ne partageait pas avec lui ce que son père et Felicity partageaient.

Un amour fou, inconditionnel et qui vous rend toute choses. Elle était loin de ça. Elle avait donc mît un terme à cette histoire de quatre ans et puis un matin en se rendant dans son café favori pour prendre son thé préféré elle était tombé sur Tom. Il avait littéralement renversé sa tasse de café sur elle et c'était confondu en excuses toutes aussi ridicules les une que les autres. Ça l'avait fait beaucoup rire et quand elle avait croisé son regard elle avait su.

Cela lui avait rappelé une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Felicity après sa rupture d'avec Jason. Emily avait voulut savoir comment sa belle-mère avait su qu'Oliver était le bon.

\- Je l'ai su à l'instant où j'ai croisé son regard. Lui avait dit Felicity plongé dans ses souvenirs, dans ce minuscule bureau chez QC. Il était là beau comme un dieu devant moi et j'ai eu du mal à arrêter de parler tellement j'étais nerveuse d'être devant Oliver Queen…..il m'a conquise rien qu'avec son sourire….à partir de ce moment là ma vie n'a plus jamais été la même.

\- Tu crois que moi aussi je le reconnaîtrais celui fait pour moi ?

\- J'en suis certaine….et parfois c'est quand on s'y attends le moins…tu verras ma puce, tu le sauras. Et Emily avait su en croisant les yeux noisettes de Tom que c'était lui. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement plus quittés et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait voulut le présenter à sa famille.

Oliver souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir cette porte pour découvrir sa fille accompagnée d'un jeune homme brun avec un air sympathique sur la visage. Instantanément il su que cet homme n'était pas comme les autres, il était celui qui allait lui « voler » sa fille. Malgré un pincement au cœur, il était heureux qu'elle trouve elle aussi le bonheur.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde avait été conquit par Tom, même Matthew qui était plus jeune qu'Emily mais qui remplissait le rôle de grand frère en faisant bien comprendre à tout le monde qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal.

Oliver avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils allaient avoir un petit garçon. Il ne se voyait pas passer une seconde fois par toutes les étapes qu'il avait dû franchir avec Emily. Felicity, elle avait été ravi d'avoir son petit homme comme elle l'appelait encore malgré qu'il allait bientôt fêter ses quinze ans.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer le cap difficile des filles avec son fils. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui parler de certaines choses et notamment de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui dans le passé. Il serait moins anxieux pour son fils, mais serait tout aussi inquiet de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire et avec qui. C'était le rôle de parents de s'inquiéter, petits ou grands les enfants restaient les enfants et même s'ils grandissaient on ne cessait jamais de s'inquiéter pour eux.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cet os dont l'idée était une fille adolescente pour Oliver et tout ce qui en découlait.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Pour répondre à la question d'Angy à partir de la semaine prochaine une nouvelle fiction Stemily sera postée. Elle est totalement écrite et comporte 14 chapitres.**

 **À bientôt...**


	12. Un choix pas si difficile que ça

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci aux guests qui ont déposé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction « Alive »**

 **Comme annoncé voici aujourd'hui un OS Olicity sur une idée de _LunaPotter_ que je vous donnerai à la fin.**

 **Shinobu24 merci pour ta présence de tout les jours. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Donna frappa doucement à la porte de sa fille, cela faisait des jours maintenant qu'elle était arrivée sans vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi elle se terrait dans sa chambre d'étudiante. Elle avait bien remarqué ses cernes et son teint pâle, mais Felicity n'avait rien voulut lui dire malgré ses essais constants pour la faire parler.

\- Chérie s'il te plaît….il faut que tu sortes un peu de cette chambre et que tu manges. Essaya sa mère une nouvelle fois. Elle appuya sur la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre à moitié plongée dans le noir. Chérie…raconte-moi ce qui te mets dans un état pareil. Donna prit place sur le lit aux côtés de sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux comme quand elle était enfant. Ça ne peut pas être si grave.

\- Je suis une personne affreuse maman. Répondit quand même Felicity au bout d'un moment.

\- Non chérie….tu crois ça parce que ce qui te tracasse doit te sembler insurmontable mais tu es loin d'être une personne affreuse…..j'en connais et tu ne leur ressembles pas. Aller…raconte moi…si tu veux que je t'aide tu vas devoir tout me raconter….sinon il ne fallait pas venir.

Felicity regarda sa mère et savait qu'elle avait raison, si elle était venue jusque Las Vegas c'était dans le but de lui parler et d'avoir son avis sur le problème qui la perturbait depuis un moment.

\- Ok….je...je crois que je suis amoureuse. Dit-elle de but en blanc, elle vit sa mère surprise mais elle lui fit tout de même un énorme sourire.

\- Ça ce n'est pas un problème Felicity, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Felicity fronça les sourcils devant le sourire béat de sa mère se disant que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de tout lui raconter.

\- Si maman c'est un problème parce que je ne sais pas vraiment de qui je suis amoureuse ! Voilà c'était dit, la bombe était lancée.

\- Oh…très bien je vois…et qui sont les heureux élus ? Felicity sentait une petite moquerie dans le ton de sa mère mais préféra l'ignorer pour l'instant. Si elle relevait chaque remarque ou sarcasme elle n'allait jamais avancer.

\- Barry et Oliver. Dit-elle d'une voix basse.

\- Barry et Oliver….Répéta Donna surprise. Elle tapota sa bouche d'un ongle, réfléchissant. Alors là ma chérie permet moi de douter que tu sois amoureuse des deux….ils sont si différents.

\- C'est justement ça le problème….j'aime chez l'un et chez l'autre un côté de leur personnalité. Felicity ne releva pas le haussement d'épaule de sa mère ni ses yeux levés au ciel.

\- Felicity je sais que tu crois les aimer de la même façon, mais il y en a un que tu aimes vraiment….Donna se leva et alla chercher un bloc-notes. Felicity la vit faire des colonnes et ne comprenait pas où sa mère voulait en venir.

\- Maman ce n'est pas le moment de faire une liste de courses ! C'est important là. Donna leva les yeux vers sa fille en rigolant.

\- C'est bien une liste chérie…mais pas de courses. Elle lui tendit le bloc-notes. Tu vas noter dans chaque colonne le pour et le contre de chacun des deux….et ensuite tu feras la synthèse de tout ça et tu pourras choisir lequel des deux aura le cœur brisé.

Felicity regardait sa mère d'un air horrifié. Ses yeux allaient du bloc-notes à Donna, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Mais maman….je ne peux pas choisir uniquement en faisant une liste ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Felicity se leva de colère. Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi et en plus ça t'amuse ! Dit-elle à sa mère quand elle remarqua son petit rire. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée...j'ai toujours fait de mauvais choix quand j'ai utilisé cette méthode. Felicity leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée du comportement de sa mère. Bon…je suis contente de voir que toi aussi tu trouves ça ridicule….aller assis-toi et raconte-moi ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec….Barry, tiens commençons par lui. Felicity soupira mais resta debout, elle ouvrit les volets afin de laisser entrer la lumière éclatante de Vegas.

\- C'est un gentil garçon….sérieux, attentionné aux autres, intelligent. Commença Felicity son regard posé sur la ville. Il me fait rire avec ses blagues nulles. Pouffa-t-elle. Mais je rigole pour lui faire plaisir, on se comprends quand on parle de fusion ou de linéaire….on est du même monde….tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère qui hocha la tête.

\- Ok..mais à part ça chérie….quand tu le vois tu ressens quoi ? Donna fit un sourire à sa fille histoire de l'encourager à se confier.

\- Je suis contente et j'appréhende de le voir….tu sais…les papillons dans le ventre, le souffle court, les mains moites. Donna hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement ce que sa fille voulait lui expliquer.

\- Toute la panoplie de l'adolescente qui va voir son petit copain. Répondit Donna, Felicity leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas la taquinerie de sa mère. Et quand tu l'embrasses…tu ressens quoi chérie ? Felicity rougit légèrement à la question et mit un instant avant de répondre.

\- C'est doux et tendre…c'est comme Barry…il fait attention à moi et s'inquiète de savoir si ça me convient toujours. Il est…parfait. Ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Sa mère la regarda la tête penchée sur le côté avec un sourire.

\- Et Oliver ? Felicity regarda sa mère et soupira, le cas Oliver était plus complexe à expliquer, comme lui d'ailleurs. Même s'ils étaient proches de par leurs activités nocturnes, il y avait toujours comme un fossé entre eux. Il ne la laissait pas approcher facilement.

\- Avec Oliver c'est…..différent. Il est secret, taciturne, souvent de mauvaise humeur, il a beaucoup souffert alors il se protège énormément et se mets beaucoup de barrières. Felicity pensait à toutes ces fois où elle l'avait vu au bord de la rupture, au bord de se laisser aller avec elle mais à chaque fois il s'était reprit et avait remit son masque d'indifférence. Mais quand il en a envie il peut être charmant, attentionné, il fait passer les désirs des autres avant les siens, c'est un homme sur qui on peux compter, il m'a plus d'une fois sortit de situations….délicates sans penser aux conséquences pour lui.

Donna écoutait sa fille parler d'Oliver et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle en avait plus à dire sur lui que sur Barry. Elle la regarda et vit son regard illuminé et un discret sourire sur ses lèvres à lui raconter comment il était.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà embrassé ? Donna sentit sa fille se tendre légèrement à cette question.

\- Une fois…c'était intense, brûlant et pressé. Elle lui passa les détails qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui confier. On était dans une drôle de situation et on croyait qu'on allait…bref…c'était bizarre…on parlait, on se confiait et tout à coup l'air c'est chargé en électricité, il s'est approché et m'a embrassé comme si c'était le premier et le dernier baiser qu'il me donnerait.

\- Et toi qu'as-tu ressentit chérie à ce baiser si…intense ? Donna voyait Felicity perdue dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place….mes jambes ne me portaient plus…si Oliver ne m'avait pas tenu fermement contre lui je serais tombée au sol. Je n'entendais plus rien, ni ne voyait plus rien….à part…lui. Felicity réalisa à cet instant ce que sa mère avait voulut lui faire comprendre. C'est Oliver n'est-ce pas ? La blonde tourna sa tête vers sa mère qui hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je crois bien ma chérie. Dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Mais tu n'as pas l'air heureuse…je me trompe ?

\- Je ne peux pas aimer Oliver Maman ! Il n'est pas comme…moi, c'est...on est tellement différents et...il n'est clairement pas pour moi ! Je ne pourrais qu'être malheureuse à lui donner sa chance.

\- Ok….mais tu oublies un détail chérie….Felicity se tourna vers sa mère ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je pense que lui aussi est amoureux. Quand on partage un tel baiser, ce n'est pas à sens unique Felicity…tu ne peux pas avoir ressentit ça et pas lui….c'est peut-être votre situation qui vous a rapproché...mais ce baiser vous l'auriez partager à un moment donné.

\- Tu crois que je dois lui laisser une chance même avec le risque de finir avec le cœur brisé ? Demanda Felicity au bout d'un moment, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

\- Je ne suis pas à ta place…mais quand on ressent autant de choses avec un seul baiser, on ne peut pas l'ignorer. Felicity fixa sa mère encore plus perdue sur ses sentiments. Donna se leva et laissa sa fille réfléchir, espérant qu'elle prenne la bonne décision.

* * *

Oliver tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Il râlait de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il l'envoya balader un peu plus loin et le clavier atterrit sur le sol, les touches s'éparpillant.

\- Je crois que tu viens de te mettre Felicity à dos pour le reste de ta vie. Lui dit simplement Dig en passant à côté de lui. Il reçut de la part du jeune homme un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. Ok…as-tu l'intention de m'expliquer ta mauvaise humeur ou tu me laisses trouver tout seul ? Oliver le fixa à nouveau et soupira bruyamment.

\- Ça va faire trois semaines qu'elle est partit…..et aucune nouvelle de son retour. Avoua enfin Oliver, il fut étonné de trouver du soulagement à avoir mit des mots sur sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Oh…je vois. Dig prit place sur le bureau et s'asseyant à moitié dessus. Donc…c'est parce que Felicity n'est pas là que tu es d'humeur massacrante depuis des jours et que tu viens de bousiller un clavier ? Oliver nota le ton ironique de sa question mais préféra l'ignorer. À la place il hocha la tête. Et..où est le problème ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour elle….elle reviendra quand elle ira mieux.

Dig nota l'air sombre de son ami et son agitation quand il lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

\- A moins bien sûr que tu ne saches pourquoi elle est partit et que tu veuilles bien m'expliquer. Oliver resta silencieux un moment et se décida à lui expliquer.

\- On…on s'est embrassé. Dit-il d'un coup en jetant un œil discret à Dig s'attendant à le voir exploser. Il lui fit signe de continuer après avoir haussé les épaules. Et rien…je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler qu'elle s'est enfuie chez sa mère. Dig pouffa un peu, ses deux là étaient vraiment fait pour être ensembles, à chaque rapprochement l'un ou l'autre prenait peur et prenait ses distances.

\- Elle reviendra..ne t'inquiète pas. Dig se leva et tapota l'épaule de son ami avant de lui donner un dernier conseil. Mais ce jour là Oliver, ne fuit pas et dis lui ce que tu ressens…un jour il sera trop tard. Oliver acquiesça et regarda son ami partir rejoindre sa famille.

Il resta encore un moment assis à se repasser sans cesse le film de ce baiser, à se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, à ce qu'il se serait passé si elle était restée et qu'il avait pu lui dire que ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser.

Ils avaient été si proches de la mort, sans espoir de s'en sortir que quand ils s'étaient confiés mutuellement, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. C'était une chose qu'il s'était toujours interdit de faire, il se savait toxique pour tout les gens qui l'approchaient, elle méritait mieux que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Mais à ce moment là, tout ça avait été balayé et il avait cédé à l'appel de ses lèvres. Il avait même encore l'impression de les sentir sur les siennes.

Il se leva d'un bond refusant de penser encore plus longtemps à elle. Il se dirigea vers les tapis d'entraînement, se mit à l'aise et commença à frapper le mannequin de bois. Faire du sport l'avait toujours calmé et l'avait toujours aidé à se recentrer sur les choses importantes.

####

Felicity tournait en rond dans son appartement depuis deux jours. Elle était rentrée de Las Vegas mais avait fait un détour par Central City afin de rendre visite à Barry et de mettre les choses au claires avec lui. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de la voir qu'elle avait mit plus d'une journée avant de lui avouer le but de sa visite.

A peine avait-elle prononcé le mot « but » qu'il avait comprit que cela avait un rapport avec Oliver Queen. Cela avait toujours un rapport avec Oliver quand Felicity était contrariée. Elle avait été franche et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait bien mais que cela n'allait pas plus loin. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui et ne pourrait que lui faire du mal. Il avait plus ou moins bien prit leur « rupture » si tant est qu'ils avaient été un couple, et Felicity avait reprit le volant direction Starling.

Et depuis elle tournait en rond, elle devait aller trouver Oliver et lui parler, et elle savait d'avance que la discussion s'annonçait difficile. Elle était parti comme une voleuse et ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis trois semaines. Elle savait d'avance que l'accueil serait glacial et qu'il lui faudrait des trésors de patience pour ne pas s'énerver devant l'attitude rustre d'Oliver.

Cependant elle se décida à aller à la fonderie, elle savait qu'il y passait tout son temps et elle était pratiquement certaine de le trouver là bas. Et puis au pire elle ferait des mises à jour des systèmes en l'attendant, se doutant que les garçons n'avaient pas dû toucher à ses ordinateurs depuis son départ.

Elle gara sa voiture sur le parking du Verdant et en descendit nerveuse comme rarement. Elle tapa doucement le code d'accès au sous-sol et descendit les escaliers le plus lentement possible. Au fur et à mesure de la descente des bruits de frappe lui parvenait, Oliver était là. Son cœur s'accéléra tout de suite à l'imaginer torse nu, dégoulinant de sueur. Elle secoua la tête histoire de ne pas penser à ce genre de choses, ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

Elle arriva enfin au sous sol et se dirigea vers son bureau, elle posa ses affaires et observa un moment Oliver. Elle avait toujours adoré être à cette place et le regarder s'entraîner. Il était de dos et elle pouvait voir ses muscles se tendrent à chaque efforts, elle ne savait pas s'il se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il pouvait faire à le voir ainsi. Elle soupira à nouveau et décida de s'approcher, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et savait qu'il serait surprit, enfin elle l'espérait.

\- Hey. Dit-elle doucement, Oliver ne l'entendait pas et continuait à frapper. Hey ! Cria-t-elle plus fort. Cette fois-ci il entendit sa voix et s'arrêta de frapper le mannequin. Il se retourna lentement et son regard tomba dans le sien.

\- Hey…..tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé, ils s'observaient sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Felicity mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- No…non..pas longtemps…ça va ? Oliver haussa un sourcil devant sa question, qui à l'évidence n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

\- Tu es parti depuis trois semaines et la seule chose que tu me demandes c'est si ça va ? Oliver s'approcha du banc pas loin et saisit la serviette éponge afin de s'essuyer le visage. Felicity le regarda faire et réalisa qu'il venait plus ou moins de répondre à sa question.

\- C'est généralement ce qu'on demande aux gens quand ça fait un moment qu'on ne les a pas vu. Répondit-elle sur la défensive se sentant agressée. Mais bien évidemment toi tu n'as aucune idée de ce genre de choses ! Il se tourna vers elle ne comprenant pas sa soudaine colère.

\- Je te signale au passage, Felicity. Il insista sur son prénom. Que c'est toi qui est parti sans rien dire et sans donner de nouvelles donc si quelqu'un doit être en colère ici, c'est moi. Dit Oliver d'un ton extrêmement calme et limite moqueur.

\- Admettons. Dit-elle en croisant les bras. Ça ne réponds à ma question. Oliver la fixa avec un petit sourire en coin. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha un peu en avant afin de lui dire tout bas.

\- Oui ça va…mais tu m'as manqué. Il scruta sa réaction et se recula assez vite, il nota son trouble et ses joues rouges, mais ne dit rien de plus. Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire ? Ou c'est trop te demander ?

Felicity avait sentit son souffle s'écraser sur son cou et elle avait dû réfréner l'envie de lui sauter dessus, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait. Elle essaya de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et de retrouver une voix à peu près normale.

\- Je…j'avais besoin de réfléchir loin de Starling. Dit-elle simplement sachant parfaitement qu'il ne se contenterait jamais de cette réponse qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une. À son air elle comprit qu'elle avait visé juste.

\- Pendant trois semaines ? Son ton était une nouvelle fois ironique mais Felicity ne releva pas, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Elle voulait lui parler et mettre au clair cette histoire de baiser. Sa mère l'avait convaincu qu'il y avait un truc entre Oliver et elle et maintenant à le voir si….lui...elle doutait qu'elle ait raison.

\- C'était une longue réflexion. Elle retint un soupir d'exaspération mais Oliver avait noté son air agacé. Et je suis passée par Central City avant de rentrer. Elle surveilla Oliver du coin de l'œil à cette nouvelle, mais fut déçue, comme toujours il restait imperturbable.

\- Oh….Barry va bien ? Il essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé et jaloux qu'elle soit passée le voir avant lui. Elle aurait dû foncer ici et venir le retrouver si ce baiser échangé avait eu le même effet sur elle que sur lui.

\- Oui….si je suis passée le voir…c'était pour lui parler. Elle était nerveuse, elle allait rentrer dans le vif du sujet et ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire les choses. Elle triturait ses doigts et n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il fallait que je le vois pour être certaine de ce que j'allais faire.

À cette phrase le cœur d'Oliver rata un battement, ce qu'elle allait faire. Il se tourna enfin complètement vers elle et avança d'un pas. Ils se fixèrent cherchant une réponse dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Ok….Il fit traîner sa voix et soupira attendant la suite. Le silence s'étira un long moment, Felicity était en train de choisir la meilleure façon de lui dire qu'entre Barry et elle tout était finit et elle se trouvait ridicule de penser qu'Oliver pouvait être intéressé par elle.

\- Très bien donc je me lance….Barry et moi c'est terminé….si tant est que cela ai réellement commencé un jour. Dit-elle précipitamment. C'est vrai on a juste échangé quelques baisers, en soit rien d'extraordinaire. Et c'était sympa…mais la distance et tout ça….c'était pas gerable…et puis il y a toi…enfin quand je dis toi…je dis pas toi pour toi et moi…je dis toi dans le sens ce qu'on fait la nuit c'est important et ça prends du temps….et ça sert à quoi d'être avec quelqu'un que tu ne vois jamais…c'est ridicule...et puis...

\- Felicity…L'appela doucement Oliver, elle n'entendait rien et il dit plus fort. Felicity !

\- Oui…S'arrêta-t-elle d'un coup. Surprise qu'il crie son prénom. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et le vit à deux pas d'elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si près, bien trop occupée à babiller.

\- Si tu allais à la conclusion tout de suite. Dit-il d'une voix rauque en la fixant intensément.

\- Ok…si je suis parti si…vite c'est que j'avais besoin de réfléchir loin de toi. Elle le fixa pour voir sa réaction, mais il ne cilla pas. Le…baiser qu'on a échangé était…et ça m'a….donc comme tu n'avais pas l'air…..j'ai préféré….enfin c'était…..

\- Felicity je pourrais mieux comprendre ce que tu veux me dire si tu faisais des phrases complètes. Rigola-t-il à la voir si nerveuse de mettre des mots sur leur unique baiser. Elle lui sourit timidement et à son air elle se sentit un peu plus apaisée à lui parler franchement.

\- Très bien….ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous m'a bouleversé parce que je n'avais jamais ressentit un truc pareil et j'ai prit peur parce que tu es….toi...Oliver Queen, playboy le jour et justicier à la capuche la nuit et moi je suis juste une petite informaticienne un peu geek qui ne vit qu'à travers ses écrans...et qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que toi tu ressentes la même chose…même si ma mère est persuadée que personne ne peut résister au charme des Smoak….ce sont ses mots pas les miens….et c'est vrai il faut être….Elle ne put finit qu'Oliver la saisit par la taille pour la rapprocher de son torse et poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ce baiser avait la même saveur que le premier mais en mieux. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et en remonta une sur son visage. Elle profitait de ce moment sans savoir s'il y en aurait un autre. Oliver chercha sa langue et elle lui offrit sans résister. Il pénétra sa bouche avec douceur et lenteur tout en la resserrant contre lui.

Il enroula sa langue autour de la sienne et elle l'entendit gémir sous l'effet que cela lui faisait. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit vraiment et complètement sous son charme et qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle ? Elle arrêta de réfléchir et accentua ce baiser en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts afin qu'il ne bouge pas tout de suite. C'est le manque de souffle qui les fit se séparer. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'un sourire fende le visage d'Oliver.

\- C'est la seule façon qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour te faire taire. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement et en déposant un rapide baiser à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh….Elle voulut reculer mais il la tint fermement contre lui.

\- Pour que les choses soient claires….je ne suis plus un playboy et tu n'es pas une informaticienne un peu geek…tu es bien plus que ça…Elle rigola doucement et fondit un peu à son sourire. Et ta mère a raison…il est difficile de résister au charme des Smoak….en tout cas moi je n'y suis pas arrivé….et pourtant Dieu sait que je me suis battu. Il remonta lentement une main vers son visage. Moi aussi j'ai été bouleversé par ce baiser Felicity….il m'était impensable de mourir et de ne pas t'avoir embrassé au moins une fois…..

\- C'est vrai ?! Demanda-t-elle un peut trop vite, ce qui lui valut un petit éclat de rire de la part d'Oliver et ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

\- Oui c'est vrai….et depuis que tu es parti je ne pense qu'à toi….après la mission je voulais te parler et je suis allé chez toi, mais tu étais déjà parti. Il haussa les épaules. Et je n'avais qu'une envie aller te chercher….mais je me doutais que tu avais besoin d'espace alors je t'ai laissé tranquille….mais je suis content que tu sois là.

Felicity sentait son pouce caresser sa joue et dévier légèrement sur ses lèvres. Elle prenait toutes ces paroles comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Lui aussi avait ressentit ce truc entre eux, cette électricité et ce besoin de se dire avant de mourir qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou et chercha la base de ses cheveux qu'elle caressa tendrement.

\- Et si on passait chercher à manger et qu'on discutait de…tout ça chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant. Il fit un léger sourire et acquiesça, sans attendre plus longtemps il se changea et entraîna Felicity au Big Belly Burger.

####

Ils venaient de finir de manger leur repas et Felicity avait dévoré le sien. Oliver la regardait avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas ce sourire béat qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

\- De toutes les filles avec qui je suis sorti…tu es la seule qui dévore un hamburger de cette façon…en fait tu es la seule qui prend un burger. Éclata-t-il de rire. Felicity se figea à cette réflexion.

\- J'ai rêvé ou tu as dit « sortir» ? C'est comme ça que tu qualifies notre…relation ? Oliver pencha la tête sur le côté et la fixa.

\- De tout ce que j'ai dit c'est juste ce que tu retiens ? Il était amusé par son comportement, elle n'était clairement pas comme tout le monde. Elle hocha la tête. Très bien…Il saisit sa main et la prit sur ses genoux. Oui…c'est de cette façon que je qualifie ce qui se passe entre nous….parce que je veux sortir avec toi et vivre ce que je m'interdit de vivre depuis un moment.

Sa main remonta lentement le long du bras de Felicity laissant une traînée de frissons derrière elle. Il le nota et continua sa montée pour se retrouver dans son cou. Il posa la paume de sa main sur son épaule son pouce caressant doucement sa mâchoire. Ils se fixaient sans parler, n'en n'ayant pas vraiment besoin. Ils avaient toujours communiqué de façon silencieuse, un regard, un seul coup d'œil servait à se comprendre.

Il posa son front contre le sien et soupira en fermant les yeux. Il était enfin à sa place, avec celle qu'il lui fallait à ses côtés. Une femme qui savait qui il était, qui connaissait tout de lui, même ses côtés les plus sombres, qui savait le défier quand il le fallait et le remettre à sa place quand il avait été trop loin. En somme tout l'inverse de toutes celles qui étaient passées entre ses bras.

Felicity regardait à son tour Oliver, il avait les yeux fermés et s'abandonnait enfin à ses sentiments. Lui qui était toujours dans le contrôle de toute situation, à cet instant se laissait porter et ne voulait plus rien contrôler. Son cœur rata un battement à ce constat, Oliver lui laissait son cœur. Il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier ce qu'il protégeait le plus.

Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient ce n'était pas elle qu'il repoussait, c'était l'idée qu'un jour si les choses tournaient mal il pourrait la perdre et elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il avait perdu tellement de monde autour de lui qu'elle savait que perdre encore quelqu'un serait de trop. Mais il avait comprit avec Barry dans le paysage que s'il ne faisait rien il la perdrait quand même.

À cet instant, à le voir si vulnérable, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu penser que Barry pouvait être celui qu'il lui fallait et qui lui correspondait. Il était absolument tout ce qu'une femme pouvait désirer et rêver d'avoir, mais Oliver était tellement plus que celui qui lui correspondait. Il était son inspiration, son double, son envie de se battre et d'aller encore plus loin pour protéger cette ville et ses habitants. Elle n'avait jamais douté une seconde de son action et de son engagement, elle lui faisait confiance depuis la première seconde.

Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'elle y vit la bouleversa. Il y avait non seulement un amour infini mais elle pouvait y lire une confiance totale et une sincérité désarmante. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Felicity posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, parler n'était pas nécessaire à cet instant. Ils avaient besoin de vivre cet amour qu'ils partageaient depuis des années sans oser se l'avouer.

Oliver répondit à ce baiser et la bascula sur le canapé. Il comprit qu'ils parleraient plus tard, ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant c'était lui et rien que lui. Et lui ne voulait qu'elle, il se l'avouait enfin, après avoir repoussé cette idée, fréquenté des femmes qui étaient loin d'être pour lui, se voiler la face, la repousser. Il s'avouait enfin qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était celle qu'il voulait à ses côtés.

L'avenir serait certainement encore semé d'embûches, les jours noirs étaient loin d'être derrière eux mais pour l'instant ils avaient ce dont ils avaient besoin, leur moitié pour affronter toutes les tempêtes.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet os dont l'idée était une Felicity doutant de ses sentiments pour Barry et Oliver. _LunaPotter_ si tu passes par ici j'espère que celui-ci t'a plu.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...il n'est pas impossible que je vous en poste un autre en fin de semaine si j'ai pleins de reviews...**

 **A bientôt...**


	13. Une vie de rock star

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci aux guests pour leur commentaire sur le dernier OS. Melissa, LunaPotter, FantasyAndMystery, Olicity-love, Angy, Clo et Rosace76 merci de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot.**

 **Comme promis voici un nouvel OS sur une idée de FantasyAndMystery qui souhaitait voir un Oliver rock star. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce que j'en ai fait.**

 **Cet OS est en 4 parties.** **Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et ses conseils. Je t'embrasse.**

* * *

\- New-York 15000 dollars, Los Angeles 20000 dollars, Miami…oh seulement 10000 dollars ! Petite forme Oliver sur ce coup là ! Martela John furieux du montant astronomique qu'il allait devoir verser à chaque hôtel dans lequel Oliver était passé. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Tu peux me dire ?! John avait du mal à comprendre le comportement de son protégé.

Oliver le regarda par-dessus ses Ray-Ban et lui servit un sourire forcé. Que pouvait-il répondre à cette question ? Rien. Il n'avait pas la réponse, le plus souvent il n'était jamais seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel et c'était le plus souvent ses invités qui semaient la pagaille, lui était juste là à les regarder faire. Parfois il participait aux festivités, mais c'était rare.

\- J'ai besoin de me détendre John quand je sors de scène….alors je fais la fête….j'invite des amis, on boit un peu, on mets la musique à fond et on s'éclate. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en voyant le regard agacé de son producteur et ami, John Diggle. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. C'était John qui lui avait donné sa chance et qui avait lancé sa carrière, Oliver lui devait tout.

\- Oliver…tu peux pas être comme tout le monde et aller au spa ! Non...tu es obligé de saccager des chambres d'hôtels et de laisser des sommes colossales en boisson. Dit John d'une voix traînante, il le regarda avec sérieux et Oliver n'aimait pas ce regard, il savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il faut que ça cesse…et pour ça j'ai engagé quelqu'un.

Oliver restait suspendu aux lèvres de son ami qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens.

\- Comment ça « engagé quelqu'un »….j'ai du mal à comprendre. Oliver était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il connaissait John et ses idées un peu « bizarre ».

\- Oui….j'ai engagé une personne des relations publiques….ton attaché de presse ne fait pas son boulot correctement… sinon tu ne te serais pas retrouvé toutes ces dernières semaines à la une de tout les journaux à scandales du pays ! Cria John, il se reprit et dit d'une voix plus calme. Oliver….ton image est catastrophique…les gens t'assimilent à un mauvais garçon qui passe son temps à boire et à changer de filles tout les jours…ton dernier album se vends moins bien….il faut redresser la barre…tu sais bien que les vautours ne sont pas loin.

John pensait à Slade Wilson, il savait que ce dernier n'avait jamais accepté le fait d'avoir perdu Oliver. Quand il avait commencé à percer dans la musique Oliver était en contrat avec Slade mais John avait réussit à le faire venir chez lui en lui expliquant que son agent ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait pour faire de lui une star.

Oliver n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait quitté Slade, et depuis ce jour ce dernier lui vouait une haine farouche et se faisait un malin plaisir de lui mener la vie dure sur les réseaux sociaux et de le dénigrer à chaque fois qu'une jolie chose lui arrivait. Et John se doutait qu'en ce moment il devait se réjouir de ses déboires.

Oliver accusait le coup, il ne pensait pas être en si grande difficulté. Il se doutait bien que ses frasques n'aidaient en rien à vendre ses albums, mais quand même de là à penser que cela freinait les ventes, il y avait un monde.

\- Ok…très bien…je pense que je n'ai pas le choix ! Dit-il d'une voix dure. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que je visite des hôpitaux ou que je fasse des trucs complètement débiles parce que c'est bon pour mon image. Il se leva furieux de ne rien pouvoir faire à part accepter. Je suis Oliver Queen, le chanteur le plus célèbre des États-Unis….voir même au-delà de nos frontières alors je ne vais pas m'abaisser à faire des choses de ce genre….

John le regardait avec un léger sourire en coin, au moins ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait pensa-t-il.

\- Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires…tu peux rentrer et essayer d'être présentable pour ton rendez-vous. Il vit ses yeux se rétrécirent se demandant de quoi il parlait. Tu as rendez-vous dans une heure dans le centre de Starling avec la meilleure dans son domaine.

\- La…. ? Pouffa Oliver. En plus c'est une femme….de mieux en mieux. Marmonna-t-il. Il jeta un dernier regard furieux à son producteur et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il savait d'avance qu'il mènerait la vie dure à cette nouvelle venue dans son équipe.

####

Felicity préparait son rendez-vous qui était dans moins d'une heure. Elle avait éparpillé autour d'elle tout les articles qu'elle avait pu trouver sur Oliver Queen, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à en trouver. Ce qui était en soit une bonne nouvelle, cela voulait dire que la presse s'intéressait à lui, mais malheureusement pour elle, pas pour les bonnes raisons. Elle parcourut en vitesse les colonnes des journaux et saisit enfin l'ampleur de sa tâche.

\- Cher Monsieur Queen j'espère que vous n'avez pas la tête dure, parce qu'on a du boulot. Dit-elle en lisant le nombre de chambres saccagées et les scandales à répétitions sur ses conquêtes parfois limite majeures. Ok..ok…Felicity ne panique pas…tu vas y arriver. Se sermonna-t-elle à voix haute histoire de se donner du courage.

Elle se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Son bureau surplombait tout Starling City, sa ville. Elle avait passé toute son enfance ici quand sa mère avait décidé de quitter Las Vegas et son tumulte perpétuel. Elle avait passé de bonnes années ici et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait décidé d'établir ses bureaux dans cette ville, sa mère vivant toujours ici.

Beaucoup de gens n'avaient pas comprit sa décision de s'installer ici, Starling n'étant pas réputé pour avoir la concentration la plus énorme du pays de stars au mètre carré, mais elle en avait assez d'Hollywood et de ses stars capricieuses. Et puis il fallait le reconnaître elle avait une excellente réputation dans son domaine et les gens étaient prêts à faire des kilomètres afin d'avoir ses conseils.

Elle avait une qualité de vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais ailleurs, et préférait largement se déplacer plutôt que de vivre dans une ville qu'elle détestait. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, Oliver Queen était également de cette ville, ce qui était plutôt insolite. Elle ne l'avait jamais croisé pourtant elle avait déjà plus ou moins côtoyé la bonne société de la ville mais il fallait dire que l'enfant terrible des Queen n'honorait pas souvent sa famille de sa présence.

\- Felicity ? Sa secrétaire l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Votre rendez-vous vient de passer l'accueil…..bon courage. Lui glissa Amélia avec un léger sourire moqueur. Felicity sourit à cette remarque, cela faisait des années qu'elles se connaissaient et travaillaient ensemble. Amélia savait que sa patronne n'avait pas accepté cette nouvelle mission de bon cœur. Mais John Diggle avait eu l'air si désespéré au téléphone que Felicity n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire non

\- Merci Amélia….vous le faites patienter deux minutes afin que je range tout ce bazar et…..oh non. Réalisa-t-elle. Faites le entrer des qu'il arrive ici. Felicity jeta un œil à son bureau avec les articles de presse étalés. Il verra au moins les dégâts qu'il a causé depuis des mois….enfin j'espère sinon….on va avoir un problème.

Amélia hocha la tête et eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Oliver Queen. Elle le vit sortir un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, une démarche nonchalante et sa tête se posant partout pour voir l'effet qu'il pouvait produire. En résumé le cliché de la rock star qui croit que tout le monde l'adule…..ce qui dans son cas n'était pas tout à fait faux.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Melle Smoak. Dit Oliver d'un ton lasse. Amélia le fixa et s'amusa à lui demander son nom, elle le vit blêmir et retint un petit sourire. Oliver Queen. Répondit-il vexé qu'elle l'oblige à se présenter, en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Effectivement…..Melle Smoak vous attends…vous pouvez y aller. Elle lui indiqua la porte du bureau et Oliver se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste sûr.

En pénétrant dans ce bureau il était certain de tomber sur une femme d'âge mûr, l'air stricte et un peu guindée, mais à la place il tomba sur une jolie blonde plutôt jeune et surtout très à son goût. Un sourire apparu immédiatement sur son visage. Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça pensa-t-il quand il croisa le regard bleu de la jeune femme.

\- Monsieur Queen bonjour. Lui dit Felicity en s'approchant de lui afin de lui serrer la main. Oliver fut surprit et d'un geste rapide enleva ses lunettes de soleil et saisit sa main, il sentit de suite toute la douceur de sa peau. Je vous en prit installez-vous.

Elle fit le tour de son bureau et prit place dans son fauteuil. Oliver la suivit du regard et constata qu'en plus d'être jolie, elle était plutôt bien faite et qu'elle savait mettre en valeur ses atouts. Il suffisait simplement de regarder ce petit jean's noir qui moulait à la perfection ses….Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Felicity.

\- Monsieur Queen….on peux commencer ? Demanda-t-elle en surprenant son regard posé sur ses fesses quand elle se retourna pour s'assoir. Je suis certaine que ce vous voyez doit beaucoup plus vous intéresser…mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes là. Elle prit un air mi-moqueur, mi-ironique et retint une remarque incisive.

Oliver releva la tête d'un coup sec à sa remarque et se sentit gêné d'avoir été prit la main dans le sac. Il eut un petit sourire et reprit une contenance assez nonchalante.

\- Effectivement….ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là….même si je dois bien avouer que c'est dommage. Il croisa ses jambes devant lui et la fixa pour voir sa réaction. Oh…et appelez-moi Oliver.

\- Très bien….Oliver…je suppose que John vous a mit au courant du pourquoi de ce rendez-vous. Dit-elle très vite sans relever sa remarque déplacé. Il hocha la tête et croisa les bras, mauvais signe se dit-elle. Dans ce cas vous savez qu'à partir de maintenant votre image est sous mon contrôle et que vous ne ferrez plus rien sans mon accord.

\- Quoi !? C'est hors de question ! Cria-t-il en se redressant. J'ai une tournée à finir et j'ai déjà…..Elle leva une main afin qu'il se taise. Et vous croyez que je vais me taire dès que….

\- Oliver ! Elle éleva le ton et il s'arrêta instantanément de parler. Je sais que vous devez trouver ça un peu….difficile ou hors de propos…mais c'est pour votre bien...votre tournée est maintenue ça il n'y a aucun souci….par contre plus de chambres d'hôtel….un bus va vous suivre de ville en ville et sera votre maison durant les prochains mois. Ça nous évitera les notes de frais astronomiques et les assurances à faire fonctionner pour tout ce que vous pourriez casser.

Oliver l'écoutait en secouant la tête, incrédule de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Un bus….il allait passer les prochains mois dans un bus. C'était pas possible, il devait au moins négocier un hôtel, même bas de gamme.

\- Felicity…je peux vous appelez Felicity ? Demanda-t-il en jouant de son charme espérant ainsi la faire fléchir. Elle hocha la tête pas vraiment dupe de son manège. Un hôtel par pitié…le bus c'était bon à mes débuts…mais maintenant je…

\- Non Oliver. Dit-elle avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

\- Un soir sur deux ? Tenta-t-il, elle secoua la tête. Un sur trois ? S'il vous plaît. Plaida-t-il quand il comprit qu'elle ne céderait rien.

\- Écoutez c'est pour votre bien. Avez-vous une idée de l'image que vous renvoyez aux jeunes qui vous adorent ? Vous leur faites croire que boire, passer d'une fille à une autre et détruire des chambres hôtels sont des choses normales ! Et bien non Oliver ce n'est pas normal ! Et vous avez un devoir envers cette jeunesse qui vous idolâtre. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous faites le au moins pour eux !

Elle l'avait fixé durement et n'avait pas faiblit une seule fois. Il constata qu'elle croyait vraiment en ce qu'elle faisait et en ce qu'elle disait. Il devait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il pensait simplement à s'amuser et à profiter de ce que son statut de star pouvait lui apporter.

Elle se leva et saisit plusieurs journaux qu'elle lui glissa sous le nez. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de les regarder et devait avouer que ce n'était pas très glorieux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'imposer de faire la tournée en bus ! Lâcha-t-il d'un coup en colère. Vous savez qui je suis...et vous savez que je n'ai pas à vous obéir ! Il la fixa durement et put voir de la colère dans son regard. Donc...je continuerai comme avant. Il fit mine de se lever, mais elle posa une main sur son épaule afin qu'il ne bouge pas.

\- Effectivement vous avez raison...je ne peux rien vous imposer. Reconnu Felicity d'un ton calme. Mais votre label oui. Elle soupira ne voulant pas en arriver à une extrémité pareille mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Si vous ne vous soumettez pas à mes décisions...votre tournée est purement et simplement annulée.

Elle le fixa et put voir la surprise et l'incrédulité passer dans son regard. Il eut un air choqué et elle le vit batailler pour s'opposer à cette décision, mais elle vit aussi qu'il allait se resoudre assez vite à la laisser faire et à prendre en main son image. C'était un homme intelligent, elle n'en doutait pas, et il savait où était son intérêt.

\- Très bien. Dit-il un peu sèchement, au bout d'un moment. Va pour le bus….mais un énorme bus…pas de vieux taco ou j'aurais à peine la place de me retourner. Felicity esquissa malgré elle un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Ok…sans problème, je veux bien céder sur un super bus. De toute façon vous aurez de la place, votre ancienne équipe à été virée. Dit-elle en cherchant dans ses papiers le nouveau nom de son assistant.

\- Comment ça virée ? Mais tout le monde ? Felicity leva la tête vers lui et acquiesça. Et pourquoi ? Enfin si c'est pas trop vous demander bien sûr. Dit-il ironiquement.

\- Les gens qui vous entourent ne vous aide pas Oliver…pire ils vous incitent à faire les gros titres des journaux ! Votre équipe sera réduite à moi…et à Barry Allen. Dit-elle en jetant un œil sur sa feuille. Oliver secoua la tête en rigolant nerveusement. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup mais….

\- C'est pour mon bien je sais. La coupa-t-il en se levant nerveux. Il avait besoin de bouger, sa vie venait de prendre un tour horrible. Comment allait-il passer les prochains mois sans les gens qui le suivaient depuis des années. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et qui est...ce Barry Allen ?

\- Un de vos fan. Oliver ouvrit les yeux grands de surprise et manqua de s'étrangler en hurlant.

\- Quoi ?! Un fan…mais vous êtes dingue ma parole ?! Ce n'est pas d'un fan hystérique dont j'ai besoin mais d'un assistant qui me suivra partout et qui saura avant moi ce dont j'ai besoin ! Il se pinça le nez fatigué, il n'avait qu'une envie plonger dans son lit pour oublier toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles. Vous avez encore autre chose à me dire ou bien ma vie est assez triste à votre goût !? Elle se redressa et s'approcha de lui.

\- Oliver je sais que vous trouvez ça trop et trop vite…mais je vous assure que tout va bien se passer….votre tournée en est à la moitié et quand vous l'aurez terminé je disparaîtrais de votre vie et vous pourrez reprendre qui bon vous semble…mais pour l'instant faites-moi confiance.

Oliver avait le regard posé sur la ville qui l'avait vu grandir, ses racines étaient ici et il adorait passer du temps avec sa famille. Bien trop peu à son goût. Il entendait ce que Felicity lui disait, mais il avait un mal fou à être d'accord avec ça, même s'il savait que John pouvait l'y obliger s'il refusait tout net.

\- Ok…Souffla-t-il en portant son regard sur Felicity. J'accepte toutes vos conditions…mais vous êtes certaine pour ce Barry ? Demanda-t-il encore une fois. Un fan…c'est….

\- C'est une façon de montrer que vous vous intéressez à vos fans. Lui expliqua Felicity. Ce jeune homme est certainement celui qui vous connaît le mieux, il a ouvert toutes sortes de comptes sur les réseaux sociaux vous concernant, il a même créé un site sur vous avec tout ce qu'il peut rassembler sur votre carrière, vos chansons, vos différentes tournées. Oliver se tourna complètement vers elle surprit de ce qu'il apprenait.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Des gens font ça…sur moi ?

\- Quoi….vous ne le saviez pas ? Mais qui était donc ces gens qui vous entouraient ? Demanda Felicity en filant vers son bureau. Elle prit son ordinateur portable et lui montra ce qu'elle savait sur ce Barry Allen. Regardez c'est…impressionnant….

Oliver observa un moment tout ce qu'elle lui montrait. Effectivement tout était là, ses albums, ses tournées, des anecdotes sur lui ou sur une chanson. Pleins de choses qui faisaient qu'on avait l'impression de connaître le vrai Oliver et pas celui qu'il pouvait parfois montrer.

\- Whoua…c'est aussi impressionnant qu'effrayant. Dit-il en rigolant un peu. Felicity comprit l'allusion et rigola avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel fan Oliver….celui là mérite ce poste et puis je suis certaine qu'il saura avant vous ce dont vous aurez besoin. Dit-elle en éclatant légèrement de rire, il la regarda et la suivit dans son rire. C'est juste histoire de quelques mois. Dit-elle plus légèrement.

\- Vous êtes très forte…..vous m'avez presque convaincu que c'était utile. Rigola-t-il à nouveau. Mais ok….j'accepte tout…..de toute façon je sais que John va me tuer si je refuse. Elle rigola à sa réflexion et ils reprirent leurs places réglant les derniers détails.

* * *

Oliver était dans ce bus, l'emmenant sur les routes des différents états. Il n'était toujours pas très heureux de ce changement mais il devait avouer que Felicity avait bien fait les choses. Le bus était énorme et avait tout le confort qu'il pouvait espérer. Il se reposait un peu le voyage étant plus long par la route.

Il était allongé dans son lit et pensait à ces derniers jours passés à Starling avec sa famille, ça lui avait fait du bien et remit les pieds sur terre. Ses parents avaient été heureux de l'avoir avec eux et sa sœur avait été aux anges de pouvoir le présenter à quelques amies proches. Il rigola encore de la façon dont certaines ne s'étaient pas gênées pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles attendaient en peu plus qu'un selfie et un autographe.

Cependant en quittant le bureau de Felicity Smoak il lui avait promit de se tenir à carreaux. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du moment que cela n'entravait pas son travail. Elle avait été sérieuse et Oliver n'avait pas eu envie de la défier, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Mais il savait aussi qu'en faisant ça il ruinait tout ce qu'elle tentait de mettre en place et que les représailles seraient encore pire.

Alors contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, il avait repoussé les avances de toutes ces demoiselles et avait essayé de ne pas faire de frasques. Tommy l'avait beaucoup taquiné sur sa nouvelle attitude mais quand il lui avait expliqué qui était chargé de son image il avait définitivement comprit pourquoi.

\- Oh….Felicity Smoak….eh ben mon vieux..bon courage ! Lui avait lancé Tommy en rigolant à moitié. Cette fille est aussi dure qu'elle est sexy. Oliver avait hoché la tête d'accord avec son ami. C'est elle qui m'a redonné une image correcte….et je peux te dire qu'elle est hyper douée.

\- Je ne savais pas. Oliver tourna son regard vers Tommy. Est-ce que toi et elle….vous avez….

\- Quoi ?! Non pas du tout ! Répondit Tommy d'un air surprit. Oliver ce n'est pas parce que je la trouve à mon goût que je lui ai sauté dessus. Expliqua-t-il en rigolant nerveusement. Et puis pour tout te dire, elle est tellement pro que je doute qu'elle se laisse approcher. Il fixa Oliver qui était dans ses pensées.

\- En tout cas ça a marché pour toi quand on voit qu'elle a réussit à te transformer en fils modèle et mari fidèle….c'est incroyable. Se moqua gentiment Oliver, Tommy le suivit.

\- Rigole….mais ça a transformé ma vie….sans cet ultimatum de mon père je serais encore ce gamin complètement con qui ne ferait rien de sa vie. Tommy fixa Oliver. Laisse la faire la même chose avec toi…même si ça te coûte, laisse la t'aider. Oliver avait hoché la tête sans rien répondre. Même si Tommy et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup leurs situations n'étaient les mêmes, lui était entouré de tentations perpétuelles et de gens prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir son attention et c'était parfois difficile de dire non.

\- Oliver on arrive dans une heure. Lui annonça Roy en frappant à sa porte de chambre. Il marmonna une réponse et soupira bruyamment. Roy Harper était son nouveau garde du corps et sa conscience, lui avait dit Felicity quand elle l'avait appelé pour lui livrer ce détail qu'elle avait oublié lors de leur entretien.

Roy était plutôt sympa et assez marrant, rien à voir avec son ancien garde du corps mais il devait admettre que ce n'était pas le point le plus négatif de toute cette nouvelle organisation. Le pire était ce Barry Allen, rien que de penser à lui l'énervait. Il essayait comme il le pouvait de ne pas être exaspéré quand il s'adressait à lui, mais Barry le regardait avec tellement d'admiration dans les yeux qu'il en était agacé.

\- Oliver ? Frappa justement Barry à sa porte. Il ferma les yeux de frustration et de colère et se sermonna pour se calmer et adopter un ton doux.

\- Hum…Répondit-il simplement.

\- Felicity me préviens qu'elle sera à Memphis à notre arrivée, elle veut être sûre que tout se passe comme elle le souhaite. Lui dit Barry d'une voix claire mais hésitante.

\- Ok. Répondit Oliver d'une voix dure, mais il se reprit aussitôt. Merci Barry. Il se retourna dans son lit afin de plonger sa tête dans son oreiller, il avait envie de crier sa frustration et sa colère. Elle n'allait donc pas le laisser tranquille, transformer sa vie n'avait pas été suffisant, il fallait encore qu'elle le suive !

En même temps il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même, il n'avait pas respecté les consignes qu'elle lui avait donné. Felicity lui avait demandé de rien faire d'idiot, comme par exemple se faire surprendre à la sortie d'un bar un peu éméché. Et il ne savait pas si c'était juste pour la défier mais ça avait été la première chose qu'il avait faite. Il était sortit seul et s'était soûlé dans le premier bar venu.

Bien évidemment il avait été reconnu et son écart de conduite avait encore fait la une des journaux. Felicity l'avait appelé furieuse et lui avait demandé ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans la phrase « ne faites rien de stupide ou d'idiot ». Elle lui avait une fois de plus rappelé qu'elle était là pour l'aider mais qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans son aide.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Oliver. Avait-elle dit d'une voix étrangement calme. Je vais vous accompagner tout le long...et vous surveiller vu qu'apparement vous avez du mal à prendre vos responsabilités.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Avait-il hurlé au téléphone. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Jusqu'à présent tout allait très bien et...

\- Non Oliver rien n'allait et vous le savez très bien ! Le coupa-t-elle, sa voix toujours aussi calme. C'est ça où vous rentrez à Starling et plus de tournée.

Il avait accepté la mort dans l'âme, il se retrouvait donc dans un bus entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui lui voulait du bien. Malgré tout il devait reconnaître que ça lui faisait du bien et qu'il se sentait moins seul, mais pour l'instant il avait du mal à le reconnaître.

####

Felicity était dans les coulisses, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était impressionnée par la prestation d'Oliver. Elle n'avait jamais écouté un de ses albums, tout au plus une chanson au hasard qui passait à la radio mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux depuis près de deux heures était incroyable.

On voyait qu'il aimait ça, la scène, l'interaction avec le public, chanter, tout donner. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était fait pour ce métier. C'est pour ça qu'elle était encore plus déterminée à lui rendre une image publique reflétant sa vraie personnalité et non pas tout ce déballage de scandales et autres.

\- Tout est prêt pour la sortie de scène ? Demanda-t-elle à Barry qui n'était pas très loin.

\- Oui…bien sûr. Il s'approcha et jeta aussi un œil sur scène. Oliver en était à son troisième rappel et il avait du mal à quitter son public. Il est incroyable…..c'est encore plus impressionnant quand on est de ce côté. Dit-il admiratif. Je voulais vous remercier pour cette chance que vous m'avez donné. Felicity tourna sa tête vers lui avec un sourire sincère.

\- Mais de rien Barry…tu l'as largement mérité. Elle baissa la tête brièvement et ajouta. Écoute je sais qu'il n'est pas facile et ce n'est pas à toi qu'il en veut…mais à moi. Je lui ai complètement transformé sa vie et il a du mal à accuser le coup….mais il a besoin de gens comme toi autour de lui, qui sont là uniquement pour Oliver et non pour ce qu'il pourrait leur apporter….quand il l'aura comprit les choses iront mieux tu verras.

Barry hocha la tête comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Et il savait qu'elle avait raison, sous ses airs arrogant et imbu de sa personne Oliver était un garçon charmant et attachant qui ne savait simplement pas s'entourer des bonnes personnes.

\- J'espère….mais il n'est pas non plus de mauvaise humeur toute la journée….y a des moments où il se souvient de comment je m'appelle. Felicity éclata de rire en reportant son regard sur Oliver qui quittait la scène. Il était épuisé mais semblait heureux à voir son sourire sincère sur ses lèvres.

Barry se précipita vers lui avec une serviette éponge qu'il lui plaça sur les épaules et une bouteille d'eau qu'Oliver vida en un rien de temps.

\- Merci. Dit-il au jeune homme avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Felicity à ses côtés. Oh bonsoir…alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la scène d'un regard.

\- Pour être honnête je suis impressionnée….je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Oliver semblait ravi de son constat et lui fit un plus grand sourire. Le public ne cessait de le rappeler et il devait lutter contre l'envie d'y retourner. Il savait qu'il devait reprendre la route très vite pour être dans la prochaine ville dans deux jours. Felicity le comprit et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Se serait bon pour votre image d'y retourner…si je ne m'abuse ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes et on est pas à deux minutes pour monter dans ce bus. Il hocha la tête et ne se fit pas prier pour y retourner, rendant le public complètement fou aux cris de joie et aux sifflets qu'elle entendait depuis les coulisses.

####

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Felicity accompagnait Oliver dans sa tournée. Elle avait encore dû batailler avec lui quand il avait comprit qu'elle n'accepterait pas de laisser monter dans son bus quelques filles qui attendaient désespérément qu'Oliver les remarque.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser monter des filles à peine majeur pour je ne sais quoi faire et que tout ce qu'il va se passer dans ce bus, va être diffusé sur les réseaux sociaux ?! Dans ce cas je n'ai rien à faire ici Oliver ! Tout ce…..cirque c'est terminé jusqu'à la fin de votre tournée….des gens comptent sur vous et dépendent de vous pour manger alors vous allez écouter sans brocher ce que je vous dit !

Oliver avait été furieux et avait crié sa colère mais étonnamment il était monté dans le bus, c'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'avait plus bougé de la nuit. Ce n'était que le lendemain matin qu'elle l'avait vu s'attabler avec elle pour prendre son café. Il était resté silencieux un moment avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir….j'ai été un peu trop loin. Il n'osait pas la regarder tellement ce qu'il lui avait dit était odieux. Felicity leva son nez de son ordinateur, s'adossa à la banquette et croisa les bras.

\- Et vous parlez de quelle partie exactement ? Celle où vous pensez que je suis idiote et complètement à côté de la plaque ou celle où vous dites qu'il ne soit pas étonnant que je sois encore célibataire au vu de mon caractère de femme psychorigide ?

\- Les deux. Dit-il penaud. Je…je n'en pensais pas un mot Felicity…mais vous m'avez….bridé et ça m'a rendu fou de rage. Avoua-t-il encore mal à l'aise de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Je vous demande pardon. Felicity le fixa voulant savoir s'il était sincère ou s'il essayait simplement de s'en sortir. Quand elle croisa ses yeux, elle put constater qu'il semblait réellement désolé de sa façon de réagir de la veille.

\- Ok Oliver….je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Dit-elle en reprenant son activité sur son ordinateur. Il put enfin respirer normalement soulagé qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus….je ne suis pas une de vos fans ou une personne quelconque….j'ai du respect pour vous et ce que vous faites, j'attends la même chose de vous. Son ton avait changé et Oliver comprit alors ce que Tommy avait voulu lui faire comprendre. Elle était intransigeante, mais extrêmement compétente dans son domaine.

\- Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Ils se fixèrent un instant et elle acquiesça.

\- Bon…maintenant que cela est réglé…passons à la suite. Elle tourna son écran vers lui et lui expliqua ce qu'elle comptait faire dans les prochains jours.

Elle devait admettre que depuis cette mise au point les choses se passaient plutôt bien. Oliver continuait sa tournée et faisait un tabac partout où il passait, ses relations avec Barry c'étaient nettement améliorées et Roy avait réussit à lui faire entendre raison sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller seul quelque part. Oui, elle pouvait dire que les choses allaient bien.

Ce soir ils étaient à Chicago et avant le concert Felicity avait organisé une interview avec la télévision locale. Oliver n'avait pas été des plus content, détestant ce genre de choses mais elle lui avait expliqué que c'était un passage obligé. Ils étaient donc dans la loge dédiée à Oliver et Felicity le briefait sur ce qu'il pouvait dire où pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant Felicity. Dit-il agacé qu'elle lui explique en long et en large ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter. Répondit-elle en rigolant un peu. Quand on voit vos dernières interviews, je me demande encore comment vous avez pu ne pas avoir de plus gros problèmes avant. Oliver la fixa mécontent qu'elle rabaisse à chaque fois son ancienne équipe.

\- Ah c'est vrai que vous tout ce que vous faites est irréprochable. Répondit-il ironiquement avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle se recula un peu et croisa les bras, Oliver savait à ce geste qu'elle allait lui répondre. Il avait analysé chacun de ses gestes depuis qu'il la côtoyait et il savait à cet instant précis qu'il allait subir une réponse cinglante.

\- Exactement. Dit-elle le surprenant. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je prépare bien mes sujets et que je ne laisse rien au hasard Oliver. Je suis une professionnelle et ce n'est pas parce que je vous rabâche sans cesse la même chose que je vous prends pour un enfant….c'est juste un moyen de vous faire comprendre ce que vous devez répondre…..l'expérience m'a apprit que le bourrage de crâne fonctionnait.

Oliver resta sans voix devant cette tirade, et en plus elle le prenait pour un idiot. Il se leva en colère et s'approcha d'elle en la fixant et en la toisant de sa hauteur.

\- Je vous le répète….je ne suis pas un enfant….et votre méthode m'agace fortement….sur moi elle ne fonctionne pas. Il lui fit un énorme faux sourire. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je suis attendu. Il prit la porte et la claqua d'un coup sec qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Felicity restait stupéfaite de sa réaction. Plus le temps passait plus elle avait du mal à comprendre comment fonctionnait Oliver Queen. Un jour il était conciliant et le lendemain il était en colère et la défiait. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

John Diggle lui avait demandé de ne pas abandonner et de ne pas prêter attention au caractère difficile d'Oliver. Elle avait bien comprit que John avait beaucoup d'affection pour son protégé et qu'il espérait qu'elle le sortirait de la mauvaise passe dans laquelle il était, seulement il fallait qu'il en ait envie aussi.

\- En fait je crois qu'il vous aime bien. Lui dit Barry en s'approchant d'elle. Ça peut paraître dingue mais il aime bien qu'on lui tienne tête. Felicity le regarda pas vraiment convaincue.

\- C'est le client le plus difficile que j'ai eu depuis des lustres…..il veut bien de mon aide mais ne veut rien changer…c'est pas possible. Elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la loge afin d'aller assister à l'interview sur le plateau de l'émission. Elle se positionna derrière la caméra, face à Oliver.

Elle le voyait faire du charme à la journaliste et ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire du charme à tout le monde. Il avait tenté la même chose avec elle la première fois qu'il était venu dans son bureau. Soudain elle réalisa qu'il ne se comportait plus de cette façon avec elle, leur seule façon de communiquer était les éclats de voix et la colère la plupart du temps, suivit des excuses d'Oliver quand il savait qu'il avait été trop loin.

Ce constat l'énerva un peu et elle ne saurait dire si c'était dû au fait qu'Oliver ne la voyait pas comme une conquête potentielle. Elle secoua la tête pour avoir de telles pensées, comment pouvait-elle se laisser aller à imaginer qu'elle et Oliver pourraient être autre chose que des relations de travail ?

Elle reprit conscience quand elle entendit la voix de son client raisonner dans le studio, il servait son plus beau sourire et répondait à la perfection à chacune des questions. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il avait au moins écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la loge, même s'il détestait sa méthode.

\- Oliver….ce n'est un secret pour personne que vous êtes un célibataire convoité. Lui dit la journaliste avec un sourire qui en disait long. Avez-vous un scoop à nous révéler ? Y a-t-il quelque part une femme qui vous attends ?

\- Non…pas que je sache. Répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui rougit de plus belle.

\- Oh dans ce cas tout ce qu'on voit depuis un moment sur le Oliver calme et qui a eu une prise conscience sur son style de vie n'est tout à fait….vous ? Oliver fut choqué de cette question à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Il sourit histoire de se donner une contenance et chercha le regard de Felicity. Il le trouva mais ne sût comment l'interpréter.

\- Sandy…..je ne vais pas vous raconter que faire ma tournée en bus me plaît….mais ça me rappelle mes débuts et bien que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça….je trouve ça plutôt cool en fait. Essaya-t-il avec son sourire charmeur. La journaliste lui sourit en retour mais insista.

\- Ce que vous nous dites c'est que le Oliver Queen qui passait son temps à boire et à saccager des hôtels, à faire la une des journaux pour ses aventures tumultueuses est loin ?

\- Non….pas vraiment….Avoua-t-il d'une voix d'un coup plus douce ses yeux dans ceux de Felicity qu'il avait finit par retrouver. Il lutte tout les jours pour ne pas sortir et reprendre le dessus….et c'est un combat de chaque instant. Felicity fut surprise de cette réponse, jamais il n'avait évoqué son mal être de cette façon. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il avait prit la grosse tête et qu'il fallait qu'il revienne à des choses plus terre à terre mais en fait c'était plus profond que ça.

Soudain elle fut mal à l'aise de l'avoir parfois poussé un peu loin et de l'avoir secoué en lui disant des choses qui avaient pu le blesser sans qu'elle le veuille. Son regard était toujours sur elle et la déstabilisait, comme si pour la première fois il se livrait à elle, et lui faisait entrevoir le vrai Oliver Queen. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés un moment jusqu'à ce que cette Sandy ne rappelle Oliver.

\- Oh…donc vous êtes dans une phase « je me cherche et j'espère me trouver » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air qui ne disait rien de bon à Felicity. Elle reconnaissait ce ton et savait qu'elle allait pousser Oliver à la faute.

\- Non…pas vraiment. Répondit-il calmement ayant bien comprit la manœuvre de cette jeune femme. J'ai simplement écouté une amie me dire mes quatre vérités….ça m'a remit les idées en place. Il fit une pause et chercha à nouveau Felicity derrière la caméra, quand ce fut fait il reprit. Quand vous avez autant de personnes qui vous aiment et qui vous suivent….vous avez un devoir envers elles….vous ne pouvez pas faire n'importe quoi. Il continuait à la fixer et lui fit un léger sourire auquel elle répondit.

La journaliste n'avait pas réussit à lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait et coupa court assez vite au reste de l'interview. Oliver en fut ravi et ne tarda pas à rejoindre Felicity et Barry. Cette dernière ne dit rien mais fit un sourire franc à Oliver avec un léger signe de tête. Il c'était passé un truc entre eux sur ce plateau de télévision et pour être honnête aucun des deux ne savaient ni ne comprenait ce que cela voulait dire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette première partie...J'espère que vous avez aimé un Oliver en mode rock star.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...alors à vos claviers si vous voulez la suite rapidement...elle est prête et n'attends que vous.**

 **A bientôt.**


	14. Une vie de rock star 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire. Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. LunaPotter, Angy, Olicity-love, FantasyAndMystery, Melissa, Ally84, Clo et Aurorelacroix merci de laisser vos avis.**

 **Je vois que cet Oliver vous a surprit...et c'est tant mieux.**

 **Pour rappel cette histoire m'a été inspirée par FantasyAndMystery. Voici donc la seconde partie de cet OS. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence...que ferais-je sans toi ? Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Après l'interview Oliver avait gagné directement la salle de concert. Il était un peu énervé de l'attitude de cette journaliste qui n'avait pas hésité à le mettre en difficulté et il devait admettre que les conseils de Felicity lui avait servit. Encore une fois il n'avait pas été juste avec elle un peu plus tôt, et maintenant il le regrettait.

\- C'était une super interview. Lui dit Barry qui était le seul autorisé dans sa loge. T'as assuré. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Tu n'es pas tombé dans le piège qu'elle a voulu te tendre….comme quoi tu vois la méthode Smoak fonctionne. Rigola-t-il en regardant Oliver.

Ce dernier était allongé sur son canapé, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone à regarder ce qu'il se disait de lui à la suite de son passage à la télé. Il leva son regard vers son assistant.

\- Merci….et oui je crois que finalement le bourrage de crâne fonctionne. Rigola-t-il à son tour. Barry...tu crois qu'elle m'aime bien ? Enfin je veux dire tu crois que…je ne l'énerve plus trop ? Se reprit-il ne voulant pas que le jeune homme interprète mal ce qu'il voulait savoir. Oliver se redressa.

\- Ouais…je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Finit par dire Barry au bout d'un moment. Et je crois que toi aussi….tu devrais peut-être envisager d'être un peu moins dur avec elle de temps en temps….avoue que les choses se passent mieux non ? Oliver ne répondit pas. Je t'ai entendu à nouveau composer….ça faisait un moment pas vrai ?

Oliver fixa son assistant qui au fil des semaines était devenu un peu plus. Barry était une personne de confiance à qui il pouvait tout raconter sans avoir peur de retrouver sa vie étalée le lendemain en première page.

\- Trop longtemps. Admit-il difficilement avec une grimace. Je dois reconnaître que ce déplacement en bus m'aura au moins permit de me remettre à la composition et ça faisait un bail que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Barry vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Je suis fan de toi depuis le tout début. Commença Barry le regard posé au loin. Tu es absolument tout ce que je ne suis pas. Il rigola et entraîna Oliver. Tu as su me toucher avec tes chansons….elles étaient tellement représentatives de ce que tu étais à l'époque…et moi ça me parlait….tu étais un gars bien mais quand tu as commencé à t'entourer des mauvaises personnes tu es devenu ce type décrit dans les journaux, imbu de sa personne et arrogant...tes albums étaient bien mais rien à voir avec ceux que tu avais fait avant…..tu as un talent fou Oliver…et il est toujours là..il faut juste que tu le laisses sortir et que tu arrives à mettre des mots sur ce qui a pu t'arriver pour que tu bascules du mauvais côté.

\- Whoo…je…merci Barry…je ne savais pas que je pouvais déclencher autant de choses chez les gens. Lui dit Oliver en le regardant surprit. Pourtant j'ai été horrible avec toi quand tu es arrivé, je t'ai traité comme un idiot et je faisais exprès de ne pas me rappeler de ton prénom. Lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence déclenchant un éclat de rire chez Barry.

\- Je m'en doutais ! Tu voulais me pousser à bout…Oliver hocha la tête pas vraiment fier de lui. J'ai failli jeter l'éponge plus d'une fois….mais Felicity a toujours su trouver les mots pour me faire rester, et quelque part je savais qu'elle avait raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait ? Demanda Oliver soudainement intéressé de ce que cette jolie blonde pouvait bien dire de lui.

\- Elle me disait que ce n'était pas contre moi que tu étais en colère...mais contre elle, que quand tu aurais accepté les choses tout se passerait mieux et que tu avais besoin de moi, même si tu n'en n'avais pas conscience….et elle a raison….quand tu n'es pas ce type con et arrogant t'es très sympa et limite gentil. Barry rigola et se releva pour finir de préparer tout ce dont Oliver avait besoin pour son concert.

Ce dernier le regarda faire encore surprit de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Felicity avait raison depuis le début, il avait besoin de gens comme Barry pour lui rappeler pourquoi il avait fait ce métier et pourquoi il avait commencé à composer. Il avait toujours eu la fibre artistique et ses parents l'avaient poussée à la développer, mais voir que ce qu'il faisait plaisait aux gens l'avait encore plus boosté.

Ce qui l'avait fait tomber au plus bas avait été de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami dans le milieu, et que quand il faisait des nouvelles rencontres il était difficile de savoir si c'était pour lui « Oliver » ou la rock star « Oliver Queen ». Il avait été déçu plus d'une fois, du coup il avait commencé à pété les plombs et à faire n'importe quoi. Il s'était entouré des mauvaises personnes et avait commencé à boire et à allonger les conquêtes.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Avant d'être célèbre il avait son cercle d'ami sur qui il pouvait compter, mais quand le succès l'avait happé, les amis d'avant n'avaient pas suivit le mouvement et avaient fait leur vie de leurs côtés, le laissant seul affronter ça. Ça l'avait rendu triste et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était vraiment seul. C'était pour ça qu'il voyageait toujours avec plein de monde peu importe s'il les aimait bien ou pas, le principal étant de ne plus être seul.

Il ne savait pas si Felicity l'avait comprit mais en tout cas, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que les choses redeviennent presque normales et rien que pour ça il la remerciait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant à elle, il devait admettre qu'elle ne lâchait rien et qu'elle faisait son métier à la perfection d'après ce qu'il avait pu lire il y a peu. Son image c'était considérablement améliorée et les ventes de son album avait arrêté de baisser et avait même enregistré une légère hausse.

Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être s'excuser de son comportement et essayer de trouver une relation un peu plus apaisée avec elle. Il pourrait peut-être l'inviter à dîner et essayer de la connaître un peu plus, il ne lui avait pas vraiment laisser entrevoir le vrai Oliver passant son temps à lui râler dessus ou à tenter désespérément de la séduire lourdement. Ce n'était pas lui, du moins ce « lui » là essayait de se corriger.

####

Felicity parcourait les différents sites d'informations et les réseaux sociaux pour voir un peu ce que l'interview d'Oliver avait donné, et elle était plutôt contente. Les gens avaient été émus de ce qu'il avait dit le concernant, et c'était la partie de cet entretien qui tournait en boucle sur les réseaux sociaux.

À revoir le regard d'Oliver à cet instant elle le sentait encore sur elle, et surtout ce que cela avait déclenché dans son corps et dans son cœur. Elle l'avait sentit tambouriner d'une force incroyable et n'avait plus rien vu autour d'elle, à part les yeux bleus d'Oliver posés sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux voulant se recentrer sur l'essentiel, quand on frappa à sa porte.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, ils étaient dans un hôtel. Oliver avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise mais n'avait rien dit. Elle avait estimé qu'elle pouvait bien lui faire ce plaisir mais surtout ils devaient restés un peu plus longtemps dans la région de Chicago et elle s'était dit qu'un hôtel serait plus confortable que les bus dans lesquels ils voyageaient depuis des mois.

\- Oliver ?! Dit-elle surprise de le trouver derrière sa porte. Mais…vous allez être en retard, elle visa sa montre. Le concert est dans…

\- Un quart d'heure je sais. La coupa-t-il. Mais je devais vous voir avant….Il nota son air surprit et d'instinct elle croisa les bras comme pour se protéger de lui. La salle de concert n'est pas loin et….bref…je voulais vous dire merci….

\- Oh. Dit-elle surprise ne s'attendant pas à ça. De rien….Répondit-elle nerveusement. Mais…pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir secoué quand j'en avais besoin, pour m'avoir imposé Barry…..et pour avoir cru en moi. Finit-il plus doucement. Il la fixa et décida de lui poser la question pour laquelle il était devant elle, mais d'un coup il doutait de sa réponse et était nerveux au possible. Je voulais savoir si après le concert…..ça vous dirait de dîner avec moi…..je…on a jamais eu l'occasion de réellement discuter et…..

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Je croyais qu'on ne s'aimait pas…Elle rigola légèrement. Il la suivit avec un éclat de rire.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça…mais plutôt qu'on a du mal à communiquer et après cette interview je..enfin….

\- Ok. Répondit-elle avant qu'il finisse. Je veux bien dîner avec vous….Elle vit Oliver lui servir un énorme sourire qu'elle qualifierait de sincère. Maintenant filez vous allez être en retard. Il hocha la tête et prit la porte laissant une Felicity sous le choc de sa demande.

####

Elle tournait en rond depuis un bon moment. Le concert était terminé depuis une bonne heure maintenant et elle savait qu'il était en route, Barry l'ayant prévenu qu'il ne tarderait pas. Mais toujours aucune trace d'Oliver, elle se demandait si finalement il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de dîner avec elle et qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de la prévenir. Ou alors il était tombé sur une fan complètement hystérique et avait décidé de passer la soirée avec elle, histoire de se rassurer sur sa capacité de séduction.

Elle se passa les mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux histoire de ne pas se sentir vexée. Mais plus elle pensait à Oliver et plus la colère lui montait. C'était lui qui avait voulut ce dîner, et c'était lui qui était en retard ou pire qui ne viendrait pas. Elle se dit à ce moment là qu'elle aurait du aller au concert, mais ce soir elle était fatiguée et avait du travail en retard. Elle s'était dit qu'il pourrait pour une soirée se passer d'elle et ne rien faire de stupide. Apparement ce n'était pas le cas !

Elle fut tentée de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire de ne pas venir, mais elle voulait savoir s'il allait avoir l'audace de ne pas venir et de ne pas s'excuser. Elle continuait à se monter la tête quand un coup fut enfin frappé à sa porte, elle se précipita et l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle tomba sur un Oliver surprit de la voir si virulente et ses yeux se portèrent sur le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait à la main. Elle ouvrit la bouche plus d'une fois pour parler mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Vous avez près d'une heure de retard ! Dit-elle d'un ton froid en se poussant pour le laisser entrer. J'ai faim. Oliver pénétra dans sa chambre, il savait qu'il avait du retard….beaucoup de retard en fait et ne savait pas vraiment comment s'excuser. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le traite de cette façon et il était un peu déstabilisé.

\- Oui je sais…je suis désolé…mais je…j'ai mis du temps à sortir de scène et je suis tombé sur des fans en arrivant ici et je voulais vous apporter des fleurs pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous fait pour moi et….

\- Vous aviez perdu votre téléphone ?! Barry était à l'autre bout de la planète pour ne pas me prévenir ?! Vous croyez vraiment que la vie des gens ne tourne qu'autour de vous ?! Vous m'agacez fortement Oliver ! Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau pas très loin et essaya de refouler toutes les paroles blessantes qui menaçaient de sortir. Et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si en colère.

Elle le sentit s'approcher et lui tendre le bouquet qu'il avait encore en main. Elle leva son regard vers lui et saisit le bouquet qu'elle posa un peu plus loin. Oliver se sentait encore plus nerveux qu'à son arrivée. Il tenta tout de même une explication.

\- Non…je….mais je…pensais que vous comprendriez. Répondit-il d'un ton surprit de sa colère et de son agacement. Y a un problème Felicity ? Osa-t-il demander. Mais quand il la vit se retourner il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Un problème ?! Vous osez me demandez s'il y a un problème Oliver ! Elle éclata d'un rire ironique. Mais il n'y a pas de problème….c'est vrai vous venez me voir pour me demander de dîner avec vous et j'accepte, pensant que peut-être vous êtes disposé à être un peu plus sympa à mon égard ! Je vous attends toute la soirée et vous vous pointez ici avec plus d'une heure de retard sans un message pour me prévenir ! Mais à part ça tout va bien….je vous le répète…..je ne suis pas une de vos fans Oliver et je mérite un peu plus de…..

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'Oliver saisit son visage entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle resta figée un moment ne sachant comment réagir quand il la sentit remonter ses mains sur son torse et le repousser un peu durement.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! Cria-t-elle. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est la réponse à tout vos problèmes ?! Et bien non Oliver ce n'est pas la réponse !

\- Ok ! Alors dites-moi ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter un accueil pareil...et ne me servez pas l'excuse de mon retard ! Ce n'est pas la première fois...il y a autre chose. Felicity partit d'un petit rire ironique et s'arrêta immédiatement en croisant son regard d'incompréhension. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se jeta à son tour sur ses lèvres.

Oliver recula d'un pas à la rencontre du corps de Felicity mais la saisit fermement dans ses bras. Ses lèvres étaient dures et pressées et il suivit son rythme. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné mais qui se calma au fur et à mesure.

Il prit alors son temps pour embrasser et découvrir ces lèvres et cette bouche qui le tentait depuis un moment déjà, depuis certainement le premier jour même. Elle lui avait des vérités, des paroles dures, parfois plus douces mais ces lèvres avaient toujours été sincères avec lui. C'est ce qui l'avait conquit, sa sincérité et son engagement envers lui malgré le fait qu'il lui ai mené la vie dure.

Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit l'importance de ce dîner jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à vouloir lui amener des fleurs et à être nerveux de savoir comment la soirée allait se dérouler. C'est en se rendant compte de son état qu'il avait comprit qu'il attendait plus qu'un dîner. Seulement il n'était pas certain que Felicity soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle ne lui avait jamais montré un intérêt particulier, à part ce pourquoi elle était là, et il avait peur de ne pas voir ce qu'il avait envie. C'est pour ça qu'il avait mit un temps fou à venir frapper à sa porte et maintenant il s'en voulait car elle pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres alors qu'elle était loin d'être banale à ses yeux.

Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et remonta ses mains dans son dos, les ramenant dans son cou. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure dorée, qui pour une fois n'était pas retenue en queue de cheval. Dommage pensa-t-il, il aurait aimé lui retirer cette coiffure stricte mais qu'il trouvait adorable. Il serra une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et tira légèrement dessus afin de la faire reculer.

Elle se laissa faire et quand il la regarda il la vit les yeux fermés.

\- Regarde-moi. Dit-il d'une voix tendre. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur son regard bleu et tendre. Je suis désolé, j'aurai du t'appeler mais en fait j'étais hyper nerveux. Rigola-t-il doucement. À son air elle ne put que sourire et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle baissa la tête, elle aussi nerveuse.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus venir ou que tu avais été attrapé par des fans et que tu avais préféré….Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'elle arrête de dire des bêtises.

\- Non…ne pense pas ça…..personne ne peut rivaliser avec un dîner avec toi. Souffla-t-il tout en caressant ses lèvres des siennes. Il déposa de petits baisers un peu partout sur sa bouche et lécha sa lèvre supérieure de sa langue. Felicity comprit ce qu'il voulait et ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps afin de lui donner ce qu'elle aussi voulait.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche et Oliver s'y engouffra sans attendre. Il trouva sa langue et enroula la sienne autour, ils gémirent à l'unisson de ce baiser. Il était tendre mais un mouvement d'Oliver en se pressant contre les hanches de Felicity lui déclencha un cri rauque dont elle ne se savait pas capable. À cet instant ce baiser si tendre devint passionné et sans retenu.

Oliver lui aussi n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses sens et ses envies. Il la poussa un peu vers le bureau qui se trouvait pas très loin et d'un geste sûr la souleva pour la poser dessus. Il se cala entre ses jambes et continua à l'embrasser avec passion et empressement. Il se colla à elle tout en la ramenant vers lui afin de la sentir tout contre lui et sa virilité.

Felicity gémit encore une fois en sentant Oliver contre elle, ses mains quittèrent ses épaules pour trouver la base de son teeshirt et de lui passer par-dessus la tête. Ils se séparèrent un court instant qui leur paru une éternité, ils se fixèrent et un sourire apparu sur chacun de leurs visages. Felicity baissa le regard et tomba sur le torse d'Oliver qu'elle trouva musclé au possible.

Elle posa délicatement une main sur sa poitrine et le sentit tressaillir, un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche et Oliver la suivit tendrement en posant son front contre le sien. Elle commença alors à tracer chaque muscle qu'elle rencontrait d'un doigt, tout en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou et sur sa bouche. Oliver avait toujours les yeux fermés et tentait tant bien que mal de garder le peu de contrôle qu'il avait, mais il devait admettre que c'était de plus en plus difficile. Elle ne faisait rien pour qu'il garde son calme.

Elle arriva à la lisière de son pantalon, elle se stoppa un instant avant de commencer à desserrer sa ceinture. Elle enleva la boucle d'un geste sûr et déboutonna les quelques boutons qui la séparaient encore de ce qu'elle avait pu sentir contre elle il y a peu. Elle glissa un doigt le long de son pantalon ouvert et reçu un gémissement pour réponse.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu apprécies. Dit-elle contre son oreille. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son lobe et se rendit compte qu'il frissonnait. Je crois que ton silence parle pour toi. Elle rigola doucement et le sentit se reculer un peu.

\- J'apprécie tout…..mais. Il saisit sa main qui commençait à s'égarer sous son boxer…..Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis venu ici pour ça, ce n'était pas le but de cette soirée. Dit-il sérieusement en la fixant. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et fut touchée de cette mise au point.

\- Je sais….et moi non plus je n'ai pas accepté pour…ça. Dit-elle en indiquant leur situation. Mais à l'évidence on a du mal à avoir une conversation normale….alors…Elle joua un moment avec ses doigts le long de son torse. Si on essayait de se débarrasser de toute cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre nous depuis le départ….et qu'ensuite on ai une conversation normale…Elle avait pratiquement soufflé les derniers mots contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser durement et de laisser sa main partir à la découverte de sa virilité.

Oliver fut surprit mais quand il comprit qu'elle voulait ce que lui aussi voulait, il la saisit par les fesses et l'emmena sur son lit pas très loin. Il l'allongea avec autant de douceur et de délicatesse possible. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse pour se retrouver en lingerie devant lui. Il profitait au maximum de cette vision, n'étant pas certain qu'il y aurait droit plus tard. Il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements et retrouva ses bras.

####

\- Quand tu disais que tu avais faim, tu ne plaisantais pas. Felicity venait de finir son assiette en un temps record sous le regard amusé d'Oliver. Je prends note….après l'amour tu es un ogre. Elle le fixa avant d'éclater de rire.

\- On peut dire ça. Elle débarrassa leur plateau du lit et reporta son attention sur Oliver qui était allongé et qui ne perdait pas une miette de ses gestes. Je…je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Oh…je n'aime pas ce ton…souvent ça annonce une discussion sérieuse et un « c'était sympa mais toi et moi ça va pas être possible » quoi ?! Demanda-t-il quand il sentit une tape de Felicity sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire ?

\- Non…pas du tout. Répondit-elle en soupirant bruyamment. J'allais simplement te dire que je n'agissais jamais de cette façon. Il la regarda ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Toi et moi dans ce lit…je ne couche jamais avec mes clients. Éclaircit-elle. Ce n'est pas dans ma façon de faire et en général je ne couche pas non plus avec des gens que je déteste…quoique ce mot est peut-être un peu fort pour toi…disons qu'on a du mal à communiquer et à se comprendre et je sais que je dois te paraître absolument idiote à cet instant. Finit-elle en plissant les yeux de frustration.

\- Non pas du tout. Répondit Oliver d'une voix douce au bout d'un moment. Je te trouve tout sauf idiote…..tu es tout sauf idiote….tu es belle et sexy, intelligente et compétente dans ton domaine…tu es aussi franche et droite, mais tu es aussi adorable et absolument craquante quand tu te mets à parler sous la pression. Dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un doux sourire. Et pour être clair de mon côté aussi…je ne te considère pas comme une femme parmi tant d'autre….et ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous compte et à du sens pour moi.

\- Oh….ok….pour moi aussi ça compte. Dit-elle timidement en penchant à son tour sa tête sur le côté. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne s'approche et l'embrasse tendrement, elle répondit à son baiser avec la même tendresse tout en le poussant contre le matelas et en s'étalant sur lui.

####

La tournée d'Oliver était finit, il avait fait sa dernière date à Philadelphie il y avait quelques jours. Il était nostalgique, comme à chaque fin de tournée, il sentait la solitude s'emparer de lui et ses démons prêts à revenir le hanter. Seulement cette fois-ci il n'était plus seul, Felicity était à ses côtés. Il eut un sourire, c'était toujours comme ça quand il pensait à elle, elle était son soleil et sa voie à suivre.

Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant que leur relation avait évolué de manière un peu plus personnelle et il devait avouer qu'il était heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, elle comblait le vide de sa vie. Ce vide qu'il ressentait quand les lumières s'éteignaient et que la salle se vidait. Ce vide qui lui avait fait faire pas mal de bêtises, elle arrivait à combler ça rien qu'avec son sourire et sa présence.

Pour l'instant personne à part Barry n'avait eu l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ils essayaient d'être le plus discrets possible et de ne surtout pas être en première page des journaux. Le travail de Felicity avait finit par payer, la tournée avait été un vrai succès, l'album avait connu des ventes records et plus aucun article étalant les frasques d'Oliver Queen n'était parut depuis des lustres. Ils ne voulaient rien ruiner pour l'instant et puis pour être honnête ils voulaient garder leur histoire encore un moment secrète pour ne pas être assaillit de journalistes à chaque fois qu'ils poseraient un pied dehors.

Ils avaient fait le voyage entre Philadelphie et Starling en bus. Cela les avait beaucoup amusé et surtout ça avait été un moyen pour eux d'être seuls encore un petit moment. Felicity avait dû reprendre le chemin du bureau et Oliver avait été obligé de repartir pour Los Angeles durant quelques jours, sa maison de disque souhaitant le voir. Il en avait été surprit mais avait tout de même fait le déplacement. Et ce qu'on lui avait annoncé et qui aurait été une bonne nouvelle il y avait encore quelques mois avait été pour lui un coup de massue.

Son label voulait lui organiser une tournée européenne. Il en était resté sans voix et avait demandé à réfléchir. Les directeurs en avaient été étonnés mais n'avaient rien dit de plus. Ils lui avaient simplement expliqué qu'au vu de sa situation qui c'était nettement améliorée, ils pouvaient désormais envisager quelques dates en Europe. Il était rentré à Starling sans savoir si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Lui demanda Felicity quand il lui annonça sa prochaine tournée. Il secoua la tête signifiant que non. Mais c'est génial ! C'était ce que tu voulais non ? Tu m'as assez répété que c'était ton rêve…ah tu te rends une tournée européenne….je suis si fière de toi Oliver. Dit-elle plus tendrement. Mais tu n'as pas l'air content de cette nouvelle…raconte moi.

Oliver lui avait confié il y a peu le pourquoi de son potage de plomb, il lui avait raconté sa solitude grandissante au fil des mois et de ce sentiment de ne compter pour personne, de ne pas savoir si les gens s'intéressaient à lui pour lui ou pour son statut de star. Elle l'avait écouté patiemment et lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait et qu'il n'était plus seul à présent….qu'elle était là.

Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était pas là que pour les bons moments mais aussi pour les mauvais, et peut-être même plus pour les mauvais moments. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se confier à elle et qu'il devait surtout lui dire quand il se sentait sur une mauvaise pente.

\- Je..je n'ai pas très envie de faire cette tournée Felicity. Finit-il par lui dire au bout d'un long moment.

\- Oh…et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne comprenait rien à sa réaction, plein de gens tueraient pour avoir cette opportunité. Il la fixa et saisit sa main toute proche.

\- Toi….avant tu n'étais pas dans le tableau….et savoir que je vais être loin de toi pendant un moment….ça ne me plaît pas vraiment. Felicity fut surprise de sa raison mais trouva ça adorable. Elle saisit son menton entre ses doigts et le rapprocha de son visage pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

\- C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'aies dite…Elle posa son front contre le sien et chercha ses yeux. Oliver ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques semaines tout au plus…on va résister à ça tu ne crois pas ? Il acquiesça mais ajouta.

\- Je sais…c'est pas ça le problème…c'est juste que tu vas énormément me manquer et que je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer la distance. Lui avoua-t-il doucement. Felicity fondit devant cet aveu et lui fit un énorme sourire.

\- Si on m'avais dit que tu me dirais un truc pareil quand tu es entré dans mon bureau la première fois….je crois que j'aurais rit au nez de la personne. Il rigola doucement se souvenant parfaitement de son comportement plus que déplacé à la reluquer quand elle se déplaçait.

\- Pour ma défense tu avais un jean's qui moulait tes fesses d'une façon plus qu'indécente. Elle éclata de rire et passa ses deux mains dans son cou les croisant à l'arrière, elle se déplaça pour se retrouver sur ses genoux.

\- Chéri….toi aussi tu vas énormément me manquer…mais je vais essayer de venir te rejoindre sur quelques dates….je ne pourrais pas te suivre comme sur ta tournée mais on va faire le maximum pour se voir…et puis Barry sera avec toi. Le cœur d'Oliver se gonfla à chaque parole prononcée, elle aussi avait ce même sentiment que les choses seraient difficiles.

\- Bébé…j'adore Barry, vraiment….mais il n'est largement pas toi. Il pouffa un peu et elle le suivit. Mais ok…on va s'organiser de cette façon. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Je les rappelle demain pour leur donner mon accord à partir de la j'aurais le plan de la tournée.

\- Ok…tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué de se confier. Dit-elle d'une voix basse en le fixant. Il secoua la tête et plongea sur ses lèvres afin de lui montrer qu'elle allait réellement lui manquer.

* * *

Slade Wilson n'était pas réputé pour son tempérament calme. Il était l'agent d'Adam Powell qu'il avait découvert il y a quelques années dans un piano bar à Miami. Il avait tout de suite détecté son talent et n'avait pas hésité à l'aider et à le prendre sous son aile. Il avait réussit à le faire signer dans la plus grande maison de disques du pays et n'en n'était pas peu fier.

La seule ombre au tableau pour lui était Oliver Queen. Ce gosse de riches avat réussit dans la musique malgré le fait qu'il l'ai laissé tomber comme agent. Oliver avait préféré signer avec John Diggle plutôt que de rester avec lui et ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Quand il voyait la carrière qu'il menait depuis des années il savait qu'il était passé à côté de la poule aux œufs d'or. Depuis il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui mener la vie dure, et il n'avait pu qu'être ravi de voir étaler dans la presse tout ces récents déboires.

Il savait qu'Oliver avait un problème avec ce que les gens pensaient de lui et de sa solitude grandissante, c'était ce qui le rendait fragile et qui lui avait souvent causé des soucis. Alors le voir au plus mal lui avait mit du baume au cœur et cela avait profité à son protégé. Les ventes de son album avait décollé et enfin sa maison de disque envisageait une tournée à grande échelle, jusqu'à ce que l'image d'Oliver s'améliore, qu'il finisse sa tournée en apothéose et qu'il cartonne à nouveau.

Les directeurs du label lui avait alors expliqué que la tournée d'Adam serait moins importante que prévu pour favoriser celle d'Oliver. Il était en pleine gloire et c'était lui que les gens voulaient voir. Ils lui organisait donc une tournée européenne. Slade avait complètement insulté les dirigeants du label les traitant d'opportunistes, qu'ils ne savaient pas reconnaître un vrai talent quand ils en avaient un sous les yeux et que de toute façon ils misaient sur le mauvais cheval. Il était persuadé qu'Oliver retournerait vite à ses anciens démons et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse à nouveau la une des journaux à scandales.

Il était sortit furieux de son rendez-vous mûrissant déjà sa vengeance. Il ne laisserait pas Oliver Queen le ridiculiser de la sorte, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose afin de dégrader à nouveau son image. Et il savait pertinemment ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arriver à ses fins. Oliver avait toujours été un coureur de jupons, il ne s'en était jamais caché et depuis un moment les choses étaient plutôt calme de ce côté.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour faire annuler la tournée européenne de son rival mais il pouvait faire en sorte de le sortir du paysage musical pour un bon moment. Il rigola d'un air mauvais à la pensée du plan qu'il était déjà en train d'échafauder dans son esprit. Cette fois-ci Oliver Queen ne s'en remettrait pas.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette seconde partie qui je l'espère vous a autant plu que la première. Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **La suite n'attends que vous, alors à vos claviers...à bientôt...**


	15. Une vie de rock star 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour vos avis et commentaires et particulièrement aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Melissa, Angy, Ally84, Olicity-love, FantasyAndMystery et Clo merci de vos reviews.**

 **Voici donc la suite et le plan de Slade. Pour rappel cette histoire est basée sur une idée de FantasyAndMystery.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Shinobu24 merci pour tout. Je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Abigail Mickaels suivait Oliver Queen depuis des jours maintenant. Elle avait commencé par Londres, puis Berlin et Prague et elle était actuellement à Paris. Elle avait été plutôt heureuse de trouver ce boulot inespéré, tout frais payé. Si elle avait cru que son nombre de followers sur les réseaux sociaux seraient un atout pour avoir un job de rêve, elle aurait commencé plus tôt.

Elle était devant l'hôtel où Oliver avait prit ses quartiers pour les prochains jours. Bien évidement c'était un hôtel plutôt classe et elle devrait se fondre dans le décor. Elle avait déjà commencé à le suivre depuis sa première date à Londres. Elle avait fait le pied de grue devant son hôtel, avait suivit sa voiture jusqu'à la salle de concert, avait posté bon nombres de photos de cette soirée et avait même réussit à avoir un autographe et un selfie avec Oliver. Ce qui pour une première approche était plutôt un bon début.

Son nombres de followers avait considérablement augmenté depuis et elle alimentait à chaque occasion son compte Instagram et Twitter d'anecdotes plus ou moins vraies sur son déplacement et rajoutait autant de photos qu'elle le pouvait d'Oliver et d'elle.

Elle était plutôt contente car elle avait réussit à se faire repérer par sa garde rapprochée et à se faire assez appréciée pour pourvoir l'approcher à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas loin. Ce qui lui valait un nombre assez important de photos et de vidéos. Au début elle l'avait sentit froid, distant et sur la défensive mais au fur et à mesure des jours et des rencontres il s'était détendu pour arriver aujourd'hui à une relation un peu plus confiante. Certainement dû au fait que pour l'instant elle ne sortait rien d'ambiguë sur leurs rencontres.

Seulement tout allait changer ce soir, Slade Wilson commençait à s'impatienter des résultats et il lui mettait la pression. Elle devait agir ce soir et publier tout ce qu'elle pourrait dans la foulée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très honnête de piéger Oliver de la sorte, parce qu'il était plutôt gentil et sympathique mais elle avait un job à faire, c'était pour ça qu'elle était payée.

Elle se décida à entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel et à s'installer pas très loin des ascenseurs dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer par quelqu'un, voir même par Oliver. Elle prit place et pianota un peu sur son téléphone afin de prendre la tendance des réseaux sociaux. La plupart de ses messages privés était des supplications de donner des nouvelle d'Oliver, de savoir ce qu'il faisait, s'il était seul ou accompagné. Elle rigola se disant que d'ici quelques heures ils auraient tous ce qu'ils voulaient.

####

Felicity était à Washington pour son nouveau client, un politicien qui devait se refaire une santé après avoir été surprit en galante compagnie alors qu'il était marié. Elle ne cautionnait pas ce genre de comportement et n'avait accepté que parce que la femme bafouée avait lourdement insisté en lui expliquant que son mari s'était fait piégé et qu'elle croyait en son innocence.

Elle avait été perplexe et s'était faite une opinion de cet homme bien avant de l'avoir rencontré, mais elle avait dû revoir son jugement quand elle avait vu la façon dont David Mills regardait sa femme. Aucun doute n'était permis, elle savait que Barbara avait raison. Elle avait donc tout mis en œuvre pour redorer son image et essayer de trouver celui qui l'avait mit dans l'embarras.

Ses pensées voguèrent vers Oliver, il lui manquait horriblement. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce manque en étant avec quelqu'un, généralement elle avait plutôt du mal à s'attacher aux gens. Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse mais avait dû faire face au départ soudain de son père, et depuis elle assimilait l'amour et l'attachement à la souffrance. Cependant avec Oliver elle s'était laissé aller comme rarement peut-être était-ce dû au fait que lui aussi avait du mal avec la notion de l'amour et de l'attachement.

Elle avait passé quelques jours avec lui mais avait été obligé de rentrer. Elle l'avait confié à Barry et à Roy, et elle rigola en pensant encore à l'air outré d'Oliver quand il avait comprit qu'elle donnait des consignes strictes sur les gens qui avaient le droit de l'approcher ou pas.

\- Tu ne serais pas jalouse ? Lui avait-il demandé une fois qu'ils avaient été seuls. Elle avait eu un air surprit.

\- Non…bien sûr que non..mais disons que je ne serai pas là pour mettre des limites, et je ne veux pas que quelque chose que tu ne verrais pas arriver gâche tout les efforts que tu as fait jusqu'à présent. C'est tout. Elle s'était approchée de lui, avait encerclé sa taille et posée sa tête contre son torse. J'ai confiance en toi Oliver….cela n'a rien à voir avec notre histoire….je connais le fond de ton cœur maintenant. Elle avait relevé sa tête et plongé ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Merci. Avait-il répondu ému de son aveu. Il s'était penché pour l'embrasser et ils avaient passé la soirée à s'aimer. Felicity était reparti le lendemain le cœur lourd mais malgré tout sereine.

Elle ne doutait pas de lui, elle connaissait le vrai Oliver et savait très bien qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide risquant de mettre en péril ce qu'ils vivaient. Cependant elle surveillait une certaine Abigail Mickaels qui suivait Oliver dans sa tournée. Elle avait repéré son compte il y a peu, et trouvait qu'un truc clochait. Elle l'avait aperçu à Londres mais n'avait pas trouvé son comportement spécialement bizarre, mais son intuition ne la trompait jamais.

Elle avait du coup demandé à Barry et à Roy de garder cette fille à l'œil, de la laisser s'approcher et de laisser Oliver faire son boulot avec ses fans, mais de ne jamais la laisser seule avec lui. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle ne sentait pas cette fille et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver soit trouvé en mauvaise posture. Même si elle leur avait assuré ne pas douter de lui une seule seconde. Les deux avaient acquiesçé et assuré Felicity qu'ils feraient ce qu'il fallait afin de s'assurer que cette jeune femme ne cause aucun ennuis à Oliver.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonnait un message. Elle eut un tendre sourire quand elle vit son expéditeur, il était le début de soirée en France et elle entamait à peine sa journée. Elle saisit son smartphone et préféra entendre sa voix, elle avait besoin de ça pour bien commencer sa journée.

####

Oliver était en Europe depuis une quinzaine de jours, il avait déjà fait plusieurs pays et pour l'instant tout se passait plutôt bien. Felicity avait pu l'accompagner sur le début de sa tournée et depuis une petite semaine il était seul avec Barry et Roy. Ils arrivaient à Paris où il devait donner trois concerts. Et ce soir il avait le spleen.

Il avait toujours adoré Paris et être là ce soir seul sans Felicity lui mettait le moral à zéro plus que d'habitude. Il pensait à elle et à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Il savait qu'elle avait énormément de travail, son client étant dans une situation aussi délicate que la sienne à une certaine époque.

Il rigola doucement en pensant qu'elle le sortirait de cette mauvaise passe comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Barry lui avait proposé de faire le tour de la ville mais sans Felicity cela lui semblait bien fade. Il avait refusé tout net et avait préféré s'enfermer dans sa chambre, histoire de se reposer avant le concert de ce soir et d'être en forme. Il envoya un message à Felicity pour savoir si elle était disponible et c'est un appel de cette dernière qui lui répondit.

\- Hey. Dit-elle doucement au téléphone. Oliver sourit rien qu'à entendre sa voix douce au téléphone. Alors comment est Paris ?

\- Hey….bien fade sans toi. Répondit-il aussitôt. Tu me manques beaucoup. Felicity ferma les yeux à cet aveu, lui aussi lui manquait beaucoup. Ton client ne te donne pas trop de mal ? Il rigola un peu sachant parfaitement que ce politicien ferait tout ce que Felicity lui demandait.

\- Si tu veux savoir si sa tête est moins dure que la tienne….oui il est moins difficile que toi. Dit-elle en rigolant à sa question. Tu me manques aussi Oliver….tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix traînante. Tout va bien….et cette fille qui traîne autour de moi ne me pose pas de problèmes…ne t'inquiète pas Barry veille au grain. Felicity sentit un léger agacement dans sa voix et voulut désamorcer de suite la situation.

\- Chéri….je sais que je t'agace avec cette fille et que ce genre de comportement n'est pas unique….mais je préfère être certaine que rien ne se passe.

Oliver soupira au téléphone sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une fan voudrait un peu plus qu'un autographe ou qu'une photo, et il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps il aurait foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir. Mais il n'était plus ce type, Felicity l'avait changé et il ne voulait rien faire pour risquer de la perdre.

\- Non…je suis plutôt content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi…..ça va. Quand comptes-tu venir me rejoindre ? Il changea de sujet délibérément, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Felicity pour une chose qui n'arriverait pas.

\- Si tout va bien je pourrais te rejoindre à Barcelone en fin de semaine. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle allait le surprendre, ce n'était absolument pas prévu, mais les choses s'arrangeaient plus vite que prévu pour son client.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est une super nouvelle ! Il sourit à son tour comme un idiot et échafaudait déjà pleins de plans pour son arrivée. Et ensuite tu repars quand ?

\- Avec toi…je reste jusqu'au bout…..j'ai réussit à m'arranger…ma présence n'est plus indispensable ici. Elle souriait bêtement au téléphone espérant qu'il en était de même pour Oliver.

\- C'est encore mieux comme ça. Souffla-t-il en réalisant qu'ils allaient bientôt être réunis. Tu sais quoi…..on reviendra à Paris…..il est hors de question que l'on quitte l'Europe sans avoir passé un moment à Paris rien que tout les deux. Elle éclata de rire au téléphone lui expliquant qu'elle avait eu la même idée. Je vois qu'au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Dit-il tendrement se languissant déjà de son arrivée.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il leur arrivait. Il y avait encore quelques mois ils se détestaient et subitement ils avaient du mal à imaginer leurs vies l'un sans l'autre. Felicity réalisa qu'Oliver était certainement celui qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie et que sous ses airs de mal dominant il était adorable et fait pour elle.

Oliver de son côté avait encore du mal à croire que cette blonde qui avait chamboulé sa vie et son univers en un temps record était le femme qui lui faisait battre le cœur comme personne. Jamais il n'avait ressentit le quart de ce qu'il ressentait pour Felicity. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé et en même temps tout ce qu'il aimait et c'était assez étrange se dit-il.

Ils échangèrent encore un moment se racontant milles choses et ils finirent par raccrocher. Oliver se décida enfin à fermer les yeux pour se reposer pour ce soir. Il entamait une série de trois concerts et il savait qu'il serait fatigué arrivé au bout. Il s'endormit assez vite, ses pensées remplies de l'image de Felicity.

####

Abigail trainait depuis deux bonnes heures à aller et venir dans le hall de cet hôtel. Elle avait vu passer à plusieurs reprises Barry qui l'avait gentiment salué. Elle avait tenté de savoir si Oliver était présent et si elle avait moyen de le voir. Le jeune homme était resté silencieux sur la présence d'Oliver et lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus.

Depuis elle attendait patiemment qu'il revienne afin de le suivre pour savoir où était la chambre d'Oliver Queen. Slade lui avait encore mis la pression pour avoir un résultat ce soir, elle ne devait donc pas traîner pour mettre à exécution son plan. Elle prit place sur un fauteuil non loin des ascenseurs quand elle vit Barry revenir avec des provisions du Starbucks du coin. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage, c'était le rituel d'Oliver avant qu'il ne quitte son hôtel pour la salle de concert.

Elle se fit discrète et arriva à se glisser dans l'ascenseur avec lui, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Barry étant plongé dans son téléphone. Il n'avait pas levé le nez de son écran depuis qu'il attendait l'ascenseur. Elle retint sa respiration quand il descendit au troisième, elle sortit juste avant que les portes ne se referment et tenta de ne pas le perdre dans les immenses couloirs de l'étage.

Il s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et frappa à la porte. Au bout d'un court moment elle s'ouvrit sur Oliver. Abigail fut soulagée, elle venait de trouver sa chambre. Elle prit son téléphone et pianota un message, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et alla frapper à la porte. Elle entendit des voix et des pas se rapprocher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Barry choqué de la voir devant lui. Tu m'as suivi...t'es plutôt douée, je n'ai rien vu. Dit-il tout de même avec un léger sourire.

\- Ouais...je sais que j'aurais pas dû...mais je voudrais bien voir Oliver...s'il te plaît...Plaida-t-elle après de Barry le suppliant presque avec son regard de cocker. Barry rigola un peu à sa manière de faire et se dit qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps c'est lui qui était à sa place et que lui aussi aurait bien aimé avoir cette chance.

\- Attends...je vais aller voir s'il veut bien te voir. Finit-il par dire à la jeune femme qui lui sortit son plus beau sourire. Elle le regarda partir et se dit qu'elle touchait au but. Vas-y il est d'accord. Abigail se retint d'hurler sa joie et pénétra dans la chambre suivit de Barry. Elle trouva Oliver sur le canapé occupé à boire son café et à manger une pâtisserie. Quand il la vit arriver il se leva pour la saluer.

\- Salut Abby. Dit-il en s'approchant et en lui faisant la bise.

\- Merci de me laisser te voir. Repondit-elle en rougissant tout de même, Oliver était une vraie beauté et pour la première fois il l'intimidait. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe et prouverait sur les photos que rien n'était prévu.

\- De rien...tu es plutôt tenace...et j'avoue que c'est une qualité que j'aime bien chez les gens. Rigola-t-il en reprenant sa place. Barry se positionna à ses côtés et fit signe à Abigail de prendre le fauteuil leur faisant face.

\- Alors Abby...la tournée te plaît ? Demanda Oliver en relevant la tête vers elle. Tu as suivi celle des États-unis aussi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Lui aussi se méfiant un peu d'elle, même s'il trouvait l'inquiétude de Felicity un peu démesurée.

-ou…ouais c'est génial ! Répondit-elle d'un air faussement gêné. Non je n'ai pas pu faire celle-là….c'est pour ça que je me rattrape avec l'Europe…..j'adore tout ce que tu fais Oliver c'est génial. Elle visa Barry juste à côté et lui dit d'un air sincère. Tu as trop de chance de pouvoir l'accompagner partout….c'est juste génial.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec le même sourire, se disant que finalement cette fille n'était pas si bizarre que ça, et qu'elle était juste une fan qui le suivait.

\- Merci….et oui c'est super. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Oliver. Tu veux que je te prenne en photo avec Oliver ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement. Ça en fera une de plus.

\- Si ça te dérange pas, je veux bien. Abigail ne se fit pas prier et tendit son téléphone à Barry, elle bougea de son fauteuil et sans demander la permission elle se posa sur les genoux d'Oliver et encercla son cou en posant sa tête contre la sienne avec un énorme sourire.

Bine qu'Oliver fut surprit de son attitude assez franche il ne la repoussa pas pour autant. Il avait l'habitude que les fans se comporte assez familièrement avec lui, même s'il était certain que Felicity n'apprécierait pas vraiment cette familiarité. Lui rappelant qu'il devait garder une certaine distance tout de même.

\- Et voilà, c'est dans la boîte ! Dit Barry en tendant le téléphone à Abigail. Elle se releva et le saisit regardant le résultat. Parfait. Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle allait poster ça de suite, et ne doutait pas un instant qu'en peu de temps cette photo serait partagée des milliers de fois et ferait le tour de la planète en moins de quinze minutes.

\- Oh merci beaucoup de ton accueil Oliver….je vais y aller tu dois certainement avoir tout un rituel avant le concert et je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un stress supplémentaire si tu loupes une étape. Oliver hocha la tête en rigolant.

\- Effectivement j'ai tout un sérémonial. Il partit alors dans l'explication de ce qu'il aimait faire. Abigail l'écoutait attentivement, n'en perdant pas une miette. Cela pourrait lui servir pour la suite de son plan.

\- Je ne pensais que tu étais si superstitieux. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement. On pourrait faire un selfie si c'est pas trop abusé ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander. Oliver ne répondit pas et se plaça à ses côtés en prenant son téléphone en main, il cadra la photo et juste avant d'appuyer sur l'écran il tourna légèrement sa tête et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Voilà….je pense que celle là tu ne l'avais pas. Dit Oliver en lui rendant son téléphone avec un sourire, la jeune femme hocha la tête se disant que les choses étaient de plus en plus facile.

\- Non effectivement…merci. Barry regardait attentivement toute cette scène et même si Oliver n'avait rien fait de mal et n'avait pas pensé à plus qu'à faire plaisir à une fan, il n'était pas certain sur ce baiser était utile. Il avait peur que tout cela soit mal interprété.

\- Abby…je ne veux pas te chasser mais….Barry prit la situation en main et poussa gentiment la jeune femme vers la porte.

\- Oh…oui pardon…j'y vais. Elle salua Oliver une dernière fois et lui souhaita bonne chance pour ce soir.

\- Merci. Répondit Oliver en reprenant place dans le canapé pour finir son café et sa pâtisserie. Tu crois que j'ai mal agit ? Demanda-t-il sans détour à Barry une fois qu'il fut à nouveau à ses côtés. Ce dernier fit une grimace qui lui donna la réponse. Elle va être furieuse ? Barry hocha à nouveau la tête. Ok….Souffla-t-il.

####

\- Oliver….pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Felicity d'une voix plaintive mais agacé. Je t'avais mis en garde….

\- Je sais mais ce n'était pas….mal intentionné….je voulais juste lui faire plaisir et voilà que des rumeurs de liaison circule sur moi et Abigail Mickaels ! Répondit Oliver énervé. Depuis que la jeune femme avait quitté sa chambre la veille, Oliver était le plus populaire sur les réseaux sociaux.

Abigail s'était empressée de publier cette photo avec pour légende « merci Oliver pour ce doux moment…. » en soit rien de grave mais au vu de leur proximité sur les deux photos, cela pouvait porter à confusion. Suite à sa conversation avec Barry il s'était empressé de prévenir Felicity qui avait réussi à le calmer malgré sa colère évidente. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils allaient laisser les choses se faire et qu'ils aviseraient si des rumeurs commençaient. Et il n'avait pas fallut longtemps.

Bien évidement la toile c'était enflammée dès la parution des photos et toutes les informations circulaient, plus folles les unes que les autres.

\- Je sais Oliver. Felicity le ramena à la réalité. Écoute ça va se tasser et puis Barry était avec toi tout le temps qu'elle est restée dans la chambre donc il n'y a aucun souci à se faire….et puis sinon tu feras un démenti si cela prends des proportions énormes.

\- Ok…je suis désolé chérie…je ne….

\- Je sais Oliver...je sais….Le coupa-t-elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait été des plus réceptive quand il l'avait appelé la veille pour lui expliquer qu'il pensait avoir fait une bêtise, même si elle avait réussi à apaiser son angoisse. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais…

\- Merci. Fit-il d'une voix douce fermant les yeux à ses paroles. Tu arrives toujours fin de semaine ? Il avait hâte de la voir et il voulait à présent révéler leur histoire. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se cacher pour aimer Felicity. Il voulait pouvoir sortir et être affectueux avec elle et surtout il voulait faire comprendre aux autres femmes qu'il n'était plus un cœur à prendre. Ce constat le fit sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda surprise Felicity.

\- Rien mon ange…juste à un truc que je dois te dire quand tu seras là. Dit-il d'un ton mystérieux qui souleva plein de questions chez la jeune femme.

\- Oliver tu en as trop dit ou pas assez….mais j'attendrai…je sais que tu ne me diras rien de plus. Ils discutèrent encore un moment de ce « problème » et Felicity raccrocha légèrement inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle n'avait pas senti cette fille depuis le départ et son instinct lui disait que les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. Elle resta un moment à réfléchir et puis se décida, elle devait aller à Paris voir ce qu'il se passait là bas.

Elle organisa son départ en un temps record grâce à la compétence de sa secrétaire et elle embarqua dans un avion pour Paris trois heures à peine après son appel d'avec Oliver, si tout se passait bien elle prendrait le petit déjeuner avec lui le lendemain matin.

####

Abigail regardait les notifications défiler sur son écran, son nombres de followers avait encore augmenté et elle était plus que fière. Slade Wilson l'avait félicité pour son bon travail, mais lui avait rappelé que rien n'était encore joué. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à approcher Oliver elle devait aller plus loin et avoir la photo compromettante qui allait faire basculer l'opinion publique à nouveau.

Il savait qu'Oliver serait sensible à ce qu'il se dirait sur lui et qu'il retomberait dans ses travers. L'alcool et les filles faciles, les frasques suivraient sans aucun doute et lui laisserait un boulevard pour son poulain. Même cette petite blonde n'arriverait pas à le sortir de cette crevasse cette fois-ci.

Il n'avait pas été dupe et avait bien comprit que cette blonde intello et Oliver sortaient ensemble. Il suffisait simplement de le connaître un peu et de le voir agir avec elle. Peu de photos existaient, et quand elles existaient elles n'avaient rien de compromettantes seulement deux personnes travaillant ensemble et s'appréciant. Mais lui savait que c'était plus que ça.

Et il espérait qu'avec Abigail et ce qu'elle devait faire pour faire tomber Oliver, cette fille le quitterait et que cela accélérait sa descente aux enfers. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, qu'Oliver Queen perde son statut de star.

Abigail visa l'heure, elle devait aller à l'hôtel et mettre à exécution la dernière partie de son plan. Elle se prépara en vitesse, envoya un message à Slade pour le prévenir qu'elle se mettait en route et envoya un message à son complice afin qu'ils se retrouvent sur place.

Elle arriva en peu de temps et repéra Jack sur le trottoir, elle s'avança vers lui et lui expliqua brièvement comment elle comptait agir, enfin si tout s'enchaînait comme elle le voulait. Ils se mirent d'accord et entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle prit place comme tout les jours les employés la reconnaissant la laissant tranquille.

Elle attendit un moment avant de voir Barry, descendre et se diriger vers le Starbucks du coin. Elle avait peu de temps pour agir. Elle fit un signe de tête à Jack pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle montait et qu'il devait la suivre. Il se leva et se glissa à ses côtés dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés au 3ème étage elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Oliver et frappa d'un coup sûr. Elle jeta un œil vers Jack qui s'était caché un peu plus loin.

\- Oh…Abigail. Dit Oliver surprit de la trouver derrière la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

\- Je…je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce tintamarre autour des photos. Commença-t-elle essayant de paraître convaincante. Je ne pensais pas créer autant de problème….je ne pensais pas à mal et…

\- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Seulement c'est le cas. Et je ne sais pas quoi te dire…d'ailleurs tu ne devrais même pas être là…si quelqu'un te vois les choses vont être mal interprétées et….

\- Je sais. Sanglota-t-elle surprenant Oliver. Mais je devais te voir pour te le dire…je ne pensais pas que….Elle finit sa phrase contre son torse. Elle venait de se jeter sur lui et d'encercler sa taille. Oliver surprit recula d'un pas et essaya de ne pas l'encercler à son tour.

Jack ne perdit pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait un peu loin. Son appareil mitraillait sans discontinuer et il avait déjà de quoi créer un bon scandale.

Abigail sanglotait de plus en plus fort et se serrait de plus en plus contre le torse d'Oliver. Il était mal à l'aise, elle pouvait le sentir à sa raideur dans son dos et à ses mains dont il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Pardonne moi Oliver mais….Elle reprit les sanglots et sentit enfin un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se dit qu'elle avait gagné une partie de la bataille.

\- Aller viens. Dit-il contre ses cheveux l'entraînant vers sa chambre. Elle se laissa faire et espérait que Jack avait bien son entrée. Oliver regarda dans le couloir que personne ne le voyait faire sachant parfaitement ce que cela déclencherait. Assieds-toi là. Oliver lui montra le fauteuil et la jeune femme se posa dessus, tête baissée.

Elle continuait à sangloter toujours pour paraître convainquante, mais elle était vraiment mal de faire un coup pareil à Oliver. C'était un homme gentil qui faisait confiance facilement et elle était en train de le trahir. Elle n'était pas vraiment fière d'elle.

\- Aller….calme-toi….c'est pas grave….dans deux, trois jours tout sera oublié. Essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Je sais que tu étais juste heureuse de partager un moment privilégié….seulement, il y a des conséquences à tout, et je ne suis pas seul dans la vie…tu comprends ?

Abigail leva la tête surprise de son aveu, il se confiait à elle.

\- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Oliver hocha la tête avec un léger sourire gêné. Oh…c'est encore pire. Dit-elle en pleurant à nouveau, même si elle feignait la tristesse en apprenant cette nouvelle elle était vraiment peiné pour lui, mais elle devait aller au bout. Elle sentit Oliver lui saisir les mains et les serrer dans les siennes.

\- Non..tout va bien ! Disons que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une personne qui a autant confiance en moi. Dit-il d'une voix douce en pensant avec tendresse à Felicity. Abigail hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un mot, sa gorge étant trop serrée.

\- Je…je crois que je vais y aller. Dit-elle soudainement en se levant. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir….c'était pas une bonne idée. Elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée en sortant dans le couloir précipitamment.

Oliver ne comprit rien à son changement d'attitude et la suivit en vitesse. Il sortit à son tour dans le couloir criant son prénom et la rattrapa assez vite.

\- Attends Abby ! Je….ce n'est rien…les choses vont se tasser et les gens auront oublié dans pas longtemps.

\- Peut-être mais en attendant ce que j'ai fait…c'est horrible et…Elle fut coupé par les bras d'Oliver l'enlaçant. Surprise elle entoura à son tour sa taille, se disant qu'il était vraiment en train de lui faciliter les choses. Elle espérait que Jack n'en perdait pas une miette.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant qu'Oliver ne la repousse doucement et encercle son visage.

\- Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, je t'assure que ce n'est rien. Et arrête de pleurer. Dit-il en essuyant une larme qui coulait à nouveau sur ses joues. C'était le moment Abigail le savait, elle devait le faire maintenant elle n'aurait peut-être plus d'occasion par la suite.

Soudainement elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Oliver, ce dernier bien trop surprit par ce geste ne réagit pas de suite et la laissa faire. Il la repoussa une fois qu'il eut reprit ses esprits et qu'il réalise la portée de ce geste si quelqu'un les surprenait.

\- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Désolé ! Je…je sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! Dit Abigail précipitamment. Je..tu…tu étais si gentil…je suis désolée Oliver..je vais partir…c'est mieux. Oliver était sous le choc, il avait voulu être gentil et ne pas la sermonner trop fort et le voilà dans une situation encore pire qu'il a quinze minutes. Au moins ils avaient été seuls, ce qui le soulagea un peu. Mais il imaginait déjà la réaction de Felicity quand il lui expliquerait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Je crois que c'est mieux effectivement. Dit-il en se reculant. Pas la peine de te dire que je ne veux plus que tu voir autour de mon hôtel. Sa voix c'était faite un peu plus dure à ces derniers mots. Il n'y a pas que ma réputation qui est en jeu Abigail….des tas de gens dépendent de moi pour vivre….

\- Oui bien sûr. Répondit-elle sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne faisait pas semblant, elle était vraiment troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais surtout elle s'en voulait déjà. À partir de maintenant elle ne maîtrisait plus rien et elle savait que d'ici quelques heures les photos seraient sur tout les sites de potins. La vie amoureuse d'Oliver Queen intéressait tout le monde et encore plus s'il s'avérait qu'il était en couple avec une simple fan.

####

Felicity venait à peine de descendre de l'avion qu'elle reçu sur son téléphone des messages d'alerte par dizaines. Ce n'était pas bon signe se dit-elle en cherchant désespérément son téléphone au fond de son sac. Quand elle le trouva enfin, les bras lui tomba. Devant ses yeux se trouvait une photo d'Oliver en train d'embrasser Abigail Mickaels. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se dirigea presque en courant vers la file de taxi.

Elle cru qu'elle n'allait jamais arrivée à l'hôtel, le trajet semblant durer des années. Elle avait déjà eu Amélia eu téléphone pour avoir le plus de renseignements possibles sur qui avait publié ces photos et savoir exactement ce qui en découlait. Et comme elle s'y attendait les photos avaient été publiées sur le site le plus trash « People News ».

Elle téléphona à Barry qu'elle réveilla sans aucun doute au son de sa voix, lui ordonnant de venir tout de suite dans la chambre d'Oliver. Il ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle lui racontait mais obéit sans un mot, se disant qu'une chose grave venait d'arriver.

C'est le cœur affolé qu'elle frappa à la porte d'Oliver, seulement il ne battait pas uniquement pour le plaisir de le revoir, la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise était beaucoup plus délicate que les autres fois. Ce n'était plus une question d'image….cette fille n'était pas majeure….du moins pas encore réellement.

Elle avait l'âge de conduire, de voter, mais pas d'acheter de l'alcool. Felicity leva les yeux au ciel de penser à des choses de ce genre à ce moment précis. Mais elle savait que l'opinion publique ne tiendrait pas compte de ce détail, ce qu'elle retiendrait c'était qu'Oliver avait sauté sur une fille d'à peine 19 ans, qui était une fan folle de lui et qu'il avait profité de la situation. Encore une fois son image serait écornée et tout son travail réduit à néant.

\- Felicity ?! Demanda Oliver frottant ses yeux. Mais je croyais que tu ne devais venir qu'à Barcelone ? Malgré son réveil brutal les idées s'assemblèrent assez vite dans son esprit et il savait que si elle était là c'était qu'il y avait un problème.

Felicity ne répondit pas et s'engouffra dans la chambre sans un mot. Elle posa ses valises un peu plus loin, ouvrit les rideaux sur une ville à peine réveillée et se tourna vers Oliver qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait.

\- On a un problème ! Dit-elle simplement. Un énorme problème Oliver. Elle saisit son téléphone et lui montra la photo. Elle le vit surprit mais aussi déstabilisé.

\- Mon dieu….elle n'était pas seule. Dit-il tout bas. Il releva son visage vers Felicity. Tu avais raison depuis le début…c'est un coup monté….tu le sais que c'est un coup monté ? Demanda-t-il désespérément. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle le croyait et qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

À cet instant Felicity comprit qu'elle avait été un peu dure avec lui. Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, enfin pas vraiment, elle était en colère contre la personne qui était derrière tout ça. Et elle savait comment Oliver allait réagir.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais….je n'ai pas douté un seul instant. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et déposa un baiser sur son menton. Elle le sentit se détendre instantanément et la serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés sans rien dire quand un coup à la porte les fit sursauter. Ça doit être Barry…je vais ouvrir.

Oliver la regarda s'éloigner le cœur lourd. Elle le croyait c'était déjà une bonne chose, restait juste maintenant à régler ce problème et à essayer de limiter les dégâts. Seulement il se demandait qui avait bien pu lui tendre ce piège. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ennemis et pas vraiment d'amis non plus et il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on lui en voulait au point de faire une chose pareille.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce 3ème chapitre qui je l'espère vous a plu. Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Oliver va-t-il réussir à s'en sortir sans problème ? Réponse dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.**

 **A bientôt...**


	16. Une vie de rock star 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre. Melissa, Ally84, FantasyAndMystery, Clo, Angy et Olicity-love merci de votre retour.**

 **Merci également aux lecteurs anonymes, vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque fois et je ne connais pas meilleure motivation pour continuer à vous livrer des histoires.**

 **Voici donc la dernière partie de cette histoire, qui je le rappelle est basée sur une idée de FantasyAndMystery. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence de tout les jours.**

* * *

Slade regardait les différents sites de potins et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il suffisait de voir son immense sourire étalé sur son visage. Oliver Queen était dans la tourmente et il était content.

\- Et voilà ce qu'on récolte Oliver à vouloir défier Slade Wilson. Dit-il à son écran. Tu as fait du bon boulot Abigail. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui n'osait même pas jeter un œil de son côté.

Depuis que les photos étaient sorties elle se terrait chez elle, les journalistes campaient devant son immeuble et sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer. Tout le monde voulait la première photo de la nouvelle conquête d'Oliver Queen. Elle ne pouvait mettre un pied dehors sans avoir devant le nez des flashs où des micros voulant récolter ses premières paroles.

Mais le pire de tout était qu'elle regrettait amèrement ce qu'elle avait fait. Oliver ne méritait pas la façon dont il était traité. Il était loin d'être comme les journalistes le dépeignaient, un homme arrogant et imbu de sa personne qui pensait que tout lui était dû et qui traitait les gens comme des moins que rien.

Il avait toujours été d'une extrême gentillesse avec elle, même s'il était évident qu'il s'était énormément méfier d'elle. Seulement elle avait réussi à l'amadouer et il avait baissé sa garde. Elle avait été tentée de le contacter quand elle avait vu les photos, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle avait fait ça uniquement pour se faire un nom et surfer sur son malheur….elle qui pensait ne pas avoir beaucoup de conscience venait de s'en découvrir une et c'était violent.

Elle avait refusé toute les demandes d'interview qui lui avait été proposées, elle ne voulait rien rajouter à son mensonge. Slade avait été furieux sur le moment mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre que c'était de cette façon qu'il fallait agir. Laisser le temps aux gens et ensuite en remettre une couche quand Oliver se penserait sortit d'affaires.

Slade avait été d'accord et lui avait dit qu'elle était encore pire que lui, diabolique comme il le fallait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de parler à un journaliste, elle avait déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse. C'est Slade qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Oui…je réfléchissais c'est tout. Elle se leva prête à partir. Je vais y aller….tout est réglé non ?

\- Pas vraiment…Slade lui tendit un papier. Abigail y jeta un œil et fut surprise d'y trouver un adresse avec une heure de rendez-vous imagina-t-elle. C'est pour une interview demain…ça fait deux semaines maintenant, il est temps de donner le coup de grâce.

\- Non ! Dit-elle en criant presque, au vu du regard mauvais de Slade elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire un impair. Enfin je veux dire…tu es sur ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt….on…

\- Non ! C'est le parfait moment. La coupa Slade en se levant à son tour. Oliver vient de finir sa tournée et les choses commencent à se tasser pour lui….je veux qu'il soit encore plus bas. Cette blondinette a réussi à convaincre l'opinion qu'il avait été piégé….mais tu vas aller dire le contraire….raconter ce qu'il c'est passé et ce qu'il t'a confié...pour le reste tu inventes on s'en tape ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! Je ne t'ai pas payé un voyage en Europe pour ne pas obtenir le résultat promis.

Slade s'approcha d'elle l'air menaçant et Abigail n'en menait pas large, il était impressionnant par sa taille et par sa carrure. Elle savait qu'il pouvait rentrer dans des colères noires et elle ne voulait surtout pas en faire les frais.

\- Parfaitement clair. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur. J'y serai sans problème….je peux partir ? Osa-t-elle demander. Slade lui indiqua d'un coup de tête la porte, il la suivit du regard mais ajouta avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil.

\- Je serai présent Abigail…ne soit pas en retard. Elle hocha la tête sans se retourner et sortit en vitesse.

####

\- Bonne nouvelle ! S'écria Felicity en rentrant dans la cuisine après avoir été chercher le journal. Tu es relégué en 5eme page. Elle posa le journal sur le comptoir et saisit la tasse de café qu'Oliver lui tendait. Ne fais pas cette tête chéri…le plus dur est passé. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et encercla ses épaules d'un bras.

Oliver jeta un œil au petit article qui effectivement était en 5eme page. Il décrivait à nouveau « son histoire » avec Abigail et expliquait que depuis qu'il était rentré au pays, il n'y avait plus aucune information sur la suite. Il entoura à son tour la taille de Felicity qui sa cala contre sa hanche, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Ouais…Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. Mais je sais pas…y a un truc qui ne colle pas avec Abigail. Tu l'aurais vu ce fameux jour….elle était vraiment triste et semblait réellement désolé. Felicity leva son regard vers lui.

\- Je sais que ça fait toujours mal de se faire avoir…mais honnêtement Oliver tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu….elle t'a trompé, ce que tu as vu était des larmes de crocodile pour t'amadouer. Lui rappela Felicity. Il resta un moment silencieux à la fixer et un sourire apparu sur son visage.

\- Merci de m'avoir cru….je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais douté de moi. Dit-il d'une voix extrêmement douce. Elle sourit à son tour détaillant son visage.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais plus que ce que tu montrais aux autres. Même quand tu m'en a fait baver, ou que tu étais grossier. Rigola-t-elle doucement. Tes actes ne définissaient pas qui tu étais à l'époque, c'était juste un appel au secours.

Oliver était toujours ému quand elle lui parlait de cette façon, elle avait su le percer à jour dès le début et cela l'avait beaucoup déstabilisé. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait été si odieux avec elle au début. Et puis elle avait su le toucher et le remettre à sa place, sans compter les limites qu'elle avait posées, sans elle et sans John il serait déjà finit, oublié de tous….et seul.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-il pour seul réponse. Il la vit faire un mouvement de recul mais la tint serré contre lui. Je voulais te le dire depuis un moment mais avec toute cette histoire…..

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver. Dit-elle à son tour d'une voix d'une tendresse extrême. Ils eurent un sourire unique qui apparu sur leurs visages et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. Cette histoire est loin maintenant et Abigail Mickaels n'est plus sur la toile depuis un moment…et si ce que tu penses est vrai, elle doit amèrement regretter ce qu'elle a fait. Sa vie a pris un tournant qu'elle n'imaginait pas…et c'est bien fait pour elle. Finit par dire Felicity.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté chipie. Rigola Oliver. C'est mignon et très sexy. Dit-il ses lèvres se perdant dans son cou. Felicity rigolait et frissonnait déjà de ses baisers. Elle se tourna dans ses bras et lui dit d'un regard coquin.

\- Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu. Il éclata de rire et fonça à nouveau sur sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant d'être interrompu par le téléphone de Felicity. Oliver…je dois répondre. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers. C'est sûrement le bureau et…

\- Pas tout de suite. Plaida-t-il contre son cou. Malgré ses tentatives Felicity réussit à saisir son portable et décrocha.

\- Oui Amélia. Elle essayait d'adopter une voix quasi normale, ce qui était mission impossible au vu des baisers qu'Oliver déposait le long de sa nuque. C'est une blague ?! À son ton Oliver se figea. Quand ?...ok vous la rappelez et vous lui donnez rendez-vous dans une heure à mon bureau.

Elle raccrocha et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Oliver pour le fixer.

\- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment comment qualifier ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je ne sais pas….Abigail veut nous parler…dans une heure à mon bureau. Oliver fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Je pense que tu as raison, elle regrette et peut-être allons nous avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

####

Quand Abigail rentra dans le bureau de Felicity, elle trouva Oliver à la fenêtre le regard au loin. Il se tourna à son arrivée et ne fut pas froid comme elle l'avait cru, il lui fit un léger sourire sans s'approcher d'elle. C'est Felicity qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir et essaya de la mettre à l'aise le plus possible.

\- Alors Abigail de quoi voulez-vous parler ? Demanda la blonde sans tourner autour du pot. Elle ne su sur le moment comment s'expliquer et se décida à être directe.

\- Je dois faire une interview demain...et je ne veux pas. Dit-elle à Felicity tout en jetant un œil à Oliver. Je dois raconter ce qu'il c'est passé et ce que tu m'as confié quand…quand on était seuls. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en regardant Oliver cette fois-ci.

\- On a jamais été seuls et il ne c'est rien passé Abigail alors je ne sais pas ce que tu vas raconter. Dit simplement Oliver d'une voix clame et plate.

\- Qui a organisé ça ? Demanda Felicity. Qui est derrière tout ça Abigail ? Elle la vit hésiter à répondre, peser le pour et le contre. Je peux vous aider à vous sortir de cette histoire vous savez..mais vous devez nous dire qui a mis en place ce piège.

\- Slade….Slade Wilson. Finit par dire Abigail d'une petite voix. Il a payé tout mes frais et c'est lui qui a eu l'idée du piège, moi j'ai juste mis en place et…je suis tellement désolée. Finit-elle par dire. Je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient si loin mais maintenant il veut me faire mentir et dire qu'on entretenait une liaison torride où je ne sais quoi ! Je veux retrouver ma vie et réparer les tords que j'ai fait. Dit-elle d'une voix rapide et tremblante.

\- Wilson ?! C'est Slade qui est derrière tout ça ? Il en est encore à vouloir me faire du tord…mais pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a vaguement expliqué que tu faisais de l'ombre à son nouveau protégé et que tu ne méritais pas toutes les attentions du public…ce genres de choses. Abigail se mit à parler de tout ce que Slade lui avait parlé et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'il vouait une haine farouche à Oliver.

\- Tres bien...vous avez des preuves ? Demanda Felicity dont un plan était déjà en train de mûrir dans sa tête. Abigail hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- J'ai tout gardé et j'ai enregistré certaines conversations….je voulais me protéger. Expliqua-t-elle quand elle vit le regard des deux sur elle.

\- Dans ce cas nous allons le prendre de vitesse et faire une interview tout de suite. Expliqua Felicity qui était déjà debout à chercher son téléphone.

\- Quoi ?! Vous êtes sûre que….

\- Pour vous libérez de lui et retrouver votre vie Abigail vous n'avez pas le choix, je serai là et Oliver sera à vos côtés. Vous expliquerez chacun votre version et on passera à l'écran toutes les preuves. Tu es d'accord Oliver ? Demanda Felicity au jeune homme qui était étrangement calme.

\- Je te fais confiance…..je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tout le monde sache que je ne suis plus le même. Il regarda tour à tour Felicity et Abigail. Tu peux lui faire confiance…tu retrouveras ta vie d'avant….elle a fait des miracles avec moi. Dit-il en pouffant un peu.

\- Ok. Répondit enfin Abigail. Je vous fait confiance. Felicity hocha la tête et se mit au travail afin de réaliser cette interview le plus vite possible. Heureusement dans son réseau elle avait des journaliste qui lui devait des services et elle n'eut aucun mal à en trouver un qui voulait bien faire cet entretien.

####

Felicity était anxieuse, elle était derrière la caméra à écouter ce que racontait Abigail, et plus elle en disait plus elle était surprise. Elle jeta un œil du côté d'Oliver et constatait que lui aussi était effaré de la haine de Slade contre lui.

Elle avait tout raconté, la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté, l'argent qu'elle avait gagné, la notoriété qu'elle avait connu au début, son plan, comment les choses s'étaient mises en place et surtout elle avait avoué qu'Oliver n'avait aucunement profité d'elle, qu'il l'avait repoussé et lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle.

\- Donc tout était un plan dans le but de faire tomber Oliver Queen et de nuire à sa réputation ? Demanda le journaliste. Abigail hocha la tête avant de répondre un « Oui » franc. Et qui était le commanditaire ? Elle regarda un instant Felicity avant de répondre d'une voix claire face caméra.

\- Slade Wilson….c'est lui m'a embauché pour ce travail….et il voulait également que je fasse une interview afin de raconter tout ce qu'il c'était passé dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle sentit Oliver se tendre à sa réponse mais ne le regarda pas, ses yeux fixés sur le journaliste.

\- Et que c'est-il passé ? La question était simple et sans détour, tout comme la réponse qu'elle donna.

\- Absolument rien….Oliver a été prévenant, me faisant rentrer parce que je pleurais de ce que j'avais fait la veille. Si au départ c'était une ruse pour le faire flancher, j'ai réalisé par la suite que c'était mal….mais j'ai quand même continué dans mon rôle….c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé et il m'a repoussé gentiment….il n'a rien fait. La seule à blâmer c'est moi.

\- Vous êtes consciente que c'est une accusation très grave ? Abigail hocha la tête. Vous avez des preuves ?

\- Bien sûr….j'ai tout garder. Tout est là. Elle sortit de dessous son fauteuil un dossier ou elle étala plusieurs documents des billets d'avion, des mails, des sms…J'ai même enregistré certaines de nos conversations. Ajouta-t-elle. Elle nota le regard surprit du journaliste. Je voulais me protéger.

Le journaliste saisit le dossier et examina certaines feuilles. Il jeta un œil surprit à Abigail et posa son regard sur Oliver.

\- Et vous Oliver votre version ? Felicity se tendit un peu mais elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait comme cette fois à Chicago où il avait fait des merveilles. Il soupira et se lança. Il expliqua que son équipe avait remarqué Abigail depuis le début, que quelqu'un surveillait les réseaux sociaux et qu'au fil du temps ils avaient plus ou moins arrêté de se méfier d'elle.

Il avait ensuite raconté Paris et sa rencontre avec Abigail en présence de Barry et ce qu'il c'était passé le lendemain avec ce baiser.

\- Tout c'est déroulé comme Abigail vient de vous le décrire...j'ai été surpris du baiser mais je l'ai repoussé….je ne suis plus seul et je ne voulais pas que la personne qui partage ma vie pense que je la trompais avec une fan….

\- Oh..c'est donc une révélation….Oliver Queen n'est plus célibataire ? Demanda le journaliste surpris de cette révélation.

\- Effectivement…je ne suis plus célibataire. Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire évitant de regarder Felicity. Et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

La conversation dévia ensuite sur d'autres sujets et se termina assez vite, tout avait été dit et diffusé en direct sur les réseaux sociaux. Restait juste à Felicity à donner son aval pour la version presse et télévision et tout serait réglé. Slade Wilson serait furieux mais il avait le retour du bâton, et Felicity n'était pas certaine qu'il sorte indemne de cette histoire. Plus personne ne voudrait lui faire confiance pour lui confier sa carrière.

* * *

Les notes de musique envahissaient la pièce, les paroles douces et les mots d'amour pénétraient son esprit et son cœur. Felicity écoutait la chanson qu'Oliver avait composé retraçant leur histoire. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'il était doué pour utiliser les mots.

\- Oliver….c'est magnifique. Dit-elle en retrouvant ses esprits à la fin de la chanson. Tout est là…le bon comme le moins bon….

\- Tu aimes...vraiment ? Demanda-t-il peu sur de lui. C'est la première chanson qu'on va sortir de ce nouvel album. Il vint se poser à côté d'elle et la fixa. Et j'ai trouvé un titre….reborn…..

\- C'est un joli titre…..et c'est plus qu'approprié pour celui-ci. Elle le fixa à son tour et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tu as tellement travaillé dur et quand on voit le résultat cet album va être un succès planétaire…je n'en doute pas un instant.

\- J'espère…mais si ce n'est pas le cas c'est rien. Felicity le regarda surprise, il était loin le temps où le Oliver qu'elle avait rencontré avait besoin de reconnaissance et ne pensait qu'au succès et à ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Je ne suis plus cette star arrogante….Une certaine blonde m'a remit les idées en place….

Felicity éclata de rire à sa remarque. Cela faisait presque deux ans maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Oliver et pratiquement autant de temps qu'elle partageait sa vie. Depuis cette interview avec Abigail les choses allaient pour le mieux pour eux.

Slade avait été furieux et avait démenti pendant des jours ne pas être derrière toute cette affaire, mais il avait fini par reconnaître après avoir été mis au pied du mur par l'opinion publique qu'il était le responsable du scandale Oliver Queen.

Abigail avait été soulagé et avait pu reprendre une vie a peu près normale, à la différence que maintenant c'était elle l'assistante d'Oliver. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur et avait tenté de lui mettre un pied à l'étrier et de la sortir de la mauvaise passe dans laquelle elle était. Et il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde, elle était parfaite dans son rôle et travaillait même un peu mieux que Barry.

Ce dernier avait été promu responsable des fans. C'est Felicity qui avait eu cette idée une fois cette histoire avec Abigail terminé. Elle avait eu l'idée de donner l'occasion à différentes personnes de pouvoir rencontrer leur idole, elle se disait que cela pourrait éviter de nouveaux scandales. Tout était encadré et sous surveillance.

Elle lui avait également demandé d'être celui qui s'occuperait des différents comptes d'Oliver sur les réseaux sociaux, c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait avant de le connaître autant mettre son talent au service du premier intéressé. Et encore une fois elle avait visé juste. Barry faisait des merveilles et Oliver était l'artiste le plus suivi de la planète.

Il n'était jamais avare de faire des directs et d'échanger avec ses fans, c'est ce qui le rendait populaire et sympathique aux yeux des fans. Il semblait être comme tout le monde et accessible, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Son histoire d'amour avec Felicity avait été révélé peu de temps après l'affaire Slade Wilson et avait été plutôt bien accueilli. Ils avaient été harcelés au début mais un reportage sur leur vie et leur rencontre avait mis fin à toutes envies de les suivre. Ils avaient pour le moins une vie ordinaire et cela ne passionnait pas les foules.

\- Peut-être. Souffla Felicity en se posant sur ses genoux, le ramenant à la réalité. Mais cet album va être un carton…et la tournée qui va suivre va être un succès…j'en suis certaine.

Oliver posa une main sur sa taille et plongea sa tête dans son cou, se laissant bercer par ces paroles. Elle avait toujours été là depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour le soutenir, même quand il ne le méritait pas et il savait que sans elle, il n'en serait pas là.

\- Je te préviens tout de suite….je veux un hôtel une ville sur deux. Dit-il en pouffant légèrement. Elle pouffa à son tour et saisit son menton pour le fixer amoureusement.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dit-elle taquine avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais je pense pouvoir convaincre ta chargée d'image que tu mérites au moins un hôtel par semaine.

####

Oliver était en coulisse, il entendait la foule hurler son prénom. Son entrée en scène était imminente, il se concentrait le plus possible. Ce soir était sa première date de sa tournée américaine. Il jeta un œil un peu plus loin, son regard tomba sur celui de Felicity qui lui fit un énorme sourire afin de l'encourager, Barry était à ses côtés et filmait tout le backstage pour pouvoir alimenter les réseaux sociaux juste après et Abby était prête à lui apporter n'importe quoi s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Ces trois personnes présentes pour lui, il ne les avait pas choisit, on lui avait imposé. Et sa vie en avait été transformée depuis, chacun à leur façon et à leur degré, ils avaient changé sa vie et il se demandait encore comment il avait pu vivre toute ces années sans eux.

On lui donna le signal pour son entrée, c'était le moment. Son moment, celui pour lequel il était fait et pour lequel il vivait. Il avança d'un pas et trouva la scène, quand la salle le vit apparaître des cris et des hurlements éclatèrent. C'était ça qui le faisait vibrer et qui le faisait avancer, l'amour de son public.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette fin qui je l'espère vous a plu.**

 **Merci à FantasyAndMystery pour son idée originale que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, même si elle m'a donnée du fil à retordre par moment.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel os...**


	17. À la une

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont déposé une review sur le dernier OS. Je suis contente que cette idée vous ait plu. Merci à Mélissa, Clo, Nina, Olicity-love, FantasyAndMystery et Angy pour leurs commentaires et à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 ** _Nina_ : j'ai bien noté ton idée. Merci.**

 **Voici un nouvel OS en deux parties, avec une Felicity un peu différente et le retour d'Arrow. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma bêta en or, Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse fort, merci pour tout.**

* * *

Moira remontait le couloir la menant au bureau d'Oliver. Depuis qu'il était rentré elle sentait son fils différent, qui ne le serait pas après avoir passé cinq ans sur une île déserte à survivre. Il avait eu du mal à reprendre une vie normale, alors elle lui avait proposé de prendre peu à peu part au sein de QC histoire qu'il connaisse un peu son fonctionnement, et qu'il puisse ainsi au fur et à mesure du temp reprendre les rênes.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas fan de l'idée et qu'il avait accepté uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, elle n'en doutait pas un instant. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, ce qui comptait c'était qu'il avait à nouveau un but dans la vie et que cela occupait ses journées. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Starling et avant qu'il ne vienne au bureau, il avait eu une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître des journées complètes sans explication.

Elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'air et d'être seul, mais quand elle l'avait vu rentrer à plusieurs reprises avec des coupures ou des bleus, elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Que pouvait-il faire de son temps pour revenir dans un état pareil ? Alors elle lui avait plus ou moins imposé cette option.

Elle revint à la réalité quand elle vit le bureau d'Oliver au loin. Elle s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qui la suivait. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et se décida à lui expliquer comment son fils allait l'accueillir.

« Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite….mon fils va être contre l'idée. Il refuse tout net de parler aux journalistes depuis son retour, mais je pense qu'il est temps à présent. » Moira détailla cette jeune femme, pas du tout au goût de son fils, ce qui était une bonne chose se dit-elle. Au moins il ne tenterait pas de la mettre dans son lit et se concentrerait sur l'essentiel. Ce pourquoi elle était là.

« Je me doute Madame Queen…j'ai l'habitude. Généralement notre profession n'est pas appréciée….des gens comme votre fils. » Moira visa la jeune femme qui avait l'air d'avoir un caractère bien affirmé. Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin.

En entrant dans le bureau d'Oliver elle nota le désordre qui y régnait. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait travailler dans ce bazar. Ça avait toujours été un mystère pour elle.

« Oliver ? » L'appela-t-elle d'une voix tendre. Il leva la tête sur sa mère et fronça les sourcils à voir qu'elle n'était pas seule. « Je te présente Felicity Smoak, elle est journaliste au Starling City News et vient faire un article sur toi. »

Oliver arrêta net toute activité et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il posa son stylo et observa la nouvelle venue avant de poser un regard froid sur sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça maman, tu le sais. » Felicity fut choquée de son ton froid et impersonnel. Elle tourna les yeux vers Moira Queen qui ne semblait pas choquée outre mesure. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son dossier.

« Oliver…. » Moira s'avança lentement vers le bureau et se pencha un peu en avant afin que lui seul puisse entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire. « Je ne te demande pas ton avis….je t'impose cet article. » Elle vit son fils relever la tête d'un coup. « Ne t'avise pas de me dire non….les gens ont besoin de savoir que tu vas bien et ce qu'il c'est passé durant les cinq dernières années de ta vie et comment ton retour à la vie se passe. QC a besoin de ça…alors tu vas t'y plier sans broncher. » Elle lui fit un léger sourire en se redressant et se tourna à nouveau vers Felicity. « Miss Smoak….il est tout à vous. »

Moira prit le chemin de la porte en jetant un dernier regard à son fils et en soufflant un « bonne chance » à Felicity. Cette dernière acquiesça avec un léger sourire et s'avança prudemment dans le bureau. Oliver avait à nouveau le nez plongé dans ses dossiers et ne faisait pas attention à elle.

Elle ne se démonta pas et prit place sur le fauteuil face à lui. Elle croisa ses jambes, posa son bloc-notes sur ses genoux et s'adossa confortablement en attendant qu'il daigne s'intéresser à elle. Elle avait tout son temps et était d'une nature têtue, elle n'avait pas l'intention de capituler si vite.

Elle mit ce temps à profit afin d'observer Oliver Queen, le rescapé, le miraculé de Starling City. Elle avait entendu toute sorte de choses à son sujet, des bonnes comme des moins bonnes, mais la seule chose qu'elle devait reconnaître c'était qu'il d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il dégageait une force impressionnante et avait un charisme fou, il ne la regardait même pas mais elle sentait déjà l'effet qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Elle soupira bruyamment, ce qui relever la tête d'Oliver. Il trouva ses yeux et à cet instant Felicity comprit ce que tout le monde lui avait dit sur lui. Son regard était froid et insolent, c'était un homme qui avait souffert et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient vides et n'espéraient plus rien.

« Si je vous dérange….je ne vous retiens pas. » Dit-il d'un ton aussi froid que l'éclat de ses yeux. Felicity retint un mouvement de recul à sa réflexion, se disant que cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

« Monsieur Queen….j'ai bien compris que vous n'étiez pas d'accord pour cet entretien et je peux comprendre. » Commença Felicity d'une voix sûre d'elle. « Seulement je dois faire cet article et votre mère veut cet article….et d'après ce que j'ai compris elle ne vous laisse pas le choix….alors laissez-moi faire mon boulot et plus vite on commencera plus vite vous serez débarrasser de moi. »

Oliver avait écouté tout ce petit discours formaté et bien étudié. Il s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, ses doigts tapotant le plateau de son bureau. Elle était rusée et plutôt maline, nota-t-il en retenant un petit sourire. Et il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort, mais que pouvait-il lui raconter ? Il avait vécu des horreurs durant cinq ans, avait dû faire des choses plus que discutables pour survivre….elle ne comprendrait pas, personne ne comprendrait.

Et puis il ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité, cela revenait à décliner sa double identité et à le mettre en danger. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa mission était bien plus importante que cet article pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Seulement il savait qu'il devrait se plier à ses exigences. Il soupira décidé à lui donner tout de même quelque chose.

« Ok….j'ai une réunion dans dix minutes et ensuite j'ai une heure pour déjeuner avant d'enchaîner sur une visite de notre usine en banlieue…ça vous dit de m'accompagner ? Vous pourrez ainsi voir une journée type et entre deux me poser vos questions. »

« Oh…ok. » Répondit Felicity surprise qu'il capitule si vite et surtout si facilement. « Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner quelque part ? » Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux méfiante tout de même de ce soudain changement d'attitude. Oliver haussa un sourcil amusé de sa question.

« Non..quelle idée ! Miss Smoak… » Il se pencha vers son bureau et posa ses bras en croisant ses mains, la fixant. « Mon temps est précieux et je ne peux pas me permettre de rester des heures dans ce bureau à vous raconter ma vie….on fera ça entre deux….si cela ne vous convient pas vous savez où est la porte. » Dit-il fier de lui avec un léger sourire en coin.

Felicity comprit l'attaque et l'ironie dans sa répartie. Et même s'il l'exaspérait un peu…beaucoup même, elle devait reconnaître que cela l'amusait. Son article n'en serait que plus intéressant, ses confessions auraient une certaine valeur aux yeux du public.

« Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. » Éclaircit-elle tout de suite. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, chacun analysant l'autre. Soudain Oliver cassa leur échange et se leva.

« Très bien dans ce cas, suivez-moi. Je suis déjà en retard. » Dit-il en consultant sa montre. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réagisse et sortit de son bureau sans l'attendre. Felicity le suivit en vitesse et courra comme elle pouvait avec ses talons hauts. Oliver le remarqua et lui glissa en lui tenant la porte de la salle de la réunion.

« Les talons hauts ne sont pas recommandés pour me suivre….même si ceux là sont plutôt jolis. » Dit-il en jetant un œil à ses escarpins rouge vif. Ses yeux remontèrent sur ses jambes et suivirent le haut de son torse pour s'encrer dans ceux de la blonde. « Je vous conseille des baskets pour cette après-midi. »

Felicity le fixa à son tour en colère, il se moquait ouvertement d'elle et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais elle rongeait son frein, il avait accepté de faire cet interview, elle ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait déjà.

« J'en prends note Mr Queen. » Répondit-elle avec son plus faux sourire en entrant dans la salle. Oliver la regarda entrer et ne fut pas dupe de son sourire, mais il l'aimait bien. Agaçante, mais plutôt jolie à regarder et avec du caractère. Il entra à son tour en soupirant, le voilà partit pour deux bonnes heures de réunions assommantes.

####

Felicity avait observé toute cette réunion avec attention et elle avait remarqué que tout le monde craignait Oliver Queen, il n'avait pas volé sa réputation d'homme froid et intransigeant. Quand une idée ne lui plaisait pas ou qu'un collaborateur n'était pas assez vif, tout était balayé d'un geste de la main comme une vulgaire chaussette. Même si cela la choquait, elle devait admettre que c'était aussi fascinant.

Suite à cette réunion ils déjeunèrent d'un plateau repas livré par le restaurant du coin et Felicity entra un peu plus dans le vif du sujet et commença ses questions.

« Donc vous avez survécu pendant cinq ans seul sur une île déserte…. » Commença-t-elle en le voyant se fermer à peine avait-elle parlé de l'île. « Comment se passe ce retour à la civilisation ? » Oliver la fixa durement et se dit qu'il ne pourrait échapper plus longtemps à ce genre de questions. Il plaqua donc un faux sourire et tenta de répondre le justement possible.

« Disons que les choses sont compliquées et que le monde a quand même changé en cinq ans. » Dit-il essayant d'être convaincant. Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté en le fixant, il ne lui disait pas la vérité, elle le sentait.

« Mais encore Monsieur Queen….par exemple comment appréhendez-vous votre rôle au sien de l'entreprise familiale ? Si je ne m'abuse ce n'était pas votre préoccupation quand vous étiez plus jeune ? » Osa-t-elle demander.

« Ce gamin sans cervelle n'existe plus Miss Smoak….cinq ans à devoir se battre pour survivre vous mets du plomb dans la cervelle. » Répondit-il d'un ton détaché mais sec. « Et il vrai que j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour en reprendre les rênes...mais tout vient avec le temps parait-il. » Répondit-il agacé de cet entretien, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée et pour l'instant il n'en démordait pas.

« Oui je me doute. » Felicity savait qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible, mais elle devait le faire. Elle avait la chance d'avoir obtenu l'exclusivité de cette rencontre, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher parce qu'elle avait un cœur. « Et votre vie amoureuse…avez-vous renoué avec Laurel Lance ? Vous avez été vu à plusieurs reprises ensembles. » Elle tenta une nouvelle approche se disant qu'il serait plus enclin à lui parler peut-être de ce côté de sa vie.

Oliver la fixa un instant sans lui répondre et comprit son stratagème, passer sur un autre sujet pour revenir sur ce qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il l'aimait vraiment bien se dit-il une nouvelle fois, elle était intelligente et futée. Il consulta sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était temps pour eux de partir visiter cette usine en banlieue.

« Il est l'heure de partir, nous reprendrons cette discussion essentielle après la visite. » Il ne laissa pas le choix à Felicity que de suivre le mouvement en se levant et en prenant déjà le chemin de l'ascenseur. Elle le suivit une nouvelle fois en courant tout en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Oliver la vit arriver du coin de l'œil et baissa les yeux sur ses escarpins. « Toujours pas de baskets ? »

Il retint un éclat de rire et la vit fulminer et retenir il n'en doutait pas, une répartie bien cinglante. Mais sa réaction à ce moment là le surprit. Il la vit se tenir à lui et enlever ses chaussures qu'elle garda en main.

####

Felicity se maudit pour avoir voulut défier Oliver Queen sur son terrain. Elle massait ses pieds qui la faisaient souffrir, marcher en collant dans une usine de métaux n'avait été pas l'idée du siècle. Seulement c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait eu de rabaisser le claquet d'Oliver Queen.

Elle se mit à penser à ce qu'il lui avait confié un peu plus tôt, c'était un homme qui avait souffert sans aucun doute mais il y avait autre chose en lui, elle le sentait. Une sorte d'aura mystérieuse qui donnait envie d'en connaître plus sur lui et sur sa façon de vivre. Elle saisit son ordinateur pas très loin et consulta les recherches qu'elle avait scrupuleusement répertoriées et classées.

Tout était là, la vie d'Oliver Queen était sous ses yeux, tout ce qu'il avait fait avant le naufrage du Gambit, ses années loin de Starling, le peu qu'elle savait de lui et surtout tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler sur le justicier à la capuche. Elle avait cette conviction qu'Oliver Queen et ce justicier était une seule et même personne.

Il était apparu en même temps que le retour du fils prodigue et elle avait noté la carrure et la posture d'Oliver, il avait pratiqué des sports de combats cela se voyait. Elle l'avait observé durant la réunion et la visite de l'usine, il avait les yeux partout et était sur le qui-vive à chaque instant. Elle espérait que cette interview lui donnerait encore plus d'indication sur qui était vraiment Oliver Queen.

Le lendemain quand elle arriva à l'approche du bureau d'Oliver il régnait une drôle d'ambiance et elle le vit faire les cent pas devant un homme qu'elle reconnu comme son garde du corps et son chauffeur. Ils parlaient d'une manière assez agité et d'une voix basse, comme si leur conversation devait rester secrète.

Elle tenta de ne pas faire de bruit mais Oliver dû entendre ses pas car son regard se porta sur elle à l'instant où elle était en vue.

« Désolé Miss Smoak mais aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de vous….un gros soucis…sur un site extérieur et toute mon attention doit être focalisée sur ça. »

« Oh…mais je peux très bien vous suivre sans être un poids vous savez….et puis j'ai suivi vos conseils je porte des baskets aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle en montrant ses pieds pour appuyer ses dires. Elle vit le regard d'Oliver glisser de son visage à ses pieds et pour la première fois elle le vit sourire sincèrement.

« Je suis désolé…mais pas aujourd'hui. » Dit-il en s'approchant. « Pourtant ces baskets ont l'air plus que confortables. » Il nota la couleur fuschia qui ne le surprit pas vraiment. « Pour me faire pardonner je vous accorde le droit de me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez demain…. »

Felicity fut surprise de ce deal et surtout de son air charmant, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu comme ça. Et même si elle était flattée, son instinct se réveilla et elle se dit que cela ne collait pas avec l'homme qu'elle avait vu la veille. Il avait été entouré une bonne partie de la journée de jeunes femmes, elle-même avait gravité autour de lui toute la journée et pas une seule fois il n'avait joué de son charme. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle était bien décidé à trouver ce que c'était.

« Ok très bien….je vous laisse, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez eu raison de m'accorder toutes sortes de questions Monsieur Queen. » Dit-elle à son tour charmeuse pour sonder sa réaction, qui ne fit pas attendre.

« Et si on dînait ensemble demain soir ? » Proposa-t-il. À cet instant Felicity comprit qu'il voulait clairement se débarrasser d'elle et ne pas l'avoir dans ses jambes de toute la journée, et pour ça il utilisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, charmer.

« Ok. » Elle le fixa encore un instant avant de faire un signe de tête à son garde du corps et elle prit le chemin de la sortie. Oliver la regarda partir soulagé qu'elle ait accepté sans sourciller.

« Tu viens de faire la grande connerie possible Oliver. » Ce dernier se tourna vers John Diggle qui le suivait partout comme son ombre, en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il avait fait une erreur. « Cette fille est loin d'être une blonde comme toutes les autres….elle sait quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais elle a capitulé trop facilement. »

Oliver ne répondit rien et son regard alla de John à l'endroit où était Felicity, se pourrait-il qu'elle sache qui il était en réalité ? Pourtant il était prudent et faisait très attention à bien séparer ses deux vies.

« On verra bien…un problème à la fois. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. « D'abord on coince ce type et ensuite je m'occupe de Miss Smoak. »

####

Felicity avait garé sa voiture pas très loin de la sortie du garage de QC, elle attendait patiemment qu'Oliver sorte. Elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas passer sa journée derrière son bureau et elle voulait le suivre. Elle voulait confirmer sa pensée et être certaine d'avoir en face d'elle le justicier. Son espoir ne fut pas déçu quand elle vit la voiture d'Oliver sortir, elle démarra alors la sienne et se mis en route.

Ils roulèrent un moment en ville avant de s'enfoncer dans les Glades. À cet instant Felicity serra un peu plus son volant, elle n'aimait pas ce quartier. Elle vit la voiture se stopper devant une maison et la rentrer dans le garage, sans perdre de temps Oliver et son garde du corps montèrent dans une autre voiture stationnée un peu plus loin. Elle continua à les suivre et les vit se diriger vers l'ancienne usine de la famille Queen qu'Oliver avait tentée de transformer en boite de nuit avant que son ami Tommy Merlyn ne meurt. Sa voiture s'arrêta à l'arrière du bâtiment, elle s'arrêta à son tour un peu plus loin et observa les deux hommes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce qu'elle imaginait une porte et en deux secondes ils furent rentrés. Elle fut tentée de les suivre mais ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, elle préféra voir s'ils allaient ressortir. Ce qui ne tarda pas, l'homme qui accompagnait Oliver sortit seul et reprit la voiture, cependant elle nota son changement de tenue. Elle attendit encore un moment mais Oliver n'était pas sorti à son tour.

Son esprit travaillait à cent à l'heure, s'imaginant des centaines de choses. À quoi servait cet endroit ? Pourquoi changer de voiture pour venir jusqu'ici ? Définitivement sa théorie selon laquelle Oliver Queen était le justicier à la capuche tenait debout. Elle rassembla son courage et sortit de sa voiture après s'être assurée que personne ne rôdait autour du bâtiment.

Elle s'approcha de la porte qu'elle avait imaginée et effectivement il y avait une entrée. Elle appuya sur la poignée mais bien évidement la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle vit juste à côté un petit clavier numérique et un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Elle sortit de son sac son ordinateur, connecta un câble à ce boîtier et en deux secondes trouva la combinaison.

Elle actionna la poignée de la porte et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Elle fit attention de claquer doucement la porte afin de ne prévenir personne de son arrivée. Elle observa l'endroit où elle était mais ne vit pas grand-chose, elle sortit alors son téléphone et utilisa la torche, un escalier descendant l'accueillait…et rien d'autre. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et commença à descendre les marches.

Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans ce bâtiment, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait trouver mais une chose était certaine, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa théorie. Elle était presque arrivée en bas quand elle aperçut une faible lumière au loin. Elle ralentit alors sa descente pour être certaine qu'elle était seule, aucun bruit n'arrivant à ses oreilles et elle reprit sa progression.

Ce qu'elle vit en arrivant en bas la saisit sur place. Malgré la faible lumière elle vit face à elle un immense bureau avec plusieurs écrans d'ordinateurs où défilaient des images et des textes. Elle s'avança un peu plus et vit sur la droite tout un arsenal d'armes en tout genre, de flèches et d'arc et sur la droite du matériel medical. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute, elle était dans l'antre du justicier.

Sur le coup elle fut heureuse de sa découverte et surtout d'avoir réussi à recouper toutes les informations qu'elle avait collectées, mais sa bonne humeur s'envola à la minute où elle entendit des pas descendre les escaliers. Elle pensa un instant se cacher mais où et surtout combien de temps. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle entendit du bruit sur la table en métal derrière elle et un soupir.

« La première question qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Commença Oliver légèrement en colère. « Mais celle qui m'intéresse vraiment est comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » Il se posta devant elle capuche baissée, ses yeux étrangement maquillés. Elle ne se démonta pas sous son air menaçant et releva la tête en le fixant durement.

« Je vous ai suivi. » Répondit-elle croisant les bras son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

« Vous m'avez…c'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi !? » Il fit un pas en arrière sous le choc, il venait de se faire démasquer comme un bleu. Elle l'avait suivi ! Il avait fait une erreur de débutant.

« Je savais que votre excuse de tout à l'heure n'en n'était pas une. » Commença-t-elle un peu plus calme. « Et cela fait des mois que je collecte des infos sur…. » Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le définir, le justicier, Oliver ? « Sur….vous. » Dit-elle en faisant un geste avec ses mains montrant son costume. « J'avais un léger doute…qui vient de se confirmer. » Dit-elle fièrement.

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en la toisant de sa hauteur. « Révéler à la ville qui se cache derrière ce masque ? Me dénoncer et m'envoyer en prison alors que je nettoie la ville de toute sa vermine ?! Qu'allez-vous faire Felicity ?! »

« Rien de tout ça ! » Répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, malgré ce que vous semblez penser ! » Elle fit à son tour un pas en arrière, Oliver la toisait toujours et elle pouvait sentir sa colère et sa tension à travers le cuir de son costume, et elle devait admettre que cela la troublait énormément.

Oliver eut un mouvement de recul ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

« Je veux une interview de vous…le justicier. » Cru-t-elle bon de préciser. « Une exclusivité et je ne dis rien à personne. »

Oliver la fixa incrédule de ce qu'elle voulait. C'était une blague !? Elle ne se rendait pas compte que cela la mettrait en danger. Il était hors de question qu'il accepte aussi bien pour elle que pour lui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette première partie qui je l'espère vous a plu.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires...alors à vos claviers. La suite est prête et n'attends que vous...**

 **A bientôt...**


	18. À la une 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis contente que cette première partie d'OS vous ai plu. Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site pour leurs reviews. FantasyAndMystery, Angy, Olicity-love, Clo et Ally84 merci beaucoup.**

 **Voici donc la seconde partie, Oliver va-t-il se laisser convaincre de faire cette interview...réponse juste en-dessous. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma complice, Shinobu24 je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver la fixa un long moment avant de répondre. Il tentait de maîtriser sa colère afin de ne pas l'effrayer mais il devait admettre que c'était difficile. Il contrôla sa respiration et ouvrit la bouche afin de lui expliquer calmement son refus.

« C'est hors de question. » Il secoua la tête pour appuyer sa réponse. « C'est vous mettre en danger….les gens se poseront trop de questions sur le comment on s'est rencontrés, ou a été faite cette interview…c'est trop dangereux ! » Felicity s'attendait à ce genre de réponse et ne fut pas surprise et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque, ce genre d'article allait faire avancer sa carrière.

« Je sais Oliver. » Elle l'appela par son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et même si cela le troublait il savait aussi qu'elle utilisait son charme pour le faire changer d'avis, comme lui un peu plus tôt. « Mais imaginez un peu ce que les gens pensent de vous….leur expliquer pourquoi vous faites ça pourrait vous attirer la sympathie du public et mettre la police dans une situation délicate….vous auriez une espèce de légitimité. »

« Non ! Pas la peine d'insister. » Oliver tourna les talons et alla ranger son arc et son carquois.

Felicity le suivit du regard et devait admettre qu'il forçait l'admiration. Il avait connu l'enfer sans aucun doute durant ces cinq dernières années et en revenant auprès des siens, il mettait encore sa vie et sa liberté en danger pour nettoyer une ville de sa gangrène.

« Vous allez me dénoncer. » Demanda-t-il avant de filer en salle de bains se changer. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir sa réaction.

« Non… » Dit-elle d'une voix basse. « Même si ce que vous faites est discutable….la ville à besoin de vous. » Elle s'approcha de lui. « Laissez-moi montrer aux autres que votre mission est utile…s'il vous plaît. » Plaida-t-elle. Oliver était toujours de dos, elle ne pouvait pas voir tout son visage mais elle voyait qu'elle avait touché la corde sensible.

« Je…je vais réfléchir. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité. Elle se retint de sauter de joie, ce n'était pas un « oui » mais elle avait fait un pas dans la bonne direction, il y a encore deux minutes c'était un « non » catégorique.

« Ok….merci. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire qu'Oliver ne voyait pas, mais qu'il devinait aisément au son de sa voix. Il hocha la tête et partit se changer.

Pendant ce temps Felicity déambulait dans ce sous-sol pour le moins glauque et observa un peu ce qui composait son équipement électronique, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'il n'avait pas bon goût en matière d'ordinateurs. Elle tira le fauteuil au centre, s'assit et commença à pianoter pour voir le système d'exploitation, elle grimaça.

« Non mais dites-moi je que rêve. » Dit-elle pour elle-même. « Comment il fait pour arriver à arrêter autant de gens avec….ça ! Ça casse un peu le mythe du personnage. »

« Je vous remercie. » Dit Oliver en se postant à ses côtés. Elle sursauta légèrement ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver et tenta de garder les idées claires à sentir l'odeur de son gel douche et de son parfum.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Elle continua à pianoter un moment avant de lever son regard vers lui. « Votre système date des années 80 et pas forcément la meilleure partie. » Dit-elle en grimaçant ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Oliver. « J'ai lancé des mises à jour...ça devrait améliorer les performances de tout votre réseau. »

« Vous vous y connaissez en informatique ? » Demanda Oliver surprit d'avoir vu ses doigts survoler le clavier à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et le regarda.

« Je suis sorti major de ma promo au MIT alors…je dirais que oui. » Elle le vit surpris de sa répartie.

« Et vous êtes journaliste ? » Il prit le fauteuil pas très loin et prit place à ses côtés attendant sa réponse. Cette fille le fascinait depuis la première seconde, malgré l'air froid avec lequel il l'avait accueilli. Elle rigola un peu les gens étant souvent surpris de son choix de carrière.

« Oui et je sais que ça surprends mais avec le journalisme j'ai une adrénaline que je n'aurais jamais derrière un écran. » Expliqua-t-elle en le fixant. « Faire des mises à jour et créer des programmes c'est génial mais c'est juste un passe temps…..j'adore fouiner et mettre mon nez partout et écrire…. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

« C'est comme ça que vous êtes rentrée ici ? En faisant un tout de passe-passe avec un clavier ? » Elle hocha la tête timidement. « Ok….je crois qu'il va falloir que je revois mon système de sécurité. » Dit-il à son tour en rigolant. « Vous pourriez faire quelque chose ? »

« Vous voulez que je refasse votre système complètement ? » Demanda-t-elle incrédule pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris. Elle le vit hocher la tête sérieusement. « Ok….et j'y gagne quoi dans l'histoire ? » Elle vit son regard s'allumer.

« Je vous accorde une interview exclusive….enfin le justicier….vous avez raison les gens doivent comprendre pourquoi je fais ça. » Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Felicity ne brise leur échange. « Vous avez carte blanche et un budget illimité….je vous fais confiance. »

« Vraiment ? On ne se connaît pas pourtant….je pourrais très bien être une taupe de la police et vous menez en bateau. » Dit-elle en plaisantant à moitié. Oliver s'enfonça dans son siège un moment avant de répondre.

« C'est vrai…mais toutes ces années m'ont appris à cerner les gens assez rapidement….vous n'êtes pas ce genre de personne. » Dit-il en se penchant vers elle, cherchant son regard. « Même si c'est dur à croire je vous fais confiance Felicity. »

« Oh… » Sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise et elle chercha quelque chose à dire. « Merci. » Elle ferma les yeux pour sa réponse stupide, Oliver rigola doucement et reprit son sérieux

« Mais vous n'aurez cette interview que lorsque votre travail sera accomplit. » Dit-il avec un énorme sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Évidemment. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et le regarda. Il avait cet air paisible sur le visage qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Il était toujours tendu habituellement et elle se surprit à penser qu'il était encore plus beau à cet instant. Cette pensée la fit réagir et elle se redressa comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. « Dans ce cas je me mets au travail tout de suite. »

####

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que Felicity partageait son temps entre le journal et Oliver. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à lui de cette façon, elle travaillait pour lui, elle n'était pas là pour lui. Elle avait pratiquement fini de mettre à jour tout le système, il lui restait juste à vérifier que tout était en place et sa mission serait accomplie, ce qui la peinait un peu elle devait l'avouer.

Elle ne verrait plus Oliver si souvent, voir plus du tout. Elle avait appris à le connaître avec le temps qu'ils passaient enfermés tout les deux dans ce sous-sol. Elle avait découvert un homme blessé et méfiant qui avait énormément souffert mais aussi un homme sensible, charmant, attentionné aux autres et combatif.

Elle l'avait vu durant les derniers jours sortir la nuit et arrêter plusieurs délinquants et elle devait admettre qu'avec lui dans les rues elle se sentait plus en sécurité. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait faire cette interview, montrer aux gens la valeur qu'il représentait. Il n'était pas là uniquement pour tuer ou arrêter des criminels, il était là pour rendre la ville plus sûre pour tout le monde.

Il était vrai que ses méthodes étaient discutables et que parfois il allait un peu loin , mais quand on avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu tout s'expliquait. Oliver ne lui avait pas vraiment raconté sa vie durant ces cinq dernières années mais elle en savait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était plus le même qu'avant et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais.

« Et voilà le dîner ! » Dit-il en descendant les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Il posa les sacs du Big Belly Burger sur la table médicale et posa son arc à sa place. Felicity se retourna à son arrivée et sentit l'odeur des sacs titiller ses narines, elle mourrait de faim.

Elle l'observa à la dérobée et croisa ses bras quand elle vit qu'il ne s'était pas changé.

« Tu as vraiment été cherché à manger dans cette tenue ? » Demanda-t-elle en la désignant d'un doigt. Il rigola en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Vraiment….mais je suis passé au drive. » Crut-il bon d'ajouter en éclatant de rire. Felicity le suivit dans son rire en s'approchant de la table.

« Ça tombe bien je meurt de faim. » Dit-elle en sortant ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs.

Oliver la regardait, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, il adorait passer du temps avec elle. Elle remplissait sa vie d'une gaité qu'il n'avait jamais connu et il devait admettre que cela lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression que sa quête avait de nouveau un sens et que ce qu'il faisait comptait au moins pour quelqu'un.

« Aller Oliver file te changer qu'on mange. » C'est Felicity qui le sortit de ses pensées, il hocha la tête et fila en vitesse passer des vêtements plus confortables. Quand il revint elle avait tout installé et dévorait déjà ses frites. Il s'avança prit place face à elle et mordit lui aussi à pleine dents dans son burger.

« Alors tu me les poses tes questions. » Dit-il d'un coup en la fixant, Felicity releva la tête d'un coup sec vers lui surprise. « Il me semble que ton travail arrive au bout et je t'ai promis une interview…et je suis prêt à me confier. » Expliqua-t-il le cœur battant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Oh….ok… » Elle se leva saisit son téléphone et enclencha l'application dictaphone. « C'est partit…alors raconte-moi pourquoi cette capuche ? » Felicity le regarda et vit ses yeux se voiler de tristesse, elle comprit à cet instant que la suite serait compliquée. Que toute cette quête de justice avait une douloureuse histoire derrière.

Oliver se lança alors dans l'explication du costume, de la capuche, de ce que cela représentait pour lui. Il passa ensuite en revu le pourquoi de sa quête et de son action pour la ville et lui confia la vraie raison.

« Ce que je vais te dire à présent est confidentiel….tu ne pourras pas le publier, mais je veux que toi tu comprennes vraiment pourquoi je fais ça. » À cet instant il plongea réellement ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Felicity, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir à sentir son regard perçant sur elle. « Ma…famille a commis beaucoup de délits….elle a amassé beaucoup d'argent grâce à des manœuvres pas forcément….honnêtes. »

Felicity avança alors sa main vers son téléphone qu'elle avait posé au centre de la table, elle voulait couper le dictaphone. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre l'appareil Oliver lui saisit la main pour la stopper. Ses yeux se fixèrent un instant sur leurs mains jointes, c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait et elle sentit une douce chaleur grimper le long de son bras.

« Non…laisse tourner…je te l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en toi. » Dit-il d'une voix basse en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. « Je sais que tu ne publieras pas ça. » Elle acquiesça timidement et l'écouta à nouveau, essayant d'ignorer les milliers de frissons qui parcouraient son corps à sentir le pouce d'Oliver doucement caresser sa paume de main.

« Mon père m'a donné un carnet avant de mourir ou était noté toutes les personnes qui un jour ou l'autre avaient été en affaire avec lui et qui lui avaient permis de gagner des millions…il voulait que je rectifie tout ça et que je débarrasse la ville de tout ceux qui s'enrichissent sur le dos des pauvres gens. » Il finit à bout de souffle, c'était la première fois qu'il confiait cette histoire, même John n'en savait pas autant sur lui alors qu'il le côtoyait depuis un bon moment.

Felicity fut touchée de cette marque de confiance et réalisa la portée de ces paroles, c'était plus que de la confiance c'était une sorte d'aveu et elle avait l'impressions que cela l'avait libéré d'un poids énorme. Elle serra à son tour sa main pour lui montrer son soutien et vit un léger sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

« C'est tout à ton honneur d'accomplir les dernières volontés de ton père Oliver…et je suis certaine que de là où il est, il est plus que fier de toi. » Dit-elle croyant vraiment à ses paroles. Il pouffa légèrement n'étant pas certain de ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment rendu son père fier de lui. Avant le Gambit il passait son temps à le défier, à courir les filles, à boire et à faire les gros titres des journaux à scandales. « Si…je suis certaine…et un jour tu le réaliseras aussi. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Merci. » Répondit-il au bout d'un moment, ils se fixèrent sans rien dire de plus et c'est Felicity qui brisa l'instant se sentant gênée de son regard pénétrant et qu'elle ne savait pas interpréter.

« Je…...je crois que j'ai assez de matière pour mon article. » Dit-elle en lâchant sa main. « Je vais le rédiger et je t'envoie une copie. » Dit-elle en toussotant un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Oh..ok. » Répondit Oliver visiblement déçu. Le silence s'installa et pour la première fois il était pesant. « Donc…tu as fini ? » Il se leva et s'approcha de la console flambant neuve que Felicity avait passé son temps à brancher et à configurer. Elle le suivit et se posta à côté de lui en croisant les bras.

« Oui…encore une ou deux chose, je briefe John et tu auras une nouvelle centrale informatique toute neuve. » Répondit-elle nerveusement à l'idée de ne plus avoir de prétexte pour passer ses soirées ici.

« Ouais… » Souffla-t-il comme réponse, il se dit à cet instant que ses soirées seraient bien moins intéressantes.

####

Felicity mettait la dernière touche à son article sur le justicier, et elle devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt satisfaite d'elle. Elle n'avait pas dressé un portaient peu flatteur ou admiratif, seulement son ressentit et les faits. Elle pensa à sa dernière soirée avec Oliver, après lui avoir expliqué toutes les subtilités de son nouveau matériel, il avait insisté pour la raccompagner. Le trajet c'était passé en silence chacun se donnant des coups d'oeil furtifs quand l'autre ne regardait pas.

Il l'avait accompagnée jusque sa porte, pour être certain, avait-il dit et ils s'étaient quittés sur un air de trop peu. Mais depuis elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, pourtant elle mourait d'envie de prendre son téléphone et de le voir, mais elle ne faisait rien ne sachant pas comment Oliver réagirait. Elle s'était alors mise à espérer que son installation soit défaillante et qu'il l'appelle au secours.

Elle secoua la tête histoire de ne plus penser à Oliver et relut une dernière fois son article avant de lui envoyer. Elle espérait qu'il serait content de sa vision des choses et surtout qu'elle aurait de ses nouvelles.

Oliver avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur sa réunion. Sa mère l'avait rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'arrive à chasser Felicity de ses pensées. Il se leva la réunion à peine finie et s'enferma dans son bureau, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et perdit son regard au loin. Son attention fut attirée par un son de son ordinateur lui indiquant un mail. Quand il vit l'expéditeur un sourire franc apparu sur son visage. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

 **Oliver bonjour,**

 **Comme promis voici l'article….j'espère qu'il te plaira.**

 **N'hésite pas à me dire si tu veux que je change quelque chose….pas d'inquiétude la pièce jointe est cryptée et toi seul peut la lire et elle s'autodétruira dès que tu l'auras lu….**

 **Non...je plaisante mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça….mais elle est vraiment cryptée….**

 **A bientôt...Felicity**

Oliver éclata de rire à son mail, cela lui ressemblait tout à fait. Il cliqua sur le document et se lança dans la lecture de son article. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil une fois qu'il eut finit et se demanda comment une parfaite inconnue avait réussi à le cerner si vite et si bien.

Cet article reflétait tout à fait son alter-égo et n'était ni à charge ni à décharge. Il exposait juste les faits et n'était pas forcément tendre avec ses actions passées, mais elle avait réussi à expliquer sa quête sans livrer l'histoire de son père. Soudain il eut envie de la voir, il avait besoin de la voir. Il se freinait depuis des jours mais à lire ce qu'elle pensait de lui il savait qu'elle était celle qu'il attendait même s'il ne pensait pas possible de concilier sa vie de justicier et d'Oliver Queen, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer sans au moins avoir essayer.

####

Felicity roulait à tout allure dans Starling, elle savait à cet instant qu'elle risquait de se faire arrêter par la police mais Oliver l'avait appelé pour un souci sur le programme et elle ne pouvait pas traîner. Elle fit crisser les pneus de sa voiture en se garant sur le parking de l'usine désaffectée et composa frénétiquement le code d'accès à l'escalier.

Elle descendit en vitesse en faisant claquer ses talons sur le metal des marches. Elle était à la limite de les dévaler mais ses talons l'en empêchait.

« Oliver ?! » Elle l'appela plusieurs fois. Mais n'obtint aucune réponse, elle se dirigea vers la console et posa ses affaires en vitesse, elle prit place et regarda ce qu'il pouvait se passer. « Mais….qu'est-ce que…tout va bien et…. »

« Il n'y a aucun souci. » Oliver arriva dans son dos et elle se retourna d'un coup sec en sursautant à sa voix. « Désolé…je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Il vit son regard glisser de ses yeux à ce qu'il avait préparé. « Je te dois un dîner. » Dit-il en lui souriant franchement.

« Mais…on a dîner ensemble des dizaines de fois. » Répondit-elle étonnée de voir cette table dressée pour deux et pour le moins romantique. Elle porta à nouveau ses yeux sur lui.

« Pas un vrai dîner…avec des couverts et du vin. » Précisa-t-il en lui tendant une main afin de la guider vers sa chaise. Il l'installa et prit place à ses côtés en lui tendant une coupe de champagne. Ils tintèrent leurs verres et burent en silence une première gorgée.

« Merci…mais tu n'étais pas obligé…enfin je veux dire..ce…. »

« J'en avais envie Felicity. » La coupa-t-il très vite avant qu'elle ne se perde dans des explications ou des excuses incompréhensibles.

« Oh…mais tu n'étais pas obligé de ruser pour me faire venir. » Dit-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Il baissa la tête gêné de ce qu'il allait lui avouer.

« J'avais peur que tu dises non. » Il releva la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux bleus remplit de surprise. Elle sourit timidement.

« Aucun chance. » Sa voix était basse et s'il n'avait pas tendu l'oreille il n'aurait certainement rien comprit. « Alors tu as eu le temps de lire l'article ? » Il hocha la tête en posant son verre et posa sa tête sur sa main en tournant son visage vers elle.

« Oui…et il est absolument parfait…merci beaucoup d'avoir réussi à cerner qui était ce type à la capuche. » Dit-il encore une fois touché de ce qu'il avait lu. Il la vit rougir légèrement au compliment et baisser la tête.

« Personne ne sait que j'ai fait un article sur toi….si tu ne veux pas que je le publie je ne le ferai pas. » Elle le fixa lui montrant qu'elle était sérieuse. « Cela n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que je puisse être en danger ou autre chose…c'est juste que si tu ne veux pas….je ne le ferai pas. »

« Non….il est parfait….tu dois le publier, ça va être un coup de génie pour toi. » Oliver était touché de sa proposition et surtout heureux de voir que lui non plus ne s'était pas trompé sur elle. Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle le ferait. « Ok…. »

Le dîner se passa dans une bonne ambiance et Felicity avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. À l'évidence Oliver aimait sa compagnie mais n'était pas vraiment clair dans ses intentions et elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'était pas en train de s'imaginer des choses.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il quand il la vit perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta légèrement et posa sur lui un regard qu'il ne savait pas déchiffrer.

« Je ne sais pas pour être honnête…. » Elle vit son haussement de sourcils et se décida à lui dire ce qui la tracassait. « Oliver je…j'ai du mal à comprendre ce dîner….j'ai apprécié….beaucoup….vraiment beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas ce que je fais là….tu pouvais à peine supporter ma présence il y a encore quelques semaines et puis je découvre qui tu es vraiment…ensuite je refais ton système informatique et maintenant après un silence de plusieurs jours j'ai droit à un diner….et je ne sais pas interpréter tout ce que ça veut dire pour toi….moi je sais…ce que j'en pense mais toi…tu as été…. »

Oliver coupa ce monologue en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps. Elle était tellement adorable à se débattre dans ses explications qu'il n'avait pas voulu la faire attendre plus longtemps. Et s'il était honnête avec lui il en avait eu envie à la seconde où elle avait posé le pied ici ce soir et certainement bien avant même.

Délicatement il se détacha et encercla son visage de ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

« J'avais très envie de te revoir depuis le soir ou je t'ai laissé devant ta porte. » Souffla-t-il contre son visage. « J'ai lutté pour ne pas débarquer au journal ou même pour te passer un coup de fil….mais quand j'ai lu ton article… » Il balaya son visage de ses yeux, la regardant vraiment et ayant encore du mal à croire à sa chance de l'avoir rencontré. « Tu sais qui je suis vraiment Felicity…c'est toi. » Dit-il d'une petite voix limite timide. Il frotta son nez contre celui de Felicity et déposa de tendres baisers sur ses joues avant de reprendre sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser.

Felicity avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'Oliver venait de lui dire. Elle avait vaguement comprit qu'il tenait à elle et qu'elle l'avait cerner, qu'elle était….qu'avait-il dit déjà ? « C'est toi ». Tout à coup elle réalisa ce que cela impliquait et cassa le baiser. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse afin de le repousser tendrement mais enlaça son cou ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'elle le repoussait complètement.

« Est-ce….est-ce que tu veux dire…..ce que tu veux dire ? » Il rigola à sa phrase si…elle.

« Oui…je veux dire ce que je veux dire. » Répéta-t-il avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Je veux te connaître encore plus et te voir tout les jours….je veux sortir avec toi au grand jour et te présenter à ma mère et à ma sœur….je veux te voir sourire et rire, et te voir te mettre en colère quand j'aurais fait quelque chose qui ne t'auras pas plu..je veux tout ça Felicity. »

Elle le regardait et un sourire fendait son visage au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Elle aussi voulait tout ça…avec lui. Il était le premier qui lui faisait battre le cœur de cette façon, si folle et si intense. Jamais elle n'avait connu de tels sentiments, si forts et si puissants pour quelqu'un et elle ne connaissait pas toutes les facettes d'Oliver Queen. Elle savait que c'était un homme blessé et cabossé par la vie et qu'il ne se laissait pas approcher facilement, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui.

« Moi aussi j'ai du lutter contre l'envie de te revoir. » Avoua-t-elle à son tour. « Et pour être honnête j'espérais que mon installation tombe en panne afin que tu m'appelles au secours. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement l'entraînant avec elle. « Et j'ai été plutôt contente de recevoir ton coup de fil ce soir….je suis très heureuse que tu m'aies appelé. »

Oliver sentit son cœur se gonfler à chacune des paroles de cette jolie blonde qui avait dévasté sa vie si peu ordinaire. Il n'avait jamais pensé trouver cette tranquillité d'esprit qu'il ressentait quand elle était à ses côtés. Sa relation avec Laurel avait toujours fonctionné à coup de cris et d'ultimatums mais jamais elle ne lui avait inspiré autant de joie.

« Très bien…maintenant que les choses sont plus claires dans ton esprit…je peux t'embrasser ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement. Felicity sourit en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle ne voulait que ça, sentir ses lèvres dévorer les siennes. Elle acquiesça et Oliver se pencha un peu plus pour à nouveau l'embrasser.

Ce baiser assez timide et tendre se transforma vite en baiser passionné, leurs langues se cherchant pour batailler afin de le dominer. Oliver saisit Felicity par la taille et d'un geste sûr la posa sur ses jambes, elle encercla alors son cou aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et se perdit totalement dans les caresses et les baisers qu'Oliver lui donnait. Elle gémit sans s'en rendre compte ce qui provoqua un éclair de fierté chez lui. Doucement et à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent en posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Et si tu me raccompagnait ? » Demanda Felicity au bout d'un moment. Elle vit le regard surprit d'Oliver à sa demande. « Juste pour être certain. » Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant légèrement au souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois. Il rigola à sa réflexion et se mit debout en la déposant délicatement au sol. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment avant qu'Oliver ne saisisse sa main et ne l'entraîne vers sa voiture.

« Te voilà rentrée. » Dit-il en lui désignant sa porte d'un coup d'œil. Elle s'avança et la déverrouilla, elle posa son sac à l'entrée et se retourna vers lui.

« Et si tu jetais un œil à l'intérieur…juste pour être sûr que je suis en sécurité. » Oliver haussa un sourcil et s'approcha d'elle collant son corps au sien.

« Felicity…. » Souffla-t-il contre son cou en déposant un baiser à sa base. « Si tu veux que je reste…..tu n'as qu'à le dire. » Il avait parsemé son cou de baisers humides et laissé traîné sa langue le long de son oreille. Il la sentit se retenir à ses épaules et soupirer sous l'effet de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle savait qu'aucune parole cohérente ne sortirait de sa bouche. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle voulait plus. Elle se fichait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle devrait faire, que c'était Oliver Queen et qu'il était réputé pour ses conquêtes mais elle connaissait le vrai Oliver et ce soir c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle saisit alors le col de sa veste et s'y agrippa, elle l'entraîna vers son appartement et le plaqua contre sa porte d'entrée à peine fut-elle fermée. Ils se regardèrent intensément et un sourire illumina leurs visages.

« Je veux que tu reste, Oliver. » Dit-elle la voix tremblante. Il leva une de ses mains et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Ok…mais juste pour être certain que tu es en sécurité. » Elle éclata de rire et fonça sur sa bouche. Ce baiser était tout aussi passionné que le précédent et en peu de temps il la porta et suivit ses indications pour trouver sa chambre.

####

Moira lisait l'article que Felicity avait fait sur Oliver et elle était plutôt satisfaite de son travail. Tout était là sa vie avant le naufrage, son exil de cinq ans, son retour difficile et sa réadaptation à la vie de Monsieur tout le monde. Cependant elle sentit à travers ces mots une drôle de sensation, comme si cette jeune femme connaissait son fils, mais le vrai lui, pas celui qu'il laissait paraître.

Elle le relut une seconde fois et ne s'était pas trompée, cette Felicity Smoak avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué. Elle avait réussi à franchir la carapace qu'Oliver s'était construite depuis des années et particulièrement depuis son retour. Un sourire atteint ses lèvres, elle était heureuse pour son fils, après ce qu'il avait traversé, il méritait d'être heureux et si cette femme était celle qui le faisait se sentir à nouveau lui, c'était le principal.

Elle saisit son téléphone et tenta de joindre son fils, elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Elle regarda l'heure étonnée qu'il ne réponde pas, à cette heure-ci généralement il était déjà au bureau.

Oliver fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il bougea légèrement et tendit la main pour le saisir dans la poche de son pantalon qui gisait au pied du lit. Il visa le correspondant et envoya directement sa mère sur messagerie. Il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer son retard au bureau quand il vit l'heure qu'il était.

Il tourna sa tête vers la forme à ses côtés et vit simplement une chevelure blonde dépasser de la couette. Il se recoucha et rampa jusqu'à saisir sa taille et la serrer contre lui. Felicity gémit à le sentir la tenir et marmonna un bonjour.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Dit-il dans son oreille en y déposant un baiser. « Bien dormit ? » Elle hocha la tête incapable de répondre sentant déjà ses mains partir à la redécouverte de son corps. « Moi aussi. » Glissa-t-il contre son cou qu'il dévorait déjà.

Felicity se retourna pour le regarder enfin, elle chercha ses yeux bleus et une fois qu'il la regarda elle caressa ses joues avec une extrême douceur. Ils ne dirent rien de plus, tout était dit dans ce regard, ils savaient. Ils savaient que ce qu'ils avaient vécus la nuit dernière n'était que le début de leur histoire.

####

Felicity descendait les escaliers en vitesse, elle venait de voir au journal du soir que le justicier avait arrêté une bande cambrioleurs qui sévissait depuis un petit moment en ville, mais que tout ne c'était pas fait sans accroc. Depuis qu'elle avait publié son article sur le justicier à la capuche, l'opinion publique avait tendance à toujours être de son côté. Il fallait avouer qu'Oliver avait changé ses méthodes et qu'il faisait de plus en plus attention à ne blesser personne. Les gens avaient enfin comprit sa démarche et le soutenait la plupart du temps.

Son rédacteur en chef avait été surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait apporté son article. Il l'avait bombardé de question, la première étant de savoir si elle savait qui se cachait sous la capuche. Elle n'avait bien évidemment rien révélé et malgré les multiples tentatives d'intimidation dont elle avait été victime au cours des deux dernières années, elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Son patron avait compris qu'elle ne dirait rien et depuis elle était l'intermédiaire entre Oliver et les habitants de Starling.

« Dieu soit loué tu es la ! » Dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras. « Ils ont dit que tu étais blessé et que…. »

« Je vais bien chérie…tout va bien. » La rassura Oliver tout de suite. « C'est juste une égratignure…rien de grave. » Felicity préféra tout de même vérifier par elle-même et inspecta minutieusement son torse. « Je vais bien…je t'assure. » Dit-il en rigolant presque.

« Peut-être. » Répondit-elle d'une voix ou Oliver sentit la colère pointer mais surtout une grande angoisse. « Mais je préfère vérifier….tu dois être plus prudent….il faut que tu sois plus prudent. » Dit-elle d'une voix qui faiblit au fil de ses paroles. Oliver lui releva le visage, inquiet de son état. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles que cela se produisait, mais cette fois-ci elle semblait vraiment paniquée.

« Bébé….qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour inquiet. Felicity se figea et des larmes envahir ses yeux, elle se jeta alors dans ses bras. Il la serra ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il la rassura à nouveau en lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes. « Parle moi…. »

« J'ai eu peur Oliver. » Commença-t-elle en se reculant un peu afin de croiser son regard. « S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je….on est plus tout seuls maintenant. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible en le fixant.

Oliver se figea à sa phrase, ayant du mal à en saisir la portée. Ses mains étaient sur sa taille et il sentit celles de Felicity entrelacer leurs doigts et les ramener sur son ventre. Ses yeux suivaient ses mains se déplacer et quand elle les posa sur son ventre, il comprit.

« Tu…t'es enceinte ? » Quand il posa la question il réalisa que sa seule peur était qu'elle lui réponde non. Elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre mais hocha la tête avec un petit oui. « Je….c'est….merveilleux. » Réussit-il à dire enfin les larmes aux yeux. Il se releva un peu et la décolla du sol. « Un bébé…on va avoir un bébé. » Felicity se laissait faire et regardait Oliver exploser littéralement de joie.

« Tu es content ? » Demanda-t-elle quand même. Il la reposa au sol doucement en la gardant contre lui.

« C'est plus que ça chérie….tu m'as redonné vie et tu m'as montré qu'il y avait un autre chemin que celui sur lequel j'étais engagé…..ce bébé….c'est une promesse de bonheur que même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'ai jamais osé rêver…..alors oui je suis content. » Il la vit se détendre instantanément. « Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? »

« Non…cette après midi…..j'attendais ton retour pour te le dire…mais j'ai appris pour la fusillade et j'ai…je me suis précipité ici…. »

« Je te promets que je serais encore plus prudent à l'avenir…..je ne veux pas risquer de perdre tout ce bonheur. » Dit-il en posant simultanément son front contre le sien et sa main sur son ventre. Felicity posa à son tour sa main sur la sienne.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement réalisant ce bonheur qu'ils allaient avoir, ce bébé venait compléter leur histoire déjà remplie de jolies choses et complètement inattendue. Quand Oliver était rentré en ville il n'imaginait qu'une vie de justice et de solitude et Felicity ne s'était jamais attendue à tomber follement amoureuse d'Oliver Queen.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement rassurée qu'il prenne bien cette nouvelle. Il lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Je t'aime. » Répondit-il à son tour. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. »

Il remercia sa mère de lui avoir imposé cette interview, sans ça il n'aurait jamais rencontré Felicity et serait encore seul. Il était persuadé que de là où était son père il était enfin fier de lui.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette seconde partie vous aura plu. Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel OS avec une Felicity encore différente...**

 **A bientôt .**


	19. Retrouvailles inattendues

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le dernier OS que j'ai sous le coude. Vous avez de la chance, il est très long, mais je ne pouvais pas le couper.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre et en particulier à Angy, Olicity-love, Ally84, FantasyAndMystery et les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site.**

 **Merci à ma complice, je t'embrasse Shinobu24.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver visait sa montre depuis un quart d'heure et même en la regardant toutes les deux secondes, il était en retard. Il tapa nerveusement sur son volant et retint toute une série de juron. William allait encore lui en vouloir. Il soupira bruyamment et roula un peu plus vite quand la route fut dégagée de l'accident qui avait bloqué la circulation un bon moment. Il arriva finalement en peu de temps et gara sa voiture sur le parking réservé aux parents d'élèves du lycée dans lequel il avait inscrit William.

Il se renseigna pour trouver le bureau du directeur et monta les deux étages au pas de course. À cet instant il remercia son coach sportif d'insister sur le cardio, cela lui permit de monter sans mal et d'arriver à peine essoufflé. Il se présenta au secrétariat et on le fit entrer.

Il vit son fils faire face au directeur qui le salua à son entrée et à ses côtés se tenait une jeune femme blonde, il ne voyait pas son visage mais cela lui fit penser à une autre jeune femme blonde qu'il avait connu il y a des années. Il avança encore un peu afin de prendre place sur le fauteuil vide.

« Excusez mon retard mais...» Les mots d'Oliver se perdirent sur ses lèvres quand il reconnu la jeune femme. « Felicity ? » Demanda-t-il ne croyant pas à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Felicity releva la tête à son prénom, mais ce qui l'interpella vraiment était la voix qui le prononçait. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu son prénom prononcé de cette façon si particulière. Oliver avait toujours eu tendance à accentuer la prononciation de la fin de son prénom et à cet instant elle crut rêver.

« Oliver ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être là. Elle savait bien évidement qu'il habitait toujours Starling, mais elle n'aurait pas pensé le croiser ici, dans le bureau du directeur pour parler de son meilleur élève qui a l'évidence était son fils. Elle avait du mal à suivre.

« Je….je crois avoir été convoqué.5 Répondit-il simplement en scrutant sa réaction. Il vit son visage se teinter de surprise et d'incompréhension ainsi ses yeux voler de lui à William qui regardait cet échange se posant des dizaines de questions.

« Oui..bien évidemment. » Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure et toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place assez rapidement. « William est…ton…fils ? » Il hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha un peu plus.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Il jeta un œil à son fils qui n'avait pas bougé et qui les regardait ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait entre son père et son professeur principal. « Désolé William mais je…j'ai été retenu et ensuite un accident sur la route à bloqué la circulation et…. »

« C'est rien….je comprends….je ne suis pas une priorité. » Dit-il d'un ton froid mais teinté d'ironie.

Oliver accusa le coup mais ne dit rien. Depuis quelques temps sa relation avec William était tendue et ils avaient du mal à communiquer. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Felicity qui écoutait mais qui ne disait rien, il la vit faire un mouvement de recul au ton que William avait employé pour lui parler. Il décida de ne pas relever sa remarque ne voulant pas se disputer avec son fils devant du monde.

« Ok…pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Demanda-t-il en portant à nouveau son attention sur Felicity et sur le directeur. Elle sursauta légèrement surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle plutôt qu'à William, et son regard se posa sur le directeur qui lui fit un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait prendre la parole.

« Oh…et bien….en fait….. »

Elle ne savait pas comment présenter les choses, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le père de son élève soit une ancienne connaissance et cela la troublait beaucoup. Et puis ce n'était pas n'importe quelle connaissance, c'était Oliver Queen, le garçon qui lui avait retourné le cœur rien qu'avec un sourire à une époque de sa vie. Elle rigola nerveusement mais décida de se lancer.

« Très bien….tu n'es pas sans savoir que…..ton fils est un élève brillant. » Commença-t-elle en butant sur le mot fils, elle n'avait jamais imaginé Oliver en chef de famille, même si elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il aurait fait un bon père. Seulement à l'époque c'était une facette de lui qu'il montrait difficilement. « Et nous pensons qu'il a les capacités pour faire beaucoup plus….nous avions pensé que peut-être il pourrait intégrer une nouvelle classe de notre établissement…..c'est une expérimentation en accord avec l'éducation nationale et….. »

« C'est pas la peine j'ai déjà dit non ! » La coupa William en s'adressant à son père. Il se leva de colère prêt à partir. « Je n'irai pas dans votre classe pour surdoués…..c'est clair !? » Dit-il d'un ton ferme en s'adressant à Felicity.

« William ! » Le reprit Oliver. « Sur un autre ton ! » Son fils tourna alors son visage vers son père, un sourire mauvais traversant ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ta prochaine conquête ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement. Il entendit son père souffler et Felicity avoir un petit cri de surprise. Il fixa Oliver qui ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et William quitta la salle son sac sur le dos.

Le silence s'étira un moment dans le bureau, les trois adultes étant encore sous le choc des paroles de l'adolescent. Felicity bougea un peu et Oliver l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu à la remise des diplômes sur le campus.

Il repensa avec nostalgie à cette époque de sa vie, tout était tellement plus simple. Il avait réussi à obtenir son diplôme grâce à Felicity qui ne l'avait pas laissé tomber et l'avait poussé à croire en lui et en ses capacités. Elle avait changé sa vie en bien et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la remercier. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue après la fin de la fac et même s'il avait souvent pensé à elle il ne s'était jamais sentit le droit de la retrouver.

« Je suis désolé. » Finit par dire Oliver. « Pour ce qu'il vient de se passer…en ce moment il est….très difficile et je ne sais plus quoi faire. » Expliqua Oliver. « Je me doute que son comportement en classe est aussi un problème ? » Demanda-t-il dépité de ce que son fils devenait. Lui qui était si gentil et compréhensif était en train de se transformer en un adolescent difficile et vindicatif.

« C'est rien….mais ce garçon ne ressemble pas à celui qui est en classe. » Dit simplement Felicity provoquant la surprise d'Oliver. « Je crois bien que ce traitement n'est que pour toi…... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il d'avoir une chance de pouvoir évoluer plus vite que tout le monde ? Il faut que tu arrives à le convaincre Oliver…il est doué..très doué et il gâche ses chances à rester ici. » Oliver ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la voir lui expliquer les capacités de son fils. Il avait l'impression de la revoir à la fac quand elle lui remontait le moral après des révisons difficiles.

« Tu n'as pas changé. » Dit-il en pouffant un peu. « Tu es toujours autant passionnée par ce que tu fais et le fait que tu sois devenue prof n'est pas si étonnant que ça….tu as réussi à me faire étudier et j'ai eu mon diplôme. Rien que pour ça tu aurais dû sortir de la fac et enseigner tout de suite. » Éclata-t-il de rire en la regardant. Elle le suivit, elle aussi se souvenait qu'Oliver était loin d'être un élève attentif mais il s'était mis au travail et cela avait payé.

« Toi aussi tu avais des capacités…il suffisait simplement que tu aies confiance en toi. » Dit-elle plus doucement se souvenant de toute cette période où ils passaient leur temps libre tout les deux. « Et regarde où tu en es maintenant….tu diriges l'entreprise familiale, tes parents doivent être fiers de toi. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant oubliant totalement ou ils étaient et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce bureau. C'est Monsieur Altman qui les ramena à la réalité en toussotant légèrement pour marquer sa présence. Ils s'excusèrent et échangèrent un moment avec lui sur la chance que c'était pour William de participer à ce nouveau programme.

Au bout d'un moment Oliver et Felicity prirent congés et ils se retrouvèrent seuls à descendre les deux étages. Ils se regardaient à peine, bien trop surprit de se voir à nouveau réunis dans la même ville. Cependant Oliver repensa à William.

« Pourquoi refuse-t-il ? C'est une chance extraordinaire….j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. » Oliver connaissait son fils et jusqu'à très récemment il se confiait à lui et avait émis l'idée de peut-être travailler avec lui chez QC à la fin de ses études. Oliver en avait été ravi et lui avait proposé de le familiariser avec l'entreprise en lui proposant un stage qui le conduirait à faire de nombreux déplacements dans le pays et à l'étranger et William avait eu l'air plutôt d'accord. Quand il expliqua à Felicity ce qu'il lui avait proposé cette dernière fut aussi surprise que lui.

« Je ne sais pas…mais parle le lui…tu es son père tu vas trouver les mots. » Le réconforta Felicity en le regardant avec un léger sourire d'encouragement. Ils se fixèrent un instant ne sachant pas quoi se dire et elle esquissa un geste pour partir, ils venaient d'atteindre le parking, quand Oliver prit la parole.

« Je…tu..tu voudrais dîner avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant. « J'ai très envie de savoir ce que tu es devenue…même si à l'évidence tu as réussi…mais je…. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Oliver…. » Répondit-elle simplement. Il la regarda ne comprenant pas en quoi dîner tout les deux n'était pas convenable.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'appelles Sheldon ? Cooper t'interdirait-il de revoir un vieil ami ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Elle eut un petit éclat de rire ironique.

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé Oliver. » Dit-elle d'un ton assez sec. « Mais non…Cooper n'a rien à dire parce qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne fait plus partie de ma vie. » Répondit-elle quand même. « Mais je ne dînerai pas avec toi…..nous deux ça n'a jamais été une bonne idée. » Dit-elle en le fixant. « Parle à William et essaie de le convaincre…. »

Oliver était déçu, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle réagirait de cette façon. Elle avait eu l'air plutôt réceptive et contente de le revoir depuis toutes ces années. Avait-elle pensé à lui comme lui avait pensé à elle ? Elle disait n'avoir personne dans sa vie, mais avait-elle connu quelqu'un depuis Cooper ? Il sentait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas, bien sûr qu'elle avait eu des hommes dans sa vie ! Qui ne voudrait pas d'elle ?! À part lui bien sûr.

Tout à coup en la voyant face à lui il comprit son refus et elle lui renvoya en pleine figure son comportement de l'époque. Il avait fait du grand n'importe quoi et avait fait du grand Oliver Queen, celui qu'il essayait de gommer depuis qu'il la connaissait mais après ce qu'ils avaient partagés et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il avait pris peur et avait fui. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

« Ok…. » Souffla-t-il dépité de sa réponse. « Je vais essayer de lui parler. » Felicity hocha la tête et prit la direction de sa voiture.

Oliver la suivit des yeux et l'observa un instant marcher sur ses talons hauts, elle avait gardé ce corps de rêve qui le rendait déjà fou à l'époque. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti à la serrer contre lui le jour où il avait enfin osé l'embrasser. Il secoua la tête, repenser au passé ne l'aiderait pas à régler son problème avec son fils.

####

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Felicity souffla un grand coup. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait été sous apnée depuis sa rencontre avec Oliver. Elle savait qu'en venant enseigner à Starling elle tomberait forcément sur lui à un moment donné, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit le parent d'un élève et encore moins celui de son meilleur élève.

Elle soupira bruyamment voulant sortir Oliver Queen de ses pensées, cela ne mènerait à rien, à part la ramener des années en arrière et à lui briser à nouveau le cœur. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait pas changé et qu'il était toujours ce coureur de jupons qu'il était déjà à l'époque. Elle avait cru un temps être différente de toutes ces filles qui étaient passées entre ses bras, et elle avait plongé tête baissée dans ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir et quand elle avait fait face à la réalité elle avait mis un temps infini à s'en remettre. Lui apparemment pas, étant donné l'âge de William il avait du sauter dans le lit de la première venue.

Seulement en pensant à lui et à le voir si blessé de l'attitude de son fils elle sentit son cœur fondre et savait déjà d'avance qu'elle irait dîner avec lui s'il lui posait à nouveau la question, et connaissant Oliver Queen il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

Quand Oliver rentra chez lui il fut accueilli par un brouhaha de coups de mitraillettes. Il haussa un sourcil et son regard fila à l'étage. William était dans sa chambre à jouer à la console de jeu, il souffla déjà fatigué de la discussion à venir et monta à l'étage d'un pas lent et lourd, voulant retarder au maximum le moment de leur dispute inévitable.

Il se stoppa à la porte et observa son fils un instant. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il allait bientôt fêter ses 16 ans. Tout avait filé à une vitesse incroyable depuis le jour où Samantha s'était présentée au manoir avec un petit garçon d'à peine 10 ans. Sa mère n'avait rien voulu entendre au début et quand elle avait vu William avoir un rictus typique des Queen elle avait pris la jeune femme au sérieux.

Oliver avait été sonné de cette nouvelle et pas vraiment ravi d'avoir un enfant dont il ne connaissait rien et dont il n'avait surtout pas envie de s'occuper. Il n'était déjà pas fait pour être en couple alors être père était bien au dessus de ses capacités. Mais quand il avait rencontré William la première fois, son cœur c'était gonflé d'amour pour ce petit bonhomme qui le regardait à peine. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'apprivoiser mais avaient fini par s'aimer et à ne plus pouvoir se séparer.

C'est à ce moment là que Samantha lui avait confié la vraie raison de sa visite, elle était mourante et elle voulait que son fils vive avec son père. Oliver avait durant des jours refusé, il aimait William c'était un fait mais il ne se voyait pas s'en occuper seul et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Samantha avait su trouver les mots pour lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il ferait un bon père, qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais douté mais qu'à l'époque il ne pouvait pas assumer sa paternité, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien dit et qu'elle avait élevé William seule

Mais avec sa maladie et son évolution rapide elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit élevé par des étrangers ou qu'il soit balloté de famille d'accueil en foyer alors qu'il avait un père et une famille qui prendrait soin de lui. Alors devant tout ces arguments et suivant son cœur de père, Oliver avait accepté et Samantha était parti en paix quelques mois plus tard.

Cette période avait été douloureuse pour tout les deux, William perdait sa mère et Oliver même s'il ne l'avait pas aimé perdait celle qui savait le rassurer sur son rôle de père. Ils s'étaient serrés les coudes et avaient affronté ensemble leur chagrin. Et depuis les choses se passaient bien entre eux, sauf depuis quelques temps et il ne savait pas ce qui contrariait son fils au point de refuser tout dialogue et d'être odieux avec tout le monde. Même avec Raisa il était devenu difficile alors qu'il l'adorait.

Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer et fut accueilli par un soupir de la part de William. Oliver traîna un moment avant de prendre place à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse une partie ? » Tenta-t-il c'était un truc qu'ils faisaient souvent. Ils se défiaient aux jeux vidéos pour savoir lequel des deux ferait la cuisine ou la vaisselle. Soudain Oliver fut nostalgique de tout ces moments.

« Non….j'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'amuser. » Répondit William sans quitter l'écran de télévision des yeux. Oliver reçu ce « non » comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur et baissa la tête.

« William…parle moi….dis-moi pourquoi…. »

« Pourquoi quoi Papa ?! » Il cracha ce dernier mot, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'appelait plus de cette façon et même si à cet instant il était dit avec méprit cela mit du baume au cœur d'Oliver. « Pourquoi je ne te supporte plus…et que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de ne plus te voir ?! Tu veux vraiment savoir ?! »

« Bien sûr William que je veux savoir. P » Plaida Oliver surprit par cette question. « Tu es en colère depuis des semaines maintenant avec tout le monde et je voudrais bien comprendre ce qu'on a pu faire ! » Oliver tentait de garde son calme mais c'était loin d'être évident au vu du ton qu'employait son fils.

« Tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que tu es content que je sois dans ta vie…mais la vérité c'est que je te gêne ! »

« Quoi ?! » Sursauta Oliver à cette accusation. « C'est faux ! » Se défendit-il.

« Je t'ai entendu avec Laurel ! » Cracha-t-il au visage de son père en se mettant debout. « Elle t'a suggéré de me mettre en pension et tu n'as pas dit non ! Tu lui as laissé entendre que tu allais y réfléchir ! »

Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à cette explication. Il se souvenait à peine de cette conversation, il se souvenait par contre que cela avait sonné la fin de sa relation avec Laurel Lance. De toute façon cette histoire n'aurait jamais dû commencer, déjà au lycée ils se comprenaient à peine alors maintenant qu'Oliver avait des obligations c'était encore pire.

Laurel était une femme qui ne pensait qu'à elle, une égoïste égocentrique qui pensait que la vie des gens tournait exclusivement autour d'elle. À l'instant où elle avait prononcé le mot « pension » ou « collège en Europe » il avait cessé d'écouter et le lendemain il avait mis un terme à leur histoire.

« Je n'ai jamais envisagé de t'envoyer loin de moi pour vivre ma vie William. » Oliver se leva à son tour et s'approcha de son fils. « Ce n'est pas une option envisageable pour moi. » Ajouta-t-il doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il fut peiné de le sentir se tendre à son geste.

« Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu m'as proposé que je parte faire un stage à l'autre bout du pays ! Si ça c'est pas pour te débarrasser de moi ! » Dit-il ironiquement. « Maman m'a confié à toi parce qu'elle pensait que je serais mieux ici…mais en fait je t'encombre…..tu veux refaire ta vie et avec un enfant c'est pas facile….et…. »

« Mais pas du tout ! » Le coupa Oliver. « À ton avis pourquoi Laurel ne vient plus ?! À l'instant où elle a pensé t'éloigner ça été terminé….. » William partit d'un petit rire malsain.

« Jusqu'à la prochaine ! Tu sais quoi ?! J'ai plus envie de parler…je me casse ! » Il saisit sa veste sur sa chaise, son portable et sortit de la chambre en trombe avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement.

Oliver le suivit mais fut bien incapable de le stopper. Il regarda la porte close et un poids énorme tomba sur ses épaules. Son fils croyait qu'il était de trop dans sa vie, comment allait-il pouvoir inverser la tendance ? Soudain ses pensées se tournèrent vers Felicity, peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider ?

####

Felicity se leva en ralant, on venait de frapper à sa porte et de la déranger durant l'épisode de sa série préféré. Elle avait feint de ne pas entendre la sonnette, mais la personne derrière la porte avait lourdement insisté, elle s'était donc levée. Seulement elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver William derrière la porte de son appartement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Elle ressera son gilet autour de sa taille. Elle était en pyjama et son short n'était pas des plus longs.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je….je suis parti de chez moi et je ne sais pas où aller. » Elle sentit dans la voix de son élève une supplication et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se poussa et le laissa entrer. Elle lui indiqua le canapé et elle stoppa son épisode.

« Donne moi ton téléphone. » Dit-elle en tendant sa main. Devant son hésitation elle ajouta. « William…je dois prévenir ton père..il doit être mort d'inquiétude et comme je suis certaine que tu ne le feras pas…je vais le faire. » Son ton était clair et n'invitait pas à la contredire. « Mais pour ça il me faut ton téléphone. »

Le jeune homme souffla mais finit par tendre l'objet à son professeur principal. Il la vit s'éloigner et chercher dans ses contacts le numéro de son père. Il entendit à peine ce qu'elle lui disait mais revint peu de temps après.

« Tiens….il était inquiet mais rassuré de te savoir ici. » Dit-elle en lui tendant son téléphone et en prenant place à ses côtés. « Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es devant ma porte à cette heure-ci. » Elle vit William hésiter à lui raconter. « Si tu ne me dis rien je ne pourrais pas t'aider et ce n'était pas la peine de venir. » Précisa-t-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme.

William la fixa un instant se disant qu'elle avait raison, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu la voir. Apparemment elle connaissait son père bien avant sa naissance et d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater dans leurs attitudes ils avaient été plus que des amis.

« Ok. » Souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, à cet instant Felicity constata la ressemblance frappante avec Oliver. « Mon père….ne veut plus de moi. » Lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

-« Quoi ?! Non William je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser ça mais c'est faux. » La reprit Felicity, il la regarda à son tour et lui expliqua la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Oliver et Laurel. Felicity l'écoutait et pouvait comprendre la confusion dans l'esprit du jeune homme, mais elle connaissait suffisamment Oliver pour connaître sa réaction à ce moment là.

« Il n'a rien dit…juste hoché la tête et il est passé à autre chose…et récemment il m'a proposé de faire des stages dans des succursales en Europe pendant mes vacances….il veut se débarrasser de moi…je suis un frein à sa vie avec Laurel. » Constata tristement William.

« Je suis certaine que tu as mal interprété son silence William…..ton père est un homme très secret et qui a du mal à se dévoiler….mais je parie que Laurel n'est plus d'actualité dans sa vie. » Dit-elle doucement en sondant sa réaction. Il leva ses yeux vers se demandant comment elle savait ça.

« Mais comment vous savez ça ? » Felicity rigola doucement.

« Je connais Oliver et à le voir agir avec toi cette après midi je sais qu'il tient à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui sur cette planète. » Elle fit une pause le laissant digérer ces paroles. « Il a été blessé de ta réaction à son retard et de tes remarques….s'il s'en moquait cela ne l'aurait pas touché….écoute je ne connais pas toute ton histoire avec Oliver mais je sais qu'il tient aux gens qui sont de sa famille et même si parfois il dit ou fait des choses qu'on ne comprends pas….il t'aime William et peu importe comment tu es arrivé dans sa vie…tu es son fils….jamais il ne pourra préférer une femme à toi. »

Le jeune homme fixa un moment son regard au loin réfléchissant à ce que Felicity venait de lui dire, et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Depuis le jour où il était entré dans la vie d'Oliver, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais fait sentir qu'il ne le voulait pas. Certes il avait été choqué et surprit, mais une fois ce moment passé il s'était comporté en vrai père et l'avait toujours fait passer en priorité. C'est lui qui s'était monté la tête en entendant cette conversation, il aurait dû en parler tout de suite à son père plutôt que de lui mener la vie dure et d'être si désagréable avec lui.

« Aller appelle le…je suis certaine qu'il tient son téléphone en main attendant patiemment que tu lui donnes le feu vert afin qu'il vienne te chercher. » Lui dit Felicity en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. « Vous devez discuter et ensuite tu pourras envisager d'accepter d'intégrer cette nouvelle classe….tu ne peux pas passer à côté de ça William. »

-« Ok…. » Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Oliver. « Papa….je…je suis désolé…tu viens me chercher ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant. « Ok…je t'envoie l'adresse par sms. » Il raccrocha et fit un sourire sincère à son professeur. « Merci beaucoup Madame Sheldon. »

« De rien William. » Lui répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire. 4Tu as faim ? Je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine mais je maîtrise la cuisson des pâtes. » Rigola-t-elle franchement. William hocha la tête et la suivit en cuisine.

Oliver arriva rapidement à l'adresse indiquée par son fils, il gara sa voiture sans mal et se précipita pour le retrouver. Il ne savait pas ce que Felicity lui avait dit, mais au téléphone il avait eu l'impression de retrouver son petit garçon. Il monta les quelques marches pour arriver à la porte de l'appartement et son regard fut attiré par le nom sur la porte, Sheldon….

Il tenta de refouler la jalousie qu'il sentait pointer et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Des éclats de rire lui arrivèrent de derrière la porte et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'est Felicity qui lui ouvrit et qui lui indiqua d'entrer. Elle portait un tablier de cuisine sur son gilet et ce qu'il imaginait son pyjama. Il l'observa à la dérobé et constata qu'elle était toujours aussi jolie et que ses jambes étaient encore plus fines que dans son souvenir.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas dîné…je crois que j'ai fait des pâtes pour un mois. » Dit-elle en entraînant Oliver à la cuisine. Quand il se posta à la porte ce qu'il vit le figea sur place, son fils, celui qui rechignait à faire à manger pour lui, avait dans ses mains une culière en bois et remuait quelque chose dans une casserole. William se retourna et observa son père, il lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et se précipita dans les bras d'Oliver.

« Je suis désolé Papa. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée contre son torse. « Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça mais je…. » Oliver se décala et le fixa.

« C'est rien…je crois qu'on va devoir discuter….mais avant toute chose ça sent divinement bon et je meurt de faim. » Il jeta un œil vers Felicity qui leur indiqua le chemin de la table.

« C'est prêt. » Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée et heureuse que les choses se soient arrangées entre le père et le fils.

Le dîner se passa dans une bonne ambiance et la dispute ainsi que l'attitude de William n'avait pas été abordée. Ce dernier avait posé pleins de questions à Felicity sur comment était son père à l'université et elle ne s'était pas fait prier pour lui raconter quelques anecdotes. Ils avaient beaucoup rit et c'est avec surprise qu'Oliver s'aperçut qu'il était minuit passé. À contre cœur le père et le fils décidèrent de laisser Felicity tranquille, mais insistèrent pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Elle protesta mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutèrent.

« Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait Felicity. » Lui dit une dernière fois Oliver avant de quitter sa maison. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela représente pour moi. » Dit-il en jetant un œil à son fils qui attendait déjà dans la voiture.

« De rien…il était devant ma porte, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors. » Soudain elle percuta. « D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas comment il a trouvé mon adresse. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement, Oliver la suivit et haussa les épaules. « L'important c'est que les choses s'arrangent entre vous. » Ajouta-t-elle doucement. « C'est un bon garçon. »

« Ouais….. » Oliver perdit son regard sur son fils. « Tu vois finalement on a dîné ensemble. » Dit-il en rigolant en portant à nouveau son regard sur Felicity. « Bon je n'aurais jamais parié sur des circonstances pareilles mais….c'était très agréable. » Dit-il d'une voix basse en la fixant.

« Moi non plus…mais oui c'était très agréable. » Admit-elle quand même, elle ne mentait pas. Elle avait adoré dîner avec lui et William. Cela lui avait rappelé ce qu'elle avait partagé à un moment donné avec Oliver à l'université. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire et Oliver du réfréner l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il se décida finalement à prendre congés mais la suivit du regard un bon moment avant de monter dans sa voiture. Il démarra et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers en lui faisant un signe de la main. William observa son père et Felicity se dire au revoir et ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Je l'aime bien. » Dit-il d'un coup en regardant Oliver. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui surprit qu'il lui dise une chose pareille.

« Moi aussi. » Finit-il par dire doucement. « Moi aussi….. »

####

Felicity reçu avec plaisir la bonne nouvelle que William avait accepté de faire partie de cette nouvelle classe expérimentale. C'est lui qui était venu lui annoncer le lendemain. Il l'avait encore une fois remercié de son accueil et de sa patience, il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait mis les choses au clair avec son père et qu'il avait mal interprété tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Je suis contente pour vous deux. » Répondit Felicity heureuse d'avoir pu désamorcer une situation explosive. « Tu vas vraiment te sentir à l'aise dans cette classe…c'est une opportunité à saisir. »

« C'est exactement ce que mon père m'a dit…..et il a raison…..vous réussissez là où tout le monde échoue. » Dit-il en repensant aux paroles de la veille d'Oliver.

« Oh…il a dit ça ? » Felicity se sentit gênée du compliment et tenta de ne pas montrer son trouble. William hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire. « Très bien….dans ce cas je prends le compliment. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement. William s'apprêta à partir quand il se ravisa et se retourna une fois arrivé à la porte.

« Madame Sheldon ? » Felicity leva la tête vers lui. « Je ne connais pas votre histoire avec mon père….mais ce que je sais c'est que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi bien et détendu depuis la mort de ma mère…..s'il vous invite à dîner vous devriez lui dire oui. » Felicity eut un faible sourire en réponse à celui du jeune homme et le regarda partir un peu chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Oliver tenait son téléphone dans la main depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait composé le numéro de Felicity mais n'avait pas été au bout. Il rigola nerveusement de se voir si gauche et maladroit à l'idée de l'inviter à dîner. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé ce moment tout les trois Oliver ne pensait qu'à elle et à la bêtise qu'il avait faite de la laisser partir il y a des années. Il aurait dû aller la trouver et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle au lieu de se voiler la face.

Soudain il se sentit mal à l'aise de penser de cette façon parce que sans ça son fils ne serait jamais venu au monde. Il avait rencontré Samantha peu de temps après la fin de ses études, ils étaient sorti un temps ensemble avant qu'elle ne quitte Starling pour finir ses études. Mais il avait toujours su que cette histoire était sans avenir et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer Felicity.

Mais pour autant il n'avait jamais rien fait pour la retrouver et tenter l'aventure avec elle. Il ne s'estimait pas assez bien pour elle alors il avait laissé de côté ses sentiments et avait continué sa vie butinant de filles en filles jusqu'à l'arrivée de William, à cette instant sa vie avait pris un vrai sens.

« Tu devrais arrêter de tourner autour du pot et enfin appuyer sur la touche appel. » Lui dit William en rigolant de voir son père si nerveux. Oliver sursauta surprit de son entrée et pouffa, il n'avait pas tort. Il fixa son fils et se décida enfin à aller jusqu'au bout de son appel.

Il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine le temps qu'elle décroche et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir mettre en ordre tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire afin qu'elle accepte de dîner avec lui. Quand il entendit sa voix à l'autre bout du fil, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et il prit une grande inspiration.

« Felicity c'est Oliver. » Dit-il d'une voix sûre de lui malgré sa nervosité.

« Oh….bonjour Oliver…je dois être inquiète du fait que toi comme ton fils arrivaient à trouver mon adresse et mon téléphone ? » Demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Il la suivit et se dit que ses répliques typiquement « Felicity » lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'il pensait.

« Non…je ne crois pas. » Répondit-il une fois calmé. « En fait je…je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour William et moi et je….je me…enfin je voulais savoir si tu étais libre pour dîner ce soir ? » Ça y est, il avait réussi à lui poser la question et le silence qui s'étirait au bout du fil n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

Felicity ne su quoi répondre sur l'instant. Sa raison lui disait de dire « non » parce qu'elle savait que pour sa santé mentale et son cœur elle ne devait pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle, mais son cœur voulait crier un énorme « oui ». Son cœur et sa raison bataillèrent un temps qui lui parut infini avant qu'elle ne réponde un petit « oui ».

« Ok… » Répéta-t-elle pour être certaine qu'il avait bien compris. Elle l'entendit souffler au téléphone, apparement il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepterait.

« Ok je passe te prendre à 20 heures. » Ils échangèrent encore un peu et ils raccrochèrent. Oliver se tourna alors vers William qui n'avait rien perdu de ce coup de fil.

« Et ben tu vois c'était pas si difficile que ça. » Se moqua-t-il de lui gentiment. « T'as intérêt à assurer parce que je l'aime vraiment bien. » Oliver hocha la tête se disant que cela lui mettait une pression supplémentaire.

####

Felicity était nerveuse et se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre. Oliver lui avait conseillé de s'habiller simplement, elle avait donc opté pour un jean foncé sur un top coloré sur lequel elle passa sa veste en cuir. Elle assortit le tout d'une fine écharpe. Elle saisit son sac sur son lit et vérifia qu'elle n'oubliait rien quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle se figea un instant avant d'aller ouvrir.

Elle découvrit Oliver apparement aussi nerveux qu'elle avec un sourire à tomber.

« Salut. » Dit-il d'une voix serrée. « Tu es prête ? »

« Salut…. » Souffla-t-elle nerveuse aussi. Elle serra son sac dans sa main avant qu'Oliver ne lui tende la sienne afin de le suivre.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence relatif, Felicity prit des nouvelles de William qu'elle n'avait pas vu en cours aujourd'hui et lui expliqua que le directeur du lycée avait été ravi de compter le jeune homme parmi les élèves de sa nouvelle section. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble et Felicity se pencha afin de voir où il l'emmenait.

« C'est un endroit un peu spécial….mais je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. » Dit-il quand elle porta son attention sur lui. Il sortit de la voiture et elle le suivit.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et empruntèrent l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent Felicity retint un cri de surprise. Devant elle s'étalait la ville de Starling et toutes ses lumières dansantes, c'était un spectacle fabuleux. Il se souvenait, pensa-t-elle de suite. Il se souvenait qu'à l'université elle adorait aller sur le toit de son bâtiment pour dîner en été ou simplement pour réfléchir. C'était d'ailleurs sur ce toit qu'il l'avait embrassé la première fois. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui après avoir admiré le panorama.

« C'est magnifique Oliver….merci beaucoup. » Il s'approcha d'elle nerveux les mains dans les poches de son jean's. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la fixa tendrement.

« Je sais que tu as toujours adoré ce genre d'endroit….c'était une évidence pour notre premier vrai rendez-vous. » Osa-t-il dire regardant sa réaction. Elle lui sourit mais ne répondit rien. Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation silencieuse par le maître d'hôtel qui leur apporta un verre de vin.

« Merci Max. » Dit Oliver en saisissant les deux verres, il en tendit un à Felicity. « Rouge…il me semble que c'est ton vin préféré. » Dit-il avec un sourire plus léger. « Celui-ci est un cru classé…. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas toujours un gage de qualité. » Lui répondit-elle en éclatant de rire se souvenant de leurs conversations animées qu'ils avaient déjà eu sur ce sujet.

« Oui je sais. » Rigola-t-il à son tour. « Mais celui-ci est exceptionnel. » Il l'invita à goûter et attendit son avis. Elle le fit mariner un peu avant de lui donner son ressentit.

« Je dois dire que cette fois tu as raison. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en le fixant. « Il est exceptionnel. » Sa voix se perdit quand elle vit l'intensité du regard d'Oliver sur elle. Il l'avait toujours plus ou moins regardé d'un regard profond, mais à cet instant elle se revoyait ce jour là où leur amitié avait basculé et où les choses s'étaient compliquées entre eux. Oliver le comprit et décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Maintenant raconte moi tout ce que tu as fait depuis qu'on s'est quittés à la fac. » Dit-il sérieusement. « Je veux tout savoir. »

« Oh...je ne sais pas si c'est si intéressant que ça tu sais. » Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son verre. « Et puis il y a tellement longtemps que je ne saurais pas par où commencer. »

« Commence par me dire pourquoi tu as épousé Cooper…se sera un bon début. » Felicity sentit Oliver se tendre rien qu'à l'évocation de son ex mari, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé et Cooper le lui rendait bien. « Tu méritais mieux que ce type. » Il fut conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Désolé….je… »

« Non c'est rien…tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. » Le rassura-t-elle gênée. « Disons que je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix… » Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. « Je…je suis tombée enceinte et ses parents ont insisté pour qu'il m'épouse. Ce sont des gens charmants et très croyants….il était inconcevable pour eux que leur petit enfant naisse hors mariage….on s'est mariés, j'ai perdu mon bébé et on a divorcé tout ça en peu de temps. » Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué mais où Oliver perçu une fêlure.

« Oh..je suis désolé. » Dit-il sincèrement une fois le choc passé. « Ça a dû être dur….. » Elle acquiesça incapable de formuler une parole. C'était toujours le cas quand elle parlait de cette période, pourtant cela remontait à des années.

« Mais c'est loin tout ça. » Elle leva son regard vers lui et il pu voir ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il dû se retenir de poser une main sur ses joues n'étant pas certain qu'elle apprécierait. « Après….ça…je suis parti pour New-York et j'ai trouvé un job dans une petite école de quartier….j'y suis restée un bon moment et j'ai repris mes études….et tout ça m'a conduit à Starling. » Finit-elle sur un sourire.

« Et j'en suis très heureux. » Dit Oliver au bout d'un moment. « Et si on dînait…je meurt de faim. » Elle hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner vers un endroit du toit où une table avait été dressée sur un espèce d'estrade afin qu'ils puissent profiter au maximum de la ville.

Ils s'installèrent et les sujets de conversation s'enchaînèrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés durant de nombreuses années. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, rigolaient en se souvenant de leurs camarades de promotion et de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire. Soudain cela les ramena à leurs derniers moments tout les deux et Felicity lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans le bureau du directeur.

« Et….William…comment….enfin…. ? » Osa-t-elle demander sans savoir comment formuler sa question.

« Oh…ça été une surprise totale. » Dit-il en pouffant légèrement les faisant sourire tout les deux. « Quand il est arrivé dans ma vie il avait déjà 10 ans. »

« Vraiment ? » Cette question franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Elle s'était imaginée une tout autre histoire.

« Vraiment…..je..j'ai rencontré Samantha peu de temps après….la fin de la fac quand je suis rentré ici. » Dit-il n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux. « Elle était gentille et plutôt jolie…..et je…enfin je..j'avais besoin de...je me sentais seul et c'était pas compliqué, on se voyait et on se posait pas de question. »

Felicity hocha la tête comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ce n'était pas pour autant facile pour elle. Il venait d'avouer avoir sauter dans le lit de la première venue après ce qu'ils avaient vécu….son égo en prenait un coup. Mais elle sentait aussi qu'il n'avait pas forcément été heureux durant cette période.

« Et puis elle est parti pour aller étudier à Los Angeles et on ne s'est jamais revu jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive un beau jour avec William….elle était malade et elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit placé en famille d'accueil s'il lui arrivait malheur. »

« Oh….je suis désolée. » Souffla Felicity cherchant sa main qu'elle serra sentant que le reste était difficile. Il la regarda enfin et lui fit un léger sourire.

« J'ai eu du mal à la croire….mes parents aussi…mais après avoir eu la preuve qu'il était bien mon fils je me suis investi auprès de lui….j'ai tout fait pour qu'il se sente aimé…..Samantha m'a beaucoup aidé et on avait créé ce lien de parents….c'est difficile à expliquer, on ne s'aimait pas mais je tenais à elle…..elle m'a donné ce qui me manquait pour être bien et comprendre que j'avais fait au moins un truc de bien dans ma vie. »

Felicity eut le cœur brisé de la voir si vulnérable et se mettre à nu devant elle. Elle avait vu beaucoup de facette d'Oliver mais jamais celle-ci. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort et son regard se planta dans le sien.

« Tu es trop dur avec toi Oliver….tu n'as pas toujours été irréprochable mais tu es quelqu'un de bien…tu l'as toujours été…William et Samantha n'ont fait qu'accentuer ce trait….moi j'ai toujours su que tu ferais un père formidable. » Dit-elle plus doucement d'une voix basse. Il la remercia d'un tendre sourire et fut tenté de déposer un baiser sur sa joue mais se retint.

« Quand elle morte…ça a été dur…je perdais la mère de mon fils et dorénavant j'étais seul avec lui…..c'était à moi de veiller sur lui et de le protéger. » Dit-il le regard perdu au loin se souvenant de son chagrin. « William était dévasté mais on s'est serrés les coudes et cette épreuve nous a rapproché encore plus et j'ai découvert un amour infini pour mon fils…et depuis je ne vis plus que pour lui. »

« Je suis tellement désolée pour toi. » Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment. « Mais William à la chance extraordinaire de t'avoir dans sa vie….tu as été là pour lui et même encore maintenant quand il te rejette tu n'abandonnes pas…je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas changé et que tu es toujours le Oliver de mes souvenirs. »

Le silence se fit, ils se fixaient sans rien dire ne sachant pas comment amorcer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux il y a des années. Ils n'en n'avaient jamais parlé, à part qu'ils ne voulaient rien gâcher, qu'ils voulaient garder intact leur amitié. Et puis finalement à ne pas vouloir affronter leur problème ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et avaient fini par se perdre de vue et chacun avait fait sa vie de son côté.

Seulement Oliver réalisa qu'il avait perdu assez de temps. Felicity avait toujours été celle qui l'avait soutenu et aidé dans toutes les situations qu'il avait pu rencontrer durant ses années de fac. Elle avait toujours été la seule à ses côtés à lui dire qu'il pouvait y arriver et qu'il n'était pas cet idiot que les gens pensaient, il était bien plus que ça.

« Mais….tout à changé quand je t'ai vu dans le bureau du directeur. » Reprit-il d'une voix basse. « Pendant des années j'ai pensé à toi et à ce que tu pouvais devenir….j'ai souvent rêvé de te voir débarquer un jour chez QC pour je ne sais quelle raison…. »

Felicity sentit son cœur vaciller à ces paroles, elle aussi avait souvent pensé à lui et à la façon dont ils avaient bêtement gâché leur amitié ou leur possible histoire. Ils avaient tellement eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver qu'ils avaient fini par renoncer sans vraiment le vouloir.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Oliver la regarda surprit, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. « Pour être honnête….j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour tu me retrouves. » Dit-elle d'une voix encore plus basse. 5Je crois qu'inconsciemment j'ai dit oui à ce poste ici pour te revoir avec une bonne excuse….mais je ne pensais pas avoir ton fils dans ma classe. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire, elle aussi avait rêvé de lui pendant des années. Comment avaient-ils pu gâcher autant de temps ? Il lâcha sa main pour la déposer sur une joue et remettre en place une mèche de cheveu qui lui barrait le visage. Elle sursauta légèrement à ce geste, mais appuya sa joue sur sa paume, appréciant cette tendresse.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque en approchant son visage. Il caressa doucement son nez du sien, sous la douceur d'un tel geste ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps. Il déglutit difficilement et semblait manquer d'air à la sentir réceptive à lui.

« Toi aussi Oliver tu m'as manqué. » Répondit-elle à son tour. Le cœur d'Oliver fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il fit enfin ce qu'il rêvait depuis qu'il était venu la chercher ce soir, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement.

Felicity apprécia ce doux baiser et enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver, le ramenant un peu plus vers elle. Il fit glisser ses mains de son visage à sa taille pour se coller à elle. Il chercha sa langue qu'elle lui offrit sans se faire prier. Un gémissement s'échappa de leurs bouches à se goûter à nouveau après des années de séparation. Oliver explora chaque recoin de sa bouche et c'est à bout de souffle qu'il cassa ce baiser sous la frustration de Felicity qui eut du mal à le laisser s'éloigner. Elle chercha à nouveau sa bouche et la reprit pour un baiser des plus passionné mais Oliver la repoussa doucement.

« Attends….je…j'ai très envie de toi Felicity….je te jure…je ne rêve que de ça….mais je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. » Felicity fut touchée et comprit ce qu'il voulut dire, mais elle estimait qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps.

« Oliver…on était jeune et effrayé par ce qu'on ressentait…..mais là à cet instant…je ne veux plus attendre….on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait…et je veux vivre quelque chose avec toi, même si c'est juste quelques mois ou quelques heures….mais je te veux….je te veux depuis le jour où tu m'as embrassé la première fois. Ce jour là j'ai comprit que tu serais toujours plus qu'un ami…..et même si je te voulais, j'avais peur. »

« Oh bébé…. » Souffla Oliver touché de cette déclaration. « Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu ressentir ce jour là aussi….je crois n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie….j'ai eu peur parce que je savais que je n'étais pas celui qu'il te fallait mais je te voulais tellement….et depuis j'ai regretté chaque jour de t'avoir laissé partir sans t'avoir avoué que je t'aimais. » Dit-il enfin, après toutes ces années à penser à elle et à lui faire une déclaration dans ses rêves il avait enfin la chance qu'elle soit là dans ses bras.

Felicity le regarda avec un air tendre qui lui serra le cœur, elle posa une main sur sa joue et doucement caressa ses lèvres. Elle balaya son visage de ses yeux pour trouver les siens.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. » Cette simple phrase le fit basculer dans un monde qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il sentait ses poumons se bloquer sous l'intensité de ce que cela voulait dire. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir vivre une histoire. « Et si tu me raccompagnais ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Oliver la fixa un moment et hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Il se leva et l'entraîna avec lui, il l'embrassa encore une fois quand elle fut debout et ils quittèrent ce toit qui avait enfin vu se realiser ce qu'ils espéraient et attendaient depuis des années maintenant.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu...comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers...**

 **...Et on se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction**


	20. Invitation Surprise

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont déposé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction et à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Je suis contente que cette fiction différente vous ait autant plu.**

 **Me voici de retour avec un long OS qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma beta** **extraordinaire, Shinobu24. Merci pour ton temps et ta présence. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity déposa ses affaires en vrac sur son bureau et se jeta dans son fauteuil. Il était tard et elle était fatiguée. Elle visa ses écrans pour voir si une activité anormale était signalée en ville. Elle chercha un moment mais apparemment ce soir tout avait l'air normal et plutôt calme.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et saisit son sac à la recherche de son téléphone. En fouillant, elle tomba sur son courrier qu'elle avait mis précipitamment dans son sac ce matin avant de filer chez QC. Elle le prit et une lettre en particulier attira son attention.

Elle la retourna pour connaître son expéditeur et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que cela venait de sa cousine Debby. Que pouvait-elle lui vouloir ? Elle l'ouvrit en vitesse et resta interdite un moment, elle parcouru en vitesse la lettre et la posa sur le côté quand elle entendit des pas descendre l'escalier métallique.

« C'est calme ? » Demanda Oliver en se postant à ses côtés, les mains sur les hanches. Elle leva son regard vers lui et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Oui…très. Et pour être honnête tant mieux parce que je suis épuisée. » Répondit Felicity. « Je vais faire quelques mises à jour et je rentre. » Oliver acquiesça et partit se changer avant de s'entraîner. Felicity le regarda s'éloigner et ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau sur la lettre de sa cousine. Elle la saisit et la jeta à la poubelle. Elle lança ses mises à jour et une fois Oliver revenu, elle quitta le repaire en le saluant, ne rêvant que de retrouver son lit.

####

Oliver s'arrêta devant le bureau de Felicity, elle était sur son écran et ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il se posta devant elle et posa délicatement l'enveloppe qu'il avait récupéré dans la poubelle la veille.

« Je crois que tu as oublié ça hier soir. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire quand elle leva enfin ses yeux vers lui. « C'était dans la poubelle par erreur. »

« Non pas vraiment. » Elle saisit le courrier et le mit à nouveau à la poubelle sous le regard surpris d'Oliver. « Je n'irai pas. » Se justifia-t-elle en le regarda et en reprenant son travail. « Tu as une réunion dans 10 minutes et si tu restes planté là tu vas être en retard. »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller au mariage de ta cousine ? » Demanda Oliver. Felicity se figea et le fixa. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre mais savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Elle soupira et se décida à lui dire la vérité.

« Voir mon ex-fiancé épouser ma cousine, n'est pas vraiment dans mes plans. » Dit-elle d'une traite laissant Oliver choqué de cette révélation. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus, qu'elle ait été fiancée ou que se soit sa cousine qui finalement épouse ce type.

« Attends….comment les mots ex-fiancé, cousine et mariage peuvent-ils être dans la même phrase ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule. Felicity le fixa mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Oliver….il est hors de question que j'y aille..et en plus je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner le sujet est donc clos. » Elle porta son regard à nouveau sur son écran et vit qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. « Oliver…ta réunion… » Dit-elle légèrement agacée.

Il finit par bouger et entrer dans son bureau afin de saisir les dossiers dont il aurait besoin. Il repassa devant elle en lui jetant un regard désolé et elle détestait ça, voilà pourquoi elle ne parlait jamais de cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas lire de la pitié dans le regard des gens.

####

Oliver n'avait pas été du tout concentré sur sa réunion, son esprit divaguant irrémédiablement vers Felicity. Il avait été peiné de son histoire et de son regard blessé quand elle l'avait fixé. Comment un homme pouvait-il laisser tomber une femme comme elle ? Il pouffa devant sa question. Il avait fait la même chose il y'a peu quand leur relation avait commencé à être un peu trop compliquée et que leurs sentiments interféraient dans leur travail aussi bien de jour que de nuit.

Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre c'était indéniable, tout le monde le voyait. Seulement il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour elle. Il avait passé cinq ans de sa vie à devenir un tueur, il était brisé et savait pertinemment qu'il finirait par lui faire du mal et qu'il la briserait elle aussi.

D'ailleurs quand il l'avait repoussée après lui avoir donné le seul et unique baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais, il savait qu'il lui avait fait de la peine. Il s'était détesté pour ça mais c'était mieux ainsi, pour elle. Il soupira et se leva perdant son regard sur la ville. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à réfléchir à ce mariage. Un sourire apparu au bout d'un moment. Il saisit ses dossiers et partit retrouver Felicity.

Il la croisa au détour d'un couloir, il se stoppa deux secondes histoire de rassembler ses idées et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je vais t'accompagner. » Dit-il de but en blanc en la stoppant dans sa course. Felicity dut poser une main sur son torse afin de ne pas lamentablement s'écraser contre lui.

« Oliver c'est très gentil…mais je crois que je me peux me passer de toi pour aller aux toilettes pour dames. » Rigola-t-elle à moitié. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et rigoler nerveusement à sa suite.

« Quoi…oh non….je…je parlais du mariage. Je vais t'accompagner. » Felicity fronça les sourcils.

« Non. » Elle se décala pour le contourner et repris son chemin. Oliver enroula sa main autour de son poignet afin de la retenir. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire non de cette façon.

Quand Felicity se sentit tirée en arrière, elle fut surprise mais surtout troublée de sentir les doigts d'Oliver sur sa peau. Elle réprima un frisson et un gémissement. Elle se stoppa et se retourna vers lui cherchant ses yeux, et à le voir il avait l'air aussi troublé qu'elle de cette proximité.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix faible. Elle le regarda tristement et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi….sans compter le fait que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. » Elle le fixa un instant et se dégagea doucement de sa prise. « Y aller c'est affronter ma famille et leurs regards tristes de voir la pauvre Felicity assister au mariage de son ex-fiancé alors qu'elle est encore célibataire…c'est au dessus de mes forces. » Elle le fixa avant de rajouter. « Merci quand même de ta proposition Oliver. » Elle fit un pas en arrière et prit la direction des toilettes.

Oliver la regarda partir le cœur lourd et triste pour elle. Il sentit monter une bouffée de colère contre ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dans lequel il rêvait de planter une flèche. Il saisit son portable et chercha dans ses contacts. Il devait faire quelque chose.

« Diggle…. » Il lui expliqua en deux mots ce qu'il souhaitait. Son ami le mit en garde contre son plan pour le moins risqué, mais fit quand même ce qu'Oliver lui demandait.

####

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à nous de nous déplacer. » Dit encore une fois Felicity en montant dans le jet de la compagnie. « Cela n'a aucun sens, habituellement se sont eux qui se déplacent. » Elle prit place près d'un hublot et sortit son ordinateur. Elle allait profiter du voyage pour mettre au clair quelques rapports et organiser leur prochain déplacement en Asie.

Oliver ne répondit pas et retint un sourire qui ne manquerait pas d'alerter Felicity sur le réel but de leur voyage. Il prit place face à elle et se plongea à son tour dans son téléphone. Il voulait s'assurer que tout ce qu'il avait demandé serait fin prêt à leur arrivée.

« Bonjour ici votre commandant. Notre vol devrait durer environ trois heures et nous devrions nous poser à l'heure prévue à Boston. »

Felicity se figea à cette annonce. Elle leva lentement son regard vers Oliver et le regarda par-dessus son écran d'ordinateur. Elle le vit plongé dans son téléphone et pas du tout surpris par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle toussota histoire d'attirer son attention mais ce stratagème ne fonctionna pas. Elle ferma son ordinateur et croisa ses bras en le fixant.

« Tu n'aurais pas un truc à me dire ? » Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme ne reflétant pas du tout la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Oliver leva son regard vers elle et se décida à lui dire où il comptait l'emmener.

« Nous allons à Boston…au mariage de ta cousine. » Dit-il simplement. Il posa son téléphone et ils se fixèrent. Felicity se leva et remballa ses affaires. « Assieds-toi. » Dit-il en saisissant son poignet. « Tout est arrangé et tu ne sortiras pas de cet avion avant d'être arrivée à Boston. »

« Que n'as-tu pas compris dans _non_ ? » Elle le fusilla du regard et repris sa place. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de lutter contre lui quand il avait ce regard de détermination. Il rigola nerveusement.

« J'ai parfaitement bien compris ta réponse Felicity….seulement je trouve que ce type mérite une bonne leçon. » Répondit-il énigmatique. « Tu vas lui montrer la fille formidable que tu es devenue…et il va s'en mordre les doigts. Et je serai là pour te soutenir. » Dit-il plus doucement.

Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire, touchée malgré tout de ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Elle était en colère qu'il ne l'ait pas écouté, mais heureuse malgré tout de pouvoir montrer à Cooper ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie. Elle se détendit un peu et lui fit un sourire sincère.

« Merci… » Oliver lui sourit à son tour et saisit sa main posée sur la petite table qui les séparait. Elle visa leurs mains jointes et ressentit à nouveau ce courant passer entre eux, elle releva les yeux et tomba dans les siens.

« De rien….je te devais bien ça. » Dit-il d'une voix basse, il se recula dans son siège et quitta sa main à regret. Chacun repris son activité se demandant ce que ce week-end leur réservait.

Ils atterrirent à l'heure prévue à Boston et une voiture les attendait déjà sur le tarmac prête à les emmener. Felicity monta à l'arrière de la limousine et s'installa confortablement. Oliver la suivit et prit place à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pratiquement échangés aucune parole depuis leur explication et cela ne leur ressemblait pas.

Felicity était une bavarde née et faisait souvent seule la conversation, mais depuis qu'elle savait où elle allait, elle avait perdu son babillage incessant. Oliver ne la poussait pas à parler comprenant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, seulement il devait lui avouer ce qu'il avait prévu, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle reste si calme encore longtemps.

« Je dois t'avouer autre chose. » Commença-t-il cherchant ses yeux. « J'ai peut-être réservé une seule chambre et j'ai aussi peut-être insinué en confirmant notre présence que toi et moi….. » Il scruta sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » Explosa-t-elle. « Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela implique ? » Oliver n'était pas surpris de sa réaction, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord avec son idée, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, seulement maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. « On va devoir jouer au couple durant 2 jours ! » Elle soupira bruyamment et se pinça l'arête du nez faisant remonter ses lunettes. « Je…je n'y arriverais pas. » Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Je sais que tu es en colère mais… » Elle le stoppa d'une main sur sa bouche. Il la saisit et la garda dans la sienne. « ….mais pour renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce à Cooper il faut bien ça. » Continua-t-il en serrant sa main. « Je te promets de dormir sur le canapé et de ne pas faire de geste déplacé. » Dit-il en levant sa main droite pour jurer.

Felicity éclata de rire à son air et à sa façon de faire. Elle hocha la tête et le vit se détendre un peu.

« Ok…il est trop tard pour reculer de toute façon. » Se résigna-t-elle en soupirant à nouveau. « Allons montrer à Cooper à côté de quelle fille formidable il est passé. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. Oliver la suivit et fut heureux de voir que finalement les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées.

####

Oliver avait pris une chambre dans le plus beau palace de la ville et Felicity avait apprécié l'attention. Elle fut émerveillée de la suite qu'il avait réservé et découvrit qu'il y avait une seconde chambre. Elle sourit tendrement en repensant à sa promesse un peu plus tôt dans la voiture.

Elle installa ses affaires dans sa chambre et fut heureuse de constater qu'Oliver avait bien fait les choses en plus de sa valise qui était remplie de ce qu'elle aurait besoin, il avait pris soin de lui faire livrer différentes tenues pour assister aux soirées du week-end.

Elle s'approcha du dressing et toucha du bout des doigts les tissus soyeux et certainement hors de prix de chaque pièce. Il était vraiment attentionné et son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il pourrait rendre une femme heureuse, mais qu'il s'y refusait pour une raison qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il n'avait pas l'âme noire comme il le pensait, il était certes torturé et imprévisible, mais à côté de ça il était tellement attachant qu'elle ne comprenait pas les barrières qu'il mettait entre lui et les autres.

« J'ai fait confiance à la boutique de l'hôtel…j'espère que ça te plais. » Felicity sursauta légèrement ne l'ayant pas entendue arriver. Elle se retourna lentement vers Oliver.

« C'est parfait…merci beaucoup. » Dit-elle en s'approchant et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. En se reculant elle vit sa surprise à son geste. Cela avait été spontané et elle n'avait pas réfléchi. « J'ai l'embarras du choix. » Elle rigola nerveusement et quitta le dressing Oliver sur ses talons.

« Tu es prête pour ce soir ? » Felicity soupira, ce soir était le dîner de répétition et même si elle était heureuse de retrouver bon nombre de personnes, revoir Cooper et Debby allait la faire revenir des années en arrière.

« Non mais ça va aller. » Répondit-elle franchement. « Et toutes ces superbes robes là bas vont m'aider à me sentir mieux. » Dit-elle sûre d'elle en le regardant.

« Ok…je te laisse te préparer….notre voiture vient nous chercher dans une heure. Tu seras prête ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant le chemin de sa chambre. Felicity acquiesça en le regardant partir. Elle resta un moment à fixer la porte et à se demander pourquoi Oliver avait fait tout ça pour elle.

####

Oliver s'observa dans le miroir de sa salle de bains, il se sentait à l'aise mais nerveux. Il était impatient de rencontrer la famille de Felicity mais en même temps inquiet de croiser Cooper. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se contenir s'il s'avérait que ce dernier secoue un peu trop Felicity.

Il lissa une dernière fois sa chemise et sortit de la salle de bains. Il saisit son portable et sa veste au passage avant de sortir de sa chambre et d'aller voir si Felicity était prête. Il fut surpris de la trouver déjà à l'attendre dans le salon de leur suite.

« Et toi qui avait peur que je ne sois pas prête dans les temps. » Dit-elle d'un air taquin. Il saisit la plaisanterie et rigola à son tour.

« Ok tu as percé à jour mon pire secret….je suis aussi long qu'une fille dans la salle de bains. » Il enfila sa veste et nota qu'elle avait choisi une robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille. Elle mettait en valeur sa taille fine tout en restant sage et en soulignant sa poitrine. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et ne portait pas ses lunettes. Pour la première fois il vit la profondeur de son regard et s'y perdit. « Tu es magnifique. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle à pas lent.

« Merci….la boutique de l'hôtel a bien fait son travail. » Elle tentait l'humour étant déstabilisée par son regard perçant.

« Je crois qu'elle n'y est pas pour grand-chose. » Il se retint de poser une main sur elle presque certain qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. À la place il la lui tendit afin de quitter leur chambre et d'aller affronter Cooper et Debby.

####

Le chauffeur les déposa devant le manoir que les futurs mariés avaient loué pour l'occasion. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour admirer l'imposante demeure.

« Je te parie que cet endroit a été choisi par la mère de Cooper. » Dit Felicity nerveuse. « Elle ne m'a jamais aimé et je suis certaine qu'elle a été ravie quand son fils a choisi ma cousine. » Dit-elle un peu sèchement. Oliver posa une main dans son dos et l'invita à monter les marches sans répondre. Felicity tenta d'ignorer sa main dans son dos et les milliers de frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Elle soupira se disant que cette soirée allait être longue et difficile.

Ils pénètrent dans la salle dédiée au repas et furent admiratifs de la décoration. Felicity balaya la salle du regard et tomba sur sa mère qui était en discussion avec sa tante. Leurs regards se croisèrent et celui de sa mère s'illumina quand elle la vit.

« Ma chérie… » Dit-elle en s'approchant précipitamment pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Je suis contente qu'Oliver est réussi à te convaincre de venir. » Dit-elle dans son oreille afin qu'elle seule entende. « Tu m'as manqué. » Donna se recula et enlaça à son tour Oliver. « Bonsoir Oliver, contente de vous revoir. »

« Bonsoir Donna…c'est également un plaisir. » Dit-il avec un sourire. Donna observa le couple et un énorme sourire habitait son visage.

« Tu sais que Debby va être folle de rage de te voir ici au bras d'Oliver. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. « Et encore pire quand elle va comprendre que toi et Oliver…. »

« Maman… » Soupira agacée Felicity en lançant un regard noir à Oliver pour son idée. Donna éclata de rire et regarda le jeune homme d'un air complice en s'approchant de Felicity.

« Ne t'inquiète pas …..je sais tout chérie. » La rassura-t-elle en gloussant. Elle sentit sa fille beaucoup plus détendue d'un coup. « Je vais t'aider à clouer le bec à ces deux là. »

Felicity se recula et rigola à son tour en gloussant. Elle regarda tour à tout sa mère et Oliver les remerciant pour ce week-end qui finalement s'annonçait un peu plus drôle que prévu. Elle savait que sa mère n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté Debby dans son cœur.

« Meghan ! » S'exclama une voix tout à coup les coupant dans leur conversation. Ils virent arriver une femme d'âge mûr affublée d'une robe rose bonbon. « Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. » La femme s'approcha et serra Felicity dans ses bras.

« Bonjour tante Anna….mais c'est Felicity. » Dit-elle en répondant à son étreinte. Tante Anna se décolla et pinça les joues de Felicity.

« Tu restera à jamais Meghan pour moi. » Elle se tourna vers Oliver et le regarda des pieds à la tête. « Celui là est mieux que Cooper….tu n'as pas perdu au change. Et il a un prénom ? »

« Oliver. » Répondit ce dernier en prenant la main d'Anna en la baisant. Il jeta un œil à la tante de Felicity en se redressant et fut plutôt satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit.

« Bonjour Oliver….en plus d'être beau comme un dieu il est galant… » Dit-elle à sa nièce en rigolant légèrement.

« Tante Anna voici Oliver Queen….mon patron….Oliver, Tante Anna est la sœur de ma mère. » Felicity connaissait sa tante et voulait remettre les choses à leur place afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées et qu'elle la rende folle tout le week-end.

« ….et ami… » Ajouta Oliver. Tante Anna les regarda s'échanger un regard et constata que leur relation était un peu plus que ça. « On est amis non ? » Demanda-t-il à Felicity.

« Ou…oui bien sûr…on est amis. » Répondit-elle troublée de son regard et de sa main toujours posée dans son dos qu'il faisait bouger discrètement.

Donna et Anna se regardèrent avec un énorme sourire et sans rien dire se comprirent d'un regard.

« Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites….il est temps d'affronter le couple diabolique. » Dit Donna joyeusement en entraînant Anna. « Allez Felicity c'est bien pour ça que tu es là. » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit la grimace de sa fille. « N'oublie pas…..Oliver est là et avec Anna on se chargera d'en rajouter une couche quand on pourra. Ils t'ont brisé le cœur…ils vont payer ma chérie. » Dit sa mère d'un air conspirateur qui fit beaucoup rire sa fille.

« Ok…allons-y… » Soupira Felicity en saisissant le bras qu'Oliver lui offrait. Ils suivirent les deux femmes et Oliver sentait Felicity légèrement tremblante à son bras. Il se pencha un peu vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas…Meghan…je suis là. » Il pouffa un peu à la fin de sa phrase et sentit Felicity en faire de même. « Pas la peine de te dire que j'attends une explication. » Felicity hocha la tête et osa un regard vers lui. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit à ses côtés, même si ce qu'elle allait vivre n'était pas facile, elle avait besoin de ça pour avancer et fermer définitivement cette page de sa vie.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la file d'attente pour dire bonsoir aux futurs mariés et les remercier de leur invitation. Felicity était nerveuse et ne rêvait que d'une chose sortir de cette salle et se mettre au lit sous une tonne de couette. Oliver le sentait et tentait de la distraire en lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Elle appréciait vraiment l'attention et encore une fois se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

« Felicity ! » S'exclama la future mariée quand leur tour arriva. « J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand j'ai reçu ta réponse. » Dit-elle en se penchant vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Déborah. » Rebondit la blonde à son étreinte, elle l'avait sciemment appelé par son prénom sachant pertinemment qu'elle détestait ça. « De l'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis…et puis j'ai rencontré mon prince charmant à mon tour. » Dit-elle surprise elle-même de sa repartie. Elle tira Oliver un peu plus vers elle et encercla sa taille.

Ce dernier se colla à Felicity et se serra à son tour contre elle. Il leva son regard vers la cousine de Felicity qui resta ébahie de cette nouvelle et son regard tomba sur l'homme à ses côtés. Cooper avait le regard rivé sur Felicity et le décala quand il entendit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et s'observèrent un moment avant qu'Oliver n'ébauche un geste vers lui.

« Oliver Queen… » Dit-il en tendant sa main. « Cooper c'est ça ? » Cooper saisit la main tendue et hocha la tête incapable de répondre un seul mot. Felicity regardait cette scène d'un air ravie et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette invitation, elle était contente d'être venue. Rien que de voir leurs visages décomposés valait le déplacement.

« Felicity… » Cooper lâcha la main d'Oliver et se tourna vers la blonde. « Je te préférais en brune. » Dit-il pour seule parole. Cette dernière accusa le coup mais lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis blonde maintenant. » Cette réflexion jeta un froid et Oliver se retint d'éclater de rire fier de la repartie de Felicity. « On vous laisse à vos invités. » Dit-elle en entraînant Oliver à sa suite. Sa mère et sa tante avaient suivi cet échange de loin et avait été plutôt fières d'elle.

####

Le petit groupe était dans un coin de la salle et Felicity avait dû présenter Oliver une bonne centaine de fois. Elle avait revu les parents de Cooper et avait tenté d'être le plus courtoise possible quand Amanda lui avait dit être surprise de sa présence.

Elle avait énormément pris sur elle pour ne pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée et être limite mal polie. C'est Oliver qui l'avait sauvée d'une situation embarrassante en faisant mine d'être appelé de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle l'avait remercié par la suite et ils avaient retrouvé Donna et Anna qui avaient élu domicile à une petite table où elles avaient un point de vue sur tout le monde.

« Viens t'asseoir ici Meghan et raconte moi comment ce beau jeune homme a atterri dans ta vie. » Dit Anna en tapotant la chaise près d'elle. Felicity rigola et jeta un œil à Oliver qui rigolait lui aussi amusé de l'attitude de sa tante. « Ça vaut pour vous aussi Oliver…tiens d'ailleurs c'est vous qui allez me raconter votre rencontre….je n'ai pas confiance en celle là. » Dit-elle en regardant Felicity qui secouait la tête amusée.

« Ok….je….j'avais un souci avec mon ordinateur et on m'avait conseillé d'aller trouver une personne du service informatique. » Commença-t-il en repensant à ce jour qui avait complètement transformé sa vie. « Et je m'attendais à trouver un jeune homme complètement geek qui me parlerait une langue à laquelle je ne comprendrais rien….mais… »

« Il est tombé sur moi… » Le coupa Felicity. « Et il ne comprenait rien à ce que je lui racontais non plus. » Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux à ce simple souvenir en se regardant.

« Ce jour là a transformé ma vie. » Ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment en cherchant la main de Felicity qui trainait sur la table. « Quand je suis entré dans ton bureau….j'ai eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en la fixant.

Donna et Anna regardaient cet échange sans rien dire mais avec un sourire sur leurs visages. Il était clair que ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble et que pour une raison inconnue ils repoussaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Toi aussi tu as transformé ma vie Oliver. » Dit Felicity en écho à sa déclaration. « Elle est beaucoup plus mouvementée. » Il éclata de rire après un moment de flottement et hocha la tête plutôt d'accord avec elle. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Debby et de Cooper.

Ces derniers faisaient le tour de la salle et s'arrêtaient à chaque groupe afin de voir si tout se passait bien. Felicity se tendit à leur arrivée et instinctivement elle sentit les bras d'Oliver la chercher. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se sentit plus forte pour affronter le couple.

« Tout se passe bien ? » Demanda Cooper à la table. Chacun y alla de sa réponse mais son regard restait figé sur Felicity.

Oliver remarqua son regard insistant et lourd sur Felicity. Il rongeait son frein pour ne pas faire de scandale, il ne voulait pas mettre Felicity encore plus dans l'embarras qu'elle ne l'était, mais cet idiot ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Un problème Cooper ? » Ne pût-il s'empêcher de dire quand même. Ce dernier fut surpris et se secoua.

« Pas du tout….Felicity je voudrai te parler. » Dit-il surprenant tout le monde même Debby. La blonde leva la tête vers lui surprise.

« Tu peux parler devant tout le monde Cooper….je sais bien que tu n'es pas heureux de ma présence mais je n'allais pas me priver de revoir ma famille uniquement parce que tu as mal agi. » Dit-elle d'une traite vidant son sac. « Ce que tu as fait était déplacé et malhonnête….tu m'as menti durant des mois au lieu de mettre un terme à notre histoire. J'aurais pu comprendre. » Dit-elle en se levant agacée d'être de nouveau dans cette situation. « Tu es tombé amoureux d'une autre que moi….se sont des choses qui arrivent, je méritais juste un peu plus de respect, c'est tout. » Elle allait quitter le groupe quand elle ajouta en s'adressant à Debby. « Ça vaut aussi pour toi….on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureuse….mais être honnête ne t'aurais rien coûté…. »

Elle regarda encore une fois tour à tour le couple et quitta la table laissant tout le monde un peu mal à l'aise. Ils la regardèrent tous partir et sortir sur la terrasse. Donna voulu aller la réconforter mais Oliver la stoppa.

« Non…je vais y aller. » Dit-il doucement. « Je crois que vous devriez lui présenter des excuses. » En s'adressant au futurs mariés. « Elle ne vous en veux pas….elle est juste blessée. » Il jeta un œil vers l'endroit où Felicity avait disparu et décida de la rejoindre.

Felicity faisait les cents pas sur la terrasse. Elle n'avait pas voulu être si virulente mais Cooper l'avait bien cherché. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour vider son sac, simplement pour passer à autre chose. Mais apparemment c'était encore trop frais et trop compliqué pour eux trois.

« Hey ça va ? » Demanda Oliver en s'approchant doucement. Felicity se retourna et haussa les épaules.

« Ça va… » Pas vraiment convaincue. « J'ai été un peu dure non ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace. Oliver sourit et haussa à son tour les épaules.

« Au vu de ce qu'ils ont fait…pas vraiment. Tu es blessée et être ici n'arrange rien. Je n'aurais jamais dû insister pour que tu viennes. Ça ne fait que… »

« Non…au contraire. » Le coupa Felicity en saisissant sa main qui s'agitait. « Ça remets les choses à leur place…et même si j'ai été blessée et triste je….c'est du passé et ça ne compte plus vraiment. » Le rassura-t-elle. « Merci pour ce week-end, pour l'hôtel, les robes….et d'être là avec moi…..merci. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en le fixant.

« Mais de rien. » Répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Il leva une main et caressa délicatement une de ses joues. Felicity ferma les yeux et apprécia cette caresse lui provoquant un frisson qui la traversa. « Tu es frigorifiée. » Sans attendre Oliver défit sa veste et la posa sur elle. Felicity se laissa faire et se laissa enivrer par l'odeur de son parfum. Il la saisit par ses épaules et la serra contre son torse. « Si tu veux on rentre… »

« Non….je veux rester et faire ce pour quoi on est là….leur en mettre plein la vue. » Dit-elle en rigolant presque. Oliver acquiesça et la tira vers la salle. Ils étaient venus dans un but précis et il l'aider à se venger un peu.

####

Oliver et Felicity rentrèrent à l'hôtel passé minuit. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment fatigués mais Felicity en avait eu assez de faire des sourires pour montrer que tout allait bien et Oliver l'avait encouragé à déserter la soirée. Ils avaient fait leur apparition et avaient montré à tout le monde que la pauvre petit Felicity allait bien et qu'elle avait refait sa vie.

À peine arrivée dans leur suite Felicity jeta ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Oliver la suivait et dessera sa cravate après avoir fait tombé sa veste. Il prit place à ses côtés et sans s'en rendre compte posa sa main sur son dos.

« Ça n'a pas été si terrible que ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en se penchant un peu vers elle. Felicity sentit sa main voyager doucement dans son dos et se raidit un peu à son geste. Elle appréciait cette proximité avec Oliver elle n'allait pas se mentir, mais savoir qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus était difficile à vivre et toute cette situation n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Non…ça été. » Répondit-elle quand même en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Merci d'avoir été là….avec toi c'était plus facile. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Oliver fut tenter de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour remette une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

« De rien..tu as vu la tête de Cooper quand il a compris qui j'étais ? » Dit-il à la place en éclatant de rire. Felicity rigola à son tour au souvenir de la mâchoire de Cooper qui s'était complètement ouverte sous le choc de réaliser que son ex-fiancée était en couple avec Oliver Queen le milliardaire et rescapé d'un naufrage de 5 années.

« Ça été le meilleur moment de la soirée. » Dit-elle joyeuse. « Oh et quand Debby a compris que tu étais plus que mon cavalier...tu aurais vu son regard…d'ailleurs si j'étais Cooper j'en aurais été jaloux, tout comme si on avait été réellement ensemble. » Cette réflexion eu pour effet de jeter un trouble.

Oliver se raidit à cette phrase et Felicity se traita d'idiote finie d'avoir dit une énormité pareille. Elle se leva précipitamment, voulant s'éloigner de lui.

« Désolé….ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire…en fait je voulais rien dire de ce genre…simplement que si….toi et moi on était….et que….et bien je…bref tu vois… » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer maladroitement en fermant les yeux de sa bêtise. Elle ne vit pas s'approcher Oliver et quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau elle tomba sur son regard bleu acier qui la transperçait. Elle se tut instantanément et fit un pas en arrière d'instinct.

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire….. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. À son ton Felicity frissonna et baissa son regard incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps. Oliver passa deux doigts sous son menton afin qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Il la fixait intensément et ne rêvait que de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes

Il voulait à nouveau sentir leur douceur et leur saveur, il voulait à nouveau sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne, il voulait encore sentir ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux et son cou, il voulait l'entendre gémir quand il poserait ses mains sur elle et qu'il la collerait à son torse.

Felicity le voyait batailler contre lui-même, depuis leur baiser échangé il y a quelque temps, ils n'avaient plus jamais été aussi proches. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient voilés la face et que ce qu'il avait cru possible d'oublier ne l'était pas. Oliver avait pris une décision et il ne pouvait pas simplement changer d'avis parce que ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment était loin de leur vie.

« Je…je vais aller me coucher. » Dit Felicity son regard toujours emprisonné dans celui d'Oliver. Ce dernier hocha la tête et la laissa partir sans rien tenter, même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

####

Felicity se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain. Même si elle avait peu dormi, elle ne se sentait plus aussi triste ou mal à l'aise de se trouver à ce mariage. C'était eux qui avaient mal agi pas elle. Elle avait vidé son sac, cela lui avait fait du bien et elle était décidée à profiter de sa journée et de sa famille.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à Oliver et à sa prévenance d'hier. Il avait été absolument parfait et elle ne savait pas comment le remercier. Même si elle se doutait bien qu'il n'attendait rien en retour. Elle poussa la couette au bout du lit et se leva pleine d'entrain. Elle passa un peignoir et décida d'aller réveiller Oliver.

Elle entra dans le salon et le vit déjà presque prêt à partir.

« Je suis en retard c'est ça ?! » Dit-elle en s'agitant. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?! » Felicity se précipita vers la table et le petit déjeuner et se servit une tasse de café tout en babillant et en ralant sur Oliver.

« Je suis content de retrouver ma Felicity. » Dit-il en se plantant devant elle. « Tu n'es pas en retard, il est encore très tôt….et bonjour à toi aussi. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié.

« Oh…bonjour. » Elle était gênée de son réveil et ne trouvait rien à dire de plus. Oliver se servit en café à son tour et repris sa place.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux. » Felicity prit place face à lui et hocha la tête.

« Oui…j'ai réalisé que j'avais ma place ici et que je n'étais responsable de rien. C'est eux qui ont mal agi et en fait je croyais ne pas avoir tourné la page …..mais crois moi elle est bien tournée…. » Rigola-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de café. « Et je suis prête à affronter cette journée….et tu n'échapperas pas à une danse Oliver, je te préviens. » Elle éclata de rire et prit un toast qu'elle avala en deux secondes avant de disparaître à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Oliver la regarda faire un peu étourdi de ce changement de comportement, mais infiniment heureux de la voir si en accord avec sa présence ici. Il resta un moment à regarder cette porte close et se décida à son tour à aller finir de se préparer.

####

Oliver et Felicity déambulaient dans la salle de réception à la recherche de leurs places pour le dîner. Ils furent surpris de constater qu'ils étaient à la table des mariés, et ce qui aurait pu effrayer Felicity encore la veille la mettait plutôt en joie.

« Nous sommes ici pour faire croire à tout le monde que nous en sommes en couple. » Glissa-t-elle discrètement à l'oreille d'Oliver. « On va leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. » Gloussa-t-elle. Oliver rigola doucement en hochant la tête mais fut surtout troublé de sa proximité et de son souffle dans son cou. Il se recula un peu et la fixa.

« Dans ce cas….Meghan…..il va falloir être convaincants. » Elle rigola à son prénom et hocha la tête à son tour. Ils posèrent leurs affaires à leurs places et Oliver entraîna Felicity rejoindre tout le monde.

Ils déambulèrent un moment de groupe en groupe et prirent plaisir à raconter à qui voulait bien l'entendre leur rencontre et ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup à faire croire à leur couple mais Felicity devait admettre qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable tout de même de mentir honteusement à tout le monde juste pour se venger de Cooper et de Debby.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? » Lui demanda Donna en la retrouvant au buffet. « Oliver a fait sensation. » Crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

« Je sais..c'est bien ça le problème. » Soupira la blonde. « Tout le monde est surpris de me voir avec un homme comme lui, et je vais encore passer pour la pauvre petite Meghan quand notre supercherie prendra fin. » Dit-elle tristement. Donna regarda sa fille et comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais elle avait observé le couple et plus particulièrement Oliver, et il était loin de jouer la comédie..

« Tu sais chérie….parfois la fiction rejoint la réalité….je suis certaine que si tu pousses un peu Oliver cette supercherie ne s'arrêtera pas. » Felicity regarda sa mère doutant qu'Oliver la laisse approcher. Elle avait déjà tenté et cela s'était soldé par un échec.

« J'en doute maman…mais c'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral. » Donna soupira et rigola doucement.

« Felicity quand un homme fait autant de choses pour une femme, c'est un peu plus que de l'amitié. Ne perds pas espoir. » La mère et la fille se regardèrent un instant et Felicity hocha la tête peu convaincue tout de même. Elle finit de remplir son assiette et rejoignit Oliver qui était en discussion avec les mariés.

Elle l'entendait raconter leur rencontre et il avait le même timbre que la veille. Sa voix était faible et tremblante comme si évoquer ce souvenir le troublait, tout comme elle quand elle y pensait. Oliver avait changé sa vie depuis le jour où il avait poussé la porte de son bureau, et il continuait à le faire tous les jours. Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente la même chose pour elle ?

Elle s'approcha et posa son assiette, elle prit place et écouta distraitement ce qu'ils se racontaient. Elle sentit immédiatement la main d'Oliver se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise et son pouce caresser son dos tendrement. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis la veille. À chaque fois qu'elle était à ses côtés une de ses mains la trouvait et la caressait. Et même si elle adorait ce genre d'attention, elle savait qu'elles ne dureraient pas et que le retour à la réalité serait difficile.

« C'est une histoire incroyable. » Dit Debby en s'adressant à Felicity. « Quand tu disais avoir rencontré ton prince charmant tu ne mentais pas. » Felicity se figea à cette simple phrase et regarda sa cousine avec un léger sourire gêné.

« Effectivement. » Elle fut incapable de répondre autre chose. Elle sentit la main d'Oliver la serrer un peu plus fort à sa réponse et elle en fut encore plus troublée.

« Je suis contente pour toi….je sais que tu as souffert de….notre histoire. » Dit Debby en regardant son mari, qui hocha la tête. « Et nous te présentons nos excuses…on aurait dû être honnête avec toi et te dire la vérité dès que…bref…pardon Felicity. »

La blonde resta interdite un moment devant ce moment de sincérité. Elle voyait le regard de Cooper aller de sa femme à elle et elle pouvait voir qu'il était lui aussi sincèrement désolé de son attitude.

« Et je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin trouvé l'homme qui te conviens et qui te comprends. » Les deux cousines se regardèrent et au bout d'un moment Felicity se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci. » Dit-elle dans son oreille sous le regard ému d'Oliver et de Cooper.

Le silence se fit un moment après cette réconciliation et Oliver décida d'entraîner Felicity sur la piste une fois qu'elle eut fini son assiette. Elle fut surprise mais éclata de rire quand elle comprit ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Je croyais que j'allais devoir te traîner de force. » Dit-elle quand il la saisit dans ses bras. Elle sentit son souffle se couper quand elle se retrouva collé à son torse, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens et son regard la transperçant.

« Je n'aurai loupé pour rien au monde une danse avec toi…...même si je déteste ça. » Ajouta-t-il pour faire une pointe d'humour. « Alors..pourquoi ta tante t'appelle Meghan ? C'est un secret que je n'ai pas encore réussi à percer. » Dit-il afin de se donner une contenance. Tenir Felicity si près de lui le troublait énormément et il devait se retenir de la dévisager et de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Meghan est mon vrai prénom. » Dit-elle après avoir arrêté de rigoler sous le ton de sa demande. « J'ai décrété à 5 ans que je le détestais et je me suis faite appeler Felicity depuis ce jour….mais certaines personnes m'ont toujours appelé Meghan juste pour m'embêter. » Expliqua-t-elle doucement ne quittant pas le regard d'Oliver.

« Je préfère largement Felicity aussi. » Dit-il en la fixant intensément. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus et Oliver sentit doucement la main de Felicity remonter vers son cou et se poser sur sa nuque. Elle jouait avec la base de ses cheveux et rien que ce simple geste l'électrisait.

Il posa son front contre le sien, resserra son étreinte sur sa taille et ferma les yeux quand il la sentit se détendre contre lui et se laisser aller à cette proximité. Depuis la veille au soir, Felicity occupait ses pensées et il ne rêvait que d'elle. Il regrettait de l'avoir repoussée il y a quelques temps et maintenant en connaissant son passé il savait à quel point elle avait été blessée.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il tout bas son souffle s'écrasant contre la bouche de la jeune femme. « J'ai eu tort…de te repousser. Je me rends compte à quel point maintenant tu as du avoir mal et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Peut-être...» Felicity se figea à ces excuses et arrêta de danser. Elle se décolla un peu d'Oliver en le fixant et se recula d'un pas.

« Ne dit pas ça Oliver…s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Ne dis rien de plus….pour l'instant on est loin de ce qui fait notre vie et tu penses que tu pourras passer au dessus de tes peurs…..mais une fois rentrés à Starling tu me repousseras à nouveau et à ce moment là je te détesterai….alors tais-toi je t'en prie. » Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière et se retourna pour quitter la piste de danse quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière et coller contre un torse un bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

« Non….je ne peux pas….je ne peux plus te repousser Felicity. Ce week-end m'a fait comprendre que tu fais partie de moi….et je veux vivre ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu me fais rire, et tu m'agaces aussi quand tu es têtue et que tu ne m'écoutes pas mais….j'adore ressentir tout ça. Mais le plus important….je ne veux pas regretter un jour de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais comme un fou. » Il avait dit tout ça dans son oreille sous le regard surpris des quelques personnes autour d'eux.

Il desserra un peu son étreinte quand Felicity voulut se retourner pour le regarder. Il la laissa faire tout en gardant une main sur sa taille afin qu'elle ne parte pas. Il croisa ses yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant regarder, et ne fut pas surpris de les voir humides. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

« Dis-le… » Murmura-t-elle. « Dis-le vraiment cette fois. » Oliver baissa la tête gêné, mais la releva aussitôt et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime Meghan Felicity Smoak…..depuis le premier jour ou j'ai posé les yeux sur toi dans ce petit bureau chez QC. » Dit-il ému lui aussi à son tour.

« Je t'aime aussi Jonas Oliver Queen. » Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire. Oliver rigola et la saisit par la nuque afin de la rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et à cet instant tout fut oublié, ses peines, sa peur…plus rien ne comptait à part Felicity. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et revinrent à la réalité quand ils entendirent les applaudissements autour d'eux.

Ils balayèrent la salle du regard ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils se passaient et réalisèrent qu'ils venaient de se déclarer devant une salle comble. Felicity rougit et mit ses mains devant son visage avant de se nicher contre la poitrine d'Oliver qui trouva le regard tendre de Donna, heureuse pour sa fille.

####

« Voilà tout est planifié pour notre voyage en Europe dans quelques semaines et j'aimerai bien…. » Felicity fut coupée par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes. Il lui donna un baiser tendre qui la fit fondre, elle se décolla doucement de lui en cassant cet échange et chercha de sa main sa joue. « En quel honneur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Juste comme ça… » Répondit-il sur le même ton. « J'ai connu des reunions plus drôles que celle-ci. » Dit-il pour la taquiner et lui rappeler le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient aimés dans ce bureau. Felicity rougit un peu et Oliver ne la trouva qu'encore plus adorable. « Comment peux-tu encore rougir après toutes ces années passées tous les deux ? » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille tout en la mordillant doucement.

« Parce que tu me fais toujours le même effet chéri. » Réussit-elle à dire en le retenant contre elle. « Même après trois ans de mariage je suis encore toute retournée quand tu me touches. » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille qu'elle titilla à son tour.

Oliver se retint de gémir et se dit que pour lui aussi c'était la même chose. Après leur retour de Boston ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, partageant leur temps entre QC et son rôle de justicier. Ils avaient affronté des tempêtes et s'étaient disputés un nombre incalculable de fois n'étant jamais d'accord sur la marche à suivre, mais ils avaient continué de s'aimer à la folie ne pouvant se passer l'un de l'autre.

Oliver l'avait demandé en mariage peu de temps après le retour d'un fantôme de son passé qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Ils s'étaient disputés violemment et c'est en plein milieu de cette dispute, quand elle lui avait dit ses quatre vérités, qu'il s'était jeté à ses pieds et lui avait fait la plus jolie des déclarations et l'avait demandé en mariage.

Felicity avait été surprise et sur le coup avait refusé tout net, lui brisant ainsi le cœur. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand elle avait réalisé ce qu'il lui avait demandé, qu'elle était revenue vers lui en lui disant simplement _oui_. Ils s'étaient mariés peu de temps après en toute discrétion à Starling uniquement entourés de Donna, de tante Anna et de Diggle. La cérémonie avait été simple, à leur image.

« Toi aussi chérie… » Il rigola doucement et posa sa main sur le ventre rond de sa femme. « Et je suis certain que ce champion ici aimerait beaucoup que tu te reposes un peu. » Dit Oliver en soulevant sa femme dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au canapé pas loin. Il la posa délicatement et la surplomba.

« Je croyais que je devais me reposer. » Dit-elle amusée quand elle sentit ses mains se glisser sous sa jupe et remonter le long de ses cuisses. Oliver rigola et posa un baiser sur son ventre.

« Il ne m'en voudra pas si je prends soin de toi avant, pas vrai Connor ? » Demanda-t-il au ventre de sa femme. Felicity éclata de rire et fut surprise quand elle sentit son fils donner un coup de pied pour répondre à son père. « Tu vois…il est d'accord. » Éclata de rire Oliver en déposant un nouveau baiser sur son ventre.

Felicity glissa une main dans les cheveux d'Oliver et caressa sa tête tendrement. Elle vivait enfin cette vie qu'elle avait souvent imaginée avec lui mais sans oser l'espérer. Ils s'étaient déchirés mais surtout aimés et elle revivrait chaque instant avec bonheur car cela les avait mené à ce moment précis, Oliver penché sur elle à parler à leur fils.

Elle remerciait Cooper et Debby pour leur trahison qui l'avait conduite à Starling et chez QC pour y rencontrer l'amour de sa vie. Sans eux elle serait certainement mariée à Cooper et ne connaîtrait pas le bonheur qu'elle vivait, elle en était certaine. Comme quoi toute épreuve avait un sens, elle n'en doutait pas.

* * *

 **Et voila pour cet OS qui je l'espère vous a plu. A vos claviers pour vos réactions...**

 **On se retrouve Lundi pour un nouvel OS, avant une nouvelle fiction...**

 **A bientôt.**


	21. Un Noël rêvé

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis contente que le dernier os vous ait plu. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de déposer un commentaire, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Angy, Olicity-Love, Clo et Karivarry Family merci beaucoup de vos reviews.**

 **Voici un nouvel os sur notre couple, bien évidemment dans l'esprit de Noël pour ce jour de réveillon. Attention si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la saison 6 risque de spoiler. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma complice, Shinobu24 merci pour ton temps et ta bonne humeur. Je t'embrasse très très fort.**

* * *

Oliver atteignait enfin sa destination. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était en route et voir enfin le chalet dans son champs de vision le remplit de joie. Il regarda du côté passager et eut un tendre sourire à voir son fils endormi. Il resta un court moment à le contempler et à se demander comment en si peu de temps sa vie avait pu changer ainsi.

« Hey..William nous sommes arrivés. » Dit-il en le secouant un peu. Le jeune garçon se réveilla doucement et ouvrit avec difficultés les yeux. Il bailla et frotta son visage afin de vraiment se réveiller.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » Dit-il en réprimant un nouveau bâillement. « Ça fait des heures qu'on a quitté Star City. » Il se baissa un peu et vit une faible lumière à l'étage, un sourire apparu sur son visage. « On décharge ? » À peine sa question posée, qu'il descendit de voiture sans attendre son père.

Oliver fut surpris, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son fils de se précipiter pour faire ce genre de choses. Il ne dit rien de plus et le suivit. Il ouvrit le coffre et chacun se saisit de deux sacs. Oliver ferma la voiture et chercha les clés du chalet. Il fouilla dans sa poche et s'empressa de rentrer, la neige commençant à retomber.

« C'est super beau ! » S'écria William quand son père alluma la lumière du salon. « Un vrai chalet…comme dans les films. » Oliver rigola de cette réflexion. Mais il devait admettre que son fils avait raison, tous les détails des films de Noël étaient repris dans cette pièce. Des coussins du salon, à la décoration en passant par tous les objets qui avaient été disposés au hasard dans la pièce.

Oliver eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'ils n'auraient pas dû être juste tous les deux. Il éloigna cette sombre pensée et suivit son fils faire le détail de toute la décoration.

« Et si on continuait demain ? Je suis un peu fatigué. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. William hocha la tête et ils prirent la direction de l'étage.

Le jeune homme avait le cœur battant sachant parfaitement que dans quelques instants son père allait soit être en colère après lui, ou alors le remercier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il choisit la première chambre sur sa droite et Oliver poussa la porte face à l'escalier.

Il entra et fut surpris de trouver sa femme dans le lit face à lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il la vit froncer les sourcils et se redresser d'un coup.

« Non Oliver la question est….qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais là ? » Dit Felicity en se levant. Elle chercha son peignoir et s'enroula dedans. Son pyjama était plutôt court et ne cachait pas grand-chose de son corps.

« Dans tes messages tu disais ne pas vouloir venir…et qu'il était dommage de perdre la location….j'ai donc décidé de venir et de passer Noël ici. » Expliqua-t-il calmement en posant ses valises.

« Pardon ?! C'est toi qui m'a dit de venir ici, parce que _tu_ ne voulais pas y passer Noël ici et qu'il était dommage de perdre la location ! » Ragea-t-elle de se retrouver ici avec son mari. Oliver fut surpris et contra de suite.

« Absolument pas ! » Il sortit son portable « Tiens voici ton message de la semaine dernière….. » Il le tendit à Felicity qui le parcouru horrifiée de ce qu'elle lisait.

« Mais…mais je n'ai jamais envoyé ça ! » Oliver partit d'un petit rire ironique ne la croyant pas. Il reprit son téléphone de ses mains en un instant.

« À ce que je sache les téléphones n'envoient pas des sms tout seul….il faut des doigts pour les écrire. » Répondit-il moqueur. Felicity plissa les yeux sous l'attaque et saisit à son tour son téléphone et chercha le sms qu'elle avait reçu.

« Il serait dommage Felicity de ne pas profiter de cet endroit pour Noël. Je ne serai pas présent si c'est ta crainte, je reste en ville. Demande à Donna de t'accompagner je suis certain qu'elle appréciera. » Lu-t-elle d'un air ironique. « Ce sont tes doigts aussi qui ont écris ça non ?! » Claqua-t-elle à son tour en lui montrant son écran.

« Mais je n'ai jamais envoyé ça ! » Dit Oliver surpris en relisant le sms. Il regarda Felicity qui semblait comme lui, ne rien comprendre. Soudain une idée leur vint et en même temps ils crièrent.

« William ! »

« Maman ! »

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers la chambre du concerné et frappèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent. C'est Donna qui ouvrit la première.

« Comment as-tu oser faire ça ?! » Hurla Felicity sur sa mère qui resta très calme sous le flot de paroles insensées de sa fille. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte le temps qu'elle termine. « Tu m'as menti, tu m'as trainé de force ici et me voilà coincée avec lui ! » Elle désigna du doigt Oliver qui faisait le même sermon à son fils.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça William ? Je t'ai dit que c'était terminé ! Nous voilà coincés ici ! » Dit-il de sa voix forte. Son fils le regardait mais ne semblait pas plus impressionné que ça. Il jeta un œil vers Donna qui lui fit un signe de tête et ils claquèrent en même temps leurs portes respectives laissant Oliver et Felicity seuls sur le palier, désemparés.

« Et crois-moi Maman…tu vas devoir te faire pardonner ! » Cria Felicity à travers la porte. Elle jeta un œil vers Oliver et prit la direction de sa chambre dont elle claqua elle aussi sa porte. Oliver resta sur le palier à se demander sans comprendre comment son séjour idyllique dans ce chalet venait de se transformer en cauchemar. Il prit la direction de la chambre de Felicity et entra.

« C'est ma chambre ! » Dit-elle en se recouchant en colère. Oliver la regarda et eut un petit sourire. Il commença à défaire son sac. « Oliver….tu ne dors pas ici ce soir…. » Ce dernier se figea et porta son attention sur elle.

« C'est aussi ma chambre….il n'y en a plus d'autre et….il est hors de question que je dorme sur le canapé. » Ajouta-t-il quand il la vit prête à parler. « Que ça te plaise ou nom ce soir je partage ton lit. » Ils se fixèrent un instant en colère et Felicity retint une remarque cinglante, avant qu'Oliver ne file en salle de bains se changer.

####

Felicity était sur le côté et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle sentait Oliver près d'elle et son instinct lui disait de se réfugier dans ses bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, c'était elle qui avait décidé de le quitter et elle devait assumer son choix. Elle le sentit bouger et soupira.

« Tu dors ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout bas. Elle fut tentée de ne pas lui répondre et de feindre de dormir, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Non. » Elle se redressa et alluma la lampe de chevet innondant la pièce dans une lumière douce. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir accusé à tort tout à l'heure….je…j'ai été surprise et…je m'excuse. » Oliver se redressa à son tour et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je crois que je te dois aussi des excuses. » Dit-il en rigolant un peu, Felicity hocha la tête et remonta le drap sur elle. « Je repars demain matin dès que possible…je vais te laisser profiter de ce chalet avec ta mère. » Il chercha ses yeux et pu la voir surprise.

« Non…c'est à nous de partir…William rêve de ce noël sous la neige depuis des mois….reste. On va rentrer à Vegas et passer les fêtes là bas comme c'était prévu. » Oliver tenta de la faire changer d'avis mais après d'âpres discussions il finit par céder à accepter de rester là avec son fils.

« Merci. » Dit-il doucement.

« De rien…si William est heureux c'est ce qui compte. » Repondit-elle avant de se recoucher et d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. Oliver resta un moment son regard braqué sur elle, luttant afin de ne pas lui demander de rester aussi.

Il savait que si elle était partie c'était en partie de sa faute. Après sa sortie de prison il avait tout fait pour la repousser, même s'il était heureux de retrouver sa vie de famille. Mais il avait tellement subit de choses et traverser une nouvelle fois l'enfer, qu'il ne voulait imposer à personne de vivre avec lui. Alors il l'avait lentement laissé s'éloigner de lui pour en arriver au point qu'elle ne supportait plus de le voir.

Il se coucha à son tour, pas certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Sa femme lui manquait.

####

Quand Felicity descendit le lendemain, elle était la première debout. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et avait tenté de se lever en silence afin de ne pas réveiller Oliver et d'avoir ce moment de gêne. Elle se décida à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, elle avait l'intention de s'excuser aussi pour son comportement de la veille auprès de sa mère et de William, de les remercier de leur attention et de prendre sa mère sous le bras pour repartir à Las Vegas.

« Je te croyais dans les bras d'Oliver. » Dit Donna en entrant dans la cuisine. Felicity se tendit à cette réflexion et tenta de garder son calme. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et lui servit un énorme sourire.

« Très drôle maman….mais non…on a partagé le même lit mais pas comme tu le penses. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel sous l'excitation évidente de sa mère. Donna balaya d'un geste de la main ce détail.

« C'est pas important chérie…ce qui est important c'est que vous soyez tous les deux réunis ici pour Noël. » Donna encercla les épaules de sa fille. « Tu verras vous allez passer du temps tous les deux et ça fera remonter tout ce pourquoi vous vous êtes toujours battus…je refuse que votre histoire se termine de cette façon…et William aussi. »

« On part juste après le petit déjeuner. » Felicity se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère et la regarda tristement. « Notre mariage est terminé….plus vite tout le monde l'acceptera plus vite on pourra avancer chacun de notre côté. »

Donna ne répondit rien à cette dernière phrase, pas vraiment convaincue que sa fille soit si déterminée à divorcer. Elle savait surtout qu'elle avait été blessée du rejet d'Oliver à sa sortie de prison et que c'était en grande partie pour cette raison qu'elle avait fini par baisser les bras. Mais elle était bien décidé à rétablir la communication entre les deux.

« Bonjour Donna…. » Oliver fit son apparition dans la cuisine et cette dernière se jeta presque sur lui. « Je suis aussi très content de vous revoir. » Dit-il une fois qu'elle se recula. « Salut… » Dit-il plus tendrement en s'adressant à Felicity.

« Salut, où est William ? » Demanda-t-elle évitant de relever le ton doux d'Oliver.

« Je suis là ! » Ce dernier arriva et prit place à la table de cuisine. Tout le monde le suivit et Felicity finit de mettre à table ce qu'il manquait. Elle se posa enfin et prit la parole.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir. » Elle regarda tour à tour sa mère et William. « Je sais que vous avez cru bien faire mais….ce n'était pas une bonne idée. » Elle posa ses yeux sur Oliver qui ne la quittait pas du regard. « On…on s'est déjà tout dit…et être ici n'arrangera rien. William je t'aime de tout mon cœur….tu es….mon fils et tu me manques énormément… » Felicity fit une pause histoire de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et de contrôler sa voix qu'elle sentait tremblante. « ….mais nous allons partir ce matin. On va vous laisser profiter de ce chalet et de la neige. » Arriva-t-elle enfin à dire.

Le silence dura un moment, William accusa le coup et jeta un œil à Donna qui haussa les épaules. Ils avaient tout fait pour les réunir et cela n'avait pas marché. Il était triste et savait que son père aussi n'avait pas le cœur à la fête, Felicity lui manquait. Rien que pour ça il devait tenter une dernière chose.

« S'il te plaît reste. » Tenta William d'une petite voix en regardant Felicity. Cette dernière plongea dans son regard et pu y voir tout la tristesse qu'elle lui imposait.

« William…. » Elle souffla son prénom, mais il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

« Ce Noël on en a rêvé quand Papa était loin de nous…..on s'imaginait faire des maisons en pain d'épices, boire du chocolat chaud devant la cheminée et passer nos soirées à faire des jeux de société. » Lui rappela-t-il avec un léger sourire. « Si c'est vraiment fini entre vous…..laisse-nous au moins réaliser ce dernier rêve. »

Felicity essuya une larme qui s'était échappée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette conversation, quand ils avaient eu vent qu'Oliver pouvait être libéré, ils avaient de suite fait des projets dont celui-ci. Louer un chalet à la neige et passer Noël en famille comme dans les films de Noël qui faisait tant rêver William.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à chercher un endroit et avaient jeté leur dévolu sur ce chalet. Mais les choses avaient vites tournées au vinaigre entre Oliver et Felicity et leur joli projet était tombé à l'eau.

Oliver écoutait cette demande avec le cœur battant espérant que sa femme accepte cette supplication de son fils. William ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette conversation, mais à ce qu'il voyait c'était une chose à laquelle ils tenaient tous les deux. À cet instant il réalisa à quel point William et Felicity s'étaient rapprochés durant son absence, il l'avait compris mais il en prit vraiment conscience à cet instant. Et il réalisa surtout qu'il n'avait pas simplement éloigné Felicity, il avait aussi éloigné sa famille.

« Ok… » Finit par dire Felicity après un long moment de flottement. « On reste juste pour Noël et on repart le lendemain. » William se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras en la remerciant, Donna saisit sa main et la serra lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision et son regard rencontra celui d'Oliver. Ils se fixèrent et ce dernier lui sourit à travers ses yeux humides en lui mimant un _merci_ de ses lèvres.

####

« J'y crois pas ! On a gagné le 1er prix de la plus belle maison en pain d'épices ! » S'exclama William en accrochant le ruban sur la cheminée. » Les adultes rigolèrent eux non plus n'en revenaient pas.

« Oui mais ça c'est uniquement grâce à l'organisation quasi militaire de Felicity. » Pointa Oliver en regardant la jeune femme qui baissa la tête gênée. Tout le rigola se souvenant effectivement qu'elle leur avait à chacun donné des ordres très strictes.

« Ça a payé en tout cas. » Dit-elle en rigolant à son tour, elle regarda William et fut heureuse de son énorme sourire sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu.

« Et pour fêter ça chocolat chaud pour tout le monde ! » Donna entraîna William à la cuisine afin qu'il lui donne un coup de main laissant ainsi seuls Oliver et Felicity. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de la cheminée les mains dans les poches.

« Merci….pour avoir accepter de donner à William un Noël comme il en rêvait. » Dit-il en regardant sa femme. Felicity leva son visage vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire. « Ça compte beaucoup pour lui….et pour moi. » Ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas.

Felicity le regardait et pensait à ces deux derniers jours qu'ils venaient de passer tous les quatre, et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'être finalement restée. Elle voyait William et Oliver heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois et elle avait même l'impression qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour retrouver leur complicité d'avant.

« De rien…..ça compte aussi beaucoup pour moi. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Ce séjour ici….nous a aidé à tenir quand les choses étaient difficiles et que tu nous manquais horriblement. » Cette fois-ci sa voix tremblait et ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes. « Je m'étais promis de tout faire quand tu sortirais de prison afin de donner à ton fils la vie de famille qu'il méritait d'avoir….et même si j'ai échoué je suis contente d'avoir au moins pu lui donner le Noël de ses rêves. »

Oliver avait le cœur serré à ces paroles, comment pouvait-elle penser une seule seconde qu'elle avait échoué ? C'était tout le contraire. Elle lui avait donné une stabilité durant son absence, l'avait protégé comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son propre enfant et l'avait aimé de tout son cœur.

« Mais chérie…tu n'as pas échoué….tu…tu as maintenue notre famille à flot durant tout ce temps alors que c'est moi qui ait pris une décision qui nous a conduit à devoir être séparés. Je t'ai laissé seule et désemparée….je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner le mal que j'ai pu te faire. » Oliver s'approcha d'elle en deux pas et saisit son visage entre ses mains afin qu'elle le regarde.

Il la fixa tendrement et essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de la serrer très fort contre lui. Elle lui manquait terriblement et de vivre avec elle ces quelques jours était aussi un cadeau qu'elle lui faisait.

Ils avaient réussi à ne pas disputer et Oliver s'était un peu plus ouvert, même s'il ne lui avait rien confié de ce qu'il avait vécu en prison et de la peur qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant tous ces long mois. La seule chose qui l'avait aidé à tenir avait été l'espoir de la revoir, elle et William. De pouvoir enfin vivre comme une famille normale sans avoir peur que tout s'arrête du jour au lendemain. Mais il avait tout gâché en se refermant sur lui et en la tenant éloignée.

Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour eux ? Peut-être pouvaient-ils encore sauver leur mariage ?

« Je t'aime tellement. » Souffla-t-il contre son visage. « Je te demande encore une fois pardon de t'avoir laissée, et de t'avoir fait souffrir….je suis désolé. » Il lutta contre les larmes à son tour et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se retira assez vite ne voulant rien forcer et précipiter. « Mais je comprends ta décision. » Il se détacha à regret de Felicity et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce sous les regards embués de Donna et de William, laissant une Felicity plus que bouleversée.

####

Felicity était dans la salle de bains se préparant pour la nuit. Ils venaient de passer une excellente soirée en famille. Après s'être remis chacun de leurs émotions ils s'étaient retrouvés autour du sapin que William et Oliver étaient allés chercher en ville et ils avaient passé un bon moment à le décorer en écoutant des chants de Noël tout en arborant fièrement leurs pulls de noël que Donna avait apportés.

L'ambiance avait été chaleureuse et ils avaient beaucoup rit. Ils s'étaient aussi disputés gentiment pour la place de certaines decorations de noël. Felicity sourit au souvenir de ce bon moment, tellement loin de tous ceux qu'ils avaient passé juste après la sortie de prison d'Oliver.

Son sourire se fana à penser à lui. Elle voyait encore son visage inquiet et ses yeux bleus larmoyants quand il lui avait confié l'aimer et lui demander encore une fois pardon. Il lui ouvrait son cœur, ce qu'il lui avait refusé jusqu'à présent, il avait changé…elle le sentait.

Elle soupira et décida de le rejoindre. Ils devaient parler et cette fois-ci à cœur ouvert, sans faux semblants ou sans avoir peur de blesser l'autre. Il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'ils arriveraient à s'en sortir et à retrouver leur vie. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et sortit de la salle de bains.

Elle trouva Oliver allongé sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle avança et enleva son peignoir avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de faire la même chose que lui.

« C'était une bonne soirée. » Oliver tourna sa tête vers elle. « Merci...William a adoré. » Ils rigolèrent doucement et le silence s'étira encore un moment avant que Felicity ne prenne la parole réfléchissant bien aux mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver. » Elle le sentit se tendre et se tourna vers lui complètement. Elle le vit en faire de même et trouva ses yeux qu'elle ne quitta plus. « J'ai été blessée et très en colère de ta décision. » Commença-t-elle un peu sèchement. « Pendant des mois c'est cette colère qui m'a aidé à tenir et à ne pas flancher….et quand enfin on a appris que tu allais rentrer….ça été une joie immense et un soulagement incroyable. »

Oliver l'écoutait et voyait ses yeux se remplir de larmes au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, elle revivait chaque moment comme si elle y était encore et cela lui brisa le cœur.

« Avec William on a pleuré pendant des heures quand…quand on a su que tu allais rentrer….et te voir nous rejeter et nous repousser comme tu l'as fait…..j'ai baissé les bras. Je ne pouvais plus te soutenir comme je l'avais fait jusqu'à présent. C'était trop dur. »

Oliver passa un doigt sur sa joue ou il effaça une larme qui coulait. Elle ferma les yeux sous la tendresse du geste et appuya sa caresse.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur….et te perdre à été le déclencheur pour comprendre que je faisais fausse route. Je pensais devoir gérer les choses seul….mais c'est avec vous deux que je dois le faire. C'est vous ma force, je l'ai compris. » Il déglutit péniblement tellement sa gorge était serrée d'émotion. « Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison et qu'on tente de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe….tu me manques et tu manques à William. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans bouger. C'est Felicity qui initia le premier geste et qui s'approcha d'Oliver pour l'embrasser. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et saisit sa nuque afin de s'accrocher à lui. Oliver trouva sa taille et d'un geste tendre mais sûr l'attira vers lui. Il était prêt à tout pour retrouver sa vie de famille et sa femme.

####

Le lendemain le couple se leva tard. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se retrouver et Oliver s'était enfin confié sur ses mois de prison qui l'avait à nouveau plongé dans l'horreur. Il avait expliqué à sa femme que son seul salut avait été de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité avec leur fils et c'est ce qu'il l'avait aidé à ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Felicity de son côté lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils avaient vécu et à quel point cela avait été dur et difficile. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais heureux de s'être retrouvés.

Quand ils descendirent ils trouvèrent la maison vide avec juste un mot laissé sur la table de la cuisine leur expliquant que Donna avait emmené William faire du shopping pour le jour du réveillon et qu'ils ne rentreraient que le soir.

« Nous sommes donc seuls. » Dit Oliver en s'approchant de sa femme d'un pas lent. Felicity hocha la tête tout en finissant de préparer le café. Elle sentit Oliver dans son dos et ses mains déjà partir à la découverte de son corps. Il dénoua son peignoir et posa ses mains sur sa taille en la serrant contre lui. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur.

« Merci...pour m'avoir accordé une autre chance.» Felicity se retourna lentement dans ses bras et encercla sa nuque. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et trouva ses yeux bleus.

« Merci à toi d'avoir eu envie d'avoir une seconde chance. » Oliver lui sourit tendrement et fondit sur ses lèvres.

####

Le reste de leur séjour se fit dans la joie de leurs retrouvailles. Quand William et Donna était rentrés de leur journée shopping et qu'ils avaient compris que les choses étaient plus ou moins réglées entre eux, ils ne purent cacher leur joie. Donna avait insisté pour fêter la nouvelle en cuisinant et il avaient passer le reste de la soirée à jouer à des jeux de société.

William regardait son père et Felicity partager un fou rire sur une question à laquelle il n'avait pas su répondre. La jeune femme le taquinait sur le fait qu'avec le nombre impressionnant d'universités qu'il avait fréquenté il devrait au moins pouvoir répondre à cette question qui était à la hauteur d'un lycéen.

Oliver avait semblé vexé jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire et qu'il taquine à son tour sa femme sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas été à l'université pour étudier, en tout cas pas pour les bouquins. Elle avait semblé vexée sur le moment et l'avait ensuite regardé tendrement en posant sa main sur sa joue. À ce geste son père avait fermé les yeux et lui avait murmuré qu'il aurait voulu la rencontrer à cette époque, que peut-être sa vie aurait été moins difficile.

Felicity avait été touchée, mais lui avait répondu tout aussi tendrement qu'elle aimait passionnément l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle et que tout ce qu'il avait traversé avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui et qu'il n'avait pas à en avoir honte. Le principal étant qu'ils aient réussi à se trouver et à se retrouver.

William et Donna avaient été émus de ces déclarations et s'étaient regardés avec un léger sourire, leur décision avait été la bonne. William avait toujours rêvé de passer un Noël comme dans les films et cette année il avait réalisé son rêve. Son père et Felicity, sa seconde mère, s'étaient retrouvés, il n'aurait pu demander plus beau cadeau au Père Noël pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet os de Noël vous a plu. Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour cette fois-ci une fiction…depuis le temps que je vous la promets…il est temps de la poster.**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite à tous un très bon réveillon et un très bon Noël, en espérant que le Père Noël vous gâte tous. Je vous embrasse…..**


	22. Rencontre inattendue

**Bonjour,**

 **Avant tout chose merci à tous les guests à qui je ne peux répondre en MP pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction " _Une_ _incontrôlable attirance"._ Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire vous ait autant plu.**

 **Me voici de retour pour cette fois un OS sur notre couple.**

 **Ce dernier a été écrit en particulier pour ma Rainbow Girl afin de la remercier de sa présence et de son soutien sans faille. Je sais que sans toi cette aventure serait moins belle et je suis aussi persuadée que je serais beaucoup moins productive. Tu es une bêta extraordinaire et ton avis m'est devenu essentiel,** **j'espère encore continuer longtemps cette route avec toi. Je t'embrasse très fort.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity martelait le sol de ses talons. Elle était furieuse et tout le monde la croisant pouvait s'en apercevoir, elle d'habitude si joviale et souriante passait dans les couloirs en colère et le regard sombre sans un mot ou un sourire pour personne. Elle tourna sur la droite pour arriver à son bureau et posa dans un claquement assourdissant ses dossiers. Elle resta un moment interdite à fixer le paysage et se pinça l'arête du nez pour se ressaisir.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda Curtis en rentrant visiblement inquiet de son humeur. Felicity soupira et se tourna vers lui exaspérée.

« Oliver Queen est un idiot finit doublé d'un misogyne ! » S'exclama Felicity d'une voix dure. Curtis fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'habitude que sa collègue s'exprime de cette façon et encore moins en parlant de leur patron.

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le découvres ? » Demanda-t-il en rigolant à moitié. « Cet homme est beau comme un dieu mais tout est gâché dès que tu le connais et que tu grattes un peu la surface. Il est odieux et n'aime personne…il se sert des gens pour son propre intérêt et quand il a fini….pouf…il les jette et passe à autre chose. » Dit-il dans un babillage nerveux.

« Merci pour ce portrait flatteur. » Les interrompit une voix à la porte. Curtis sursauta et ferma les yeux de frustration, il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de commérages sur son patron. Il se retourna et tenta de s'excuser en balbutiant quelques excuses incohérentes. « Sortez ! » Cria presque Oliver. Curtis se figea et disparu sans demander son reste.

Felicity avait assisté à toute cette scène surréaliste sans rien dire, elle avait été surprise de voir Oliver Queen débarquer dans son bureau. Cet homme ne prenait jamais la peine de descendre dans les étages inférieurs, à voir même s'il savait qu'il existait d'autres étages que celui de la direction.

Elle le regarda réprimander son assistant et le vit entrer dans son bureau pour en fermer la porte une fois que Curtis eu déserté. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure, peut-être même était-il venu pour la virer tout simplement.

« Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation Melle Smoak. » Lui dit Oliver en s'avançant vers elle. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude que mes employés me traite de cette façon et surtout pas devant une salle comble. » Felicity pouffa de son audace à venir ici pour terminer leur conversation qui n'en était pas une.

« Mr Queen….moi non plus je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être traitée de la sorte. » Dit Felicity ne se démontant pas en le fixant en colère. « Votre attitude date un peu en pensant qu'une femme ne peut pas être à la tête d'un service si important comme l'est la recherche et le développement. » Claqua-t-elle encore sous le choc de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Oliver l'observait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et devait admettre qu'elle avait du cran. Personne n'avait jamais oser le défier. Tout le monde le craignait, il avait tout fait pour depuis qu'il avait repris les rênes de l'entreprise. Personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux au début et il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de s'imposer par la force et en étant détestable.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai froissé votre égo de femme de tête… » Dit-il ironiquement en la fixant. « …..mais votre idée est complètement à côté de la plaque….personne ne mettra un centime dans votre nouvelle technologie. Si je vous suis QC va perdre des millions. Ce n'est pas contre vous…c'est juste une décision réfléchie et guidée par le bon sens…chose dont apparemment vous êtes dépourvu. » Finit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à son ton et à ses paroles. De tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il ne la considérait pas, pire il la traitait d'idiote.

« Mais comment osez-vous me parler de cette façon ?! Vous ne connaissez rien aux nouvelles technologies ! Si Curtis ne vous avait pas expliqué comment lire vos mails et aller sur internet vous seriez encore en train de chercher comment faire ! » Hurla-t-elle vexée et en rage. Elle vit Oliver esquisser un plus grand sourire qui l'a mis encore plus en colère. « Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat et un opportuniste ! Tout le monde sait très bien que si vous ne portiez pas le nom des Queen vous ne seriez pas le grand manitou ! Vous me traitez d'idiote…mais qu'est-ce que ça fait de vous dans ce cas !? Je vous laisse réfléchir ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand en lui faisant un signe de la main de sortir. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, lui et son sourire moqueur, ainsi que son air supérieur et hautain. Oliver se figea et se retourna lentement. Il avança d'un pas et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Pas la peine de vous dire que vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue ici…. » Dit-il plus bas en se penchant vers son oreille. Felicity sursauta ne l'ayant pas vu venir. Mais elle se reprit très vite en relevant son visage vers le sien.

« Détrompez-vous Mr Queen….c'est moi décide de ne plus travailler pour QC….vous ne méritez pas la moitié des gens qui travaillent pour vous ! » Claqua-t-elle avant de le voir faire un pas vers l'extérieur et de le voir se retourner avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Elle le fixa un instant avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

####

Felicity errait chez elle depuis deux jours se maudissant pour avoir envoyé balader son patron comme elle l'avait fait. Elle ne regrettait pas ses paroles, ce qu'elle regrettait était de les avoir formulées à haute voix. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elle mettait en péril son poste et ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé si dur depuis des années.

Quand elle avait quitté son bureau elle avait réalisé l'énorme bêtise qu'elle venait de faire, même si tout le monde avait salué son courage. Elle pouffa, bien évidemment elle avait enfin eu le cran de dire à Oliver Queen ce que tout le monde pensait de lui, mais elle avait perdu son poste au passage.

Elle avait écumé les sites de petites annonces pour trouver un nouveau job et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'à Starling les postes hautement qualifiés ne couraient pas les rues. C'était une nouvelle réalité à laquelle elle devait faire face. Elle soupira en réalisant qu'elle allait certainement devoir quitter la ville si elle voulait trouver un job à la hauteur de ses compétences.

Elle s'allongea sur son canapé et regarda le plafond comme si ce dernier pouvait lui apporter une réponse. Elle soupira, peut-être pouvait-elle aller trouver Oliver Queen et lui présenter platement des excuses ? S'il avait un cœur il pourrait peut-être la réintégrer dans l'entreprise ? Elle fit une grimace à sa stupidité ! Oliver Queen n'avait pas de cœur, et elle était persuadée qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à l'écouter, à faire durer le suspens pour finalement lui dire non avec un énorme sourire. Non elle ne pouvait pas se rabaisser à ça.

Elle se releva un peu pour saisir son téléphone quand elle l'entendit sonner. Un sourire fendit son visage quand elle vit qu'elle avait un message du site de rencontre sur lequel elle s'était inscrite il y a des mois maintenant. Son cœur battait la chamade à avoir reçu un message de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré par cet intermédiaire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un de cette façon. Elle était jeune, plutôt jolie et sortait quand même assez pour rencontrer un homme bien. Mais elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence que de tomber sur des hommes qui ne cherchaient pas autre chose que de la mettre dans leurs lits étaient une mission ardue.

C'est Curtis qui lui avait conseillé ce site, il lui avait expliqué que c'était de cette façon qu'il avait rencontré son mari et que peut-être elle aurait la même chance. Après avoir hésité des jours et avoir à plusieurs reprises s'être inscrite sans valider à la dernière étape, elle avait finalement eu le courage de le faire. Au pire, elle n'était pas obligée de répondre aux messages qu'elle recevrait et au mieux, si le type semblait intéressant elle pourrait toujours discuter avec lui par messagerie interposée. Cela ne l'engageait à rien.

Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait reçu plusieurs messages d'hommes qui ne lui convenait pas au vu de leur profil et elle n'avait pas répondu. Jusqu'à recevoir un message d'un certain _Rainbow_ _Man_ , elle avait rigolé à son pseudo et avait étudié attentivement son profil. Il avait l'air intéressant et c'était le premier qui éveillait sa curiosité. Elle avait alors répondu à sa demande de connexion et ils avaient commencé à discuter.

Ils pouvaient parler durant des heures sans voir le temps passer. Cet homme avait un humour qui la faisait mourir de rire et elle passait toujours un bon moment avec lui. Elle pouvait même dire qu'elle se languissait de lui parler. Cependant malgré tout ça ils n'avaient pas encore eu le courage de se voir. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils discutaient et même si l'envie de se voir et de mettre enfin un visage sur une personnalité se faisait sentir, elle avait peur d'être déçue de le voir en vrai. Cela pouvait paraître stupide mais elle voulait continuer à ressentir ce trouble quand elle ouvrait sa messagerie, ce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ressentir encore si elle le rencontrait.

Elle ne se leurrait pas, la particularité de ce site de rencontre était justement que rien n'était basé sur le physique, mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir encore communiquer avec lui si physiquement il ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'était pas exigeante, mais elle voulait quand même ressentir quelque chose en le regardant.

Elle se connecta le cœur battant à son profil et ouvrit en vitesse le message. C'était bien lui….elle le lu et eut une moue à le voir lui raconter ses déboires des derniers jours. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait comme travail, de même qu'il ne savait rien de précis de sa vie et c'était ça qui faisait leur envie de communiquer. Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre sans avoir peur d'être jugé.

Elle le sentait mal et c'était inhabituel, il lui semblait un homme fort et cela l'interpella. Elle lui répondit et soudain composa un message qu'elle envoya sans réfléchir.

 **Peut-être pourrions-nous enfin nous rencontrer…..cela pourrait peut-être te remonter le moral….**

Elle attendait impatiemment sa réponse tout en se maudissant d'avoir eu le cran de lui proposer une rencontre. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'ils communiquaient de cette façon et aucun des deux n'avaient manifesté l'envie de se voir. Peut-être allait-il penser qu'elle était comme toutes ces filles et qu'elle ne cherchait qu'une chose ? Elle allait le mettre à l'aise de décliner son offre quand il lui répondit.

 **J'ai très envie de te rencontrer enfin, _unicorn_ _girl_ …..je ne sais pas si cela réglera mon moral un peu bas mais en tout cas cela ne pourra que m'aider**

Elle sentit un soulagement immense l'envahir à sa réponse et une joie intense à enfin le rencontrer avant de laisser place à une angoisse naissante. Elle allait enfin mettre un visage et un nom sur un pseudo. Cela allait enlever un peu de magie à leurs échanges par la suite, mais ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas communiquer encore pendant des mois sans jamais se rencontrer.

 **Ok…quand et où ?** Osa-t-elle demander anxieuse. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **Ce soir 20 h si tu peux….au comptoir de Georges, tu connais ? J'aurai réservé une table sous mon pseudo….** Il finit sa phrase par un smiley qui fit rire Felicity.

 **Ok pour ce soir.** Ils échangèrent encore un peu et ils se quittèrent impatients de se rencontrer enfin.

####

Felicity attendait nerveuse dans sa voiture, elle tapait ses doigts sur le volant. Elle avait appelé Curtis un peu plus tôt afin qu'il la rassure et qu'il lui dise qu'elle ne faisait pas une énorme connerie. Elle était impatiente mais en même temps terrifiée. Et si finalement ils n'avaient rien en commun ? Et s'il était affreux ? Et si….bref toutes les possibilités passaient dans son esprit.

Curtis l'avait rassuré lui disant qu'il était temps, et que si finalement ce _Rainbow_ _Man_ n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, elle pourrait passer à autre chose. Elle avait été plutôt d'accord avec ça et avait fini par se préparer. Pour une fois elle avait détaché ses cheveux et ne portait pas ses lunettes. Elle voulait se détacher de l'image de la fille qu'elle était tous les jours.

Elle avait enfilé une robe qui moulait son corps juste où il fallait, et elle se sentait plutôt jolie. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement comme à son habitude et avait tenté de se convaincre que cette soirée n'était rien de plus qu'une rencontre entre deux amis, sauf que c'était loin d'être aussi simple. Au fil des mois elle avait développé une certaine affection pour cet homme et elle savait qu'elle pourrait en tomber amoureuse s'il lui plaisait et que cette rencontre la confortait dans ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Dans un élan de courage elle sortit enfin de sa voiture et s'avança vers l'entrée du restaurant. Elle s'annonça à l'accueil et on l'a conduisit à la table réservée. Elle fut soulagée de constater que la table était un peu à l'écart, ce qui pourrait faciliter leur conversation. Elle prit place dos à l'entrée de la salle, voulant garder le mystère jusqu'au bout et découvrir le visage de cet inconnu au moment où il serait à ses côtés.

Elle patienta un moment plongée dans son téléphone histoire de ne pas penser et sentit enfin une présence à ses côtés. Elle releva lentement la tête, son regard croisa un costume gris anthracite et ses yeux tombèrent sur un visage qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir. Le choc fut si grand qu'elle resta un moment sans voix.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement agacée.

« Non…la question est qu'est-ce que _vous_ , vous faites là ? » Demanda Oliver sur le même ton. Felicity pouffa étonnée de son aplomb.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. » Répondit-elle même si cela ne le regardait pas. Elle voulait qu'il lui fiche la paix et très vite, son inconnu n'allait pas tarder à arriver elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante.

« Je ne crois pas non…vous êtes assise à ma table. » Rigola Oliver. Soudain tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Felicity, elle se leva d'un bond sous le regard surpris de son ancien patron.

« Ce n'est pas possible…. » Dit-elle pour elle-même tout bas. Elle se trompait, cet homme avec qui elle conversait depuis des mois ne pouvait pas être Oliver Queen, c'était….impensable.

Au bout d'un court instant Oliver fit le même cheminement dans son esprit quand il entendit cette simple phrase dans la bouche de Felicity. Il la regardait et avait du mal à croire que son _unicorn_ _girl_ était Felicity Smoak.

« Vous….vous êtes…..elle ? » Osa-t-il demander hésitant. Felicity se figea dans ses gestes et le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle sonda son regard et le vit aussi déstabilisé qu'elle.

« Oui…et vous...vous êtes…désolé..mais je… » Elle se stoppa ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle reprit ses esprits et conclut d'une voix forte. « On sait tous les deux que ça ne marchera pas. » Elle saisit son manteau et son sac et déserta leur table, Oliver la regarda faire sous le choc.

Il la suivit du regard quand elle sortit du restaurant et qu'elle courra jusque sa voiture. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise pas loin, la femme qui le faisait rêver depuis des mois était la même que celle qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point et qu'il avait mis à la porte de son entreprise il y a peu. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter une telle punition ?

####

« Ou est le dossier Harper ?! » Cria-t-il depuis son bureau. « C'est incroyable de travailler avec des gens si incompétents ! » Hurla-t-il à nouveau. Sa secrétaire entra en trombe dans son bureau et balbutia toute une série d'excuses qu'Oliver balaya d'un geste de la main. « Trouvez-le moi ! C'est pour ça que je paye ! » Il se leva et sortit de son bureau.

Il avait besoin d'air et prit l'ascenseur qui lui était réservé pour monter sur la terrasse de la tour. C'était le seul endroit où il serait tranquille pour réfléchir. Il arriva enfin en haut et fit quelques pas sur le toit histoire de se détendre un peu. Son regard fixa un point à l'horizon et il se perdit dans ses souvenirs de ces dernières semaines.

Quand il avait découvert qui était vraiment sa _unicorn_ , il avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Mais très vite il avait compris que c'était le destin qui lui avait joué un drôle de tour. Felicity Smoak était cette femme mystérieuse avec qui il conversait depuis des mois.

Il s'était inscrit sur ce site de rencontres pour trouver la personne qui pourrait être intéressée par sa personnalité en premier lieu et non pour ce qu'il représentait, un bon parti. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait énormément profité de son statut de célibataire convoité pour mettre dans son lit bon nombre de filles qui ne cherchaient pas le grand amour.

Seulement il en avait eu marre de flirter et de ne rien construire de concret. Cela lui avait sauté au visage quand son meilleur ami s'était marié avec Laurel. Tommy et elle s'étaient tournés autour un bon moment avant de se donner une chance. Ils s'étaient mariés et depuis vivaient une vie de couple parfaite. Et c'était ça qu'il voulait, trouver une femme qui le rendrait heureux juste avec sa présence, qu'il pourrait retrouver le soir et à qui raconter sa journée et trouver son soutien quand les choses allaient mal, en somme une compagne et une partenaire attentive.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait trouvé en cette _unicorn_ _girl_. Il avait de suite été attiré par son pseudo, il avait trouvé ça mystique et très mystérieux. Qui à notre époque pouvait encore croire en ces animaux imaginaires ? Une rêveuse certainement. Il avait donc envoyé un message espérant un retour et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Felicity n'avait pas tardé à répondre et depuis ce premier contact ils avaient tissé un lien que lui même n'arrivait pas à comprendre tellement cela était inattendu et soudain.

Quand il avait accepté de la rencontrer, il avait sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait un message d'elle. Il avait failli sauter au plafond quand il avait lu sa proposition, cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait mais il n'avait jamais osé, ne voulant rien gâcher. Il ne voulait pas agir comme un idiot et passer pour un type ne pensant qu'à la mettre dans son lit.

Il soupira bruyamment se souvenant encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il était rentré dans le restaurant. On lui avait indiqué sa table et il s'était avancé prudemment le cœur battant. Quand il avait vu une blonde assise, un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Elle était là, il avait eu peur malgré tout qu'elle ne se montre pas. Il avait encore avancé et quand il s'était posté devant elle sa respiration s'était bloquée.

Il l'avait vu lentement levé son visage vers lui et quand ses yeux avaient croisé son visage il avait vu sa déception à le voir...lui. Son cœur s'était serré à comprendre qu'elle était déçue, il n'avait pas encore réalisé à cet instant qui était face à lui. C'est quand il avait vu son effroi qu'il avait vu Felicity.

Il avait eu du mal à assembler toutes ses idées et son esprit avait arrêté un temps de fonctionner, histoire d'assimiler tout ce qu'il se passait. C'est quand elle avait prononcé un mot qu'il avait associé son inconnue du net avec Felicity, à cet instant son monde s'était effondré et avec lui ses envies de stabilité et d'amour fou.

Il l'avait regardée se lever, marmonner et partir…sans rien dire, ni rien faire pour la retenir. Sur l'instant il n'avait su quoi faire, mais à présent il regrettait. Elle envahissait ses pensées et l'avait transformé en patron encore plus caractériel et tyrannique. Il pensait à elle sans arrêt et se demandait comment son _unicorn_ _girl_ et Felicity pouvait être la même femme.

À ses yeux elles n'avaient rien en commun, son inconnue était drôle et pleine d'esprit, elle lui remontait le moral quand il n'allait pas bien, il était impatient de lui parler et de se confier alors que Felicity ne lui inspirait que de la colère. Elle l'avait défié devant tout le monde et avait même osé se moquer de lui et de son intelligence, elle n'avait rien de commun avec celle qu'il connaissait au travers d'un écran.

Qui était la vraie Felicity Smoak ? Celle qu'il avait côtoyée dans l'entreprise ou alors celle qu'il avait appris à connaître par écran interposé ?

Quand il avait confié son histoire à Tommy, ce dernier lui avait conseillé d'aller la trouver et de s'expliquer avec elle. Si lui ressentait quelque chose pour cette inconnue, cela devait être la même chose pour elle. Ils devaient au moins avoir une conversation constructive et tenter de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre maintenant qu'un nom et un visage étaient posés sur leurs pseudo. Il avait éclaté de rire à cette solution, la refusant catégoriquement mais depuis il ne pensait qu'à elle.

Et si Tommy avait raison et qu'il passait à côté de la femme de sa vie ? Et si finalement la vraie Felicity était celle du site et que celle de QC n'était qu'une façade pour se protéger ? Un peu comme lui le faisait….Toutes ces questions allaient le rendre fou ! Il avait besoin de réponse et il allait les avoir.

####

Felicity trainait chez elle depuis des jours. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait autant. Oliver Queen ne méritait aucune des larmes qu'elle avait versé pour lui, il était un homme détestable, imbu de sa personne, autoritaire et égoïste. Seulement elle en avait eu un autre aperçu en discutant avec lui par écran interposé.

Celui qu'elle avait découvert au travers du site était un homme doux et tendre, attentif aux autres, dévoué et prévenant. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait feint aucune de ces qualités, et c'était ce qui rendait sa chute si terrible. Elle qui avait pensé que le pire aurait été de ne pas trouver son _Rainbow_ _Man_ à son goût physiquement s'était lourdement trompée. Le pire avait été de découvrir qui il était vraiment….Oliver Queen.

De tous les hommes célibataire à Starling City il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le seul qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner et à se dire qu'elle devait quand même lui laisser une chance et qu'ils devraient au moins avoir une discussion constructive. Si elle ressentait quelque chose, lui devait bien aussi ressentir quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Elle n'avait qu'à aller le voir pour en avoir le cœur net et ensuite elle pourrait peut-être envisager une suite ou pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage pour aller affronter son ancien patron et voir sa déception dans son regard encore une fois. Elle garderait toujours en mémoire, son regard surpris quand il avait découvert qui était son inconnue.

Non, le plus sage était de laisser de côté cette histoire, de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. De toute façon elle allait certainement quitter la ville, elle n'avait plus de travail et les seuls postes intéressants n'étaient pas à Starling. Oui c'était mieux pour elle, elle aurait un nouveau départ dans une autre ville et trouverait enfin celui qui ferait battre son cœur.

Elle éclata en sanglots à s'imaginer ressentir la même chose pour un autre homme. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait le cœur brisé alors qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec Oliver Queen. Cela mit surtout en lumière qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un inconnu, comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Elle se maudit encore une fois pour sa bêtise quand elle entendit un coup de sonnette.

Elle soupira avant d'aller ouvrir et de tomber sur Oliver qui attendait patiemment et apparemment aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Son visage était fermé et elle pouvait voir des cernes sous yeux. Elle ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu si peu….lui.

« Que faites-vous là ? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement le faisant sursauter. Oliver était perdu dans sa contemplation et ce qu'il voyait lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle avait pleuré à en croire ses yeux rougis, il savait qu'il en était la cause et cela le perturba encore un peu plus.

« Il faut qu'on parle, tu ne crois pas ? » Il avait intentionnellement employé le tutoiement afin de ne pas mettre de distance entre eux et d'essayer de retrouver ce ton léger qu'ils avaient durant leurs échanges. Felicity poussa un petit rire ironique et s'adossa à l'encadrement de porte en croisant les bras.

« Il n'y a rien à dire…tu es toi et moi je suis tout ce que tu détestes….et ce n'est pas loin d'être mon cas aussi te concernant. » Répondit-elle froidement. Oliver fut choqué de sa réponse, mais ne montra rien.

« Ok…si c'est ce que tu penses. » Capitula-t-il en la fixant. « Seulement tu sais très bien que c'est plus complexe que ça entre nous, ce qu'on s'est confiés et ce qu'on a partagé….c'était….. » Il laissa sa phrase sans fin ne sachant pas comment la terminer. « Bref…ma porte te sera ouverte quand tu voudras avoir cette conversation..… »

« Jamais ! » Dit-elle d'une voix forte en claquant la porte au nez d'Oliver. Il resta un moment un moment face à cette porte clause luttant pour ne pas la défoncer ou sonner jusqu'à agacée elle finisse par lui ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas la solution, il le savait. Il soupira et décida de partir, elle avait été plutôt claire avec lui.

####

Felicity surfait sur internet dans l'espoir de trouver un travail, n'importe quoi, mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit sinon elle allait devenir folle à tourner en rond chez elle et à penser à Oliver Queen. Cela faisait exactement deux semaines depuis ce dîner désastreux et elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Elle s'était confiée à Curtis quand Oliver lui avait rendu visite. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et son assistant était le mieux placé pour la comprendre. Elle lui avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails et il avait été surpris voir même complètement bouleverser, d'apprendre que cet inconnu qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Felicity était son patron.

Après avoir digéré la nouvelle il lui avait conseillé d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Que cet homme qu'elle avait connu sur internet devait être le même que celui qu'elle avait envoyé balader il y a quelques temps. Une personne ne pouvait pas avoir deux personnalités aussi différentes, ou alors cela relevait de la psychiatrie et Oliver Queen était loin d'en être à ce point.

Il avait tenté de la convaincre qu'elle avait connu le vrai lui, mais elle était restée sur ses positions. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Oliver elle voyait son regard arrogant et sa supériorité qu'il imposait à tout le monde. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'homme si touchant qu'elle connaissait au travers de son ordinateur.

Un bip la sortit de ses pensées, un mail songea-t-elle. Elle vérifia ses courriers et rigola en voyant un rappel du site de rencontre lui disant que cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas connectée. Au mail était joint avec quelques profils qui pourraient l'intéresser.

Elle mit le mail à la corbeille et sans prêter attention elle se connecta sur le site. Elle surfa un moment avant de se connecter à son compte, et elle regarda le nombres de messages qu'elle avait échangé avec Oliver. Il était impressionnant, cela faisait des mois qu'ils communiquaient et elle commença à en relire certains. Elle passa un très long moment à les relire, et soudain ce que Curtis lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire. Cet inconnu et Oliver était la seule et même personne, il suffisait juste qu'elle l'écoute et qu'elle tente de passer au dessus de sa colère et de son ressentiment.

Elle commença à pianoter un message et hésita une seconde avant d'appuyer sur envoyé. Quand ce fut fait elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle avait jeté une bouteille à la mer à voir si Oliver en prendrait connaissance, et surtout s'il était encore disposé à lui parler. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre et malgré elle un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il acceptait de la revoir.

 **Ce soir 20h chez moi…apporte à dîner…** Elle envoya son message et le trouva un peu sec. **S'il te plaît…** Ajouta-t-elle.

####

Oliver monta nerveusement les quelques marches qui le séparait encore de l'appartement de Felicity. Il avait cru avoir une hallucination quand il avait vu un massage d'elle. Il avait continué à espérer à avoir de ses nouvelles mais son espoir avait été déçu. Il ne pouvait faire plus que ce qu'il avait fait, si elle ne voulait plus le voir il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Alors quand elle lui avait proposé de dîner ce soir il avait annulé sa réunion et avait sauté sur l'occasion d'enfin la revoir. Il ne misait pas trop d'espoir sur cette soirée mais il espérait qu'au moins elle serait d'accord pour le revoir par la suite. Il arriva enfin devant sa porte et se donna quelques instants avant de frapper.

« Salut. » Felicity ouvrit la porte avec un sourire. Elle s'effaça pour laisser passer Oliver et lui montra d'un signe de la main qu'il pouvait rentrer.

« Salut…j'ai pris Italien. Si mes souvenirs sont bons tu adores la cuisine italienne. » Dit-il en posant un pied dans l'appartement.

« Tes souvenirs sont bons. » Répondit-elle touchée qu'il se souvienne de ce détail. « Donne je vais te débarrasser. » Oliver lui tendit le sac et la suivit à la cuisine. Le silence se fit et il l'observait bouger et se mouvoir, il était heureux d'être là.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il histoire de faire la conversation. Felicity se figea à sa question, elle se retourna lentement et le fixa en posant ses mains sur le bord du plan de travail qu'elle serra.

« C'est vraiment très bizarre comme situation.. » Commença-t-elle sans répondre à sa question. « On se connaît bien et je….j'ai l'impression d'avoir un étranger face à moi sans compter le fait que… »

« ….que j'étais ton patron et que nos rapports n'étaient pas des plus cordiaux ? » Finit-il à sa place. Felicity hocha la tête.

« Ouais…c'est bien résumé. » Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, ne sachant pas quoi se dire en fait. Ils avaient passé des heures parfois à discuter sur internet et là à se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire.

« Je suis désolé pour mon attitude au bureau. Je sais que je suis parfois autoritaire et à la limite de la goujaterie…. »

« Seulement parfois ? » Le coupa Felicity. Oliver rigola reconnaissant bien l'esprit de sa _licorne_.

« Ok…souvent…et je sais que tu ne méritais pas la façon dont je t'ai traité. » Felicity opina de la tête contente de ce premier pas qui réglait une partie de ce qu'elle pensait d'Oliver Queen. « Et en ce qui concerne….le reste… » Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et chercher comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. « Je…je suis content d'enfin mettre un visage sur un pseudo et même si j'ai été surpris de me retrouver face à toi…je…cela ne change rien à ce que tu représentes à mes yeux. » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante en s'approchant d'elle.

Felicity ouvrit grand les yeux et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle le vit s'avancer et tenta de reculer autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle était déjà collée au maximum au meuble de la cuisine. Il se stoppa à deux pas d'elle et plongea dans son regard.

« J'ai été déstabilisé en te voyant et j'ai lutté contre ce que je ressentais pour toi quand j'ai su…mais je n'ai pas réussi. Depuis que je sais que tu ma _unicorn_ _girl_ je ne pense qu'à toi…tu envahissais déjà mes pensées avant mais maintenant c'est pire. » Dit-il d'une voix sincère.

Il savait que c'était peut-être un peu rapide de lui ouvrir son cœur de cette façon, mais il avait peur de ne plus la revoir et de regretter de ne pas lui avoir dit l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux.

« Je ne te demande rien…je voulais juste que tu saches comment je voyais la situation. Et je comprendrais si tu…. »

Felicity l'écoutait attentivement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Oliver Queen si sincère, elle avait eu l'habitude de le côtoyer et cet homme qui était devant elle et qui se livrait était son _Rainbow_ _Man_ , celui qui l'avait conquise avec son humour et sa sincérité. Elle voyait enfin le vrai visage d'Oliver Queen qui devenait enfin Oliver à ses yeux.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour l'embrasser. Il se livrait afin qu'elle lui fasse confiance, elle ne voulait pas parler ou discuter encore durant des heures. Ils se connaissaient depuis des mois, ils leur avaient juste fallu s'apprivoiser un peu avant de se donner une chance.

Elle sentit la surprise d'Oliver à la voir se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser, mais une fois la surprise passée, il encercla son dos de ses mains et la serra contre lui avant de lui rendre son baiser. Il taquina sa lèvre supérieure du bout de sa langue et Felicity lui donna ce qu'il cherchait et c'est dans un soupir que leurs langues se caressèrent pour s'enrouler. C'est à bout de souffle que Felicity cassa ce premier baiser.

« Je pense à toi depuis des mois. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse, le souffle court. « Et j'ai continué de penser à toi après….et j'étais dévastée parce que je savais qu'on avait aucune chance…je te détestais et….j'avais du mal à croire que tu pouvais être celui qui m'avait fait chavirer le cœur. » Elle aussi se confiait à cœur ouvert, il était temps, même si ce qu'ils vivaient ne durerait que le temps de cette soirée ils auraient au moins essayé.

Oliver saisit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda tendrement avec un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle aussi lui avait fait chavirer le cœur, elle acceptait de lui laisser une chance, il allait tenter de ne pas la décevoir.

####

Felicity était à la porte du bureau d'Oliver. Il était plongé dans un dossier et ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle eut un tendre sourire à le voir ainsi, depuis qu'ils s'étaient expliqués ils ne s'étaient plus quittés et vivaient un bonheur parfait. Leur histoire avait coulé de source et très vite Oliver s'était installé chez elle.

Ils ne s'étaient pas posés de questions, ils se connaissaient bien et voulaient enfin vivre l'histoire d'amour qu'ils avaient espéré trouver en s'inscrivant sur ce site. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant et elle avait l'impression que chaque jour ils étaient encore plus heureux et amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Elle posa son regard sur la poussette à ses côtés, c'était certainement dû à la naissance de leur petit garçon il y a peu. Connor les avait encore plus soudé et depuis la nouvelle de sa grossesse ils avaient vécu sur un petit nuage et n'en étaient pas encore redescendus.

« Hey…c'est une jolie surprise. » Dit Oliver en voyant sa famille à sa porte. Il se leva et s'approcha en vitesse de sa femme. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et porta son attention sur son bébé. Comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui, il était ému. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était responsable de ce petit bout qui dormait paisiblement.

« Oui..j'avais besoin de sortir un peu de la maison. » Rigola Felicity en poussant le landau dans le bureau. « Et ce jeune homme ne va pas tarder à vouloir son biberon. Je me suis dis que tu serais content de lui donner. » Oliver la regardait chercher dans le sac à langer ce dont elle aurait besoin pour leur fils et une bouffée d'amour le submergea. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça dans son dos.

« Merci chérie.. » Souffla-t-il dans son cou. « Merci pour m'avoir trouvé, merci de m'avoir laissé une chance et surtout merci pour me rendre si heureux. » Felicity se laissa glisser contre le torse d'Oliver, elle adorait quand il était si démonstratif.

« Je t'aime. » Répondit simplement Felicity en se resserrant contre son mari. Oliver la serra encore plus contre lui à ses paroles qu'il ne se lassait pas d'entendre.

« Je t'aime. » Répondit-il à son tour. C'est un petit cri de leur fils qui les sortit de leur bulle. Ils se penchèrent vers lui et Oliver le prit délicatement dans ses bras, prêt à lui donner son biberon. Felicity l'observa faire et fut émue de ce tableau, elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir Oliver dans cette situation et encore moins avec elle.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés d'une drôle de façon, avaient appris à s'aimer bien avant de se connaître vraiment. Ils étaient conscients tous les deux qu'ils ne se seraient jamais trouvés sans l'intermédiaire de ce site de rencontre. Elle ne se serait jamais retournée sur lui et Oliver ne l'aurait jamais considéré comme autre chose que sa directrice du département de recherche et développement.

Il resterait à jamais son _Rainbow_ _Man_ et elle resterait à jamais sa _unicorn_ _girl_ …quand elle lui avait posé la question du pourquoi du _Rainbow_ il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il espérait que cet arc en ciel éveillerait de la curiosité chez quelqu'un. Elle avait rigolé et lui avait répondu qu'elle s'était intéressée à son profil parce qu'elle avait trouvé qu'une licorne et qu'un arc en ciel ferait une bonne combinaison. Comme quoi le bonheur ne tenait pas à grand-chose parfois.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cet OS qui je l'espère vous aura plu.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires...**

 **On se retrouve cette semaine pour une nouvelle fiction Olicity et un Oliver bien différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude...à bientôt...**


	23. Baby-sitting

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici déjà de retour avec un OS que j'avais oublié que j'avais en stock...**

 **Mais avant de vous laisser le découvrir, merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire le dernier chapitre de ma fiction et merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site pour leurs commentaires.**

 **Pour répondre à _Angy_ les deux fictions qui arrivent sont Olicity, pour le Stemily je n'ai rien en stock pour l'instant. Mais je dois dire qu'un OS est en train de prendre forme dans ma tête donc qui sait ?**

 **Encore un mot ma complice toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity se précipita en boitillant sur un seul talon pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Dieu soit loué tu es là ! » Dit-elle à Oliver quand il fit un pas dans l'appartement. « La nounou m'a fait faux bond pour aujourd'hui et j'ai une réunion hyper importante…. » Babilla-t-elle tout en mettant sa seconde chaussure. Elle se tint à l'épaule d'Oliver afin de ne pas tomber. « Palmer me déteste déjà assez comme ça…si en plus je lui donne du grain à moudre…bref merci Oliver ! »

« De rien… » Répondit ce dernier un peu étourdi du débit de parole de Felicity dès le matin. « Alors où est ma compagne de journée. » Dit-il en se mettant à l'aise. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas la fillette qu'il était censé garder.

« Elle dort encore….elle a passé une mauvaise nuit donc par extension j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit….donc je te souhaite bon courage. » Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire avant de filer en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ami qui la regarda partir en rigolant.

Il resta un moment à fixer cette porte fermée. Son histoire avec Felicity était assez compliquée et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait il devenait nostalgique et aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas. Une petite fille comptait sur lui pour s'occuper d'elle.

Il monta à l'étage et passa la tête par la porte de la chambre de Juliette. Il fit un pas et la vit encore endormie ses petits poings serrés. Il la regarda un moment dormir et se dit qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Felicity, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

Cette petite fille était le portrait craché de sa mère et c'était tant mieux. Son père était aux abonnés absents depuis que Felicity lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, il n'en était pas étonné Tommy Merlyn n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa stabilité et sa prise de responsabilités. Oliver avait eu envie un nombre incalculable de fois d'aller lui refaire le portrait et de lui demander d'assumer sa fille, au moins financièrement.

Felicity avait toujours refusé de lui demander de l'argent et Oliver n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait rien qui venait des Merlyn mais quand même, elle avait parfois du mal à joindre les deux bouts et quand on savait quel était le train de vie de Tommy Merlyn Oliver trouvait ça injuste.

« Hey..ma poupée…bonjour. » Dit Oliver en voyant Juliette s'agiter dans son lit. Il frappa ses mains doucement l'une contre l'autre et les lui tendit. Juliette compris vite ce que cela signifiait et tendit à son tour les bras. Oliver la prit dans ses bras et la fillette se nicha contre son torse en frottant ses yeux. « Oh mon ange tu es encore fatiguée…allez allons voir si tu as quand même faim. »

Oliver prit la peluche licorne qui trainait dans son lit et le plaid posé sur le fauteuil à bascule avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour lui donner son petit déjeuner. Il la déposa dans sa chaise haute et s'agita dans la cuisine qu'il connaissait bien passant la plupart de son temps ici.

« Alors….on va trouver le biberon ici et le lait et voilà..chérie ! » S'exclama Oliver en montrant fièrement le biberon fraîchement préparé par ses soins. Juliette s'agita à la seule vue de son biberon et râla un peu avant qu'Oliver ne s'approche d'elle pour lui donner.

Elle le saisit dans ses deux petites mains et enfouie la tétine dans sa bouche pour se délecter de ce petit déjeuner. Oliver la surveillait tout en se préparant un café, il était parti si vite ce matin qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de petit déjeuner. Il se posa sur la chaise juste à côté d'elle et la regarda dévorer son biberon.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il aurait adoré que cette petite fille soit la sienne, que sa relation avec Felicity soit un peu moins compliquée et un peu plus clair pour tout le monde. Il savait qu'il était très attaché à Felicity, extrêmement attaché même, mais pour autant il n'osait pas vraiment se dévoiler et lui dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis des années, depuis ce jour où il avait tenté très lourdement, il le reconnaissait, de la draguer et qu'elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille et qu'elle ne succombait pas aussi facilement avec des formules toutes faites.

Oliver en était resté bouche bée et leur amitié avait démarré de cette façon. Ils s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises et de fil en aiguille ils avaient sympathisé pour finir par être inséparables. Il l'avait vu sortir avec quelques garçons qui n'étaient pas faits pour elle jusqu'à ce que Merlyn apparaisse dans sa vie et la ruine. Il y allait peut-être un peu fort en pensant de cette façon parce qu'il adorait Juliette, mais cela n'effaçait en rien ce que Tommy avait fait.

« Mais dis-moi tu mourrais de faim. » Dit Oliver quand Juliette lui tendit son biberon vide. « Attends je crois que maman te donne ça aussi… » Il lui tendit un gâteau qu'elle attrapa sans se faire prier.

Oliver attendit que Juliette finisse tranquillement de manger son gâteau avant de lui faire prendre son bain et de la préparer pour sortir. Il faisait beau et il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Il installa la fillette dans la poussette et passa une bonne partie de la matinée à déambuler dans les rues de Starling. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment au parc où Oliver la fit jouer sur le toboggan pour le plus grand plaisir de Juliette à entendre ses éclats de rire.

Il envoya un message à Felicity pour la prévenir qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de chez Palmer, et que si elle voulait elle pouvait les rejoindre pour déjeuner mais cette dernière déclina cette tentante invitation. Elle était débordée de travail et Palmer lui menait encore une fois la vie dure.

Il grimaça à voir ce message, et encore une fois une colère l'envahit. Elle méritait mieux que cette vie qu'elle menait depuis la naissance de sa fille. Il soupira et décida de rentrer déjeuner chez Felicity, si cette dernière ne venait pas ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à rester au parc.

Il rentra et déjeuna en même temps que Juliette qui prit un malin plaisir à le barbouiller de carottes. Il adorait l'entendre rire aux éclats quand il ratait sa bouche ou qu'il faisait semblant de manger sa cuillère. Une fois qu'elle eut quand même terminé son repas il s'installa sur le canapé et posa la fillette au sol au milieu de ses jouets.

Il alluma la télé et chercha une rediffusion d'un match de football. Il jetait de temps en temps un œil sur la télé et sur Juliette quand son regard fut focalisé sur elle. Elle gazouillait dans son langage et voulait attraper sa peluche qui était un peu trop loin à son goût. Elle ralait un peu mais Oliver ne bougea pas pour autant.

Elle décida alors, comprenant qu'Oliver ne ferait rien pour elle, de se déplacer elle-même. Seulement là où Oliver s'était attendu à la voir ramper la fillette se leva doucement et se mit à marcher. Il était sidéré et infiniment heureux d'assister à ses premiers pas. Il saisit son téléphone rapidement et la filma afin de montrer à Felicity cet exploit.

 _« Regarde un peu ce que ta merveille est entrain d'accomplir »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Felicity répondit avec toute une série d'émoticone qui montrait sa joie et sa fierté. Oliver rigola à voir ce message…typiquement Felicity. Il reporta son attention sur Juliette qui continuait à marcher fébrilement sur ses jambes. Il fit encore quelques vidéos qu'il lui montrerait plus tard.

####

Quand Felicity pénétra dans sa maison, il était tard. Elle soupira fatiguée par sa journée harassante et fatigante. Ray Palmer n'était pas connu pour sa bonne humeur mais aujourd'hui il avait été particulièrement odieux avec elle. Elle décida de laisser ça de côté et de se concentrer sur sa soirée à venir.

Elle avait l'intention de cuisiner pour remercier Oliver d'avoir changé ses plans à la dernière minute et d'avoir bien voulu garder Juliette. Un tendre sourire éclaira son visage en pensant aux premiers pas de sa fille, elle n'avait pas été là mais Oliver avait filmé ce qui était déjà énorme.

Elle posa ses affaires dans l'entrée, retira ses talons qui commençaient à la faire souffrir et c'est à pas lents qu'elle pénétra dans le salon silencieux. Elle chercha des yeux Oliver et Juliette et s'est en s'avançant un peu plus qu'elle les découvrit tous les deux endormis serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle eut un tendre sourire à les voir ainsi, c'était la plus jolie chose qu'elle avait vu depuis un moment.

Elle fila chercher son téléphone resté dans son sac et prit une photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Oliver était tourné vers sa fille un bras entourant sa petite taille et cette dernière était aussi tournée vers lui, sa petite main serrant le teeshirt d'Oliver. Elle mitrailla cet instant avant de s'approcher et de secouer doucement Oliver pour le réveiller.

Ce dernier sursauta et ouvrit les yeux surpris de trouver Felicity. Il regarda sa montre et vit avec effroi l'heure qu'il était. Felicity lui signe de se taire afin de ne pas réveiller sa fille. Il acquiesça et la laissa soulever Juliette pour aller la coucher.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, il se redressa et passa ses mains sur son visage afin de se réveiller. A première vue sa journée de babysitting l'avait épuisé, rigola-t-il. Il se leva et commença à s'habiller quand Felicity redescendit d'avoir coucher Juliette.

« Tu pars déjà ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Il est tard et je ne voudrai pas te déranger… » Repondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Felicity le suivit et tenta une dernière chose pour le retenir.

« Oliver…tu ne déranges jamais, en tout cas pas chez moi. Et j'avais l'intention de te faire profiter de mes talents culinaires mais vu que…. »

« Ok j'accepte ! » La coupa-t-il très vite. « Je ne peux décemment par dire non à un repas qui sera préparé autrement qu'au micro-onde. » Ils éclatèrent de rire et Felicity l'entraîna vers la cuisine. Elle se mit rapidement aux fourneaux et en moins d'une demi-heure ils étaient attablés. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais..mais c'est divin. »

« Merci…. » Elle le fixa et rigola de le voir se régaler de son omelette et de sa salade. « Alors comment était la journée ? Mise à part bien sur le fait que ma fille a fait ses premiers pas et que je n'étais pas là.. » Dit-elle dépitée. Oliver la regarda avec une petite moue et se leva pour aller chercher son téléphone.

Il chercha les vidéos qu'il avait faite et tendit son téléphone à Felicity. Cette dernière fut émue de voir son bébé se relever et marcher pour la première fois. Juliette n'avait pas l'air sûre d'elle à sa première tentative, mais les vidéos d'après la montrait un peu plus franche.

« Merci Oliver pour ça….et pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. » Felicity lui rendit son téléphone et le fixa. « Sans toi se serait encore plus difficile. » Oliver fut touché et chercha une de ses mains.

« Tu plaisantes…j'adore être avec vous deux et m'occuper de ta fille est un vrai plaisir Felicity. » Dit-il d'une voix douce et tendre. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Felicity ne dégage sa main de la sienne. Elle se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise de sa proximité avec Oliver.

Elle savait qu'il existait un truc entre eux et ce depuis le début. Ils avaient déjà plus ou moins flirté tous les deux mais n'avaient jamais été au bout et ne s'étaient jamais donné une chance, et honnêtement elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être sentait-elle qu'il pouvait être le bon et qu'elle était effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre eux ?

Elle se leva un peu trop vite et Oliver fut surpris de son attitude. Il ne dit rien et l'aida à débarrasser la table en silence. Ils finissaient de remplir le lave vaisselle quand Oliver entendit Felicity renifler.

« Tu pleures…mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. « Hey Felicity qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle le regardait et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'était laissée aller à pleurer, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« C'est juste la journée….Palmer m'a mis la pression et je…je crois que j'ai craqué à te voir si gentil avec moi c'est tout. » Elle rigola nerveusement et essaya ses yeux en vitesse. « Et voila plus aucune trace ! » Se voulant joyeuse. Oliver ne fut pas dupe et fronça les sourcils. « Non je t'assure ça va…..tu veux un café avant de partir ? » Demanda-t-elle afin de changer de sujet. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre plus longtemps sur le sujet _Oliver et Felicity._

« Ouais…. » Repondit simplement Oliver. Il la regarda préparer les deux cafés et ils reprirent leur conversation comme de rien n'était.

####

« Je suis désolé Oliver…je te promets de trouver une solution rapidement mais…. » Felicity s'excusait encore une fois. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'Oliver venait la dépanner pour garder sa fille.

« C'est rien….tu as juste de la chance que je sois disponible en ce moment." Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. "Allez file tu vas être en retard et Palmer va encore te rendre la vie impossible.» Elle lui fit un énorme sourire avant de l'embraser sur la joue comme elle le faisait tout le temps et fila. Oliver se retourna vers Juliette qui avait assisté à toute cette conversation en s'agitant. Elle lui tendit les bras afin qu'il la porte. « Bonjour ma poupée….qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? » Juliette éclata de rire à cette simple question et Oliver rigola à son tour.

Felicity rentra en fin d'après midi et trouva Oliver et sa fille allongés au sol en train de faire elle ne savait quoi, mais qui faisait hurler de rire sa fille. Elle resta un moment à les observer tous les deux et se surpris à penser qu'il aurait été plus simple si Oliver avait été le père de Juliette. Ils seraient certainement en couple et sa fille aurait la stabilité et la sécurité qu'elle était incapable de lui donner pour l'instant.

« Hey Juliette….regarde qui est déjà rentrée ? » Dit Oliver en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers Felicity, Juliette au bout de ses mains. Elle marchait à l'aide d'Oliver vers sa mère, cette dernière se mit à genoux et ouvrit grand ses bras afin que sa fille vienne s'y jeter. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire en accélérant le pas obligeant Oliver à la lâcher.

« Whoua….ma chérie mais tu sais marcher comme une grande ! » S'exclama Felicity en se relevant sa fille dans ses bras. Elle passa un petit moment à l'embrasser ce qui fit éclater de rire la fillette. « Elle a fait de sacré progrès depuis hier. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Oliver.

« Carrément….mon dos en souffre encore. » Rigola-t-il. « Elle veut sans arrêt marcher et marcher encore…dans peu de temps elle saura se débrouiller seule. » Felicity hocha la tête avec un tendre sourire et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de sa fille.

« Juliette serait ravie que tu restes pour dîner. » Dit Felicity en rigolant nerveusement.

« Dans ce cas je ne peux qu'accepter mais…..c'est moi qui cuisine. Toi tu vas passer un peu de temps avec elle..tu lui manques. » Dit Oliver en faisant un pas vers elles. Felicity le remercia et décida de commencer par le bain, c'était un moment qu'elle adorait et qui avait le mérite de calmer sa fille et au vu de son excitation, cette aide précieuse lui serait utile si elle voulait passer une soirée tranquille avec Oliver.

##

« Elle dort ? » Demanda Felicity en voyant Oliver redescendre.

« Oui ça y est… » Soupira-t-il en rigolant. « Je l'adore mais je suis content qu'elle se soit enfin endormie. » Dit-il en rigolant, Felicity le suivit comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Merci Oliver de t'occuper si bien d'elle. » Dit Felicity en le regardant tendrement. « Tu n'es pas son père et pourtant tu….. »

« Hey….je croyais qu'on parlait plus de ce gars là. » La coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne soit triste, c'était toujours le cas quand elle parlait de Merlyn.

« Oui tu as raison…mais je dois arrêter de compter sur toi. Tu as ta vie et je dois pouvoir me débrouiller seule…je vais trouver une vraie baby-sitter ou une crèche et je te promets de ne plus t'embêter. » Dit-elle d'une traite. Oliver la fixa sans répondre avant de faire un pas vers elle.

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas Felicity….j'adore te rendre service et pour être honnête…je n'ai pas envie que tu trouves une solution. » Il s'avança encore un peu se retrouva à un pas d'elle. Un geste et il la touchait. « Ça me donne une bonne raison pour vous voir et passer du temps avec vous deux… » Dit-il tout bas en la fixant intensément.

Felicity le regardait aussi et avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il disait. Elle aussi admettait qu'elle était contente de le voir quand elle rentrait du bureau, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer ce genre de vie. Ce n'était pas une base solide pour construire une histoire. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit sa main caresser sa joue.

« On sait qu'il y a un truc entre nous….mais pour une raison inconnue on n'a jamais passé le cap. » Dit-il tout bas en s'approchant encore un peu d'elle. « J'ai envie de plus avec toi….et je sais que tu vas me sortir tout un tas d'excuses pour ne pas te lancer dans une histoire avec moi…..mais cette fois-ci je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir. »

Felicity déglutit péniblement à ces paroles. Oliver avait raison, elle était déjà en train d'échafauder toute une série d'excuses afin de le repousser. Il était le seul ami qu'elle avait et sur qui elle pouvait compter, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher parce qu'elle aussi voulait plus. Si les choses ne marchaient pas entre eux, elle se retrouverait sans personne encore une fois.

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? » Dit-elle quand même tout bas. Oliver sentit son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine à cette simple réponse, mais pour une fois elle lui apportait un espoir qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

« Et si ça marchait et qu'on finissait par être heureux ? » Sa seconde main rejoignit l'autre joue de Felicity et il posa son front contre le sien. Il sentit la jeune femme poser à son tour ses deux mains sur son torse et une joie immense l'envahit. « Je te promets de ne pas te faire du mal Felicity…et si je cherche un peu plus loin je suis même certain d'être déjà complètement fou amoureux de toi….ça peut marcher mais pour ça il faut que tu me laisses faire.. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

« J'ai peur Oliver. » Réussit-elle à dire difficilement. Oliver fit encore un pas vers elle se colla complètement à son corps.

« Je sais…..mais si on essaie pas on ne saura pas…et je veux savoir. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets…pas avec toi. » Felicity se laissa gagner par cette déclaration et c'est elle qui fit le dernier pas pour l'embrasser. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et attendit qu'il réagisse.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il répondit à son baiser avec passion en demandant très vite d'accéder à sa langue qu'il rêvait de caresser depuis des années maintenant. Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui et la porta afin de la déposer sur le canapé pas très loin. Leur nouvelle vie commençait maintenant.

####

« Papa ! » Hurla Juliette depuis l'étage. « Je ne trouve pas mon pantalon de sport ! » Oliver soupira et donna un regard rieur à sa femme qui petit déjeunait tranquillement au comptoir de la cuisine. Felicity rigola et haussa les épaules.

« J'aime notre fille mais parfois elle me rends fou. » Dit-il en s'approchant de la porte pour hurler sa réponse. « Armoire, porte de droite, 2ème étagère et….3ème pièce ! » Il attendit que sa fille crie qu'elle l'avait trouvé pour reprendre sa place en cuisine et finir son café.

« Tu es exceptionnel…tu le sais ça ? » Demanda Felicity en se penchant vers lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« Non…tu ne me le dis pas assez. » Rigola Oliver en posant un baiser dans les cheveux de sa femme. « Tu vas rentrer tard ? » Il la vit se redresser et se lever pour aller vider sa tasse et la mettre au lave vaisselle.

« Oui..je pense…j'ai une réunion assez tard….mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas couché quand je rentrerai. » Elle le regarda d'un air taquin et revint vers lui. « Tu sais que j'ai besoin de me détendre après une grosse journée. » Dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille de son mari qui la serra fort contre lui.

« Pas d'inquiétude chérie….je t'attendrai toute la nuit s'il le faut. J'adore être ta façon de te détendre. » Rigola-t-il à son tour dans son oreille. Felicity gloussa et hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Oh vous êtes écœurants ! » Dit Juliette en rentrant dans la cuisine. Ses parents se reculèrent et la regardèrent en souriant. « Vous savez que vous êtes les seuls parents que je connaisse qui sont tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre !? Je ne comprends même pas comment cette maison n'est pas remplie de mini vous qui courent partout ! » Dit-elle d'un air dégoûté.

Le couple rigola à cette tirade dont ils avaient l'habitude. Juliette venait de fêter ses 15 ans et elle était en plein crise d'adolescence. Elle n'était pas vraiment difficile mais elle n'était pas tendre avec ses parents. Oliver la regarda amusé, il aimait sa fille de tout son cœur et avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait pu l'adopter si facilement.

Quand son couple avec Felicity avait été officiel et solide, il avait émit l'idée d'adopter Juliette. Felicity en avait été étonnée et lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'attendait pas ça de lui. Sa présence suffisait largement à sa fille. Il lui avait répondu qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour lui faire plaisir, mais que c'était un réel désir d'être vraiment son père. Il lui avait même confié qu'il a souvent rêvé qu'il aurait aimé l'être. Felicity avait été touchée et lui avait confirmé qu'elle aussi à l'époque aurait voulu que les choses se passent différemment.

Mais ils avaient chacun pris des décisions qui les avaient éloigné et Felicity s'était laissée bêtement séduire par le célibataire le plus en vue de Starling. Tommy avait eu l'art et la manière de lui faire tourner la tête et elle avait cru à toutes ses belles promesse qui s'étaient envolées à la minute où il avait compris qu'elle était enceinte.

Oliver lui avait confié qu'il avait été blessé qu'elle se tourne vers lui uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'à l'époque il sorte avec Laurel Lance. Mais tout avait changé quand Tommy avait laissé tombé Felicity et qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule et enceinte. Il avait mis fin à son histoire avec Laurel sans attendre, Felicity avait besoin de lui et elle avait été sa priorité.

« Quoi…ton frère et ta sœur ne te suffisent pas ? » Demanda Felicity se moquant ouvertement du comportement de sa fille. Juliette se tourna vers elle en rigolant comprenant la plaisanterie.

« Oh si… ! Je dis juste que c'est étonnant qu'il n'y en ait pas plus qui traine autour de nous….mais je suis contente de vous voir si amoureux. » Elle s'approcha de ses parents et se colla dans les bras de son père. Oliver l'accueillit avec plaisir et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « C'est écœurant mais je suis contente. » Tous les trois rigolèrent et Felicity pressa sa fille afin qu'elle ne soit pas en retard pour le lycée.

« Elle a grandit trop vite. » Plaida Oliver en regardant sa femme l'air triste. « J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas…. » Felicity le regarda tendrement et s'approcha de lui doucement en entourant son cou de ses bras.

« Tu es vraiment adorable et un super papa. Nous avons eu de la chance de t'avoir dans nos vies. Juliette ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans toi. » Dit-elle en le fixant tendrement. « Merci. » Oliver la serra à son tour et enfouie sa tête dans son cou.

« Non merci à toi…si tu ne m'avais pas laissé t'aimer on en serait pas là. » Dit-il en se reculant. « Je t'aime. » Felicity caressa la base des cheveux avec un énorme sourire. Même après toutes ces années elle était encore toute chose quand il lui disait ça.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. »

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS un peu léger, comme toujours j'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle fiction, qui je vous préviens de suite, va être** **difficile émotionnellement.**


	24. Un ami précieux

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici** **aujourd'hui pour un nouvel OS. Il m'a été inspiré sur une idée d'Evy47.**

 **J'espère que tu vas aimé ce que j'ai fait de ton idée. Comme toujours je vous la donne à la fin.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire, Shinobu24, merci pour ton temps. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Diggle descendit l'escalier en métal et au bruit de ses pas se mélangeait celui de la barre en métal de cet appareil de musculation qu'Oliver adorait utiliser. Comment était son nom….Salmon Ladder….rien que le nom déjà lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel.

Il arriva enfin au sous sol et comme il s'y était attendu Felicity était déjà présente et derrière ses écrans à surveiller la ville où a faire des mises à jours. Il voyait sa tête bouger d'un écran à un autre à sa queue de cheval qui dansait dans son dos, et il imaginait son regard se lever de temps afin de jeter un œil du côté d'Oliver.

Il pouffa légèrement au comportement de ces deux là. Il était évident qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, voir même plus et ça depuis le premier jour. Il avait de suite vu que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais Oliver avait pour la première fois semblé un peu plus détendu et réceptif à cette blonde qui parlait un trop vite.

Il n'avait pas assisté à leur première rencontre, mais aux suivantes et s'il y avait une personne à qui il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver si souriante et décontenancée c'était bien Oliver Queen. Depuis qu'il le connaissait et qu'il était à son service en tant que garde du corps, il ne l'avait jamais vu esquisser un sourire où tenter de le faire. Celle qui arrivait à peine à le faire sourire était sa jeune sœur, mais il n'atteignait jamais ses yeux.

Alors quand il avait vu que cette jeune informaticienne, un peu gauche arrivait à faire réellement sourire Oliver, il avait cru rêver. Il n'avait rien dit mais avait été témoin de sa transformation à son contact régulier. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il remarquait que son ami trouvait des excuses plus minables les unes que les autres afin d'aller la trouver pour qu'elle les aide dans leurs enquêtes ou dans leur chasse.

Il avait plus d'une fois lever les yeux aux ciel sous son air empoté. Il se souvenait de cette fois où Oliver avait été la trouver en lui donnant des seringues remplies d'un soit disant produit énergétique. Il rigola rien qu'à la tête qu'avait fait Felicity et à leur embarras évident quand cette dernière avait fait une réflexion à connotation plutôt intime.

Mais cela révélait surtout l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux, même si aucun des deux ne voulait le reconnaître ou le voir. Il était évident qu'ils étaient connectés et qu'ils se faisaient une confiance aveugle. Pour preuve Oliver lui avait révélé peu de temps après avoir fait sa connaissance son secret et sa double identité. Felicity aurait très bien pu aller le dénoncer ou le faire chanter, mais elle avait simplement été admirative de ce qu'il faisait et l'avait aidé dans sa quête.

Les choses n'avaient pas été évidentes au début, ils s'étaient souvent affrontés sur les méthodes radicales d'Oliver et il avait fallu la mort de Tommy Merlyn pour qu'Oliver comprenne qu'il pouvait faire les choses autrement et qu'il n'était plus seul dans cette croisade dans laquelle il s'était lancé.

Il avait vu Felicity très affectée du départ d'Oliver et il était certain que ce dernier se cachait sur Lian Yu pour se punir de la mort de son ami, mais surtout pour éviter de faire face à ce que cette blonde lui inspirait. Il était certain que Felicity avait réveillé une partie de lui qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps et que cela lui faisait peur. Il n'y avait pas de place dans sa vie pour une femme, et surtout une femme qu'il pourrait aimer.

Il les avait alors vu se rapprocher encore un peu malgré les craintes d'Oliver, et il avait surtout été témoin du cœur brisé de Felicity quand Sara avait fait son retour à Starling. Cette dernière était comme Oliver et ils se comprenaient. Ils avaient vécu des horreurs durant les 5 dernières années, c'est ce qui les rapprochait, mais Diggle savait surtout que c'était une façon pour Oliver de se protéger et surtout de protéger Felicity.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que toutes les femmes qui étaient passées dans ses bras avaient eu un seul but, lui faire oublier Felicity. C'était écrit dans son regard quand il le posait sur elle, il avait cet air tendre et doux qu'il n'avait jamais eu quand il était accompagné d'une autre femme.

« Bravo record battu ! » S'écria Felicity faisant sursauter John au passage le sortant de ses pensées. « Félicitations ! » Dit-elle à Oliver en le voyant s'approcher. Diggle regardait toute cette scène et honnêtement il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils ne pouvaient pas déjà avoir sauté le pas.

Il voyait la blonde détailler Oliver d'un œil intéressé et il remarquait surtout que le jeune homme ne se privait pas d'exposer son torse et ses muscles à la blonde. Il rigolait intérieurement de les voir faire.

« Merci… » Soupira Oliver essoufflé de son effort. Il se dirigea vers sa bouteille d'eau et en bu une longue gorgée. Il saisit la serviette éponge pas très loin et s'essuya le visage. « Combien… » Aucun des deux n'avait encore remarqué la présence de John perdus dans leur bulle comme à chaque fois.

« 250….plutôt pas mal quand on sait qu'il n'y a pas longtemps tu étais encore blessé. » Felicity se leva et alla à la rencontre d'Oliver qui s'approchait de ses écrans. Ce dernier baissa la tête gêné de ce compliment déguisé et si Diggle osait le penser il rougissait légèrement.

« Oui c'est vrai… »

Diggle le vit relever la tête et rigola à le voir si gauche à s'exprimer devant Felicity. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il était plutôt sûr de lui et fonceur mais quand il s'agissait de la blonde Diggle ne le reconnaissait pas vraiment. Il était plus doux et tendre, il faisait attention à sa façon de parler et de s'exprimer, il veillait toujours à être prévenant et s'inquiétait également de ce que Felicity pouvait ressentir.

« D'ailleurs…laisse moi voir ta blessure… » Felicity fit les quelques pas qui la séparait encore du jeune homme et saisit son bras afin de vérifier que sa blessure par balle ne s'était pas réouverte. Il vit Oliver sursauter au simple contact de la main de Felicity sur sa peau.

« Tout a l'air en ordre.. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse elle aussi troublée à caresser sa peau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent pas, Diggle pouvait les voir se perdre dans le regard l'un de l'autre et il était persuadé qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Hum, hum… » Fit-il afin d'annoncer sa présence. Il rigola à les voir sursauter et s'éloigner comme s'ils avaient été pris en faute. « Bonjour… » Il agita sa main dans leur direction et se retint d'éclater de rire à les voir rougissants et gênés.

« Salut ! » Marmonna Felicity avant de se diriger à nouveau vers ses écrans. Diggle la suivit du regard et fixa ensuite Oliver un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Son ami le fixa à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel quand il le vit rire ouvertement.

« Salut….tout va bien ? » Diggle posa sa question à Oliver qui filait déjà en salle de bains pour se doucher et certainement fuir leur amie. Il savait qu'ils venaient d'être pris en flagrant délit de flirt et il savait aussi que Diggle ne le lâcherait pas.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Demanda Oliver sans le regarder. Diggle haussa les épaules et le suivit.

« Je ne sais pas….Felicity regardait ta blessure donc j'ai imaginé que peut-être…. » Oliver se retrouva brusquement et fixa son ami.

« Rien…tu n'as rien imaginé puisqu'il ne se passait rien ! » Le coupa-t-il très vite. « Elle….vérifiait juste que tout était normal. » Diggle fit un pas en arrière et leva les mains lui indiquant qu'il n'insisterait pas plus.

« Ok…rien de plus…mais laisse moi te dire une chose….un jour elle tombera sur un type qui osera la rendre heureuse. Et même si ce n'est pas lui qu'elle veut, elle se laissera séduire et ce jour là tu t'en mordra les doigts Oliver. » Diggle ne pouvait pas se résigner à le laisser aller dans la mauvaise direction alors qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Elle sera plus heureuse et en sécurité sans moi dans sa vie. » Finit par dire Oliver son regard posé sur Felicity.

« C'est faux….c'est pour toi que tu dis ça. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. » Diggle le fixa encore un instant avant de le laisser seul et de rejoindre Felicity.

####

Felicity martelait le sol de ses talons en colère. Elle pénétra dans le bureau suivit d'Oliver et de Diggle. Elle se retourna soudainement une fois la porte fermée.

« Ta mère me déteste ! » Claqua-t-elle en regardant fixement Oliver qui fit une grimace. « Je vois que toi aussi tu as eu la même impression. »

« Elle ne déteste pas vraiment.. » Tenta Oliver peu convaincu de ce qu'il disait. « ..disons qu'elle a du mal à comprendre comment je peux être attaché à toi alors que tu as ruiné notre relation. » Il vit Felicity ouvrir grand les yeux et réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Diggle avait eu lui aussi un mouvement de recul à ces paroles maladroites mais pourtant vraies. Moira Queen n'avait jamais aimé Felicity mais elle la détestait depuis que cette dernière avait révélé à son fils la filiation de Thea et le nom de son père biologique. Elle avait eu beau la menacer, la blonde n'avait pas flanché et avait préféré être honnête avec son compagnon.

« Merci…ça va vraiment m'aider à aller mieux ! » Répondit Felicity d'un air blasé et ironique. Elle croisa ses bras et vit Oliver s'approcher.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses bras. Il les caressa tendrement et chercha le regard de sa petite amie. « Je me suis mal exprimé….elle n'a pas accepté que tu la défies en me révélant la vérité au sujet de Thea…. » Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de poursuivre. « …peu de gens osent s'opposer à ma mère et ça lui fait bizarre de tomber… »

« ...Sur une blonde avec une intelligence tout aussi courte que ses jupes. » Le coupa-t-elle en reprenant mot pour mot une attaque de Moira durant leur déjeuner. Oliver grimaça sous la réflexion dont avait été victime Felicity et la prit dans ses bras.

Diggle les regardait sans rien dire, juste peiné pour Felicity que Moira ne voit pas la fille extraordinaire qu'elle était et à quel point elle aidait son fils tous les jours, à chaque instant à être quelqu'un de meilleur. Mais surtout à quel point elle l'avait rendu vivant à nouveau.

Il se souvenait encore de quelle façon leur relation avait changé. La ville avait été attaquée par une organisation qui souhaitait en prendre le contrôle et sans le sang froid et la ténacité d'Oliver, Starling aurait été un vrai chaos. Il avaient été blessé et Felicity avait bien cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci. Il avait été dans le coma deux jours durant et elle n'avait pas quitté son chevet, elle avait pris soin de lui et avait prié tout ce qu'elle pouvait afin qu'il s'en sorte.

Quand il s'était réveillé c'est un Oliver complètement différent qu'elle avait eu face à elle. Il était toujours le Oliver mystérieux mais avec une pointe de légèreté qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait plus heureux et plus enclin à se laisser vivre et à se laisser aller à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Felicity lui avait raconté qu'il s'était présenté un soir devant elle et qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Il lui avait dit que son coma lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il se refusait à vivre, mais passer si près de la mort lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait plus perdre une seconde à ne pas lui dire qu'elle remplissait sa tête et certainement son cœur.

Ils s'étaient aimés pour la première fois ce soir là et cela avait marqué le début d'une relation secrète et passionnée, mais que Diggle avait vite découvert en les voyant agir l'un avec l'autre.

« John !? » C'est la voix de Felicity qui le sortit de ses souvenirs. « A ton avis Moira me déteste ? » Felicity s'était légèrement décalée d'Oliver et cherchait une réponse chez son ami.

« Oui….désolé Oliver. » Dit-il quand il vit le jeune homme lui indiquer qu'il aurait pu mentir. « Mais ta mère n'aime pas vraiment ta petite amie…et ses réflexions déplacées à longueur de temps en sont la preuve. »

Oliver se tourna à nouveau vers Felicity qui lui fit signe que Diggle avait raison. Il soupira bruyamment et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il baissa la tête et la releva au bout d'un moment.

« Ok…ma mère te déteste….mais est-ce important ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre.

« Je ne sais pas…..ça a de l'importance pour toi ? » Demanda à son tour fébrilement Felicity ayant peur de sa réponse. Oliver secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Absolument aucune. Je sais juste que j'ai besoin de toi pour être bien… » Dit-il tout bas en la saisissant par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Les bras de Felicity trouvèrent naturellement le cou d'Oliver et elle posa son front contre le sien.

« Ok…donc on s'en fiche…. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. Oliver rigola à son tour et hocha la tête.

« On s'en fiche. » Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser tendrement sous le regard de Diggle, heureux que ce déjeuner n'ait pas entaché leur volonté de donner une chance à leur histoire.

####

Oliver descendit l'escalier en vitesse énervé. Il se dirigea directement vers Felicity sans prendre le temps de déposer son arc comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il se posta à ses côtés et la fixa intensément.

« Tu as foiré ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte et calme mais où couvait la colère. Felicity resta sans réaction et sursauta quand il frappa de sa main son bureau. « Et j'aimerai bien que tu me regardes quand je te parle ! » Ajouta-t-il cette fois-ci tout calme disparu. « Tu m'as envoyé dans la gueule du loup ! Tu voulais me faire tuer ?! »

Felicity se leva à cette dernière réflexion. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur et elle n'en était pas fière, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à elle de cette façon. Elle s'approcha d'Oliver et chercha ses yeux, elle croisa ses bras comme pour se protéger de toute cette rage qui émanait de lui.

« Je suis désolée… » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. « J'ai fais une erreur….ça n'arrivera plus. » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et voulait fuir son regard. Oliver serrait les mâchoires afin de garder toute cette colère qu'il sentait monter encore plus violemment.

« Je te le confirme….ça n'arrivera plus. » Claqua-t-il d'un coup surprenant Felicity. « Tu es virée. » La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux sous cette annonce et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais rien ne sortit.

« Quoi ?! Mais tu plaisantes ?! » C'est Diggle qui prit la parole ne comprenant absolument cette décision. Il s'attira le regard noir d'Oliver et poursuivit. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, et… »

« Si…c'est moi qui décide. » Le coupa Oliver. « …et impliquer une autre personne n'était pas une bonne idée. » Il détourna son regard de Diggle pour le poser à nouveau sur Felicity. « ….surtout n'oublie rien…. » Il la fixa encore un instant avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

Le silence régna un moment dans le repère, Felicity rassemblait ses affaires sous le choc. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'Oliver venait de faire, il la virait purement et simplement de l'équipe. Elle retenait les larmes qu'elle sentait pointer mais ne voulait pas craquer, pas ici et pas maintenant.

« Felicity….il…tu le connais… » Tenta Diggle afin de rassurer la jeune femme. Elle se figea et se tourna lentement vers John avec un léger sourire.

« C'est gentil de vouloir me rassurer…mais je crois bien que cette fois il est sérieux. » Elle continua à rassembler ses affaires et plongea dans ses souvenirs des dernières semaines. Elle avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées tellement de choses s'étaient passées en peu de temps.

Après ce déjeuner catastrophique avec Moira ils avaient continué leur histoire comme si de rien n'était. Ils partageaient leur temps entre QC et le travail de justicier d'Oliver. Ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps libre ensemble et apprenaient encore plus à se connaître. Oliver s'était confié comme jamais et Felicity comprenait un peu mieux les zones d'ombres qu'il préférait taire parfois. Ils se sentaient proches l'un de l'autre et Felicity devait avouer qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru Oliver capable d'une telle chose.

Seulement tout avait été remis en cause quand un fantôme de son passé était réapparu et avait enlevé Felicity après avoir tué Moira de sang froid afin d'atteindre l'archer. Oliver était devenu comme fou et une fois qu'il avait retrouvé Felicity il avait mis un terme brutal à leur histoire.

Diggle avait été témoin de leur dispute et de leur cœur brisé et avait tenté de faire changer d'avis Oliver mais il n'avait rien voulu écouter. Il était persuadé que d'être avec Felicity la mettait en danger et il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre définitivement. Sa mère était morte par sa faute, il n'imaginait pas que la même chose arrive à Felicity.

Elle aussi avait tenté de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était de toute façon en danger peu importe qu'ils soient ensembles ou pas, mais Oliver avait été inflexible et s'était transformé en ce type froid et taciturne qu'il était au début de leur collaboration.

Diggle l'avait vu se renfermer et s'isoler afin de ne pas regretter sa décision. Il rentrait au repère quand Felicity était déjà partie, au bureau il évitait tout contact avec elle et la traitait comme une vulgaire secrétaire. Il avait bien vu la blonde affectée par ce traitement et malgré sa bonne humeur et son optimisme à toute épreuve, elle avait souvent craquée quand ils étaient seuls.

Diggle l'avait consolée comme il avait avait pu, mais le seul qui aurait pu alléger sa peine refusait de la voir et de lui parler. Leurs missions aussi devenaient compliquées, Oliver n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et n'écoutait pratiquement plus les informations que lui donnait Felicity. Il rompait petit à petit tout lien avec elle et ce renvoie était la dernière chose qu'il accomplissait afin qu'elle se détache complètement de lui.

« Je vais aller lui parler. » Diggle prenait déjà la direction de la salle de bains mais fut stoppé par la blonde.

« Non c'est à moi de le faire. » Elle fixa la porte fermée en soupirant. « Il veut me repousser et me faire fuir….et ça marche. » Dit-elle amèrement. « Mais je dois lui dire ma vérité en face… » Felicity fixa John et ce dernier acquiesça conscient qu'elle avait raison. Il la regarda se diriger vers la porte close, prendre un court instant avant de l'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Felicity trouva Oliver sous la douche, il ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer avec le bruit de l'eau coulant. Elle repensa à toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient aimés ici même ou chez elle et soudain son cœur se serra à le voir refuser le bonheur et l'amour qui s'offrait à lui.

« Je croyais avoir fermé la porte à clé. » Entendit-elle d'une voix froide. Elle sursauta et trouva Oliver déjà enroulé dans une serviette. Elle ne pu empêcher son regard de dessiner ses muscles et se ressaisit assez vite.

« C'est à croire que non.. » Finit-elle par répondre. « Oliver…. »

« Non ! » La coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin. « …Tu es virée ! C'est sans appel et je… »

« Je sais ! » Le coupa-t-elle à son tour. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. Tu as été très clair…tu ne veux plus de moi ni ici ni dans ta vie….ni au bureau…j'ai compris. » Dit-elle plus bas ses mots lui compressant le cœur. « Seulement je dois te dire que tu fais une énorme erreur si tu penses qu'en me chassant tu oublieras ce que tu ressens…moi je sais que je ne pourrai pas. » Elle se décolla de la porte et s'avançant vers lui d'un pas lent. « Je t'aime Oliver Queen….je t'aime parce que tu es un homme exceptionnel qui n'en a même pas conscience, tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi et surtout tu as donné un sens à ma vie…..et je sais que je t'aimerai encore pendant longtemps, peut-être même toujours.. »

Oliver avait son regard perdu au loin refusant de la regarder, il savait que s'il le faisait il était perdu et il ne pouvait pas à nouveau risquer sa vie. Quand il avait choisi de devenir ce justicier il avait aussi renoncé à l'amour et à une vie normale. Et Felicity représentait une vie normale, elle voulait une vie normale et elle méritait une vie normale….et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je m'en vais comme c'est ce que tu veux….mais si tu changes d'avis je serai là. » Le silence tomba et chacun resta sans bouger un moment. Felicity avait espéré que lui avouer ses sentiments le fasse changer d'avis mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Elle finit par bouger et se retourna pour sortir.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Entendit-elle en ouvrant la porte la figeant sur place. « ….mais je ne peux pas…. » Felicity sentit son cœur se briser à ces paroles qu'elle avait espéré entendre mais pas dans ces circonstances. Elle finit par sortir en courant laissant un Oliver bouleversé et avec le cœur brisé lui aussi persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

####

Les coups de bâtons résonnaient dans le sous sol, Diggle sentait Oliver énervé et complètement hors de contrôle. Ses coups étaient plus rapides et secs, il bougeait de plus en vite et il voyait son regard changer et se transformer. Il ne fut pas assez rapide sur un coup et se retrouva au tapis, Oliver déjà sur lui le bâton lui coinçant la gorge.

« Oliver…. » Son ami ne réagit pas. « Oliver ! » Hurla-t-il plus fort. Ce cri eut pour effet de le réveiller, il se dégagea vite fait et tomba lourdement au sol. « Tu as faillit me tuer ! » Diggle se releva au bout d'un moment et tendit une main au jeune homme.

Oliver la saisit et se releva en se confondant en excuses. Il ramassa son bâton et le rangea à sa place en restant un moment dans ses pensées. Il savait que depuis un moment il n'était plus le même et qu'il prenait des risques inconsidérés, John avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois mais aujourd'hui il avait été trop loin dans son entraînement.

« Oliver….va la voir et dis lui que tu as fait une erreur…..elle… » Tenta Diggle voyant son ami totalement perdu. D'ordinaire Oliver arrivait à cacher ses émotions et sa tristesse mais depuis quelque temps c'était de plus en plus difficile et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

« Elle a tourné la page John ! » Hurla Oliver en se retournant. « Elle m'a oublié et vit enfin une histoire simple et pas compliquée….je ne peux pas aller la trouver et chambouler à nouveau sa vie. » Oliver arriva à bout de souffle au bout de sa pensée et pour la première fois depuis des semaines mettait enfin des mots sur sa douleur.

« Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est avec lui que parce que tu l'as repoussée….elle veut te montrer qu'elle va bien mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Oliver pouffa à cette remarque censée le faire se sentir mieux.

« Tu parles…elle a dit m'attendre et elle…. » Il ferma les yeux au souvenir de Felicity embrasser ce type qu'il détestait plus que tout. Ray Palmer lui avait volé son entreprise et la seule femme qui le faisait se sentir vivant. « ….elle est passée à autre chose….je devrais en faire autant. »

« Quoi !? » John ne comprenait pas. Il regarda Oliver se diriger vers la salle de bains et se changer en vitesse. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » L'arrêta-t-il quand il le vit grimper les marches pour remonter dans le Verdant.

« Des tas de filles n'attendent que moi…je ne peux pas les décevoir. » Répondit-il un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. « A plus tard ! » John le regarda grimper l'escalier quatre à quatre apparemment pressé d'oublier à son tour Felicity.

####

« Si tu es un idiot fini ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » Martela Felicity en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau. Oliver se tenait face à elle, c'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis des semaines et il devait avouer qu'il était heureux de l'avoir face à lui. Même si ses paroles étaient dures à entendre.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir également. » Répondit Oliver ironique. Cette simple réflexion figea Felicity sur place, elle se tourna légèrement vers son visiteur et plissa les yeux sous son air ironique. « Je sais ce que tu penses de moi….mais j'ai réellement besoin de toi sur une affaire. »

« Tu plaisantes ?! Après m'avoir jetée comme une vieille chaussette tu me viens me demander de l'aide ?! » Felicity s'avança d'un pas vers lui en parlant tout bas les dents serrées de colère. « Tu es gonflé Oliver ! En plus ici…à la vue de tout le monde…. » Elle jeta son œil vers sa porte où John montait la garde afin d'être certain que personne ne le verrait ici.

« Mais où veux-tu que je te vois ?! Tu traînes toujours avec Palmer….il te suit partout….même chez toi. » Constata-t-il d'une voix dure. Felicity croisa les bras sous l'attaque déguisée et retint tout une myriade de reproches qui ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

« Tu voulais que je vive ma vie….je la vis…je n'ai donc aucun compte à te rendre. Et c'est assez ironique de la part de celui qui a repris ses habitudes de changer de filles comme de chemise. Tu avais raison….je méritais mieux. » Dit-elle blessée et en colère, elle ne voulait pas aller si loin mais voir Oliver lui faire des reproches alors que c'était lui le responsable de cette situation la faisait sortir de ses gonds.

Diggle grimaça à toute cette rage à laquelle il assistait. Il avait innocemment pensé que peut-être s'ils se revoyaient et qu'ils voyaient qu'ils étaient misérables l'un sans l'autre ils réaliseraient t qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, mais pour l'instant c'était la colère et la rancœur qui prenait le dessus.

« Très bien…je vois. » Oliver la provoqua encore une fois avec son air nonchalant et d'un geste de la main. « Es-tu disposée à m'aider ou vais-je devoir te supplier ? » Il croisa à son tour les bras et la fixa durement, même s'il n'avait qu'envie de la serrer contre lui. Elle lui manquait et la revoir ravivait ce manque encore plus fort.

« J'avoue que de te voir me supplier me plairait assez mais j'ai du boulot donc allons de suite au plus important. » Oliver ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire sous cette réflexion typiquement Felicity et après un moment de flottement il lui exposa son problème. « Ok….je ne pourrai rien faire d'ici, il va falloir que j'aille au repère. » Dit-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « J'ai une réunion dans 10 minutes mais ensuite je suis libre. Je vous retrouve là bas dans….disons 2 heures. »

Oliver acquiesça et lui murmura un merci à peine audible. Felicity acquiesça à son tour doucement ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Oliver. Soudain son cœur se serra au souvenir de comment ils avaient gâché leur histoire et leur amitié.

Quand Felicity arriva au sous-sol elle fut surprise de ne trouver que Diggle. Oliver était déjà parti en patrouille, elle ne dit rien et se mit au travail derrière ses écrans. Elle soupira d'aise à se retrouver à cette place qui lui avait manqué. Elle travailla un bon moment perdue dans ses recherches quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés.

Elle bougea sa tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur du cuir vert, son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine à voir Oliver si près d'elle. Il était penché sur son bureau son regard rivé aux écrans cherchant ce qu'il avait pu louper précédemment.

« Tu as avancé ? » Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

« Ou….oui… » Répondit-elle avec difficulté. « J'ai découvert que celui que tu traques possède un point d'attache en ville. Juste ici. » Elle désigna un point sur la carte. Oliver se recula et posa enfin ses yeux sur elle.

« Comment se fait-il que…. » Felicity rigola doucement en voyant l'air d'Oliver.

« Disons que ces petits doigts font des miracles. » Elle agita ses mains devant lui et il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. « Tu sais que je trouve n'importe quoi n'importe où….même quand on veut tout me cacher. » Ils rigolèrent doucement tous les deux et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. « Bon et bien…tu as ce que tu voulais…je vais donc…. » Felicity se leva et fit comprendre à Oliver qu'elle allait partir.

Diggle était un peu plus loin et regardait ces deux idiots qui ne pas savait comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Il n'avait qu'une envie leur hurler qu'ils devaient se parler et qu'ils pouvaient tenter de faire fonctionner leur histoire, il suffisait simplement qu'ils se posent et qu'ils parlent.

« Ouais….merci de….d'être passée pour…nous aider. » Finit par dire Oliver hésitant. Felicity haussa les épaules et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'escalier Oliver sur ses talons.

« De rien….ça m'avait manqué. » Dit-elle en se retournant avant de monter les marches sous le regard hébété d'Oliver. Il entendit la porte claquer et cela le ramena à la réalité, il fit un pas en arrière et tomba sur Diggle qui le regardait avec un léger sourire.

« Quoi… » Oliver s'approcha et continua de le fixer. « Tu voulais que j'aille la voir afin d'avoir son aide et c'est fait…. » Diggle soupira et fixa Oliver à son tour.

« Elle te manque et à la voir tu lui manques aussi…je ne comprends pas que tu sois si butté et que tu ne veuilles pas de cette vie dont tu rêves… »

« John..tu sais pourquoi c'est ….ma vie est dangereuse et… »

« Non ! Tu te voiles la face Oliver ! » Le coupa John en colère. Oliver sursauta n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir son ami hausser le ton. « Si elle n'est plus là c'est parce que tu as la trouille….la trouille de l'aimer et de la laisser t'aimer, la trouille de t'abandonner à quelqu'un et de la laisser te voir tel que tu es….mais elle le sait déjà….elle aime le Oliver qui est un vrai con quand il le veut, mais qui est prêt à n'importe quoi pour les gens qu'il aime….comme être malheureux parce qu'il pense que c'est mieux pour eux…. »

Oliver écoutait cette tirade la tête baissée, il savait que quelque part John avait raison. Il avait la trouille de l'aimer comme elle le méritait parce qu'il savait que si un jour elle le quittait, il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même et cela lui faisait encore plus peur que de la voir blessée…c'était égoïste mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Va la chercher Oliver…..arrête de la repousser et vit ta vie…un jour tu te réveilleras et tu auras des regrets. Ce jour là elle ne sera plus là. »

Felicity était dans sa voiture hésitante à démarrer. Elle avait été heureuse de revenir dans ce sous sol sombre mais rempli de souvenirs. Être derrière ces écrans et chercher des indices lui avait manqué, mais ce qui lui avait le plus manqué était Oliver. Le revoir avait ravivé sa peine de l'avoir perdu, mais aussi tous ses sentiments qu'elle avait enfouie. Elle l'aimait toujours et peut-être même encore plus fort qu'avant.

Son regard fut attiré par la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant découvrir John qui s'en allait. Elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant, il était son meilleur ami et certainement celui qui la connaissait le mieux après Oliver. Il savait à quel point elle avait été blessée quand ce dernier l'avait rejetée et à quel point elle avait été malheureuse mais il savait aussi qu'elle serait prête à recommencer l'aventure tellement elle l'avait dans la peau.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver allait au-delà de l'amour qu'il lui inspirait et du besoin physique qu'elle avait de lui. Il remplissait son cœur, sa tête et son âme. Il lui avait ouvert le cœur de toutes les façons possibles et elle s'était découverte à le côtoyer, il avait éveillé des parties d'elle qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Aucun homme ne pourrait rivaliser contre ça.

Ray Palmer n'était qu'un moyen de se consoler et de tenter de passer à autre chose, mais il n'était lui. Il n'était pas Oliver Queen et ne le serait jamais, il ne lui inspirait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle ressentait pour le justicier et elle savait que ça ne serait jamais le cas.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa voiture décidée à aller le trouver et à lui ouvrir son cœur encore une fois. Elle l'avait senti un peu plus réceptif tout à l'heure et elle se disait que peut-être ce moment loin d'elle lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Elle se précipita vers la porte en métal quand elle s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître Oliver qui lui fonça dedans. Il la retint en encerclant sa taille pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne la lâche.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. Felicity hocha la tête incapable de parler sous le trouble qu'elle ressentait à être si près de lui. « Je…je voulais te parler… » Dit-il difficilement.

« Moi aussi….je revenais te voir. » Dit-elle à son tour hésitante. Oliver sourit doucement et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main la porte. Ils redescendirent en silence seul le bruit de leurs pas raisonnait dans le sous sol. Felicity se dirigea vers son poste de travail et posa ses affaires.

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer et si c'était à elle de commencer. C'est lui qui l'avait virée soudainement et qui avait mis un terme brutal à leur histoire avant qu'elle ait une chance de réellement fonctionner. Elle tritura ses doigts un long moment sous le regard d'Oliver qui lui non plus ne savait pas comment amorcer la discussion.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il finalement en faisant un pas vers elle et se postant devant la table en métal. « J'ai été….un vrai con. Tu ne méritais pas la façon dont je t'ai traitée…..je pensais te préserver et te protéger mais en fait c'est moi que je protégeais…. » Felicity releva son visage vers lui et plongea dans ses yeux bleus. « ….j'ai peur…. » Il déglutit péniblement avant de poursuivre. « ….j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose….mais j'ai surtout peur que tu réalises quel genre d'homme je suis et qu'un jour tu me laisses….. »

Felicity fronça les sourcils, comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille alors qu'il était son monde ? Depuis le jour où il était apparu avec son ordinateur criblé de balles elle n'avait plus vécu que pour lui, s'oubliant au passage et risquant sa vie et sa carrière pour lui….elle non plus ne s'en remettrait pas s'il se lassait d'elle. Ça avait d'ailleurs été le cas tous ces longs mois de séparation.

« Jamais….jamais je ne pourrai te laisser Oliver. » Felicity prit la parole d'une voix faible et s'avança vers lui. « Tu…..tu es….je sais qui tu es. Je le sais….et même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec tes méthodes et tes réactions….. » Elle fit une pause et se retrouva juste devant lui, elle encercla son visage de ses mains et le força à la regarder. « …..jamais je ne te laisserai. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux et ce que je ressens pour toi va au-delà de l'amour Oliver…..c'est un sentiment tellement fort que je me suis perdue et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. C'est de ça dont tu as peur. Et je sais que ça fait peur chéri, je le sais….mais si tu te laisses faire et que tu me laisses t'aimer…on pourrait être heureux. »

Oliver avait ses yeux ancrés dans les siens et prenait toutes ces paroles comme un baume apaisant sur son cœur meurtrit depuis son départ. Il osa enfin poser ses mains sur sa taille et s'approcha d'elle pour coller son front au sien.

« Fais le… » Dit-il au bout d'un long moment d'une voix basse. « ….aime-moi et rends moi heureux… » La supplia-t-il presque. « ….tu me manques tellement que chaque jour est une bataille pour ne pas sombrer dans cette vie qui m'entoure…. »

Felicity avait le cœur brisé de l'entendre parler de cette façon. Jamais Oliver ne s'était confié de la sorte, elle savait qu'il combattait ses démons comme il le pouvait, mais savoir qu'il luttait pour ne pas sombrer et tenter de rester celui qu'elle connaissait la rendait triste.

« Tu me manques aussi….tellement. » Répondit-elle d'une voix troublée. Elle glissa ses mains de son visage à sa nuque et joua avec la base de ses cheveux. « Je t'aime Oliver….on va être heureux, même si des fantômes de ton passé referont surface, même si ce qu'on fait est dangereux….on peut être heureux et s'aimer…il faut juste y croire. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Oliver ferma les yeux sous cette déclaration qu'il avait attendu depuis des mois. Lui aussi l'aimait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression parfois de ne respirer que pour elle, il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment certainement parce qu'aucune femme ne ressemblait à Felicity.

« Je veux y croire… » Souffla-t-il à son tour. « Je t'aime…. » Il sentit un soulagement immense à prononcer ces mots et effaça la courte distance qu'il restait entre eux pour l'embrasser.

####

« Mais comment peux-tu écouter ce genre de musique ?! » Felicity eut un air de dégoût sur le visage et Oliver éclata de rire à la voir faire. Il haussa les épaules et jeta un œil du côté de Diggle qui rigola à son tour, lui non plus ne comprenait pas comment le justicier à la capuche pouvait aimer la country.

« Ça me détends et en plus je trouve que la danse country est juste….très drôle. » Répondit-il en esquissant quelques pas sous le regard médusé de Felicity. « Quoi tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un danser ? »

« Si….mais pas toi et quand ça été le cas c'était plutôt bref. » Elle le taquinait, c'était nouveau entre eux.

« Je dois dire que Felicity a raison Oliver…..c'est….surprenant. » Le trio éclata de rire et Oliver saisit les mains de Felicity pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin afin de lui montrer quelques pas.

Diggle les regarda tendrement, heureux pour eux. Ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre entre leur vie de couple et leur implication pour la ville. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal et ils avaient subi bon nombre de coups durs, mais ils avaient toujours réussi à parler et à se confier l'un à l'autre.

Bien évidement il avait du intervenir et servir d'arbitre comme c'était le cas depuis le début, mais à aucun moment l'un d'eux n'avaient remis en cause leur histoire. Ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient plus forts ensemble, enfin surtout Oliver l'avait enfin compris.

« Non attends… » Éclata de rire Felicity en tentant de reproduire le pas d'Oliver. « Tu vas trop vite ! » Ce dernier ralentit le rythme et se calqua sur celui de Felicity. « J'y suis arrivée ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur place sous le regard tendre et amoureux de son compagnon.

« Ouais…. » Dit-il en la saisissant au vol tout en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Felicity se figea et plongea dans son regard bleu. Ils se perdirent encore une fois l'un dans l'autre oubliant au passage tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, Diggle inclus.

Il n'y prêtait plus attention, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il savait qu'il était presque transparent à leurs yeux quand ils étaient ensembles. Il avait été témoin de leur rapprochement, de leur éloignement, de leur tristesse, de leurs cœurs brisés, de leur joie de se retrouver et de s'aimer enfin comme ils le devaient…et pour rien au monde il ne changerait sa place ou quoique se soit.

Il avait permis à un homme brisé par la vie de trouver son chemin vers une blonde qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pour lui, mais qui au final avait été la seule à pouvoir lui redonner vie et espoir. Il avait fait tout ce qu'ami aurait fait…il les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre, avait été leur confident quand il l'avait fallu et même s'il avait cru devenir fou un bon nombre de fois, les voir si heureux et épanoui valait bien tout ce qu'il avait dû supporter.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS. L'idée était un Diggle un peu plus présent que d'habitude dans l'histoire du Olicity.**

 **Merci à Evy pour son idée, j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère que cet os t'a plu et que tu as aimé ce que j'ai fait de ton idée.**

 **On se retrouve demain pour la suite de ma fiction "Une nouvelle vie".**

 **A bientôt...**


End file.
